A Future Found
by TwilightWorshipper14
Summary: Being a younger sister is hard. It is even harder when you are the younger sister of a legend. And yet harder when you are also part of the legend. Being the younger twin sister to a good person is the worst. Because then you can never hate them for being the only one others see. Not truly. To clear somethings up, I am Alisia Esperanza Potter. AU/Time-travel/Parallel/Alternate Univ
1. Prologue - A Future Found

**Summary: **_Being a younger sister is hard. It is even harder when you are the younger sister of a legend. And yet harder when you are also part of the legend. Being the younger twin sister to a good person is the worst. Because then you can never hate them for being the only one others see. Not truly. __To clear somethings up, I am Alisia Esperanza Potter. Younger twin sister of Harold (Harry) James Potter. The second part of the Twins-Who-Lived. The Girl-Who-Lived. The Girl-Who-Lived-to-be-overlooked-by-the-wizarding-world-because-she-isn't-a-boy. AU/Time-travel/alternate demensions_

A/N: All outfits are on my profile.

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world. I only own Alisia Esperanza Potter (Pronounced: Ah- li (like lick the i sound) sea - ah Ess- per- ahn - za Potter)

Reviews are always appreciated!

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count:_**_6, 814_

_Now Betad by: ShadowHunter19_

**Prolog****u****e**

* * *

_Being a younger sister is hard. It is even harder when you are the younger sister of a legend. And yet harder when you are also part of the legend. Being the younger twin sister to a good person is the worst. Because then you can never hate them for being the only one others see. Not truly._

_To clear somethings up, I am Alisia Esperanza Potter. Younger twin sister of Harold (Harry) James Potter. The second part of the Twins-Who-Lived. The Girl-Who-Lived. The Girl-Who-Lived-to-be-overlooked-by-the-wizarding-world-because-she-isn't-a-boy._

_I know._

_It's a bit of a mouthful. That's why I usually just stick to Alisia._

_I am not being completely truthful though. I get my fair share of attention. Just not from the people I want it from. I couldn't care about the rest of the Wizarding World. All I ever wanted was to have and hold the attention of my godfathers. But that wasn't happening. My godfather, Remus, was best friends with our dad. Harry looks like our dad, so Remus gets caught up with hanging out with him._

_My other godfather, Severus, hated our dad. They were schoolyard enemies. It should come to no surprise that he hates my brother for being a carbon copy of him. And since they were my dad and brother, and Harry likes to snark back, the resentment, hate and loathing was thus...transferred over to me._

_Sucks, but I got used to it._

_Until my godfather (Severus), sacrificed himself for me._

_Yeah._

_You heard me._

_If you are not a Muggle, then you probably know everything that happened to my brother and his two friends. The Golden Trio. The Golden Three. You are probably familiar with the events of their 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7th year at Hogwarts. I wasn't a big part of those stories._

_Nope._

_Not at all._

_All I did was keep my brother alive, thus ensuring he could save the rest of the world._

_No biggie._

_So, as I was saying._

_My godfather died for me._

_This is where the story splits from what you know. Severus Snape did not die in the Shrieking Shack at Voldemort's feet. He was a Potions Master. The youngest ever at 19 until I came along and won the title at 13. I did it to impress him and make him proud. It only served to infuriate him. He saw it as me taking away his one, true accomplishment in his life._

_So...that plan backfired._

_But as I was saying. As a Potion Master, Sev always had potions on him. As a spy, the potion count quadrupled. He was a Slytherin and always thought ahead. As such, he had whipped up an antidote to Nagini's poison ages ago. All it took was retreating behind his Occlumency shields to block out the pain, open his bag of goodies and swallow the correct potion. He rested a moment, and then he was on his feet._

_If he was as smart as I knew him to be, he would have left. Pretended to be dead, set up a place in Bora Bora and lived the good life. But he didn't, and now he's dead. Now, I will never get to proved to him how different I am from my father. How alike I am to him. It hurts. Big time._

_Ever since I had come to Hogwarts, all I wanted to do was make him look at me. At me. To see **me**. Not my father or my brother._

_With shaky hands, I turn him over, brush his hair back and kiss him on the forehead._

_"I'm sorry." I whisper, a tear rolling down my cheek to splash on his face. He is gone. I am never going to banter with him. He isn't going to assign anymore ridiculous detentions. He is gone. And I am never getting him back._

_Laying him down gently, I raise my wand and cast a spell. Slowly, his body begins sinking into the ground and green lily's spring up over his grave and around a large tombstone engraved with the words:_

_**Severus Tobias Snape**_

_** 9, January 1960 - 2, May 1998**_

_**A faithful friend,**_

_**Amazing Potions Master**_

_**and**_

_**godfather.**_

_**May he rest in the peace he truly deserves.**_

_Holding back a sob, I rest a hand on the tombstone before turning and walking away. I numbly head to Hogwarts. As I walk the grounds, I notice fallen members of both Hogwarts and the Death Eaters. I make an effort to not look at faces._

_I can't handle loosing anyone else right now._

_I speed up to the castle. The courtyard is crowded with Death Eaters and Hogwartians alike. Confused, I push through the crowd. Finally breaking through, I stiffen with shock. Harry is standing tall. Shoulders thrown back, robes open revealing torn and dirty clothes underneath, his emerald green eyes are narrowed with a righteous fury, his hair sticking up wildly. His pose screams anger, loss and determination. His eyes reflect an inner peace. He looks powerful._

_I follow his wand to Voldemort. His bald head is a sickly white, red eyes narrowed with anger and disbelief at what he is hearing._

_"I don't want anyone else to help." Harry says loudly, his voice firm and steady. And in the total silence, his voice carries like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me." Voldemort hisses._

_"Potter doesn't mean that!" he says, his red eyes wide. "This isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"_

_"Nobody." Harry says simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good..."_

_"One of us?" jeers Voldemort, and his whole body is taut and his red eyes stare, a snake about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you? The boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"_

_"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asks Harry. They are still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other, and for Harry no face existed but Voldemort's. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"_

_"Accidents!" screams Voldemort, but still he does not strike, and the watching crowd is frozen as if Petrified, and of the hundreds in the Hall, nobody seemed to breathe but the two. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"_

_"Like my sister?" Harry asks. His voice shaking with pain and fury. My eyes widen with shock. Harry thinks I am dead._

_"Yes." Voldemort hisses. "She was weak. She deserved to die!" Harry flinches and I decide enough is enough._

_"Oh really?!" I ask loudly, strolling into the middle. Harry and Voldemort whirl around, shock widening red and green eyes. Relief and disbelief washes over Harry's face and I grin._

_"How?" Voldemort whispers and I smirk, my eyes never leaving Harry's._

_"You know us Potters! Stubborn and never doing what we are supposed to! I figured...why start now?" I shrug and pull out my wand (12 inch, Ash/Beech/Cedar with the core of a Thestral hair; it has a vein of silver that wraps around the hilt and in a single spiral all the way down to the tip of my wand where a single emerald carved to look like a serpent with it's mouth open rests.) I face Voldemort and feel the reassuring presence of my twin by my side._

_"You won't be killing anyone else tonight." Harry states as we circle, and stare into each other's eyes, greens into red. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people!" Harry gestures to the crowd._

_"But you did not!"_

_"Actually he did!" I shoot back. "I felt it. For the longest minute in my life, I was the broken half of a twin. He died and he came back. You wanna know the funny thing?" I taunt him. "Harry didn't have to destroy his soul to do it!" I announce triumphantly and Voldemort gives a wordless hiss of anger._

_"I meant to die, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?" Harry asks, a glint in his eyes._

_"You dare!" Voldemort begins._

_"Yes! I dare." says Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?" Voldemort does not speak, but prowls in a circle, and we know that Harry is keeping him temporarily mesmerized at bay, held back by the faintest possibility that my twin might indeed know a final secret..._

_"Is it love again?" asks Voldemort, his snake's face jeering. "Dumbledore favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter! And nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"_

_"Just one thing." says Harry, and still they circle each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret. I clear my throat and Harry glances at me. "Well, two. I know my twin loves me enough to help me destroy you. And what one person cannot do, I have no doubt two can."_

_"If it is not love that will save you this time," Voldemort asks, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"_

_"I believe both." Harry says simply and we can see raw shock flit across the snakelike face, though it is instantly dispelled; Voldemort begins to laugh, and the sound is more frightening than his screams; humorless and insane, it echos around the silent Hall._

_"You think you know more magic than I do?" he says, madness in his blood red eyes. "Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"_

_"Oh he dreamed of it," Harry says, "but he knew more than you. Knew enough not to do what you've done."_

_"Exactly." I tilt my head mockingly. "He didn't want to become a freak like you."_

_"You mean he was weak!" screams Voldemort, anger fueling his words. "Too weak to dare! Too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"_

_"No, he was cleverer than you," says Harry, "a better wizard, a better man."_

_"Not without flaws." I add. "But he genuinely cared about the survival of our world. Regardless of what he did as a child with Grindlewald." The crowd erupts in to whispers that a quick glare silences._

_"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!" Voldemort screams._

_"You thought you did," Harry tells him seriously, "but you were wrong." For the first time, the watching crowd stirs as the hundreds of people around the walls draw breath as one._

_"Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort hurls the words at Harry so as to hurt him. "I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"_

_"Yes, Dumbledore is dead," Harry states calmly; though I can feel the turmoil in his soul, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."_

_"What childish dream is this?" Voldemort asks, but still he does not strike, and his red eyes do not waver from Harry's._

_"Severus Snape wasn't yours," Harry says calmly and I flinch. "Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you starting hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?" Voldemort did not answer. They continued to circle each other like wolves about to tear each other apart. Silently, slowly, I move so that I am angling myself behind Voldemort. Harry's eyes meet mine as he continues to speak._

_"Snape's Patronus was a doe," Harry reveals, "the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized," he said as he saw Voldemort's nostrils flare, "he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"_

_"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him." I clench my jaw as I lower my wand._

_"Of course he told you that," said Harry, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"_

_"It matters not!" shrieks Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention, but now lets out a cackle of mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!"_

_Reaching inside, I try to calm my mind._

_"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy! I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"_

_I slowly sink deeper in my mind, Occlumency helping me._

_"Yeah, it did." Harry nods. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you think what you've done... Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle..."_

_"What is this?" Of all the things that Harry had said to him, beyond any revelation or taunt, nothing had shocked Voldemort like this._

_Suddenly, I reach it. My magical core, swirling with power. Filled with my magic. Greens, silver, purple, and black with slashes of angry red pulse with a captivating rhythm._

_"It's your one last chance," Harry pleads, trying to give Voldemort a second chance, "it's all you've got left... I've seen what you'll be otherwise... Be a man... try...Try for some remorse..."_

_"You dare?" Voldemort asks, again._

_"Yes, I dare!" Harry exclaims. "Because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle." Voldemort's hand trembles on the Elder Wand, and Harry grips Draco's very tightly. The moment, we knew, was seconds away. "That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."_

_"He killed-"_

_"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die, undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"_

_I slowly, reach out to my magic. There is a barrier. All my life, I have felt that barrier. I could manipulate it to some extant, but could never fully penetrate it. Now, I need to. Our lives depend on me being able to do this._

_"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shakes with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"_

_"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard... The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance..."_

_Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and I could feel the curse coming, feel it building inside the wand pointed at Harry's face._

_Desperately, I throw myself at the barrier. I push harder, but I only bounce back._

_"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy." Blank shock shows in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone._

_"But what does it matter?" he asks my twin softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone... and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy..."_

_I gather myself, and try again but again, fail._

_"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him." Harry twitches the hawthorn wand, and the eyes of everyone in the Hall fall upon it._

_Reaching out to my magic, I feel for a weakness. Searching, searching...for something, anything._

_"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" Harry whispers. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the Elder Wand."_

_With a blaze of understanding, I know what I need to do._

_A red-glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above us as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hits all of our faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, right onto the sword made of pure magic in my hands._

_Blood burst out of his chest with the tip of my magic. I could feel the slime of blood as it dripped onto my hand, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward._

_"I told you once, and I tell you again." I whisper into the dying man's ear. "You don't **fuck **with my family." With a final twist of my sword, Tom Riddle hits the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort is dead, killed by his own rebounding curse and a magic sword._

_Looking up, I find Harry, where he stands with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell._

_We have won._

_The Light has finally won._

* * *

_**~-****A-Future-Found****-~**_

* * *

Waking with a gasp, I reach for my wands and throw myself to the side. Clutching my wands to my chest, I try to calm my heavy breathing, fear a constant in my veins. Huddled against the wall, I try to see if there is anyone in the room with me.

The room slowly brightens as the sun rises and I finally allow myself to relax and slump back against the wall. Slowly getting up, I get ready for my shower, shame over my freak out filling my heart with darkness.

Turning on the shower, I strip down and climb in. I rest my hands on the cool tiles and allow my head to fall back under the pounding warmth of the water. I roll my shoulders and feel the tension slowly seeping out.

5 years after the war and I am still freaking out over nightmare. It probably doesn't help that I have become an Auror. Ronald, Harry and I were going to do it together but Harry decided he didn't want to. After 3 years of training, Ron and I had been placed as a team. I still don't like him, but I no longer hold a grudge like I used to.

In the end, he proved loyal to my brother. Sighing, I shut the water off and climb out.

I towel off and slip on a robe before padding out of my room to my kitchen. After I finished the Auror training, I moved out of Grimmauld Place and got my own apartment. Reaching the fridge, I open it and pull out some fresh banana's, kiwi, pineapple, tangerine, and strawberry.

Setting those on the counter, I pull out a pack of tortilla's, olive oil, vanilla sugar, yogurt and cinnamon. Turning, I preheat the oven to 350 before turning back to the counter. Taking two tortillas, I cut them each into two pie/pizza shaped pieces. Munching on the leftover pieces, I brush olive oil on each side, sprinkle them with the vanilla sugar and place them on a cookie sheet. After sliding those into the over, I set the timer to 10 minutes and get out my smoothie maker.

I get out my orange juice, some carrots, and honey.

I pour half a cup of orange juice into the mixer, put in half a cup of chopped carrots, half a cup of pineapple, 1 cup of non fat vanilla yogurt and a tablespoon of honey. Making sure to put the top on, I blend that, pop open the top and add a raw egg. After mixing that, I get out two cups and fill them up. Setting them on the table out on my balcony, I go back inside and start chopping my other fruits into small pieces.

The timer beeps and I pull out the tortilla's. I cover them with the yogurt, and put pieces of the banana, kiwi, tangerine, pineapple and strawberry on them. That done, I drizzle honey over two and maple syrup over the other two. I sprinkle some cinnamon over the pieces and place two on a plate and the other two on another plate. That finished, I hurry to my room to get dressed. I slip on a black tank top with a wolf on it, a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, and a thin black over-robe. I run a brush through my hair, slip on two bracelets, my silver ring and attach my silver earpiece.

Right on time, a knock sounds at my door and I grin.

"Coming!" I shout and bound to the door. Yanking it open, I pull the tall red head into a hug.

"Nice to see you too." George mumbles into my neck. I pull back and smile softly at him.

"Well of course it is! Who wouldn't want to see me?" I ask teasingly.

"Ha ha." George says blankly and I roll my eyes.

"I made breakfast. It's out on the balcony." I take George's hand and we go outside. It is 7:30 and the sky is light pink, orange and reddish as the sun begins to rise. Seeing the food on the table, George turns and grins at me.

"Still trying to get me to eat healthy?" I shrug innocently and he laughs, shaking his head. I side down in the chair beside him as takes a bite. I smile as his eyes widen with how good it tastes.

"I told you I wouldn't feed you rabbit food." I tease and George snickers as he takes another bite. Following his example, I bite into my slice. I hum happily as the flavors burst on my tongue. Beside me, George laughs. I swallow and look at him, a smile on my face.

"What?" I ask and he grins.

"Nothing, just remembering days in Hogwarts. When you used to do that, it would drive the boys crazy." I shake my head.

"I can't help it! It's how I show appreciation of good food!" I protest and George out right laughs.

"Yeah, I know. But they didn't. They all thought you were just being a tease." I wrinkle my nose at him and he just laughs some more. I smile as I watch George laugh. It was a long time after Fred that George would so much a smile. It was wrong, seeing him without Fred, and with such a somber face. Everyday, my heart aches for his pain. I lost my twin for a few moments, so I have some idea of the empty hole he carries in his heart, but while I still have my twin, George doesn't.

Before the war, Gred, Forge and I were inseparable. We would prank the school and spread funny rumors. After the boys confided in me about the Map, we called ourselves SGM, Second Gen Marauders. We had to earn that title though. We officially earned it when we beat the Marauders record of pranks and didn't get detentions whiles still making sure everyone knew who had done the pranks.

It was the time or our lives. We spent hours together creating pranks and having fun. It still hurts, being separated from Fred. He was the third member of our group. We were unstoppable together. There is just an empty space with us when we hang around. But we can't stop. George and I cannot stay away from each other. We lost so much in the war, we just refuse to loose each other.

That does have the bad side effect of neither of us being able to keep a steady relationship with other people though. Without fail, our partners get jealous and can't handle the close bond George and I share. They can't handle me putting George first and vice versa. Once, after our partners breaking up with us on the same night, George and I got drunk and slept together. Neither of us were ready for such an intense relationship yet though, so we just chalked it up to being drunk and left it at that.

"Lisi!" I flinch and look at George.

"What?" I ask and George shakes his head, a shadow crossing over his intense blue eyes.

"How are you holding up?" George asks, his voice soft. I sigh and lean into him. I pull his arm closer to me and rest my head on his shoulder.

"It is getting harder and harder to chase after these Dark wizards. I don't know how much longer I can do it." I confess. George sighs and rests his head on mine.

"So quit. Come work with me in the shop. You and Harry are already silent partners." I shake my head. "So you are still going to do it? You are going to leave and go travel?" I raise my head and look George in the eyes.

"Come with me." I offer, but I know his answer before he gives it.

"I can't." I nod. I can't stay because the memories are getting to bee too much and George can't leave because he need the memories of Gred to keep going every day. Sighing sadly, I rest my head on George's shoulder again. He gently kisses me on the head and we sit and watch the sunrise; content as we can be.

* * *

_**~-****A-Future-Found****-~**_

* * *

"Alright. I'll see you soon, Lisi." George pulls me into a hug one last time, kisses my forehead and apparates away. Smiling softly at the affectionate kiss, I head inside. The only thing left for me to clean up (George insisted on washing the dishes) was the fruit, so I put some away, ate the last strawberry and threw that package away.

Heading into my room, I slip on a pair of black and silver buckled ankle boots, put on my black velvet cloak (Hermione gave it to me last Christmas, it has so many protection charms on it, I could probably survive a bombing with it on) and grab my trunk. My trunk has pretty much everything I own in it. It is similar to Mad-Eye's trunk. It has several 'rooms' in it.

I also have put my familiars in there. They each have their own 'room'. Nyx, my snake, has a warm beach/lake. Hope, my kneazle (she is a black, grey and white cat) has a woodland and Marauder has a forest. Marauder is a _regius lupus. Regius Lupus _is the product of two werewolves mating on the full moon. He is similar to a regular wolf in the shape, but _regius lupus _are bigger, smarter and far more lethal should they choose to be. Marauder has jet black fur and wise, golden eyes.

When he is getting ready to attack someone, his fur gets this blue-green tint to his fur. It can be pretty cool.

Glancing around one last time, I shrink my trunk, put it in my pocket and leave.

_**~-AFF-~**_

Around fifteen minutes later, I arrive at Andromeda's house. I knock on the door and hear a shout to come in. I open the door and enter the cosy home. When I reach the living room, an involuntary smile crosses my face. Harry and little Teddy are sitting across from each other. Teddy has his face scrunched up and his hair is slowly turning black and wild, like Harry's.

"No Teddy!" I shout dramatically. "Why would you want to look like him?" I point at Harry and Teddy giggles.

"Auntie Ally!" Teddy shouts and launches himself at me. Laughing, I catch the little guy and pull him close.

"Hey there, squirt." I kiss his head.

"Did you bring me something?" Teddy asks, his bright purple eyes look up at me and changing to blue in a second. I pretend to think and Teddy pouts.

"Why yes, I do believe there is something in here for you." I gesture for him to reach into my pocket. He pulls out a worm and jumps back with shock. I giggle and he frowns.

"Hey!" Teddy exclaims, I let out a loud laugh and Teddy grins.

"What did you bring me?" He asks happily, his hair turning a bright red. I glance around secretively and pull him close.

"The Ultimate Pranking Kit Number 10." I reveal in a whisper and Teddy frowns, eyes turning brown.

"There isn't a number 10 yet." I grin.

"Exactly." A wide grin spreads across his face and his hair turns pink.

"Wow! You got me one that hasn't even come out yet?" He asks, bouncing up and down. I nod and hand him the package.

"Wait! You can't open it here. That is only for pranking eyes!" Teddy nods and glances at Harry. He sticks his tongue out and races up the stairs.

"You spoil him." Harry says playfully and I grin.

"I have to, he's my favorite godson." Harry laughs.

"He's your _only_ godson." Harry says, pulling me into a hug.

"All the more reason to pamper him." I say, giggling. "Ready to go?" I ask and Harry nods.

"Just let me go say goodbye to Andi." I nod and wait outside for him. I haven't told Harry I am leaving yet. This is going to be hard, considering I am leaving today. I am taking Harry to lunch to tell him. "Okay. Let's go." Harry holds out his arm and I accept as he apparates us to Diagon Alley. We land heavily but on our feet.

"Still haven't gotten the hang of it yet, have you?" I tease Harry and he scowls at me making me laugh.

"Ha ha." He says sarcastically. I giggle and hook my arm with his as we stroll down Diagon Alley. After the war, it took a while to restore the Alley to its former glory, but now it is just as it was when we first came here. Kids are laughing as the race down the cobbled roads, parents are chasing them with harried looks on their faces, it is peaceful. Harry and I attract some attention but after I contacted the Daily Prophet and did an interview explaining how we feel when we get mobbed, the Wizarding World has been a bit more considerate.

Now, all they do is nod in appreciation as we pass by them. I can see Harry's visible relief and I have to hold back a laugh. Facing a troll? No biggie. Slaying a basilisk? Bring it! Facing reporters and fans? He nearly wets himself.

"What?" Harry asks and my smile widens.

"Nothing. It's just a nice day." Harry nods and holds open the door to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Stepping inside, I breath in the flavors of the ice cream. "What flavor are you getting?" I ask Harry.

"Chocolate and Raspberry." I nod, already expecting the answer. "You?" I hesitate and look at the menu.

"The Marauder flavor." I state. In my third year (their 5th) Fred, George and I created our own flavor. It has the tang of orange, the sweetness of strawberry, the sour of lemon-lime and various candy treats. It gets two scoops of the ice cream, a scoop of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, chopped Chocolate Frog, crystallized pineapple, and if you are lucky (or unlucky) you can get acid pops, crushed bits of blood flavored lollipop, and even canary cream.

The ice cream is as chaotic as we were in school. It is a huge favorite of the school kids.

Harry and I sit down by the door and in a few moments, Mr. Florean comes out and hands them to us.

"Doing all right here?" He asks helpfully and I nod.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Harry says, smiling fondly at the man. Mr. Florean blushes at being thanked by the Boy-Who-Lived and scurries away. After a few moments, Harry looks up from his ice cream. "So, why did you want to meet today?" Harry asks. I take a deep breath and prepare myself to tell him.

"I am leaving." I blurt out and Harry sits back in shock.

"What?" He breaths, staring at me with shock.

"I'm leaving. I want to travel a bit." I shrug and take a bite of my ice cream. I wince as I taste a grass flavored bean.

"What does that _mean_? When are you leaving? _Why_ are you leaving?" Harry fires off.

"It means I have to leave before I break down. I am leaving tonight. And, I need to go someplace to heal." I reel off. Harry's face crumples a little and I hate the feeling I have let him down.

"I can help you heal here! We are the Twins-Who-Lived! We have all the help you need here!" Harry protests and I shake my head.

"No. I can't heal here. I need to get away."

"I thought you said you were better. I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong!" I snap angrily and get up.

"What in the bloody hell does that mean?" Harry asks, following me into the street. I whirl around and face him.

"It means you have been so caught up in forcing yourself to forget about the Battle, that you haven't noticed me suffering! Ugh!" I whirl around and back to the apparation point. People quickly getting out of the way when they see the angry glint in my eyes.

"You didn't tell me!" Harry shouts and I turn to face him on the apparation platform.

"I shouldn't have to tell you. You are my twin, you should just know." I inform him icily and apparate away. Harry lunges forward and grasps the sleeve of my robe. All of the sudden, as we are apparating, I feel a tingle start in my toes. A little worried, I wiggle them but the feeling spreads. Fear starts spreading through my chest as I realize the apparation should have ended already. Harry's hand tightens on my robes.

The tingling has reached my waist now and I try to look down. What I see scares me. From the waist down, my body is particles. Little bits of me have broken off. I glance at Harry, only to see the same has happened to him. I open my mouth and try to make a noise but nothing comes out. Frustrated, I reach for my magic, but I can't feel it. When I look down, I can see why. I have no body from the shoulders down.

My panicked eyes meet Harry's and I can see more of his body breaking off.

As my body breaks off leaving only my head, the pain sets in. I open my mouth and let out a scream.

We land with a thud and I am still screaming. I writhe on the ground, pulling at my skin. My pain mixing with Harry's and making it worse. My scream grows louder...and then it stops.

The pain is gone.

I slowly raise my head and meet Harry's eyes.

I let my head fall back and my eyes see the ceiling. I realize with a jolt, it is Grimmauld Place. I furrow my brow, but Harry always makes sure this place is clean and the ceiling is gross. I loll my head to the side and force myself to get up. I help Harry up and freeze.

My wide eyes meet those of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

The man who is supposed to be dead.

Frantically, I flick my wand into my palm and instantly have it pointed at the impostor.

"Who in the bloody fucking hell are you?!" I hiss angrily, Harry bristling beside me.

* * *

A/N: For those of you that read Everybody Lies, a few things in this story are similar. This is not what that story is going to end up like. Just think of this as a What if story on that story. Everybody else, enjoy and I hope you liked this chapter!


	2. Chapter 1 - The Reason Revealed

A/N: All outfits are on my profile.

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world. I only own Alisia Esperanza Potter (Pronounced: Ah- li (like lick the i sound) sea - ah Ess- per- ahn - za Potter)

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count: _**_3, 469_

Reviews are always appreciated! Also, Fav's and follows are always welcome and appreciated! And since my review = preview works pretty good, the offer is being put up for this story! That means if you review, you get a preview of the next chapter! So send those reviews in guys! Hope you love this new chapter!

I have a new reviewer!

I would just like to send a thank you to my newest follower(s)/fav(s): Flyboy205, Rs223, shadow gods of the fallen, xxDignity, EisForElephant, TheBull017, .mohammad . rohman . 71!

Thank you guys so much! It means a lot for the follow/favs for any of my stories, especially for the first chapter! This is awesome for me!

This chapter is dedicated to my 7 fav/followers listed above. Thanks so much you guys!

Betad by: ShadowHunter19

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

**_Previously on A Future Found:_**

_My wide eyes meet those of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_The man who is supposed to be dead._

_Frantically, I flick my wand into my palm and instantly have it pointed at the impostor._

_"Who in the bloody fucking hell are you?!" I hiss angrily, Harry bristling beside me._

* * *

The first thing James Potter noticed about the two Dimension Hoppers was the way they stood. The girl stood in front of the boy, a hand out behind her to keep the boy back. Her fierce, bright green gaze never leaving the Headmasters. She was tensed, emotions passing over her face (shock, fear, sadness) before going blank.

The boy also had his wand in hand, only he was turned slightly as if he was protecting her back. His gaze was flicking around the room, grip on his wand slackening with every moment. He was short. Well, taller than the girl but still shorter than the average man. If James had to guess, he would have said the boy was around 5 feet, 3 inches. The girl on the other hand, was petite. Small but perfectly formed. And with an edge.

She looked to be around 5 feet tall. She had on a pair of long, ripped black trousers, a black tank top with half a white and grey wolves face with a blue eye, black heeled boots with silver buckles, and when her cloak fell back (it was black and looked expensive) he could see a single elegant silver triple ring, set with glittering diamonds on her left hand, middle finger. On both of her arms about 4 inches under her shoulder, were elegant, (yet conveyed a sense of danger) silver armbands that swirled. Her nails were painted black and her fingers were white from the strength of the grip on her wand.

She tilted her head and James noticed an intricate silver ear cuff. It swirled around the cartilage on her lower left ear and connected to a small diamond in her ear. The fluid silver lines made James think of it as playful yet still had a dangerous quality. Her only other jewelry was stacked bracelets on her right wrist.

They were black cord with beads woven in. The top bracelet had a curved silver plate with a wolf stamped on it. Her hair was jet black and fell in loose curls, complemented by her lightly tanned skin, smattering of freckles that lent her a playful look and her piercing, bright green eyes. Eyes falling down, James experienced a shock as he noticed the necklace she was wearing.

Glancing at his wife, Lily, James noticed the two necklaces were identical. The necklace was a highly decorated Celtic heart pendant with intricate symbolic knots that symbolized eternal love. It hung around the girls neck on a black silk cord. James felt his heart start to pound. That necklace was one of a kind. He had special ordered it from the goblins to give to Lily on their first anniversary.

There was no necklace like it. James fingers tightened on his wand as he breath came faster.

Examining the boy, James noticed the wild, jet black locks. His bright emerald eyes, so like his Lily's. James head started to swim and he reached out to Lily.

"James?" Lily turned to him, her fiery red hair glinting prettily under the lights (like the girls). "James, what's wrong?" His Lily-flower asks, her emerald eyes (like the boys) narrowed in concern.

"Lils." James gasps. "Look at them. It's them." James gestures to the twins (as everyone could clearly see that is what they were). "It's them." James repeated himself.

When James and Lily first got married after the birth of first son, Damien, they had two children. A little boy and girl. Harry James Potter and Alisia Esperanza Potter. With Voldemort's Reign of Terror reaching new heights, they had decided to go into hiding. For months it had worked. Their children were safe and they were still fighting a war.

Then one night, there was an attack on Hogsmeade. James and Lily didn't have anyone to watch their 3 children, so they floo'd them over to Lily's parents house. They thought it would be safe. The Dark side was unaware Lily's parents were still alive. By the time they realized something was wrong, James and Lily were too late to save their children. Little 3 year old Damien was hidden in the cellar, Lily's parents were almost dead from wounds and their babies were dead.

Driven mad with grief, James, Sirius and Remus had gone after Peter. The only one who had not responded to the Order's call. The only other one who knew about Lily's parents. He had betrayed them.

Lily and James had lost a big part of themselves that night. A part of them never recovered from the loss of their two babies. Not even after the birth of (now 14) Jareth, Rae (13), and Sophie (10) had they been able to regain that part of themselves. That part of them was lost to themselves and their children.

And now they were here. James heart gave a quick painful lurch at the venom in his kids eyes. What had happened to them to put that dark, guarded look in those green eyes?

* * *

_**~-A-Future-Found-~**_

* * *

Harry places a hand on my shoulder and I tilt my head in his direction. He is silently asking for permission to step forward. I take a subtle step back, denying the request. While Harry had take a five year vacation, I have been honing my skills chasing the remaining Dark wizards who followed Riddle. It's best if I take the lead on this one.

"I am going to repeat myself once, and then I will begin firing spells. Understood? Who are you?" I ask, my voice cold. A shift to the right of the impostor has me glancing that way. I stiffen with shock. It is Mad-Eye Moody. Sorrow fills my heart as I look him over. He has the club foot, is missing an arm, he still has the creepy eye, multiple scars and a chunk of his nose missing.

Impossible.

Moody trained me and I was fighting by his side when he fell to a stray cutting curse. It took his head off.

"I am Albus Dumbledore. And you are?" The wise, kind voice breaks my attention. I snort and stare back into the blue eyes of the impostor.

"When I asked who you were, I wanted the truth." I state and the man smiles as he strokes his beard absentmindedly, electric blue eyes twinkling behind half moon glasses. I have to admit, this impostor has the mannerisms down pat. I wouldn't be able to tell he wasn't the real deal if I didn't see Dumbledore die.

"Ah, but you see, I am Albus Dumbledore. Perhaps not the one you know, but a version of him nonetheless." I furrow my brow and a frown tugs at my lips. Harry strains behind me, just barely not cursing the man. I reach behind me and pinch his side. Harry winces but withdraws.

"Prove it." I challenge and the man's eyes twinkle with amusement.

"Very well. Ask me any question." He waits and I step to the side, allowing Harry to step forward. He was always the closest to Dumbledore. Harry's voice is strong with a hint of anger as he fires off his questions.

"What is your favorite treat? What is your favorite jam? What would you see if you looked into the Mirror of Erised? What did you do to prove to Tom Riddle magic existed?" Harry fires off the questions and doesn't wait for the man to answer. When he finishes, his chest heaves with anger. I gently step forward and to the side, then step back, herding Harry behind me again. Harry rests his head on the back of my neck for a second before gaining composure.

"Well?" I question into the silence. The man strokes his beard, kindly blue eyes sparkling as he answers every question perfectly.

"My favorite treat is, of course, lemon drops. My favorite jam is raspberry. I would see a pair of thick, fluffy socks in the Mirror and I set a nearby wardrobe on fire before putting the fire out and proving the wardrobe to be unscathed." I reluctantly nod, verifying the truth of all of the questions. "What are you to have me do now? Oh, yes," he says in reply to my look. "I can plainly see you still do not trust me." I nod again and raise my chin defiantly.

"Then there is only one thing we can have you do to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt you are who you look like and who you say you are." I state. The man gives a delighted little chuckle and pops a lemon drop in his mouth.

"Would you like a lemon drop?" He asks and Harry and I shake our heads simultaneously.

"No thank you." We say in perfect unison, momentarily falling into an old habit we used to have when faced with Dumbledore. He chuckles again and gestures to us.

"What am I to do?" He asks. I exchange a glance with Harry before facing the man.

"Call Fawkes." We say together. At last, a flash of surprise and glee at our cleverness lights the mans eyes.

"Ah, the one thing that would prove me to be the man I say I am. Very well." He bows his head to us before raising his right arm in the air. "Fawkes!" Dumbledore calls and the room lights up as the phoenix flames in and drops on his arm. The wand in my hand goes slack and I relax, staring at the phoenix in awe.

"Fawkes." I breathe, feeling relief at the sight of the familiar phoenix. Fawkes tilts his head to the side, his black eyes curious. He takes flight, circling the room before letting out a piercing cry and landing on my shoulder. I gently rest my head on his side, letting my eyes drift close as stroke his feathers. "It's good to see you again, old friend." I mummer.

"And may I ask how you know my familiar?" Dumbledore, because that is who he must be, asks curiously. I open my eyes and glare at him.

"That's for me to know." I gently lift my shoulder and Fawkes takes to the air, flying over to Harry. Brandishing my wand (and ignoring the tensing and wands being raised) I wordlessly summon a black and green armchair. I summon a red one for Harry before allowing myself to collapse into mine.

"Ugh." I place my elbows on my knees and rub my face.

"So what now? What happened that Dumbledore is still alive?" Harry asks.

"I perhaps, have some of the answer you are searching for." Dumbledore offers up.

"Not only him." I gesture at Moody. "Moody is alive here too." I say, rubbing my eyes and my temples and completely ignoring Dumbledore's question.

"What?" Harry jerks around to look before turning back to me. "Well that's good for you! Isn't it?" Harry asks at my dark face.

"That's beside the point. Right now, I need you to focus." Harry nods and I begin, ignoring the eyes on us. "There are 4 possible answers to the reason why this is happening. Number one - we are being mind fucked right now. This could be a case of Legilimency being used on us."

"But-" Harry begins to protest. I hold up a hand and cut him off.

"Let me finish." Harry nods and I continue. "Option number two - we have somehow traveled into the past. Option three- we are in an alternate dimension. Option number four - we are in a parallel dimension." Harry furrows his brow.

"What's the difference?"

"I believe I can help with tha-" I cut off Dumbledore.

"I don't have time to go into detail, so I'm gonna sum it up for you. An alternate dimension is a dimension similar to our own but with lots of major differences. For example: Dumbledore being born a girl and having 13 kids. Are you following me?" I ask and Harry nods, green eyes focused. "A parallel universe is one that is extremely similar to our own universe with one defining difference and minor changes because of that one defining difference. Now," I sit up. "We can rule out Legilimency because I would know the difference between a real and fake Fawkes." Harry nods.

"So that leaves us with 3 choices. Time-travel, a parallel universe or an alternate one." Harry sums up. I nod.

"We can rule out time-travel." I state and Harry wrinkles his brow in confusion. I sigh and sit up.

"How?" Harry asks and I point at Moody, ignoring his wand that flashes up to meet mine.

"Well, number one - Dumbledore looks just like he did before he died. Number two, Moody was never missing an arm in our world." I refrain from reeling off a whole list of things concerning Moody, that would only serve to freak him out. "Need I go on?" I ask and Harry shakes his head.

"So, we still have the two choices of a parallel or alternate universes. How do we tell which is which?" Harry asks and I turn to Dumbledore.

"You are a guy right?" I ask and someone snorts. I can't completely stop the superior smirk from surfacing and Harry gives me a Stop Messing Around Look. I shrug innocently before turning to Dumbledore.

"I am a male." Dumbledore confirms and I nod.

"Tell us about your world." I command and Dumbledore gestures to the crowd of Order members watching us avidly. Beside me, Harry stiffens and I dismiss it as him being uncomfortable with all the eyes on us.

"Well, Voldemort (everyone flinches and I roll my eyes) is alive and well in our world." Dumbledore begins and I nod.

"Was he ever defeated?" Dumbledore frowns and I meet his gaze evenly, refusing to let any hint of what I know to cross my face.

"No." Dumbledore finally says. I nod. "Was he defeated in your world?" Dumbledore asks and I meet his gaze head on.

"We all have stories we'll never tell." I simply state. Dumbledore nods and beside me, Harry jerks an elbow into my side. "Ow!" I snap and rub my side, turning to glare at him. "What the hell, you jerk?!" Harry points past me and I frown. "Use your words, like a big boy!" I snap again and behind me a voice makes me freeze.

"Sounds like you do when you get mad, huh Lily-flower?" A joking voice asks. I freeze and my eyes meet Harry's.

"Is that?" I ask and Harry's agonized nod answers me. I slowly turn and see the speaker. Sirius Black is lounging in a chair, balancing it on it's back two legs. He doesn't look like the Sirius of our world did. His black hair is has a healthy sheen and is carelessly rumpled. His grey-blue eyes are dancing with laughter and he is looking at someone. I slowly follow his gaze to a woman.

My breath catches sharply in my throat as my eyes meet an emerald green identical to my twin's.

"Mum?" I whisper. Her eyes widen and she reaches out to a man beside her. My eyes travel over messy black hair, sharp cheekbones, a lithe build (like Harry and I) and hopeful hazel eyes glinting behind a pair of round brass wire glasses.

"It's them." Harry whispers. Without taking my wide eyes off of them, I nod blankly. Suddenly realizing the implications or our paren- James and Lily being alive, I close my mouth with a snap and jerk back.

"Fuck." I hiss and whirl around, running a hand through my hair. "Fuck!" I repeat. Harry backs up to me and reluctantly looks away.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks, concern for me overtaking the awe he feels at seeing our dead parents alive.

"I know what option it is now." I state and Harry raises and eyebrow. "We are in a parallel universe." I reveal. Harry's eyes widen. "This is the one big difference between our world and this world. Our pare- the Potters are still alive and either we were never born or we are dead." Harry shakes his head.

"Why do we have to either be dead or never born?" Harry asks and I roll my eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" At Harry's clueless face, I continue. "One - Voldemort is still alive and two - we can't travel to a world where we, or rather a version of ourselves, already exists." I explain and Harry's face clears with understanding.

Groaning, I pace back and forth, biting my thumb nail and twirling my wand in the other hand. I furrow my brow as I try to figure out why we are here. I come to a stop as I stare into the distance remembering something.

_'Ah, but you see, I am Albus Dumbledore. Perhaps not the one you know, but a version of him nonetheless.'_

_'I perhaps, have some of the answer you are searching for.'_

_'Tell us about your world.' I command and Dumbledore gestures to the crowd of Order members watching us avidly._

_'Was he defeated in your world?'_

'_Not once during the time we have been here has anyone been surprised at us showing up. They are still in a war with Voldemort. The second we showed up, we should have been faced with a barrage of spells. They did, however, seem surprised when they saw **who **exactly had shown up in their world. So that brings me to a couple conclusions. One - They have been spying on us from our world. Two - they brought us here on accident. Or three - they brought us here on purpose.'_

I resume pacing and Harry crosses his arms, watching me avidly.

"What is she doin-" Someone begins to ask but Harry cuts them off, green eyes never wavering from my pacing form.

"Shut up. She is doing what she knows best." Harry says shortly.

"And that is?" Sirius asks curiously. Harry stiffens but answers him.

"Putting the pieces together." When Harry says that, Dumbledore stiffens a moment but quickly relaxes. Catching the movement, my head snaps over to him and I stare at him with my unsettling, piercing green eyes. He stares back calmly, sucking on a lemon drop. My face clears as I finally realize something.

"You!" I snap, raising my wand on him. Immediately, the Order members raise their wands as one. The Potters, Sirius and Remus hesitate, wands out but unsure what to do. "You! You brought us here! You did this to us!" I shout, my lithe form vibrating with rage. "Why?" I whisper, the fight leaving me in that one whisper, my hurt showing plainly on my face. Looking a little unsettled and apologetic, Dumbledore answers me.

"Because we need your help." I jerk back, my face closing off.

"Of course." I reply bitterly. "You want something. I don't know why that surprises me, considering it has always been like that." Beside me, Harry shifts closer, lending me a silent comfort. "What do you want?" I ask, a tiredness taking over and revealing the jaded, bitter, warrior hiding underneath.

"We need you to kill Voldemort."


	3. Chapter 2 - How Could You?

A/N: All outfits are on my profile.

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world. I only own Alisia Esperanza Potter (Pronounced: Ah- li (like lick the i sound) sea - ah Ess- per- ahn - za Potter)

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count:_**_5, 097_

Reviews are always appreciated! Also, Fav's and follows are always welcome and appreciated! And since my review = preview works pretty good, the offer is being put up for this story! That means if you review, you get a preview of the next chapter! So send those reviews in guys! Hope you love this new chapter!

I would just like to send a thank you to my newest follower(s)/fav(s): LunarRazorblade20, Siniste, Draconos, sophiealison1998, Naty Fofy, FANFIC HUNTER, Cloud5815, boyrich, Merrymow, hitvinw!

Thank you guys so much! It means a lot for the follow/favs for any of my stories! This is awesome for me!

This chapter is dedicated to my fav/followers listed above. Thanks so much you guys!

Betad by: ShadowHunter19

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

**_Previously on A Future Found:_**

_"Because we need your help." I jerk back, my face closing off._

_"Of course." I reply bitterly. "You want something. I don't know why that surprises me, considering it has always been like that." Beside me, Harry shifts closer, lending me a silent comfort. "What do you want?" I ask, a tiredness taking over and revealing the jaded, bitter, warrior hiding underneath._

_"We need you to kill Voldemort."_

* * *

For a moment, I just stare at Dumbledore as Harry stiffens beside me. Tension clouds the air, the Order members shifting uneasily at the eerie stillness of Harry and I...

Then I explode. (Along with a cabinet behind Dumbledore.)

"What the **_fuck_**?!" I shout, my voice cracking with how high it goes. "Did I just hear you right?! You want us to kill that bloody buggering FUCK?! AGAIN?! Haven't we been through ENOUGH?! WHY the FUCK can't you kill him YOURSELF?! You are the GREAT defeater of GRINDLEWALD! Why the FUCK do you need to rely on CHILDREN TO GET YOUR SHIT DONE FOR YO-" Harry grabs me around the waist and claps a hand over my mouth. I strain against him, vibrating with pure **_anger_**. I spew muffled curses from behind Harry's hand and in the corner of my eye, I can see the delighted grin cross Sirius's face at some of the nastier ones. In complete contrast, Molly Weasley looks like she is about to have an aneurysm at the complete disrespect I am showing to the Headmaster.

Speaking of, the Headmaster was looking completely unruffled...until I mentioned killing Voldemort.

Well shit.

Didn't mean to reveal _that_ little tidbit until, hmmm, let's see...never!

Whoops!

Me and my big mouth. Oh well, too late to take it back now. He perks up and leans forward, steepling his long fingers.

"You have already defeated your Voldemort? Well, I had thought we summoned the wrong people- but now I can see the spell was successful!" Dumbledore says happily and I fall lax as I realize what he just said. Harry slowly lets go and I take a step back, my green eyes reflecting how lost and confused I am.

"What?" I whisper and Dumbledore frowns, also realizing he let something slip he didn't mean to.

"I do believe it is time for an explanation. Don't you?" Dumbledore asks gently, gesturing for us to sit down at the table. Glaring with anger, I stalk to the chair I summoned and sit defiantly.

Harry follows and reaches down to clasp my hand in his. I hold tight, and we look to Dumbledore.

* * *

**_~-A-Future-Found-~_**

* * *

Trying to compose himself, Harry looks at his sister, Alisia.

She, of course, has no problem keeping a composed face, but Harry has never been as good at Occlumency as she is. Her face does not reflect the whirlwind of emotions Harry knows is distracting her. Her green eyes reflect a feline cunning that Harry occasionally gets. The only hint that something is wrong is the tight grasp she has on his hand and it kills him.

All their lives, even though she is the younger twin, Alisia has always been the wilder and more protective one. If you asked him, you could never corral his sister into any one category. His twin is a witch with the silver tongue of a snake, fierce and true loyalty of a badger, bright inquisitive brain and intelligence of a raven and the burning love of a lion.

All their lives, Harry has always been the one to get attention. It was mostly because he was a boy and the Dursley's actually felt like the monsters they were every time they made her cry. But even when she doesn't show her captivating personality, she somehow gathers looks. Curious looks at her small stature, admiring looks for her beauty, intimidated looks at her confidence, and the list goes on.

Harry knows it killed her when her godfathers both hated and loved him. He was always trying to herd Remus to her, and balance his hate for Snape with his need to make sure his twin was happy. All he ended up doing though was keeping them out of her reach. He felt so helpless when Remus asked him to be the Godfather of Teddy. He wanted to say both yes and no. He wanted to shake the stupid wolf until he came to his senses and realized what a gift Alisia could be.

If it hadn't been for Tonks lying in a letter and telling her Remus forgot to ask her in his anger at Harry, he really believed she would have shattered.

So much of her hope in the world was already shattered, Harry couldn't stand to see anymore pain in her eyes as she came to the realization the world was a hurtful place. It was bad enough when Fred, Remus and Snape had all died.

She had nightmares for months and when she woke up, found it wasn't a dream and shattered all over again; Harry just didn't know what to do. His nightmares were full of the agonizing screams being ripped from deep within her heart. He never wanted to see her so broken again.

For a while there, Harry had thought she was better. She had regained color, was working and (according to George) was on a healthy food kick. Harry had been happy with what he saw on the surface and hadn't bothered to look past that.

_'I am leaving.'_

_'It means I have to leave before I break down. I am leaving tonight. And, I need to go someplace to heal.'_

_'I need to get away.'_

_'It means you have been so caught up in forcing yourself to forget about the Battle, that you haven't noticed me suffering!'_

_'I shouldn't have to tell you. You are my twin, you should just **know**.'_

Each sentence was a blow to the heart.

He really hadn't meant to hurt her. He should have known. He had gotten caught up in restarting a tentative friendship with Ginny, that he had completely overlooked her. That was really the only reason she didn't like his friends...because he always put them first before her.

Her!

The one constant in his life. The one person who had always been there for him. The one person who he could trust absolutely. The one person who knew him inside and out. Hell, she had done things for him, no one else could.

In their fifth year, he hadn't been having nightmares of Cedric. It wasn't till she fell asleep in the Gryffindor common room and had a nightmare that he realized she had been taking the nightmares from him and giving him her good dreams. She had been suffering through his nightmares because she didn't want him to be in pain.

Looking at his twin, Harry vowed then and there...he would stop putting others before her.

He would take care of her the way he should've from the beginning.

* * *

**_~-A-Future-Found-~_**

* * *

"Well?" I ask icily. "Aren't you going to explain?" Sitting down in the chair at the head of the table, Dumbledore nods.

"I shall begin at the beginning." Dumbledore says and I snort.

"Yeah, because we usually start at the end, right?" I ask sarcastically and Harry grins.

"Maybe I should do the talking from here on out?" Harry suggests, and I reluctantly nod. He turns to Dumbledore and gestures for him to continue.

"As I was saying, the first appearance of Voldemort was in 1970. He announced his arrival by openly and successfully attacking the Ministry. He killed 25 muggle-borns and 15 half-bloods in the first strike. He began to gather more faithful followers after that strike on the Ministry and started marking them as his own. He conducted many raids, killing, maiming and kidnapping muggles, muggle-borns and half-bloods. Raids were becoming more and more frequent and so we created the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore begins, his blue eyes dark and somber beneath his white eyebrows.

"Yeah, the snake face was right furious when we thwarted his first attack!" Sirius boasts with a grin. Remus shakes his head and smiles.

"So what then?" Harry asks, prying. I know what he is searching for. He wants to see if the Prophecy still exists in this world.

"Sometime in 1979, it came to our attention we had one or more spies in our group. It became harder and harder to face Voldemort and win. He always seemed to know when and where we would show up and the amount of Death Eaters to send. It was a dark time." I nod and exchange a dark look with Harry.

"So I take it Wormtail is still a fucking rat in this world?" I ask with an edge to my tone.

"Unfortunately." James steps in. "In 1978, Lily and I had a child." Frowning, I glance at Harry. He shrugs. This is different. "It was a little boy named Damien. Two years later, on June 31st, 1980, we had two more children. A son and daughter..." James trails off and Lily takes over.

"Their names were Harold James Potter and Alisia Esperanza Potter. Our little Harry and Allie." Lily chokes back a sob and James pulls her into him; tucking her head under chin. Unexpectedly, Sirius takes over.

"With Voldemort becoming more and more successful, James and Lily, at much urging, decided to go into hiding. They placed the Fidelius Charm on the house in Godric Hollow. For months it worked, they were safe. One night, it was October 31st, Voldemort staged an attack on Hogsmeade. Immediately responding, Lily and Prongs dropped you three off at your Grandparents house. The Evens were happy to have you and with the protections around the house and the fact only 6 people knew they were still alive, assured us you would be safe." Exchanging dark looks, Harry and I could see where this was going.

"The attack wasn't as fierce as we had expected it to be." Remus says, picking up where Sirius left off. "By the time we realized it was a diversion...it was too late. Damien escaped the worst because he was hiding in the cellar. The Evans were near dead with their wounds and you two...You two had been hit point blank with the Killing Curse." Flinching, Lily clutches at James, her teary green eyes locked on us.

"We immediatly knew who had done it. Who the spy was. Peter. He was the only one who didn't respond to the Order's call. He also knew where the Even's lived. He had also been acting shifty the past few months." Trailing off, Sirius glances at James.

"What happened then?" Harry asked, on the edge of his seat.

"Relax, twin. Clearly the same thing didn't happen to him this time around." I tell him. He gives me a sheepish grin and sits back. I can't blame him for being worried over the fate of his look-alike godfather. I turn to them.

"Please tell me you hunted down the rat and made him pay?" I ask, with a predatory grin. Sirius matches my dark grin.

"Of course." I nod.

"What did you do?" Harry asks, an edge to his tone. Neither of us had ever forgiven the rat for selling out our family.

"He ran to his parents house..." Remus begins, a flash of his wolf showing.

"Where we burned him alive." James finishes, a dark look in his eyes. They move closer together, silently daring us to judge them. I nod with respect.

"Good." Harry and I chorus.

"It's nothing less than that rat deserved." I say in response to their inquisitive glances. They nod in understanding and we turn back to Dumbledore. He gazes sorrowfully at us and I bristle.

"We don't need your **pity**!" I snap, spitting out the word like it is poison in my mouth.

"I understand." Dumbledore nods. "Now, getting back to the subject, Voldemort briefly disappeared 2 years ago-" Realizing something, I cut Dumbledore off.

"What year is it?" I ask cautiously, hoping it isn't true. Confused, Dumbledore answers.

"1996." He gives the answer I was dreading.

"Shit!" I swear and meet Harry's wide eyes.

"How did this happen?" Harry asks, whirling on Dumbledore angrily.

"I beg pardon?" Dumbledore asks, confused. Gritting my teeth, I reply.

"In our year, it is 2002 and we are 22 years old. I am currently in my 15 year old body!" I shout, gesturing to the flat chest and lack of ass. "Which means, I am wearing a bra size 3 sizes too big!" I sum up. Harry snorts and I turn on him angrily. "This is not funny! I was in the prime of my life! I had guys _drooling _over me! Do you have any idea how many times a day I would get asked out? This is a nightmare!" I run my hands through my hair and tug on it. Harry straightens, a dangerous look in his green eyes.

"What the hell do you mean, "how many times a day you would get asked out"? Why would guys be asking you out?" Harry asks, his over-protective brotherly instinct flaring.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" I ask, turning the tables on him. "What? Am I not pretty enough to be asked out?" I ask dangerously, advancing on him. Harry holds his hands out placatingly and backs away.

"That's not what I meant!" He pleads and I straighten with a grin.

"I know." Harry slumps against the wall and runs a hand down his face.

"Fuck. You can be scary when you advance on someone like that!" I snicker and he glares at so I replace the snicker with a couch, a grin pulling at the corners of my mouth.

"I know, it is a tactic I always used on the Dark Wizards I caught. You should see a lot of them! They nearly wet themselves!" I giggle and Harry shakes his head in derision at me.

"What does that mean?" Moody asks, his wooden leg plunking on the floors as he steps forward. I straighten and nod respectively at him.

"It means, in our world I am an Auror." I straighten with pride. "One of the best, sir." I almost snap a salute like I used to but manage to stop myself.

"Humph. We'll see about that." He turns but snaps back around, wand out. "_Diffindo_!" He snarls, moving his wand in a jagged cutting down, up then slashing down and right then up again.

My wand is instantly in my hand as I wordlessly cast the Shield Charm and return fire.

"_Stupefy_!" A bright red jet of light shoots to Moody but he deflects it with his wand.

"Bah! What am I fighting? A first year? Give me all you got!" He taunts and Harry backs away as my magic flares. If there is one thing I cannot ever turn away, it is a challenge. Especially one directed at my magical prowess. I flash a feral grin.

"You want a challenge? How about this?" I launch into a long stream of spells, fluidly dodging the ones Moody sends back. "_Avis! Conjunctivitis! Immobulus! Incendio! Locomotor Mortis! Petrificus Totalus!" _I laugh as I weave a spell chain, making Moody dodge almost constantly. While he dodges the last spell, I cast my final two spells that have proven to beat Moody before. Conjuring up a pair of sunglasses, I proceed.

"_Lumos Maxima!_" A blinding flash of light goes off and Moody lift his hand to cover his eyes. Grinning, I send three silent Stupify's so he can't dodge to either side and can only duck, and reducto for good measure. Grinning with triumph, I cast my final spell. "_Incarcerous!_" Thick ropes explode from the tip of my wand and wrap around Moody as he only just realizes the reducto was a distraction. The icing on the cake is my flourishing of my wand and wordlessly summoning his wand. I catch it with a wicked grin on my face and twirl it around.

"How's that for a first year?" I ask smugly and Moody glares at me. He can't speak because of the gag over his mouth and I grin. I lean forward and cup a hand to my ear mockingly. "What was that? You are going to have to speak up! Enunciation is very important right now!" I say playfully and Moody's glare darkens. I snicker and lean back against Harry.

"Wow! Old Mad-Eye just got whipped by a fifteen year old-" I cut Sirius off with a wand to his face.

"You wanna finish that sentence? Just for clarification, I am 22. I don't want you making comments about me beating Moody. The only reason I beat him is because he underestimated me. Which I am sure won't be happening again. So, no comments. Agreed?" I ask protectively and he meets my gaze evenly. I lower my wand and silently cancel my spells on Moody. I offer a hand to help him up and he accepts it. I hand him his wand and stand back respectively. He contemplates me, magical eye whirling around in its socket.

"That's some good spell work there, Potter." I meet his gaze head on and nod.

"I should hope so. I was trained by the best, sir." This time, I don't bother to stop the salute or hide my respect. Moody stares for a second, both eyes focusing on me before nodding and turning away.

"If the other me chose you, you must have some guts kid. Welcome to the team." He settles into a chair and I move back by Harry. He leans close and whispers into my ear.

"Alisia Potter, conquering grumpy ex-Auror's left and right." I snicker and Harry laughs. We ignore the inquisitive glances and focus on Dumbledore.

"So why are we here?" I ask.

"Two years ago, Voldemort disappeared. He resurfaced a year ago in the political scene. He has regained his former appearance and it has helped him gain supporters on the political front." I nod, completely interested. While Harry was never interested in political games, they have always fascinated me. "The attacks that have been happening have been getting worse and we can't fight them on our own. Voldemort has been going by the name Marvalo Gaunt-Slytherin and has been making waves. It has even been said he will be making a move to become the next Minister. The next election is only a year and a half away and he has already gotten the Malfoy's, the Black's, the Lestrange, the Crabbe's, the Goyle's, the Nott's, the Zabini, Parkinson and Flint families behind him. We need to get rid of him now, before he gains anymore power." Dumbledore finishes gravely and I frown.

"Hold on. You said Lestrange and Black. In our world, all three of the Lestrange's were locked up and Sirius's parents were dead. Explain." I demand and Harry nudges me and gives me a Be Nice Look. I roll my eyes. "Please." I add and Harry smirks at me. I wrinkle my nose at him and he laughs.

"As with your world, the Lestrange's were put in Azkaban, however, Voldemort did not waste time. He gathered his followers and convinced Fudge to release them." I snort.

"So I take it Fudge is still a spineless little shit?" I ask rhetorically and Sirius grins.

"Too true! In fact, the other day I was saying what a monumental pain in the as-" James glares at him and Sirius cuts himself off. "What a spineless little shi-" James glares again and Sirius finishes weakly. "taki mushroom he is?" He ends in a question and I snicker. Harry glares at me and I plaster an innocent look on my face.

"And what about the Black's?" Harry asks and I start to pay attention. Sirius frowns.

"My parents are still alive. Elderly, but still alive. When they joined Voldemort, he did something to make them younger. Their age has only begun to show in the past year." I nod. "And your brother? Is he still alive?" I ask, unprepared for the wave of pain to cross his face.

"Of a sorts. After Regulus decided he didn't want to be a Death Eater anymore, he tried to leave. Voldemort hit him with a spell and he is frozen." I frown.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Beside me, Harry shifts a little.

"Maybe we should just leave the subject." Harry suggests softly and Sirius smiles at him.

"It's fine. Regulus is froze in time. He is like a statue. I don't know how to reverse it and our parents didn't even try. After Voldemort did that, they were too scared to do anything other than follow him like sheep." Sirius spits bitterly. James places a comforting hand on his shoulder and Sirius smiles up at him before shaking off the sad mood and replacing it with a grin.

"So! What happened in your world?" Sirius asks and Dumbledore nods.

"Indeed. I, myself would also like to know the answer to that question." He sits forward in his chair and steeples his fingers again, blue eyes serious. I glance at Harry and can plainly see he is ready to spill the information. I shoot him a glare and he sends me a pleading look. I shake my head but Harry sets his jaw, silently telling me he wants to tell them. I roll my eyes and send him an entreating glance. Harry pauses before nodding and I grin, turning back to the group.

"We aren't going to tell you everything that happened in our world. Only the relevant things for this moment." My firm stance and Harry's agreeing nod telling of our conviction. Dumbledore nods and gestures for us to go ahead.

"Harry and I were born June 31st, 1980, just as we were in this world. Also the same as this world, the Fidelius charm went up and Wormtail was a rat. The difference is instead of a Hogsmeade attack, Voldemort personally came to your home. He met James at the door and killed him before continuing up the stairs where you fled with Harry and I." I inform them, studiously ignoring Lily and James. Harry picks up from where I left off.

"Because of James delaying him, Lily had time to complete a spell she had been doing. She cut her wrist, drew a small lighting bolt on my forehead-" Harry lifts his bangs and shows the lightning bolt. "-and then drew a small crescent moon on Lee's wrist." Harry waves his hand at me and I raise my right arm, allowing my cloak to fall back and show my moon.

In my fourth year, Gred and Forge convinced me to own it. To stop seeing it as a mark of shame but rather as a badge of victory. They snuck me out of Hogwarts and we took the Knight bus to Diagon Alley. We went to a small wizard run tattoo shop. The guys got a tattoo of their animal with a moon.

Fred's Animagi form is a coyote. He is-was a coyote because coyote's are pranksters; they have good insight and are extremely playful. Coyote's symbolize duality (he is a twin) and the ability to show both sides of an incident. They are sarcastic, humorous and feel most at home when they are clowning around. It fits perfectly with Fred. His tattoo was of a reddish coyote sitting on an upside down triangle, staring up at a crescent moon on the back of his right shoulder.

George on the other hand, was a lion. Lions are playful and mischievous. They can be serious, and courageous. They represent leadership, power, swiftness and balance. It took a lot to shake George. His tattoo was of a lion on its hind legs clawing out, two small crescent moons (one in front of the head and one behind) and another small crescent moon under his lion. He put his on the back of his left leg.

My tattoo is right on top of my scar. The crescent moon is a solid black with a feather arching over the top, three small black paws connected to each other (for me, Fred and George), and a small, solid black wolf at an angle so its muzzle is pointed up to the moon. The feather represents Harry because of his falcon Animagus form and the wolf represents my Animagus form.

Wolves form deep connections, reflecting my bonds with Harry and others. They all know, once they are _mine _I would do anything to protect them. I am loyal to a fault, it takes a lot to break my loyalty to someone. My loyalty to Harry is bright, strong and true. I am devoted and passionate. Wolves are very social creatures and that reflects in me. My worst fear is being alone. That fear overwhelms me whenever my bond is threatened with Harry and I sometimes have to struggle not to drown him with too much emotion. When I love, I love completely and unreservedly. It takes a lot to make me stop loving someone. My love is fierce and unconditional, fueled by the certainty that it should last forever.

I see the Order members staring at my tattoo with undisguised curiosity and roll my eyes, lowering my arm.

"Why does yours look like that?" Hestia Jones's brown eyes are alight with curiosity and I decide answer the no longer dead lady.

"I had it tattooed over." My statement causes new curiosity in the Order.

"Why?" I look at Kingsley and smile.

"I let Fred and George convince me to stop looking at it as a dark smear on my life, but rather as a badge of a survivor." My answer gathers even more curiosity, especially in the eyes of Molly Weasley.

"You know Fred and George? Are you very good friends?" Molly asks and I close off.

"Yes." I answer simply, leaning back in my chair. "We should resume our life's story. Harry?" I plead and he nods.

"As I was saying, after drawing the marks on our skin, Lily said an incantation. The incantation was almost fully done when Voldemort blasted the door open. Lily proceeded to plead for our lives." Harry chokes off and I bite my lip, slipping my hand in his.

"Only for her to loose her own life." I finish. "But it wasn't in vain. Because of her sacrifice, the spell worked. When Riddle cast the Killing Curse, it rebounded on him and expelled his spirit from his body. The Wizarding World however, was clueless. All they knew was they Dark Lord was dead and they were free." I lean into Harry's shoulder. "From then on, we were known as The-Twins-Who-Lived." I continue bitterly. "When we went to Hogwarts, there wasn't a year that went by that Riddle didn't try to kill us. Until our final year. Harry and I finally killed him and freed the Wizarding World. End of story."

"Yeah-" Harry mutters. "Until another one rises." I snort in agreement, leaning on his shoulder.

"How do we know we can trust what you say?" King asks, looking skeptical. I exchange glances with Harry before getting up and moving in front of the fierce warrior.

"You fought with us." I state, throwing King for a loop. "You took down a shitload of Death Eaters, and after the war, you became our new Minister of Magic." I stare him in the eyes, allowing my respect to shine through. "Your ferocity helped us keep Hogwarts safe. For that reason, and that alone, I will allow you to go through my mind." I smile bitterly. "Or at least, I would, but my mind is not exactly a happy place." I smirk. "The last wizard who attempted to intrude was sent to St. Mungo's to be examined by Mind Healers." I grin. "It was a useless effort. He was as bad as if he had been Kissed by a Dementor." Facing King's disgust, I nod to him. "Should Dumbledore agree to it, I will offer you a select few of my memories to be viewed by the Order. Is that good enough for you?" I ask, not backing down. He stares at me before nodding curtly.

"That will do." He concedes reluctantly. I grin and slap him on the shoulder.

"You were never this stiff in our world, King." I say, waiting for Fawkes to show up with the pensieve. "Funny really. I think the fact we could die any day is what allowed you to loosen up." I shrug casually. "More's a pity." I saunter back over to Harry and plop down next to him. "It hurts." I whisper. Harry leans in. "Seeing their faces and seeing them look back without recognition...it hurts." Harry nods and hugs me. I bury my head in his neck before reluctantly pulling away as Fawkes flames in.


	4. Chapter 3 - (Some of) The Past Explained

A/N: All outfits are on my profile.

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world. I only own Alisia Esperanza Potter (Pronounced: Ah- li (like lick the i sound) sea - ah Ess- per- ahn - za Potter)

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count: _**_6, 211_

Reviews are always appreciated! Also, Fav's and follows are always welcome and appreciated! And since my review = preview works pretty good, the offer is being put up for this story! That means if you review, you get a preview of the next chapter! So send those reviews in guys! Hope you love this new chapter!

I would just like to send a thank you to my newest follower(s)/fav(s): KatTheCheshireKitty, DreamingOfForeverAfter, te. amo2, Kittycatt78 and silly60!

Thank you guys so much! It means a lot for the follow/favs for any of my stories! This is awesome for me!

This chapter is dedicated to my fav/followers listed above. Thanks so much you guys!

Betad by: ShadowHunter19

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

**_Previously on A Future Found:_**

_"It hurts." I whisper. Harry leans in. "Seeing their faces and seeing them look back without recognition...it hurts." Harry nods and hugs me. I bury my head in his neck before reluctantly pulling away as Fawkes flames in._

* * *

I automatically smile, until I see the pensieve in Fawkes claws. I stare at it, refusing to allow my mind to run free. I take a deep breath, straighten and flick my wand into my hand. I look over at Harry and see he has done the same. I focus on my memories and slowly pull my wand away from my temple. A long stream of wispy silver memories pulls away with my wand and I stare at it for a moment before allowing it to drop into the pensieve. Harry drops his in as well.

"Will you be joining us?" Dumbledore asks Harry and I as the Order lines up behind him.

"Honestly, you aren't all going to go in are you?" I ask before pushing away from Harry with a sigh. "If you had told me that, I could have just done this." I tap the rune on the pensieve that is for projecting with my finger and allow a thread of magic to flow and activate it. The rune glows red and smoke rises before rippling and forming a large black screen. I wait for everyone to sit down before tapping the rune again.

Harry's memories pop up on the screen and we sit back and watch.

_First Year_

I can't bring myself to watch as a much younger Harry and I get our letters and go to Diagon Alley- it's where I met Fred and George.

_"Oy! Gred! Look at the little firstie I found! Can we keep it?" _I clench my fists and avert my eyes. Fred looks so alive...so heartbreakingly alive. I keep my face turned away as the memory shifts to us getting sorted into our houses.

_"Better be...Gryffindor!"_

_"Better be...Slytherin!" _I shift in my chair as I remember what the Hat told me.

_'Be careful what you do in Slytherin, Alisia Potter. Some dreams **can** be too big. I wish you the best of luck in...Slytherin!'_

I smirk. I may have aimed high, but my greatest ambition was keeping my brother alive and safe at any and all costs...looks like I won after all, huh Hat?

As the memories shift to Harry facing Voldemort in the last room, I blank out again. I know all of this. I watch blankly as Harry fight Voldemort and I step out from behind the mirror with the stone. With a shock, I snap into that memory.

_"See something you want, Voldemort?" I ask, with wicked smirk, holding up the Stone so it glitters under the torch light._

_"Give that to meee!" He shouts and Quirrel flings a curse at me. I lazily hop out of the way and give an arrogant toss of my head._

_"Why should I?" I toss the little red stone from hand to hand. "This is a pretty little trinket..." I toss a grin his way. "I think I might keep it." All of my focus goes into making sure my fear doesn't show on my face. All of my training, all of the distance Harry has been keeping from me ever since the Sorting, it has all been for this moment. "I'll make you a deal, Voldemort...but on one condition. My brother goes free, alive and unharmed in any way shape or form." I state boldly and a shrewd hint of cunning appears in the crazed red eyes._

_"We have a deal." Voldemort hisses and I grin._

The memory cuts off, as that is when Harry left the room.

"Wait!"

"Hold on."

"What happened?"

Dumbledore raises a hand to stop the clamor and turns to me.

"I too, would like to know what happened down in that room." I grin and lazily lean back in my chair.

"You _and_ your counterpart. Unfortunately he died before I ever told him and I have no fear in informing you the same shall happen with you. What happened between that pathetic shade and I, is between me, myself and I. Unless you are any of the three, you will never know." I state calmly, leaning back into my seat. Dumbledore stares calmly at me before nodding.

"Very well." He silences the Order's outrage with a glance before watching as the year ends. Sorrow fills my heart as I remember that.

_"Gred!" I shout, racing to Fred and launching myself at him. We slam to the ground and I sit up on his chest. "What ever am I going to do without you and Forge?!" I ask dramatically, tossing myself over his chest. I can feel the warm rumble of his laugh as he sits up, holding me to his chest. I clutch his robes with a hand as I curl up on his lap._

_"You are going to die a horrible death until you see us again, of course!" Fred jokes and I throw him dirty look before allowing myself to flop to the side into the grass._

_"It's going to be horrible without you guys." I curl on my side, facing him as I inform him with a sad look in my green eyes. Fred's grin fades as he pulls me into his side._

_"It won't be so bad. Forge and I will write to you." Fred consoles me and I allow myself to melt seamlessly into his side._

_"Yeah, I guess." I say before squealing with laughter as George picks me up from behind and dangles me upside down._

_"Forge!" I can barely talk, twisting away as Fred starts to tickle me. "F-fred! Stop it." I shout, laughing as tears start streaming down my face. George gently lowers me into his lap and Fred plops down in front of me. I slap his chest and make a face at him. "That was so mean." I say primly, crossing my arms and pointedly staring away._

_"Aw, don't be mad at us!" George shouts, twisting so he can look me in the face. My lips twitch but I stubbornly turn the other way._

_"We love you so much!" Fred gushes dramatically and there is a pause before the three of us burst out laughing. When we are laying gasping for breath, I am laying draped on George's chest and Fred is laying on my chest._

_"Hey guys?" I ask and George sits up against the tree, pulling me up with him. Fred puts his head in my lap and I start running my fingers through his hair. He closes his eyes in content and I giggle. "Promise we will always be friends?" I ask shyly, biting my lip. There is a pause before George and Fred sit up seriously. Fred and George each take one of my hands and stare at me._

_"We promise." They say together, and in that moment...I believe them._

The memory fades out as I throw my arms around them and we descend into laughter.

There is a pause from the Order as they try to reconcile the image of me when I was younger with me. I avoid meeting anyone's eyes as the next memory starts. I sit silently through it all, my heart aching more and more as I see flashes of the Gred and Forge that used to be mine.

When the last memory of the heavily edited Final Battle ends, I get up.

"Do you mind if I use the restroom?" I ask Sirius. He stares a me a moment before getting up.

"I'll show you the way." I shake my head, seconds away from breaking down.

"I know the way." My tone is a bit sharper than I intended but I don't apologize. I turn on my heel and stalk from the room. As I pass, I glance at the wall, half expecting a portrait of Sirius's mother to be there. But if she isn't dead, there isn't a reason for it to be even painted. As I am halfway up the stairs, James Potter catches up to me and walks silently with me.

When I get to the bathroom, I quickly lock the door and slide down, tears burning in my eyes. Loss is burning sharply in my chest and I give gasping breaths as I press a hand to my heart. I let my head fall back with a thump, desperately trying to stop the pain.

Fred and George were the only ones who looked past the Slytherin badge on my chest and saw who I truly was. For years, we were inseparable. It hurts to see them as we were and know they will never again be the boys I love. Even if I see them in this world, it is going to hurt. Because they will look at me, but only blank politeness will register in their eyes.

They will never look at me with warmth, with that desperate kind of love. We will never be SGM ever again. They were mine and I blew it. We weren't safe enough and I lost Fred and now, because of the thoughtless actions of the Order of this world, I will never be able to have my George.

The thought causes a deep stab of pain in my heart and I curl over with a whimper.

All of a sudden, a warmth starts running through my heart and I realize Harry is trying to help comfort me. I smile softly, still curled over. I take a deep breath and slowly get up. I clutch the sink as I lower my head and take deep breaths.

With my heart under control, I look up into the mirror. My green eyes are wild as pain, and loss swirl to make a dark blend. I give a gasping breath. George always liked my eyes, said they were full of warmth and care.

If only he could see them now.

* * *

**_~-A-Future-Found-~_**

* * *

Finally composed, I open the door.

"Are you all right?" James pushes off from the wall. "You were in there a while." The concern in his eyes yanks at my heart.

"I'm fine." I answer, softer than I intended.

"You don't look fine." He answers, his concern evident.

"Then stop looking!" I snap.

We walk silently down the stairs but before we reach the door, James pulls me to a stop.

"We all saw the memories of you and the Weasley twins." He states, running a hand through his hair. "What happened to those boys?" He asks, looking afraid of the answer.

"Do you know, twins are connected. Every set of twins has a special bond. It's what allows us to speak at the same time, speak at alternating times, and know if the other is hurt. To loose a twin is..." I shudder. "For a brief moment, I lost my twin and a hole opened in my chest. It felt like I was dying. Harry was gone. That bright feeling in my chest I knew as Harry was gone. I felt an overwhelming feeling of being alone and it almost killed me. I don't know how George does it." I look away, sorrow coloring my words. "Fred died in the Final Battle. Every day, George wants to die. I was the only person that kept him alive. I stayed at his and Fred's apartment. I cooked, I cleaned and did everything I could. Everyday."

"It kills him to live without his twin. But George is a fighter. And as long as he had me fighting with him...he could do it. Only recently has he been good enough to laugh and be happy without feeling like he is betraying his twin. Through it all, I was there. And now you have ripped me away. This isn't like taking a trip, is it? We can't go home. I am stuck here with Harry and George is all alone. You did this. Your thoughtless actions have done this. And now, I have lost my George. I hope you are happy." I stare him in the eyes before whirling around and entering the kitchen.

I make a beeline for Harry and slide into the chair.

"I want to go home." I whisper and Harry huffs a bleak laugh.

"I know what you mean." We sit up and and Dumbledore nods.

"Why are we here?" I ask him. Dumbledore frown in confusion.

"I have told you why you are here. We need help with killing Voldemort." I nod.

"I understand that." I tell him seriously. "No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" Worry shines in his blue eyes.

"I mean what no means. Do you want me to say it in another language?" I ask furiously. "Nein! Now let us go home." Anger flares in my eyes as sorrow fills Dumbledore's.

"I cannot." I snarl, fear making me tense up like an animal sensing a cage.

"Fine. We will find a way." I turn to Black. "We will need to use your library."

"You can't." Dumbledore says and I whirl around, bristling.

"Why can't we?" I ask, hackles raising as I point my wand at him.

"Because the magic won't let you."

"What does that mean?!" I shout, a feral look in my eyes. Harry flanks me, chest heaving with anger.

"We used a borderline dark spell to bring you here. We had to use blood. Blood spells are the stricktest. We asked for a hero and the universe gave us you two." He gestures to us.

"Well sorry to disappoint!" I snarl, my wand not wavering. "Now send. Us. HOME!" The tip of my wand starts to glow and Dumbledore keeps a wary eye on it.

"The spell was very clear. The only way you can go home...is if you kill Voldemort." Dumbledore states, sorrow in his eyes. My eyes widen and my wand falls slack.

"No." I whisper. "No, you can't do this! You can't trap us here!" I shout, wand snapping up again. "Send us home!" My breath comes faster. "Please." I say weakly. I slowly get down on my knees. "Please." I beg. (And I never beg.) Dumbledore looks down on me with shame.

"I am so sorry." His final words are a blow to my heart and I flinch. I give a bitter laugh as I slowly rise to my feet, a burning anger in my fierce eyes.

"I should have known better. Even in our world, you were a meddling old fool." This time, it is Dumbledore who flinches. "Fine then. Where are we to stay?" I ask, hostility razor sharp in my tone.

"With the Potters." Dumbledore has a pleased twinkle in his eyes.

"No." I state, fury in my tone.

"They are your parents." Dumbledore says, shock and confusion in his eyes. I shake my head.

"No. They are not our parents." I lift my chin stubbornly. "Our parents are dead." Harry slowly looks between me and Lily and James. He grasps my shoulder and pulls me to face him.

"Twin." He whispers.

"What?" I snap. "They aren't our parents." I say again, with a pleading in my tone. Harry's green eyes are desperate.

"Just give them a chance. I mean, think about it! This is like a dream come true! Like one of those fairy-tails we used to dream of happening." I shake my head and back up a step.

"What you seem to be forgetting, is most fairy-tails turn out to be nightmares, Mr. Boy-Who-Lived." Harry winces and I know my subtle dig at our life has hit the mark. Most kids would see our lives as a fairy-tale. We lived with people hated us and then found out we were rich and famous. Fame isn't all it's cracked up to be.

"We can just try. Maybe we can get to know them like normal kids know their parents." I smirk.

"Number one - I doubt normal kids have a fierce yearning to know about their parents like we do. Number two - Pfft." I laugh. "Normal is overrated. And we have never been normal." I shrug. "Why start now?"

"Look! They may not be our parents, but they are the closest thing to it as we are ever going to get. Why not take the chance while we have it?" Harry pleads. I sigh and cross my arms.

"It's like explaining Shakespeare to a Hershey bar." I mutter, rolling my eyes. "Because they aren't our parents. This is a parallel universe-"

"Exactly! Which means some things are still the same! It means we still have a chance to get to know our parents!" I roll my eyes.

"You don't seem to be realizing it so let me help you. They. Are _**not**_. Our. Parents!" Harry rolls his eyes.

"They are the closest thing to! Honestly, it's like you have given up." Harry takes a step back as I glare.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I ask defensively.

"It means, you have no interest in meeting them!" He shouts. I stiffen.

"Harry. I haven't given up-"

"Then what's the big deal?" He asks, sweeping an arm at our parents.

"If you would let me finish?!" I snap. "There is a difference between giving up and knowing when you have had enough. And Harry, I have had enough. From the moment we have gotten here, I have known I have had enough." I finish tiredly.

"Please. Just give it a try." Harry says softly.

"Have you forgotten so soon?" I ask. "They already have kids. Three of them. They don't need us!" I finish acidly. A teary Lily steps forward.

"That's not true! From the moment we lost you two, we have needed you! I need my babies." Lily sobs and James catches her.

"We love our children. Regardless of what world they are from." He says firmly.

"And technically, you are my godchildren!" Sirius says playfully. "So what I say goes! Ignore those two weirdo's. Uncle Padfoot is here!" Sirius opens his arms playfully and I roll my eyes.

"You are his godfather." I jerk a thumb at Harry. "Not mine. I already have two godfathers. I don't need another one." I retort.

"What do you mean?" Remus asks, unfolding himself from his chair.

"You were one of my godfathers." I tell him and he scoffs bitterly.

"The Ministry would never allow it." I smirk.

"It was unofficial at first. But after TBF (the final battle) I was quick to change that. It may have been too late, but I was going to own the fact that you were my godfather proudly...regardless of that furry little gift." He stares for a second before a smile crosses his face. "Speaking of godfathers..." I look around curiously. "Where's Professor Snape?" I ask, confused.

There is a rustle in the Order.

"Snape, the bastard, is with You-Know-Who. He's the snake faced fuckers right hand man and Potions Master." Moody grumbles and I stiffen with shock.

"So he isn't your spy?" I ask in confusion. Moody scoffs.

"The day that snake is our spy is the day I can fly without a broom." He grumbles but I catch Dumbledore stiffen and relax. Snape is a spy but the Order doesn't know. I huff a laugh. The meddling old man.

"So what now?" Lily asks and I hesitate, looking at Harry. He really needs this. I am going to regret this.

"Fine." I sigh. "We'll stay with you guys." Harry grins and wraps me in a hug. I grunt and shove him away. "But-" Harry cuts me off and groans.

"No! Not a but!" I snicker and continue.

"What are we going to say?" I ask and Harry blinks in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I sigh again.

"Well we clearly can't say they are our parents! We supposedly died as babies. Not to mention, it would just draw negative attention their way." Harry nods.

"I don't know." He sums up after a few moments of thinking. I sigh with exasperation.

"Never mind! I'll just do all the thinking, per usual." Harry grins.

"Works every time!"

"You!" I huff and glare at him but his playful eyes and wide grin tug a reluctant smile out of me. "All right." I sit down and furrow my brow as I think. After a moment, I get up and pull my truck out of pocket. I press my thumb to the silver plate and it re-sizes. I set it on the ground and open it to the library. Without a thought, I trot down the step and into my room.

After a few moments of checking ancestral books, I race back upstairs a grin on my face.

"Once again, I am brilliant!" I announce, arms full with papers. I make a beeline for the table and drop the whole armful on it. Rifling through, I set things in their proper order and turn to Harry, hands clasped in front of me.

"Well?" He asks eagerly and I smirk.

"Okay, ready?" He nods and I begin.

"Charlus Potter had a younger brother who was born in 1927. They were born 12 years apart so they weren't really close. By the time he turned 11, Alezander Potter decided he would rather go to Durmstrang. There, he met Rosemary Dux. The daughter of a Dark Pureblood bloodline. Her father made no secret of his dislike of the younger Potter so when they struck up a romance, he told her to break it off or he would disown her. She loved him and refused to break it off, so she was disowned. Hurt, she begged Alezandar to move to France with her. He agree and in turn, was disowned. The settled down in France and in 1941 had two children. A boy and a girl. They named them Ellie and Andrew Dux-Potter. In 1968, Ellie married a half-blood and disappeared but it is well know, Andrew Potter decided to travel instead. He married a muggle in 1974 and though they tried, did not manage to have children. They were killed and their were no survivors." I reel off, setting down my papers.

"Wow, even I didn't know all of that stuff." James lifts a paper drops it down. Sirius snickers and Remus kicks him. I snort before turning back to them.

"That is the truth of what happened, but we are going to twist the truth a little bit." I pick up a few forged papers and them to Dumbledore and James. "In the new version, Andrew Potter married in 1974 and he tried to have children with his wife. Six years later in 1980, to their great relief, they managed to have two children. Like their parents, they had a boy and girl. The boy and girl were twins by the name of Harold James Dux-Potter and Alisia Esperanza Dux-Potter. They were born in June on the 2nd. They were named in honor of the two children that were lost to their dear cousins. Sadly though, four years later in 1984, they were killed in a raid by the Death Eaters (that will explain any hatred Harry and I show to the know pure-bloods) we were hidden before they were killed. After they died, an old muggle found us and dropped us off at an orphanage. We were then adopted when in 1990 when we were 10. Because we had just been adopted, the muggle-borns that had adopted us, preferred if we stayed with them. The elderly couple decided it would be more prudent to teach us. They died two weeks ago so Harry and I hunted you down. You agreed to take us in and are going to enroll us in Hogwarts." I finish and they stare at us.

"Holy hell!" Sirius exclaims. "You didn't miss a thing!"

"I know." My smug grin could rival that of a cat that got the cream _and_ the mouse.

"Just like our Lils. She doesn't miss a thing." James smiles lovingly at her and she gently rests a hand on his cheek before looking at the papers again.

"Now, what are doing about your kids?" I ask and they look up.

"What do you mean? We can tell them this cover story." James states but I shake my head.

"You're kidding, right?" I look at his clueless face. "Please tell me you are kidding!" I groan.

"What's the big deal?" Sirius asks. I roll my eyes.

"Tell me about the kids." I demand, crossing my arms. Confused, he does.

"Well, Damien is the oldest. He is now 18 and in his 8th year at Hogwarts." Seeing our confused faces, he chuckles. "Hogwarts recently decided to stay open until students 10th year when they are 20 and can finally be safely released into the world. So anyway, Damien is in Slytherin. He has your dad's hair but prefers to keep it slicked back and has blue-green eyes. He is reserved and quiet until you bring up a subject he is passionate about. He loves DADA and Potions and he also loves digging up secrets and having information that could possibly be useful to him. He is a fan of playing chess, reading books and politics." I nod.

"So what you are saying is, he hates secrets and if he thinks there is one, he does everything he can to figure it out. And you want to keep a secret from him." I nod sarcastically. "Completely understandable. Continue." Starting to see why I am doing this, Sirius continues.

"Jareth is fourteen and in his 4th year at Hogwarts. He has a softer shade of your mother's hair and your dad's hazel eyes. He is in Ravenclaw and loves Herbology and Arithmacy. Like his brother, he loves books but his favorite game is Exploding Snap. He successfully managed to get Dumbledore to allow him to make a club for it. His curiosity can be tiring but more often it is refreshing. His is at the top of all of his classes."

"Rae - which is short for Rachel, is in Gryffindor. She is pretty wild. She has fiery red hair and brown eyes. She loves playing Gobstones and that can cause her to stink sometimes but a lot less lately. Her favorite classes are Charms and Transfiguration. She isn't very boy-crazy but went out on exactly one date before declaring boys were stupid and ignoring all of them. She is headstrong and stubborn."

"Sophie is 10 and will be getting her letter this year. My guess is either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. She is bright and happy. She loves collecting Chocolate Frog cards and has shown an interest in Dueling. Professor Flitwick told her if she got top marks in his class he would teach her some basics about Charms and she has been studying it all the time now. She has her grandpa's dirty blond hair and your mom's green eyes. She is pretty easy going but if you get her mad, you would almost swear she is a red-head." Sirius trails off and I nod.

"Now, do any of them seem like the type to let a secret not bother them?" I ask and Sirius nods before turning to James.

"Yeah, they should probably know the truth." Sirius sums up. I smirk and face him.

"NO." Lily says, glaring at him. I roll my eyes and shrug my shoulders.

"You heard her. Leave it be." I tell Sirius and Harry watches me suspiciously.

"That's it? No yelling? No declarations of your being right? Nothing?" Harry really knows me too well. I lean back and cross my arms.

"That's it. But of course, now Sirius and I reserve the right to tell you we told you so when the kids figure it out. Don't worry, I won't tell them. I am rather curious about how long it will take them, considering Harry and I look exactly like you two." I shrug innocently. "Oh well." I clap my hands. "So, what's for dinner?" I ask expectantly and Harry grins, shaking his head at me.

* * *

**_~-A-Future-Found-~_**

* * *

Yawning, I curl up in the chair. I lay my head on the armrest and allow my eyes to slowly drift closed before jerking up in panic.

"Harry!" I hiss and jerk my head at him. He leaves the table and comes over to me.

"What?" Arms crossed, Harry's glinting green eyes reflect his irritation.

"I need to let my familiar's out." I whisper, glancing over at the table. They stare back and I arch an eyebrow, causing most of them to turn away. I roll my eyes and turn to Harry.

"What does that mean?" I smirk.

"What the hell does it sound like it means?" I whisper sarcastically. Harry sighs.

"So just let them out." I shake my head.

"Harry. I don't think you get it. I have a large snake, and a large, protective _regius lupus, _this isn't going to go well! Not to mention, they are going to be irritable with me for leaving them in there for a while!" At Harry's clueless face, I just sigh. "Never you mind. I'll just let them out here, you go alert them." Harry nods and gets up.

I pull out my trunk and gently set it down before opening the trunk. After some deliberation, I choose to let Nyx out first. I can conjure a rabbit that she can chase. I press my thumb and the trunk registers my request. Opening the trunk, I step inside. I tentatively walk to the small lake but I don't see my slippery familiar. I whirl around as I hear a hiss.

_:Arrogant human! How dare you keep me down here for so long?!: _I face Nyx. She is raising her head from her coils and is vibrating with rage._ :I have been down here far longer than I was told I would be!:_

_:Nyx, I am so sorry!:_

I gather my familiar in my arms and attempt to explain. It is so hard, simply because snakes don't really understand the concept of time. After a few moments of kissing up to Nyx, I summon a rabbit, let her chase it and carry her upstairs. When I emerge from my trunk with a large snake, a few of the Order members pale and I smirk. Nyx hisses laughingly and I grin at her. I set her down on the chair and cast a warming charm on her before heading back in for Hope.

Hope is lolling around in a pile of leaves when I find her. She jumps to her feet when she sees me and starts hissing and spitting. I sit there and take it. I really should have remembered them as soon as I made sure Harry was okay.

When she is done hissing at me, Hope sits with her back to me and starts licking her paw.

"Hope, darling. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to leave you in here! I promise." Hope stops licking her paw but doesn't face me. "Are you hungry? I can summon some mice for you to chase?" After watching Hope pounce on the mice and tear them apart, I pull Hope close and she purrs, shoving her head under my chin. "I know, baby." I coo at her. "You poor thing." She purrs harder as I carry her out of the trunk.

I set her down on Harry's lap and head down to Marauder's lair. Sitting there, watching me with his eerie golden eyes, Marauder silently stands. I meet and hold his eyes, refusing to back down. Unlike with the other two, I can't afford to apologize until we have established the hierarchy.

"**I am** your Alpha." My green eyes glint as they take on a more natural, feral glare. "You **will submit** to me." Marauder's haunches rise and he shows his teeth. I bare mine in return. Gathering himself, Marauder lunges. I dodge to the side, grab his throat scruff and slam him down. I quickly straddle the now limp wolf and clench down on his throat.

Marauder allows his head to fall back in submission. I keep my grip for a few moments, driving home my point before getting up.

"Hey, pup." I greet him and he sits up, allowing his tongue to loll out of the side of his mouth.

"Hello Alpha." He greets me. After finding out about the intelligence of the _regius lupus _I wanted to see if there was some way to communicate. In my 5th year, I finally managed it. I fashioned a small leather band to attach to Marauder's front, right paw. It has multiple protection charms and runes are inscribed in it. The runes are how I managed to allow him to speak. It took a lot of effort, research and magic but it was really worth it. It got me an article in _Modern Magic, _a new newspaper published by Padma Patil.

"Alright, kid." I huff and get up, settling a hand in Marauder's scruff as he stands by me. "Let's go upstairs." Marauder is large, even for his species. He is the size of a large mini pony. His head reaches past my waist. I drape an arm around his neck as we get out of the trunk and I kick it shut. A book dropping causes me to glance up.

Sirius is almost on James's back and Remus has gone pale.

"What?" I am completely unconcerned as Marauder opens his large jaw and lolls his tongue. I can tell he is silently laughing at them.

"Wh-what, uh, is he?" Sirius asks, moving away from James.

"A _regius lupus._" I inform him, flopping into a chair.

"Do you know what he is a product of?" Remus asks and I nod.

"I found him as a pup in the Forbidden Forest in my 4th year. He was hurt and I nursed him back to health. I tried releasing him into the Forest after he healed to find a new pack, but he had already decided I was going to be his pack." I shrug. "He's been with me ever since." Remus nods, examining my familiar closely.

Harry pets him gently from beside me. I sigh and Harry looks at me.

"Well, this day was a total waste of make-up." I say, a smile tugging at my lips.

"You don't wear makeup." Harry protest and I smirk.

"I know." Harry laughs and I pull him into a hug.

"James." Lily calls, and he glances up as we watch them, automatically smiling.

"Yes, Lils?" He asks and she smiles.

"We should be getting home. It's been a tiring day, and I want to be home in case any of the kids decide they want to leave their sleepovers." She softly explains, laying a hand on his shoulder. He takes it and presses a gently kiss to the back before nodding.

"Okay." He turns. "Dumbledore, we have to go." Dumbledore nods, deep in discussion with King about the Ministry.

"Ready to go?" Lily asks me gently. I gaze at her for a second before shrinking my trunk and nodding. I follow silently as we leave the house and James holds out a portkey. I straddle Marauder, wind Nyx around my arm and pick up Hope. I place a hand on the portkey. A second later, blue lights up the area, there is a tug behind my navel and we are gone.

The only sign we were here is a small green ribbon floating in the wind.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Beginning of a War

A/N: All outfits are on my profile.

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world. I only own Alisia Esperanza Potter (Pronounced: Ah- li (like lick the i sound) sea - ah Ess- per- ahn - za Potter)

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count: _**_10, 356_

Reviews are always appreciated! Also, Fav's and follows are always welcome and appreciated! And since my review = preview works pretty good, the offer is being put up for this story! That means if you review, you get a preview of the next chapter! So send those reviews in guys! Hope you love this new chapter!

I would just like to send a thank you to my newest follower(s)/fav(s): karunshaji, SilverSnape, Katerina-Walker, Elizabeth G Salvatore, my0xtreme0hope, Attack007, ms. potterclearwaterdiangelo, Baseele, lennox03237, littl3cuti3101, Akahana Yukiko, hannahizar, Matanator, Lord worth!

Thank you guys so much! It means a lot for the follow/favs for any of my stories! This is awesome for me!

This chapter is dedicated to my fav/followers listed above. Thanks so much you guys!

Just so you guys know, this chapter is over 10, 000 words! And I was going to type more! (I actually had to force myself to stop typing to send this chapter in!) I love this story. PS, all of the stuff at the bottom about the robes and badges, I came up with that so I would appreciate it if no one tried to steal it for themselves. That said, if you do want to use it in one of your stories, all I ask is that you ask me first.

Enjoy the story!

Betad by: ShadowHunter19

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

**_Previously on A Future Found:_**

_James holds out a portkey. I straddle Marauder, wind Nyx around my arm and pick up Hope. I place a hand on the portkey. A second later, blue lights up the area, there is a tug behind my navel and we are gone._

_The only sign we were here is a small green ribbon floating in the wind._

* * *

Rolling over, I groan and bury my head in my pillow.

"Get up." Harry hisses in my hear and I blindly reach out and shove his face away.

"G'way. I'm sleepin'." I mumble sleepily. He huffs angrily.

"Seriously, I need you to get up!" He hisses and I throw back my blankets irritably.

"Why?" I hiss back, sitting up. As soon as I look around, I remember why. We are in a parallel universe. George isn't going to come knocking on my door at 7. I am not going to cook breakfast for him or watch the sunrise with him.

A wave of sorrow washes over me and I look at Harry.

"Are they up?" I ask, referring to Lily and James. He silently shakes his head and I sigh, flopping back on the bed.

After we arrived at Godric's Hollow last night, Lily showed us to our rooms. They were filled with dust and were in baby colors. Turns out, these were going to be our (or rather, other us's) rooms and after we died, they couldn't bring themselves to come in and change it around. We had to quickly Vanish the dust and Transfigure the little cribs into bigger beds.

I slowly get up, Harry is already dressed and his hair is wet.

"Where's the shower?" I ask. Behind me, Marauder yawns and stretches; almost shoving me off the bed. "Oy! You big oaf." I mutter lovingly. Hope is curled up on my pillow and Nyx is now in coils where I was laying a moment ago, soaking in the warmth.

"It's in a connecting door in my room. I think that is your bathroom over there." Harry points to the door and I get up. "Just a warning, it is a bit childish. Mine was red and gold. It would not surprise me if your's was bright pink." Harry warns and I nod, thankful for the warning.

I grab my shrunken trunk out of my robes that I tossed over a small table before I fell asleep. Yawning, I go into the bathroom and blink. Harry was right. There is way too much pink. Shaking it off, I quickly toss my shirt to the side and turn the water on.

Once the steam starts rising, I climb in sighing happily at the warmth. The water runs down and soothes my muscles as I automatically relax. I grab my shampoo and make quick work of my hair. I scrub down and then just let my head fall forward and just stand under the water, the shower tiles cool under my palms.

I shut the water off and climb out, drying myself. I pull on my underwear and bra, slather on deodorant and a light spritz of sandalwood and cinnamon perfume. I grab my white jeans (that are spattered with black paint) and slip them on. I pull on a black cami and a cutoff black and white jersey that has the number (in black ) 78. It is for the Chaser on the Falmouth Falcons Quidditch team.

I slip my two bracelets back on my right wrist and my ring on my finger. I left in my ear cuff because it has been charmed, so it is safe from water and I never take my necklace off. It belonged to mum...which could be a problem, considering she still has her necklace here.

Oh well.

I slip on another bracelet on my left wrist. This one is a black and silver bracelet. It is an adjustable half sterling silver bangle lined with beautiful sparking Swarovski elements everywhere. The bracelet has a sliding closure for the perfect fit, something that is hard for me to find unless I custom order a bracelet. Finished getting dressed, I run a brush through my hair, watching the light play on my jet black curls.

I smile softly as I remember Fred running his hands through my curls. He always loved them. I run the brush through a last time and set it down. I catch sight if my nails and grimace. I grab some nail polish remover and quickly take the chipped polish off. I grab a bottle of black nail polish and then a clear and a silver one. I put the three polishes in my back pocket and slip my wand in it's holster on my wrist. It vanishes as soon as it connects.

This holster is really worth the 30 galleons I paid.

Glancing in the mirror, I decide to leave my hair down today. Fred always hated when I put it up.

I pull out a pair of socks but discard them in favor of some flowered string. Getting an idea, I cut off two pieces and put the rest away. Taking the first string, I hook the string around my second toe (by the big toe) and cross it once before wrapping it it around my ankle two times and tying it in the back. Looking down at it, I grin and summon some small white flowers to attach. I attach three to the string before it crosses and two on each side after it crosses. Then I do the same to my other foot.

That finished, I slip on one last ring. It has a black scale pattern, outlined in silver. It goes on my right pointer finger. Finished, I shut everything in the trunk, shrink it and slip it on my beaded bracelet. The trunk shimmers and then shrinks a little as it assumes the form of a charm for a bracelet.

I grin.

It took me forever to find the right mix of Charms and Runes to get that to work. The first time I did it (I was using a different trunk) I freaked out and Gred and Forge were so excited for me.

Shaking off the memories, I open the door and leave the bathroom. Harry looks up from a picture and turns it to me. I stare for a moment. It is a picture of me as a baby, swaddled in a pink blanket and being held by Lily. James is holding Harry and leaning over us with a loving look on his face. The picture moves and baby-me reaches out to him. Baby-me silently laughs and I turn away.

"It's not me." I mutter over my shoulder, ignoring the desperate ache in my chest that says, '_It could be me, why wasn't it me?_' I pick up Hope and press a kiss to her head and stroke her back. She starts to purr and shoves her head under my chin. I smile and put her on my shoulder. She lays down; wrapped around my neck she is my personal neck warmer.

"Are you guys staying? Or do you want me to let you in the trunk to hunt for a little?" I ask. Marauder stretches, shoving his feet out in front of himself.

"I want to hunt." I nod and open the trunk, conjuring up a few rabbits for him. "Thanks." He says, eagerly heading into the trunk.

:_And you? Do you wish to go hunt in the trunk? Or come with me?: _Nyx uncurls and gives a snake yawn.

:_I shall come with you.: _I nod and hold out an arm. Nyx slithers up my arm and curls around my upper arm, shrinking a little. When I first got her, Nyx had been abused by her last owner. It took her a while to trust me. The only reason she allowed me to buy her was because I could Speak. It took her a while to show me the things she could do, her favorite is shrinking to fit wherever she wants.

"So what now?" I ask Harry. He shrugs. I sigh and get up. "Let's go make them some breakfast." I open the door and Harry is right behind me. The hallway we step into is carpeted so we can pad silently down the hall. Harry and I's rooms are at the end of the hallway (a window is in between our rooms, framed by soft blue curtains), then there is a closed door next to both mine and Harry's.

On Harry's side, the room belong's to Jareth. On my side, the room belongs to Rae. There is another closed door next to the one on my side as we move left down the hall. It is Damien's room. From the distance to the next door, I am guessing he has the second biggest room (the biggest being our parents).

After the bedroom by Harry is a set of warm, walnut stairs.

Past them in the hallway on the right is a small door, a quick check shows it is a small bathroom. Next to it is Sophie's room. Across from Sophie's room is Damien's bathroom. At the very end of the hallway is another door. It is Lily and James's room.

Harry and I head down the stairs. Directly across the stairs is the kitchen and inside a little breakfast nook. The hallway goes both directs. Down the left side of the hallway, the first door on the right is James and Lily's study. Past that door is the mud room. The door at the very end of the hallway leads out into the back. The door on the left side of the hallway leads into a large library/relaxation room.

Directly after the stairs and to the right is the living-room (it also has a door that leads out to the backyard. The backyard is wide and a stone path that leads to a pool. Off to the left is a large greenhouse. The glass is the frosted kind, so all you can really see is a blur of green and occasionally some colors (from the flowers.)

Harry I stride into the kitchen and automatically grin. The kitchen is bright and open, the wood is all a light color so it is naturally light. There is a hexagonal island (it is a wooden work space) is in the middle and the a double stove. Harry and I can work both together and seperate. The fridge is huge and the counter is nice. I grin when I notice the double sink.

"Wow. They really know how to fix a kitchen." Harry mutters and I nod.

"No shit. This place is awesome! I don't think I am ever going to leave." I exclaim and Harry laughs.

"Am I going to have to fight you?" He asks, moving to the fridge. I smoothly walk over to the stove and flick both of them on. Bending over, I open the bottom cupboards and pull out two frying pans.

"Definitely." I grin at Harry as he puts a little oil in both of our frying pans. He laughs and hands me a pack of bacon. I grin as I open it and start slicing it into pieces. I hand Harry a knife so he can cut his sausage. I finish chopping my bacon into fine pieces and put it in the pan to get lightly crispy.

I head to the fridge and hand Harry some brown sugar just as he finishes. He lightly sprinkles the brown sugar into the sausage and bacon while I sprinkle some paprika and salt. He holds out his hand just as I hold out sage and black pepper. While he sprinkles that on, I grab some molasses. I grab some ground pork and put it in a silver mixing bowl. I conjure up some gloves as Harry puts both the sausage and bacon in with the raw pork. He pours some molasses in while I mix the food together.

I wrinkle up my nose at the gooey feeling and Harry laughs.

"What? It feels so slimy." I protest and Harry shakes his head. "There." With it all mixed up, Harry and both take a small spoon and scoop it up. We put several spoonfuls in the frying pans and let them cook while I get out some ingredients for a smoothie and pancakes. I pull out strawberries, chocolate, peanut butter, bananas and eggs.

I hand Harry the pancake items and he starts mixing them while I chop the fruit. I put some ice in the mixer along with the strawberries, bananas, two large spoons of peanut butter and pour some of the chocolate fudge in. I hold out two hands and without missing a beat, Harry hands me two eggs. I crack them on the mixer and drop the insides into the mixer. As I throw away the shells, Harry adds a hint of the paprika for some spice. I grin my thanks at him and mix it up while he finishes making the pancakes.

I pop some toast in the toaster and let that well, toast. Harry cuts up some tomatoes to add to the scrambled eggs and drops them in, while I stir. He adds a little milk to make them fluffier and then they are done. I get out plates and hand them to Harry as he hands me some cups. I pour some of the juice into each cup and place them on the table. Unsure, I only pour four cups and leave the rest empty.

As Harry starts putting food on the plates, I hear a noise and whirl around.

James and Lily are staring at the food with wonder and happiness. I stand up and compose myself.

"Good morning." I greet them and James grins.

"I'll say!" He bounces to the table and grabs on of the cups. "Blimey! This is good! What's in it?" I hesitate.

"Strawberries, bananas, peanut butter and some chocolate." I leave out the raw eggs, I don't know how he would feel about that. He grins.

"This is amazing. Lils, why don't you make this stuff for us?" He asks, taking another gulp. She smiles softly.

"You never asked for it." She laughs. "I'm going to go floo the kids and get them here. I want them to eat here." She turns to go and I nod. I pour out three cups and reach for a fourth.

"No, Damien isn't going to eat with us." James mumbles with his mouth full. I frown.

"Why not?" I ask curiously. James shrugs.

"He's in Egypt visiting Bill Weasley. They are going on an Curse Breaker expedition. Won't be back 'til next week." I nod, ignoring the small pang at the mention of the Weasley's.

"If Dumbledore extended the school years to 10, then why does Damien already have a job?" James looks up and laughs.

"No, he doesn't have a job. Not 'til he graduates next year. Dumbledore gave the 9th years a summer assignment. They were supposed to find a job they would be interested in having a become an intern to see what it is like." I nod.

"That's pretty cool." James nods.

"Yeah, Damien seems like he really likes it." I open my mouth to say something but I get cut off.

"Prongs! I haven't seen you in ages!" Sirius stands in the doorway with his arms wide open and a grin on his face. James barks a laugh.

"Right! So who was it that I saw last night?" James asks playfully and a mock look of horror spreads over Sirius's face.

"Whom." I mutter, cutting him off. They look confused so I roll my eyes and explain. "You said, "who did I see." The correct way to phrase that would be to say 'whom.' Not 'who.'" I finish. Sirius rolls his eyes and bounces to the table.

"Talk to Mooney. He'll understand what you are saying." Sirius take a gulp from a cup and his eyes widen.

"Wow!" I smirk at Sirius's exclamation as I wave at Remus. He smiles as he lingers in the doorway, taking his cloak off. I pour a cup and hold it out for him to take.

"Would you like a cup?" He takes it with a murmured thanks. I smile and he smiles back. I grab a few plates Harry is holding out and place them in front of the three guys.

Without a second thought, James and Sirius start shoveling it in. Remus smiles at me as he sits and slowly starts to eat. Harry and decide to stand by the counter until Lily gets back in the kitchen. A few moments later, we can hear lots of talking. It grows louder as the group heads to the kitchen. A little blonde bounds into the kitchen and throws herself at James.

"Daddy!" She cries and he gets up and catches her smiling.

"Hello there sweetheart. How was your sleepover?" He asks happily. The little blonde (I'm guessing Sophie) grins.

"It was awesome! Arka's house was so cool! She had tons of games for us to play and we were allowed to stay up past 10! The Patil's are awesome!" She gushes and wiggles to get down. He sets her down and grins.

"Sounds like you had fun, squirt!" She nods enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah!" I quickly scoop out a plate for her and silently levitate it to the table. She starts scarfing it down and waves with her other hand to Sirius and Remus. James grins and heads to the door where the three red-heads are.

"Jareth! How was it, kiddo?" James pulls Jareth into a hug and ruffles his hair. Jareth shoves him away with a grin, hazel eyes alight with left-over excitement.

"It was wicked! Did you know Michael's family has a huge Quidditch building? They have it filled with the latest Quidditch stuff. I even saw a quidditch jersey signed by Krum! It was pretty awesome. And Mr. MacDougal even let us take out a few brooms and fly around on them! I can never go back to my broom. But even better, they had three greenhouses! There were so many exotic plants in there, I just didn't know where to start!" Jareth gushes. His sister groans and rolls her chocolate brown eyes.

"Let's talk about something more interesting than _plants_." She sneers. Jareth scowls and turns to her.

"Oh yeah? Like what? Your stupid Gobstones?" He sneers right back and James shakes his head.

"Alright kids, you haven't even been here for 20 minutes and already you guys are arguing. Go to the table and eat your food." He says sternly and they reluctantly listen to him. Harry and I silently levitate their plates over and hang back by the counter.

"Did you really have to wear that?" Harry asks, scowling at the jersey and I snicker.

"What's wrong with this?" He shakes his head.

"You know I never liked that guy." Harry says sourly and I grin.

"Only because I dated him." Harry nods reluctantly.

"Exactly." I snicker and pop a strawberry in my mouth. "How long do you think it is going to take for them to notice us?" Harry asks, looking at the table area. I look over too. Sophie is having a contest with Rachel to see who can eat faster. As I watch, Sophie reaches out and shoves Rachel's plate. I grin, seems she is just like me...willing to cheat a little (or a lot) to get the end she desires.

Jareth is chatting with James about a new Transfiguration spell while Sirius attempts to steal food off of Remus's plate...so in other words, it is chaos. I turn to Harry and shrug.

"Who the hell knows? Your guess is as good as mine." Harry barks a laugh and I grin.

"Oh, looks like Mum remembered." Harry says and I automatically turn to look. She is trying to get them under control. Fed up, she raises her wand in the air and releases a loud bang. James, Sirius, Remus and I all hit the ground a second later. "What the hell are you doing?" Harry asks crossly, reaching down to help me. I smile sheepishly at him while the others get up.

"Habit." I shrug. "In the field, you hear a sound like that and you drop or loose your life." I explain, brushing myself off. I exchange knowing glances with the three Marauders that dropped as I did. They nod in understanding. Sophie frowns and points her fork at Harry and I.

"Who are they?" She asks loudly and Lily straightens, brushing her hair away from her face.

"If you lot had calmed down when I told you, you would know." She sternly informs them and they have the grace to look ashamed. "These," She holds out a hand and gestures for us to move over to her. "Are your cousins." Rachel shakes her head in confusion.

"We don't have cousins. I mean, aside from the Blacks' but they don't look like Blacks'." She says. "They look like Potter's."

"Yeah." Jareth pipes up. "It's kinda weird how alike they look. If I didn't know better, I would say they were our older siblings or something." Lily smiles awkwardly and I roll my eyes.

"I can see where you got your lying skills from." I quietly inform Harry and he nods, snickering.

"This is almost physically painful to watch." He agrees. I laugh and we turn back to the table. I stroll forward and wave.

"I'm Alisia-" Harry steps forward.

"Harry James-"

"Esperanza Dux-"

"Soon to be Potter." Harry finishes. They stare for a second before Jareth throws down his spoon.

"Really?! Another set of twins? Why can't they just talk normal?" He asks sulkily. I smirk and Harry shakes with silent laughter.

"It's a twin thing." We say in unison, amusement shining in our identical green eyes.

"Right." Rachel pipes in sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Unexpectedly, I feel a flash of annoyance at her rolling her eyes.

"Now we know why some animals eat their children." I mutter and Harry snickers.

"No shit."

"Language." Lily and James chorus.

"English-"

"Thanks-"

"For asking." Harry and retort.

"It's uncanny." Sirius whispers and Harry shakes his head.

"That right there," I point at Sirius. "Is living proof a man can live without a brain." Harry shoots me an amused look but Sophie bristles.

"Don't be rude!" She snaps at me and I cross my arms, looking down at her with amusement. She flushes an angry red and Harry nudges me.

"Quit it." He gently admonishes me and I roll my eyes.

"So..." I trail off and Lily picks up.

"They are going to be living with us, okay?"

"Why?" Rachel asks.

"Our parents are dead." I bluntly tell her. "Both sets. We have no where else to go until we turn sixteen." She winces with sympathy but my stony face makes sure she doesn't say anything stupid like, 'I'm sorry.'

"What happens when you turn sixteen?" Jareth asks curiously.

"We move out." I inform him. Harry, Lily and James look at me with identical horrified/desperate faces.

"What? No!" Harry protests and I pull him to the side.

"This isn't our home." I gently tell him.

"It's the closest thing to." Harry argues, his jaw clenched and green eyes flashing. "Besides, wouldn't it be better if we save our money? We might need it." I think it over and Harry's face echo's his triumph.

"This isn't over." I tell him as we move back to the table. He ignores me.

"She was just joking." Harry informs them and Lily and James relax. I cast him a disparaging look and shake my head.

"Stubborn." I steal a piece of bacon and take a bite.

"Who's older?" Jareth asks and Harry and I reply at the same time.

"I am." Harry glares at me and I get up and face him.

"I'm the oldest and you know it!" Harry says fiercely and I cross my arms.

"Prove it!" I shoot back childishly and he scowls.

"I did!" I smirk.

"So where's the proof?" I ask, looking around mockingly. Harry blushes but continues.

"You burned it!" He cries indignantly and a smirk tugs at my face.

"Whoops!" I say sweetly. "My bad. You know how that accidental magic can be." I tilt my head to the side.

"There was nothing accidental about it! You did it on purpose!" Harry retorts and I shrug.

"You can't prove it." I say smugly and Harry scowls.

"I know." I snicker and we sit down.

"Just between us, Harry's the oldest." I tell Jareth and he nods. "But just so you know, I am the funner twin."

"There is no such word as 'funner.'" Harry says with exasperation and I grin, sticking my tongue out at him.

"There is now."

"You're so weird." Sophie tells me seriously and I smile softly at her. I lean in and she leans in too.

"You have no idea." I whisper to her and wink before leaning back. I steal a piece of bacon from Remus and he scowls at me. I snicker. "Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?" I ask rhetorically.

"Clearly not you. Just be glad it wasn't chocolate you were trying to take." Sirius mutter through a mouthful of food. I wrinkle up my face at his open mouth and he smirks. I narrow my eyes at him before smiling sweetly.

"Quick question: If I throw a stick, will you leave?" I ask archingly and he swallows, scowling.

"Ha, ha. Just go straight for the dog jokes." He pouts.

"Arf, arf, ouch!" Jareth says, rubbing his side (Rachel elbowed him) and laughs. Sirius's mouth falls open and he turns to him.

"You too? Why?!" He turns to me with narrowed eyes. "You did this." I twinkle smugly, shrug and lean back in the chair, draping an arm over Harry's shoulder.

"I hate to break it to you but you should know this now." I tell him mock seriously and pause a beat. "I'm a bad influence." I inform him, not entirely joking. Sirius picks up on that and leans forward.

"Maybe that's what this family needs. A bad influence." Sirius's grey eyes meet mine unflinchingly.

"Did we miss something?" Jareth asks in a whisper. I hold Sirius's gaze a moment longer before leaning back and flashing them a grin.

"Not at all. Where were we? Oh yes. We are moving in. Harry and I are taking the bedrooms at the end of the hall." I tell them and the three kids jerk up in surprise.

"But that's-" Rachel elbows Jareth in the side.

"That's what?" I ask, pretending I don't know that those rooms were for the baby Harry and I before we died in this world.

"That's fine." She sends him a pointed look.

"Okay." I nod and they let the subject drop. Just then, a tapping behind me makes me turn around. Two Barn Owls are tapping on the window. Lily get's up and lets them in. The owls sweep in and hold out their legs to Jareth and Rachel. They gingerly take them and I review my memories. Oh. Those are their grades from last year.

An owl swoops over to Harry and I. I take two letters and give Harry his. From the crest on the back, I can see they are from Hogwarts. The last letter goes to Sophie and she looks positively green with excitement. Her fingers tremble as she takes the letter from the owl and opens it.

"Yes!" She squeals and jumps up in the air. "I got in! This is my Hogwarts letter!" James grins and ruffles her hair.

"'Course you did! You are a Potter, we all go to Hogwarts." I snort and Harry elbows me in the side, his smile becoming forced. I just know we are both thinking about the time I went to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts.

"What is it?" Lily asks and I just shake my head. If I open my mouth, I think I am going to burst out laughing.

"Congrats on getting into Hogwarts." I choke out to Sophie before I bury my face in my hands. My shaking shoulders are the only clue that I am laughing. From the corner of my eye, I can see Harry giving me a disapproving look and it just makes more hysterical giggles bubble up. I clap my hands over my mouth but a few giggles pop out.

"Ignore her." Harry jerks his thumb at me and rolls his eyes. "She is having a psychotic episode. Why? Because she's crazy like that." Harry deadpans and I giggle some more. Catching control of myself, I take a deep breath and straighten.

"Sorry 'bout that." I flash a charming grin. "I haven't laughed like that in ages. Not since my last prank..." I trail off.

"Which was when?" Harry asks and I grin.

"All right! So get this. Fr-Two of my friends and I were leaving our old school and so we decided to leave with a bang! Anyway, we came up with the best prank ever!" I squeal happily, any darkness in me disappearing with the memories of when the darkness didn't exist.

"What did you guys do?" Sophie asks and I grin.

"We needed to make sure everyone would see it, so we staged it in the Great Hall. We persuaded the house-elves to slip potions into the drinks of everyone in the Great Hall. Then we went and participated in the Leaving Feast like normal. So, near the end of the Feast, the three of us cast our spells. I cast a spell to enlarge all of the toast at the tables, Fr-Frank cast a spell that carved the toast into people shaped characters with a little platform and Geo-Gabriel cast a spell that enchanted the toast. Then we transfigured a platform and levitated it so that everyone could see what was happening.

That done, we sat down in time for the potions to start working. Members of the staff stood up and started voicing the toast. It was pretty cool. Their voice changed to match their character and so they voiced for the whole play. Flitwick's voice was low and gravely, Professor McGonagall had a manly voice and Professor Snape's voice was high and squeaky. Needless to say, he really didn't like that! But anyway...

As it went on, some of the students, the three of us included were also voicing the characters. When the play was done, the toast and platform exploded and confetti rained down. Where the platform used to be, the sparkling initials SGM appeared in crimson red, silver, gold and green. It was our calling card. And the best part? We didn't even get detention. We actually were congratulated by the Transfiguration, Charms and Potions teacher. The Headmaster even raised his goblet in a toast to us." I smile fondly, remembrance erasing years of pain and baggage.

"Wow! That must have been amazing." Jareth exclaims and I nod with a happy smile.

"It was."

"Dad, Sirius and Remus all got caught and in trouble ever time they pulled off a prank." Rachel confides in me and I grin.

"Really? They must not have been very good pranksters then. Everyone knows the first and golden rule of pranking is: Never get caught but make sure everyone knows you did it. I have lived by that rule my entire life." I smirk triumphantly at Sirius, James and Remus. They just make faces at me, Remus's light blue eyes warm with amusement.

"It's true." Harry adds, eating a piece of toast.

"Hey! We are good pranksters!" James protests but I shake my head.

"With the no doubt _large_ amount of detentions you have received for being caught pranking, all of your pranks no longer matter. The pranks are only good when you can boast you_ didn't_ get in trouble for doing it."

"Yeah right! And I suppose you never got caught?" Sirius asks, scoffing. I grin.

"In my twe-16 years of life, I have not ever been caught. Not even once." I shrug, casually buffing my nails on my jersey. "It's a gift you have to be born with...not taught." I say, grinning. And that is the truth. But in my 7th year, I did get caught but that's a story for another day. Technically in my _16_ years, I have never been caught.

"Hey! We resent tha-" Sirius starts, James nodding beside him.

"Is that a Quidditch jersey?" Remus asks, cutting him off and changing the subject. Glancing down at my shirt, I grin and nod.

"Yup. For the Chaser on the Falmouth Falcons Quidditch team. Landon Silver." I grin and aim a look at Harry. "You know, the cute one." Harry mutters something darkly into his cup and I snicker.

"Are the Falcons your team?" Sophie asks curiously and I nod.

"Since my fourth year." Harry sets his cup down roughly. They glance at him and back at me.

"Harry doesn't like the team?" Rachel asks and I smirk.

"Try the Chaser." I giggle. "I flirted with him once and Harry almost had a heart attack." I tell them, laughter in my voice. Harry glares at me as Sophie and Rachel giggle. James chokes on his smoothie and stares at me in shock. Sirius's grey eyes are wide and his fork is suspended in air. Remus's eyes flash amber for a second and his hand tightens on his napkin. "He has hated the Falcon's ever since." I sum up, shrugging unconcerned.

"So why do you still wear it?" Lily asks and James, Harry, Remus and Sirius stare murderously at the jersey.

"I like the team and I got this one signed by Landon." I giggle and flip the shirt up, showing the signature on the inside of the shirt, right above where my boobs are (and over my heart but Harry doesn't really see it that way). The girls laugh and Jareth shakes his head ruefully.

"Were you wearing the shirt when he signed it?" Sophie asks eagerly and I grin.

"She better not have been!" James bursts out and my grin disappears.

"No, not at all." I tell him contritely but grin and wink at the girls. They laugh and he slumps in his chair.

"I tried to stop her." Harry says defensively against the glares the guys are shooting him. "She immobilized me!" He says defensively. I grin at the memory and Harry snorts at my unrepentant attitude. "She even kissed his cheek...just because she could!" His outraged voice makes me laugh but clear up a few things.

"Besides all that, you aren't the only reason I like wearing it. It is comfy and I like it." I grin. "Here is a piece of wisdom girls-" They lean forward. "Dress how you feel and love what you wear because at the end of the day _you_ have to to wear it and feel great in it. Not anyone else. And if anyone gives you shit about what you are wearing, you go give them hell for it." I tell them seriously and they incline their heads. "Promise?" I ask and they nod.

"Promise." They chorus and I dip my head in a nod.

"So you two play Quidditch?" Lily asks and Harry bobs his head. James grins.

"Good! These guys will play with me but only 'cause I have to force them. They all like things other than the greatest sport in the world." James says, shooting his kids wounded looks and us happy looks.

"What spots do you guys play?" Sirius asks, leaning forward.

"Together-"

"We play-"

"Beaters." Harry and I finish. Remus chuckles.

"Like the Weasley twins." He says and I have to hide a flinch. I really miss them. I nod.

"Yeah. Kind of." I tell him, some of my excitement dimming.

"Separately though, I am a Seeker." Harry tells them and I hide my pain, sitting up and flashing a grin.

"I mainly play Chaser but I can do Seeker and Keeper." I wrinkle my nose. "I don't really like playing Keeper though." Harry barks a laugh and I frown at him. "That's just rude." I pout at him and he grins. I sniff delicately, pointedly turning away.

"You guys are really close, aren't you?" I meet the fascinated gaze of Lily and offer a curt nod.

"Of course. Harry and I are twins." She shakes her head.

"I know but you two seem to have a deeper bond than I have ever seen, even with the Patil twins and the Weasley twins." I nod.

"Different circumstances, different bonds." I shrug. "It's easier to understand if you are a Twin."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Sophie asks, breaking our eye connection. I turn to her, an amused smile on my lips.

"Not at the moment, why?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Rachel doesn't have one either. She doesn't like boys." Sophie whispers and Rachel blushes, tossing a piece of toast at her giggling little sister.

"Sophie! Why would you say that?!" Rachel shouts, glaring at her sister. Sophie giggles some more.

"I get it." I nod and hitch up my shoulder. "See no evil, hear no evil, date no evil. Right?" I ask and Rachel stares at me. She doesn't want to date because she might go out with the wrong type of guy. She doesn't want to end up falling in love with a Death Eater.

"They don't get it. How do you?" She asks with wide eyes and I give her a small, sad smile.

"It happened to me once." I tell her and she nods.

"What happened?" Sophie asks, pouting because she can't understand what we are talking about.

"Don't worry about it." I tell both of them. "Sooner or later, you will find the right guy." I tell her honestly and Rachel nods, shooting me a grateful smile. A burden I didn't even realize was there lifts off her shoulders and she smiles happily, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Thanks." I nod at her.

"Not a problem." I avoid James and Lily's grateful glances.

"Sooooo..." Jareth trails off and I laugh.

"Right, we were talking about Quidditch." I confirm. "I love it. There is something about working together as a team towards a common goal." I explain.

"Yeah, the Keepers are really important, don't you agree?" Harry asks, snickering and I glare at him. When I first tried the Keeper position, I took the Quaffle right to the face. After Harry made sure I wasn't hurt, he roared with laughter, talking about how; at least I blocked the ball, but I was supposed to do it with my hands not my face. Needless to say, I am not a fan of playing the Keeper's position.

"If at first you don't succeed, blame someone else and seek counseling." I tell him snootily but he just keeps laughing. I frown but a fond smile tugs at me as I watch his green eyes light up with laughter.

"Hello!" I tear my eyes away from Harry, my hand flicking to my wand as I hear Moody's voice and wooden leg. He appears in the kitchen and jerks his head at Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Harry and I.

"We've got work to do. Let's go." My face goes blank as I rise, my movements suddenly hinting at something deadly. Harry gets up beside me and we join Moody. I push past him and rush upstairs, grabbing my trunk and opening it.

"Marauder! Let's go!" I shout into it and a second later, the large _regius lupus _soars out of the trunk, landing lightly on is huge paws.

"What's wrong?" He asks as I retrieve Hope. I shrug and hook on my cloak.

"Don't know yet. Let's go." I shrink down my trunk and then attach it to my cord bracelets by a small silver ring. It dangles like a charm and I shove my feet in my black and silver buckled, heeled boots from yesterday. Hope hops on my shoulders and I wrap my hand in Marauder's scruff as I rush downstairs.

"Ready lass?" Moody asks and I nod, my green eyes hard.

"Where did the wolf come from?!" I hear Jareth ask but don't stop to answer him. We head outside and Moody holds out a portkey. Harry and I exchange wary glances, bad memories involving portkey's jumping to mind but as the portkey starts to glow, we grab on to it.

We land roughly in front of Number 13 Grimmauld Place and hurry inside. As we enter the house, we can hear raised voices and head to the kitchen.

"-we can't risk it! If we wait, we could potentially loose thousands of lives! We **need** to do something! _Not_ sit on our asses twiddling our thumbs!" Hesita Jones shouts at Dumbledore, her blue eyes alight with anger. Dumbledore calmly watches her and when she finishes speaking, nods his head.

"I agree with you, but we need to do this as a whole. The second The Order splits apart is the second our rebellion has failed. We are stronger together than we are apart." Hestia nods but I can see the same anger burning in her eyes. She is not nearly as calmed as she is pretending she is. "Ah, you are here. Good. Voldemort is planning an attack on Hogsmeade." Dumbledore spots us and informs us.

"What is the plan?" James asks, striding forward. His face is hardened and I know this is Auror James. Gone is the playful, cheerful Marauder. In front of us is a warrior. In this moment, my respect rises. I glance at Harry and his fascinated wonder tells me he feels the same.

"We don't have one yet!" Hestia spits out, glaring angrily at Dumbledore. Unfazed, James nods.

"All right. When are they arriving?" His voice is distant and impersonal.

"They are arriving in 30 minutes." Moody speaks up, grinding his staff into the ground irritably. His eye is whirling in the socket.

"So why aren't we already there?" Harry bursts out, moving forward. I silently move two step after him. Just like he has my back when I need him, I have his.

"We haven't formed a proper plan-" Dumbledore begins, his blue eyes troubled.

"Fuck the plan!" Harry bursts out, green eyes flaring with anger. "What you need to do is Floo your brother and have him start shepherding the people to the castle!" Dumbledore's eyes harden and Harry tenses.

"It is not that simple." When he speaks, his voice is heavy with power. I can visibly see Harry shrink back, reverting to his old behavior around the old man. Anger burns through me and I step around, forward and back, forcing Harry behind me.

"Don't you fucking speak to him like that." My voice is soft but my burning anger is strong and clear and Lily flinches. "You need to pull your goddamn head out of your ass." I tell him and raise my my hand. "Fawkes." I call and with a musical sigh, Fawkes burns in, landing on my arm. I look at him, my anger cooling a little. "Go to Aberforth and alert him. Take him this-" I pull a message out of my pocket. Before we left, I jotted this note down. "It will tell him what to do." Fawkes raises his wings, trills a little song and with a flash of flames, he is gone.

On the letter is:

**_Aberforth,_**

**_You don't know me but I am part of The Order._**

**_There is an attack planned on Hogsmeade._**

**_Get everyone to Hogwarts._**

**_There is a hidden passage in the back storage room of Honeydukes._**

**_It leads to third floor._**

**_Once there, send one of the adults to alert the Professors._**

**_Rally the people willing to fight. (No one under 7th year.)_**

**_We will be coming to the village shortly._**

**_Try not to spread alarm, we don't want mass panic. That will only hinder the process of clearing the village._**

**_If you need to, tell them it is on Dumbledore's orders you are moving them to Hogwarts._**

**_Do not do anything stupid._**

"Now." I stride to the middle of the room. "For the trip to Hogsmeade, we are going to need Fighters, Defenders and Healers." I demand but only get confusion.

"What does that mean?" A brunette male asks and I sigh with exasperation.

"Okay." I pace before whirling and facing Harry. I meet his gaze and silent communication passes between us. He nods and I relax a little. "In my world, I gathered a group of people willing to fight. This group was separated into factions." I meet The Order's confusion head on. "Clearly you guys have no structure. You just grab your wands and fight but that will not help you win these battles." I gaze somberly at them. "My way will. My factions were ordered. There were four factions. Faction one - The leaders. I relay information to them and they use their natural born instinct to manipulate the situation so we would come out on top.

Faction two - We have the Fighters. They attack the opposing force, which brings me to - Faction three. In Faction three, we have our defenders. They shadowed the fighters and defended them. They cast the Protego's and other such charms, hexes and jinxes that would keep their attacking partner safe. Last but perhaps, most important, we have Faction four. In this faction, we have our healers. When a member of our team went down, the Healers tend to them with a member of Faction three (the defenders) guarding them." I stop and face the incredulous gazes of The Order.

"In this manner, my teams and I won over 300 battles." I straighten with pride. "It got to the point the opposing force laid down their wands when faced with us." I face the order. "This is how you are going to fight. When I bark orders, you will obey them or risk death. Make no mistake, this is a **war**. They are not playing around and neither should we. Now, I need my attackers." Everyone moves forward and I shake my head.

"No. When I said attackers, I meant it. We aren't playing around here anymore. I don't do bullshit in the field. We don't cast Stupify's. We don't do kiddie bull like that. When we attack, we _attack_. We aim to take them down, no matter the cost." Several members move back and I nod.

"Why can't we Stupify them?" I look over and meet the gaze of a Tonks. I feel a flash of pain at the distrust in her eyes but answer her firmly. "Death Eaters know how to ennervate their side. Every Stupify we cast only ensures the Death Eaters are going to be getting back up. And that will just be one more Avada Kedavra that takes a mother, father, brother, sister, niece, nephew, grandma, grandpa, etcetera away from their families. I don't know about you but that is not my goal. My goal is to get in and out with the least amount of deaths from my side. Understood?" I ask and without hesitation, she nods.

"Now, I ask you again, who will be my attackers?" I ask and a few step forward. I nod and walk in front of them. "Don't hold back. Don't worry about protecting yourself. Just attack. If you need to, picture the people you are saving. Remember, you don't have to kill. A well place cutting curse can ensure the Death Eater will not be able to cast any more spells and they cannot hurt you or anyone else." They nod, eyes hard and I cast a spell.

Their robes change to a fiery red-orange trimmed with gold and a badge appears on their chest. It has the crest of a phoenix that looks suspiciously like Fawkes. Under the phoenix is a picture of a wand with red sparks shooting out. The mark of an attacker.

"Now, who will be our defenders?" A large group steps forward and I nod. "Your purpose is to keep your paired partner safe." I meet their gaze, one by one. "You will be casting spells such as Protego. You _will_ keep your partner safe." They nod, their heads held high. "Anyone want to step back? We still need Healers." I quietly ask but they all stay. I nod and cast my spells.

This time, their robes change to a deep blue trimmed with bronze. Their badge is of also of Fawkes and underneath, they have a shield. The mark of the defenders. I face the rest of the group.

"Step forward if you will be our Healers." The rest of the group steps forward. "You will need a collection of healing potions and spells. Can you handle this? I can't have anyone fainting at the sight of blood." They all nod. I cast my spells for the third time.

Their robes change to a golden-yellow trimmed with black. Their badge has Fawkes and cupped hands underneath it. The mark of a healer. I turn to a few members.

"Harry, you will be a leader." He nods and I flick my wand. His robes change to a deep greenish-black, trimmed with silver. A badge appears and on it is Fawkes. Underneath is a whistle, a wand with sparks shooting out, a shield and cupped hands. The mark of a leader. I turn to James.

"You will be a leader." I flick my wand and his robes shift to reflect Harry's. I turn to Kingsley. "You will be a leader." I flick my wand and his robes change. I turn to the leaders. "Leaders. Choose your teams, make sure to take into account that each attacker will have to be paired with a defender. Healers will also be paired with a defender. Each group gets paired with a three healers." They nod and make quick work of picking their teams.

When they are finished, Harry has 7 pairs. Five pairs are Attack/Defend and two are Healer/Defend. James also has 7 teams. Five A/D and two H/D. Same for Kingsley. Together we have 15 A/D teams and 6 H/D teams.

I face the leftover people. Bill Weasley, a blonde man that looks like he just got out of school, and two brunette woman.

"Why haven't you four chosen your positions?" I ask and Bill steps forward.

"We don't really work well in teams." He offers and I nod.

"All right. I can work with that. You four are with me. You will be our Wilds. The unpredictable ones. One second you could be attacking, the next, Healing." They nod and I wave my wand. Their robes change to a deep purple, trimmed with silver. The badge on their chest has Fawkes, underneath it is a spiral and hovering over it is eight arrows sticking out of a solid, silver circle. The sign of Chaos. The mark of a Wild.

"What about you?" Sky asks (the blonde on my team, his name is Skylar Duncan.) I look at him with an amused smirk and wave my wand. My trunk un-shrinks and I open it, climbing in. Marauder comes in after me, his fur starting to glow an electric emerald green-icy blue. I strip down and take everything off, except for my stacked, beaded cord bracelets, and my necklace.

I slip into a pair of soft, worn forest green basilisk skin pants. They cling to me and it feels like slipping into a pair of custom fitted gloves. (This is essentially my battle armor. I have always worn these clothes when I am about to fight.) I slip on a pair of ankle socks and pull on black velvet booties. (They were given to me by Andromeda, Tonks's mom. They have been charmed so I will never slip in them, and when I need to, I can pop out silver blades from the toe and silver spikes from the heel. It has come in handy more than once.)

Next, I slip on a tank top. It is a silver color and looks like liquid metal. It is made out of metal, but a special kind. (I found it in the Potter Vault. The metal is special and hasn't been found in over 300 hundred years. It can repel spells, even some of the stronger and Darker ones. It also fits like a glove.) The cool metal kisses my skin as it slides on but quickly warms.

Around my waist, I belt on a side holster. I slide my wand into the small pocket made just for it and slip 6 metal throwing stars into the bigger pocket beside it. They are charmed to return to me after I throw them.

My second wand (made of Dogwood and hair of a Veela, 13 inches) I slip into my right boot. You can never be too safe. (My first wand is Ash, Beech, Cedar with the hair of a Thestral with silver wrapped around the hilt and in a spiral to the tip of my wand, and a small emerald carved snake rests at the hilt of my wand.) That finished, I slip on my thigh holster. It rests around my right leg and I slip five daggers into it. Fred and George collected these daggers for my 17th birthday.

The first dagger has a black and brass hilt with the blade made out of another rare metal. It is black and strong. It can channel fire really well and if anyone other than me or Harry tries to use the, it will attack them. The second dagger has a silver and black hilt. The blade is made out of the same metal as my top. The third dagger is made entirely out of the same metal as the first dagger. The fourth dagger has a Japanese/Chinese feel to it. It is made out of tempered steel and has a curved cross-guard, the hilt is wrapped with a crimson red fabric and the end is pointed. The final dagger has a Celtic, intertwining design on the hilt. The blade is made out of the same metal of my top.

I quickly brush my hair and braid the front hairs back into a waterfall braid. I hook an ear cuff over the back of my left ear. It has white feathers tipped in black dangling in a line down the back. It lays against my inky curls and stands out. My other silver ear cuff/thing is still on my right ear. I rest a hand on my necklace for a second. This has been mine since I was 11. Regardless of the fact that Lily is still wearing hers, I will continue to wear mine...in honor of my dead mother.

I open an ebony and silver gilded box. Inside is a choker. The lavishly delicate jugular ornament is on black satin, floral jacquard ribbon, with adjustable metal fastening. The silver is shaped with a curve on the top and bottom and points out on the sides. In the middle, there is a small strip of the silky black ribbon and a small emerald set above the ribbon and below. Dangling gently is a delicate silver sword with a tiny onyx stone set in the middle.

Emeralds symbolize hope and the future, renewal and growth. An emerald is a Seeker of Love and a Reveler of Truth, inspiring an ongoing search for meaning, justice, compassion and harmony. As for the onyx, Onyx jewelry is worn to defend against negativity that is directed at you. Black stones have protective energies in the sense that black is the absence of light, and therefore, can be used to create invisibility. It fortifies self confidence and responsibility, sharpens the senses and encourages a healthy egotism. In other words, perfect for me.

I dust my eyes in silver. It brings the focus to my eyes, making them glow a bright, fierce emerald. The silver isn't just so I look good, the power has been spelled so I can see through invisibility spells. Of course it all depends on the strength of the caster though. I can see through the spell easier if it was cast weaker.

I stride over to another box. This one is encased in an ivory box. I slowly open it, revealing what is hiding underneath. Silver arm-plates gleam underneath the light. I pull one out, memories washing over me.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_"Gred, no!" I was fighting against Death Eaters. Fred had a wand at his throat. I raced over to his attackers back, popping out my blades. I had never used them before but I didn't care. With a wordless cry, I attacked him. I slashed and ripped and tore, blood raining on my face. I was crying as I stabbed him and when gentle hands pulled me away, I whirled on them. I met Fred's caring eyes and couldn't take it. I fell into his arms. _

_Tears burned in my eyes and when George came behind me and wrapped me in a hug, I let go. For the first time since I was 5, I was able to cry. _

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Sorrow washes over me, but I clench my jaw and push it back. I slip the first arm-plate over my right arm. With a whirl, it unwound, snaking around my arm snugly. I flick my right wrist out and with a quite snick, the hidden blade pops out. I flip it back in and slip the other plate on, letting it wind around my left arm. That finished, I pick up my outer robes. It shimmers the deepest black in the light, swallowing the light.

My robes are styled different. It falls to just below my thighs. It has a distinctly military feel to it. It slips on and molds to my every curve. The high collar brushes my chin and forces me to raise it higher, giving me a confident look. Two rows of dull, silver buttons go down my front and I could button them closed, but prefer to leave it hanging open, keeping easy access to what's inside my robe. The long sleeves are detachable but for this purpose (hiding the blades) I keep them on.

When I stride over to the floor-length mirror, I realize with equal amounts of dread and excitement, I am back. My image is cool and confident, with a hint of arrogance in my tilted chin. The feathers stand out against my inky locks and give me a wild look, only supported by the dark look in my emerald eyes. My eyes are both bright and dark, the prospect of the fight thrilling me. I smile but it is a grim one, filled with the promise of spilled blood.

I get my last item. On the back of my battle robes are two long sheaths built into it. I slide my two katana blades into it. The hilts stick over my shoulders, the blades crosses at my back. I look dark. I look dangerous. I look deadly.

Marauder shines brighter, emerald flames and icy tips. We stride out of the trunk, shrinking it with a flick of my finger. I put it in my pocket and face the groups. There eyes are wide with shock at my attire and I even detect a hint of fear and awe. I stop right in front of them and look them over. I see some nervous faces but mostly suppressed excitement.

"We are fighting in a war." My voice cold and carries to the back of the room easily. "There is a good chance that we might all be killed in unique and horrific ways today. But I don't want you to think of that. I want you to think of your families, and of the amount of children in Hogsmeade and in Hogwarts. Today, we not only fight to keep Hogsmeade safe, but to send a message. It's about damn time we presented a problem to Voldemort. Today, we become his enemies. We are going to fight. We are going to take down those filthy Death Eaters. Today, we **will** win! Chant with me. Vic-tor-y. Vic-tor-y! Vic-tor-y!"

Pumped up, they accept their portkeys and we are whisked away to war.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating last week! Here is a whole chapter and a preview of the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**_Preview of the Next Chapter of A Future Found:_**

_"How do you do it?" Remus asks, his eyes shadowed. "How do you kill them so easily?" I stare at him for a second before softly answering him and walking away, my answer heavy in the air._

_"Sometimes I feel like I can't. Sometimes I feel like I am dying every time I kill one of them. But the only other option is to give up and I can't do that. Sometimes I **do** feel like giving up, then I remember I have a lot of motherfuckers to prove wrong. And most of the time? That is the only thing that keeps me going."_

_**End of Preview**_

* * *

Love you guys!


	6. Chapter 5 - A Battle Won A War Started

A/N: All outfits are on my profile.

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world. I only own Alisia Esperanza Potter (Pronounced: Ah- li (like lick the i sound) sea - ah Ess- per- ahn - za Potter)

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count: _**_5, 711_

Reviews are always appreciated! Also, Fav's and follows are always welcome and appreciated! And since my review = preview works pretty good, the offer is being put up for this story! That means if you review, you get a preview of the next chapter! So send those reviews in guys! Hope you love this new chapter!

I would just like to send a thank you to my newest follower(s)/fav(s): Deadlyelder, kvdsouza, K-Katherine Black, LadyLily18, Alexander XVIII, eddard, and Sebastian001!

Kvdsouza - Pretty clever of you to catch that! Hope you enjoyed the preview.

Thank you guys so much! It means a lot for the follow/favs for any of my stories! This is awesome for me!

This chapter is dedicated to my fav/followers listed above. Thanks so much you guys!

Enjoy the story!

Betad by: ShadowHunter19

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

**_Previously on A Future Found:_**

_"...Today, we not only fight to keep Hogsmeade safe, but to send a message. It's about damn time we presented a problem to Voldemort. Today, we become his enemies. We are going to fight. We are going to take down those filthy Death Eaters. Today, we **will** win! Chant with me. Vic-tor-y. Vic-tor-y! Vic-tor-y!"_

_Pumped up, they accept their portkeys and we are whisked away to war._

* * *

When we land, I am pleased to notice that although some members of The Order are unsteady, no one falls down. The defense fighters move behind and to the left of the attackers and I look to the Healers.

"Healers and their partners are to hang back. We do not want you getting injured." I order, my voice ringing clear across Hogsmeade. The Healers nod and move back. Satisfied, I scan our fighters. They look determined and eager for a fight. I smile grimly, that could save their lives. I nod to my Wilds and they follow as I move to the Hogshead. I notice that the lights are off and the streets are deserted.

Behind me, Harry, King and James are spreading out their teams, preparing for the Death Eaters to arrive.

"When do you suppose the Death Eaters are going to arrive?" Bill asks, moving beside me and keeping a constant surveillance of the surrounding areas.

"Well, we are still waiting. They should be here in 3 to 5 minutes. Why?" I ask, studiously avoiding looking at him, a pang of loss hitting me every time I look at his familiar face.

"Because I get the feeling we are being watched." Bill confesses and I falter but continue on. I don't answer him but continue on. I silently reach out to Harry and he alerts the other leaders to be wary and watchful. Twin safe, I allow myself to fall inside my mind, reaching my magical core. Just like all those years ago, it is a hypnotizing blend of silver, purple, green, red and black.

I push in it and magic rushes through me. I feel grim satisfaction. I know using magic like this comes with a cost. I don't know what it will be or what it will do but at this moment, I can't bring myself to care.

I spread my magic around me, wrapping it around my Wilds and the other teams, Harry getting an extra amount. They stare with shock as my multicolored magic wraps around them before sinking into their skin and disappearing.

"W-what in the hell was that?" King asks, staring down at his body that was just lit up a few seconds ago. I turn and face him, my blank green eyes conveying my disinterest in the conversation.

"That was me giving you a measure of my magic for the sole use of protection. It won't last forever but it will withstand a few good hits before it dissipates." I inform him and his eyes widen with shock.

"How is that possible? I've never heard of anyone doing that before." He says and I smile grimly.

"You summoned us here for a reason. Harry and I aren't normal." I bark out a dark laugh. "If we were, we would never be here." I tell him, before turning away, my movements brisk as I move towards the Hogshead. I spread out my magic again, only this time is unseen to everyone but Harry and I. Out of the corner of my eye, I can spot his magic creeping over the village.

Harry's magic is red and gold slashed through with black and a darker green. With our magic spread like this, we will be able to tell when and where people are. We can tell if they are friendly or the enemy.

We reach the Hogshead and silently open the door, slipping inside. An explosion of noise slams my ears and I tense, my fingers slipping down to rest against my daggers. They are a comforting weight against my leg. My Wilds and I silently slip into the shadows, traversing around the room. We spot Aberforth standing on a table attempting to calm the large, angry crowd.

Sighing angrily, he gets down and freezes as I materialize right in front of him, my Wilds lingering in the shadows behind me.

"Need some help?" A small smirk ghosts across my face before it is gone.

"Who are you?" He asks, blue eyes flashing in a way that is eerily reminiscent of Dumbledore. My bright, fierce green eyes lights up and a slow, dangerous smile spills across my face.

"I'm the one who is going keep you alive, while simultaneously pissing off the greatest Dark Lord this world has seen in centuries." I tell him, my voice dark with a hint of excitement. I push past him and vault up onto the table, standing tall and proud; the light glinting off my weapons and shirt. It takes a few moments but when they don't notice me, I loose my patience and unfurl my magic.

The pub is abruptly silent as they feel my magic, heavy and dangerous in the air; brushing against their own, prowling amongst them. They face me, fear in their eyes at the sight of me, standing tall and unflinching against a dark backdrop. I imagine what I must look like to them. Like some sort of dark angel, sent to save them. A dark smile crosses my lips, I won't be able to save them all.

"Who in the bloody buggering hell are you?!" Someone shouts and I smile lazily, focusing all my magic on the scruffy man. He pales as my magic winds around him, knowing the acute danger he is now in. My magic winds around him, dangerous and thirsting for blood.

"I? I am the one who will keep you safe against the invading Death Eaters...Unless you have a problem with that?" I keep my voice deliberately soft but no one can miss the dangerous edge that teases and taunts their fear. The rapidly paling man shakes his head, fear showing bright in his eyes. I abruptly release him from my magic and he slumps to the floor. "Good." My voice is brisk as I stride to the edge of the table.

"The Death Eaters are expecting to be facing unsuspecting Hogsmeade villagers. They are not expecting a fight. They will be lazy and overconfident. We are going to change that. They will attack...we will attack back. My Leaders will divide you into your teams. They will explain what is going on." I step down from the table and over to where my Wilds wait in the shadows. Bill steps forward, ginger eyebrows pulled together.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Worry shows in his voice and I smile; dark and dangerous but somehow smooth...like velvet.

"Absolutely." And my eyes glint with a thirst for a fight; with a thirst for war and bloodshed. "We will fight...and we will win." I promise, knowing it to be the complete and absolute truth.

* * *

We wait with bated breath from our perches.

All too soon, shadowed figures appear below us in the streets, clad in long dark hooded cloaks. Silver glints in the light as it bounces of their masks. A tall figure leads the way as they prowl through the empty streets of Hogsmeade. We watch as they gather in the town square which is shaped more like a rectangle. Ready, I rise to my feet in one swift movement. Behind me, I can hear the subtle rustling as my Wilds stand.

I stare across the street, knowing Harry is staring back. I slowly nod my head and a low humming starts up, growing louder.

"Hummmmmm. Hummmmmm. Hummmmmm." I add my voice to the mix, a clear sad tone in my voice as it soars amongst the others.

"Hooooh. Hooooh. Hooooh." Harry and his team joins in and then James and King's teams. The air is literally humming with danger as the Death Eaters pull out their wands. They gather in a loose circle, wands facing out. Abruptly, my voice switches to their tune.

"Hummmm. Hummmm. Hummmm." Following suit, the teams switch to what I was humming before.

"Hoooooh. Hoooooh. Hooooh." On the ground, from all around, spells are shot out of the shadows at the collection of Death Eaters. There are muffled shouts as some collapse and shields shimmer into existence. I smile grimly as I know the casters have withdrawn into their buildings. I switch my tune again and the Death Eaters shift with agitation, wondering when the next strike will come.

Our eerie humming has a lot of them glancing around and sending spells into the surrounding darkness. Finally, I spot a leader, moving to the front. As soon as the person does, I raise my fist and the humming is abruptly cut off. Unnerved, the lone figure comes to a halt.

"People of Hogsmeade. Listen well." I stiffen, recognizing the smooth, velvety voice belonging to Lucius Malfoy. My unwavering green eyes take in every detail. He still has the cane with the snake head but I remember that is only a ruse. The snake head is part of his wand and if you twist the middle of the cane, a blade will shoot out of the end. The cane is a weapon, pure and simple. I pass the message along and my Wilds shift with surprise and worry.

"We are here on behalf of our Dark Lord. He wishes for us to take over this...lovely village. We are to take control with the minimal amount of bloodshed. If you lay down your wands and accept the gracious rule of our Lord, you and yours will remain unharmed. Should you fight...you will be cut down." His voice turns cold. "Make no mistake, the Lord is merciful but never to the point of stupidity." A flash of rage from Harry alerts me to him but I can't stop him in time.

He steps out of his building with his teams in formation behind him. Even though my brother has never been the tallest or the most muscled, there is something about him and his fierce green eyes that warns others to be wary. The light glints off his glasses and I smirk. Harry hasn't needed glasses for years now.

"Malfoy." He spits out, wand steady. "I should have known you would be here. Voldemort sent out his favorite lap dog...ha! No surprise there." Harry spits out and the tall figure stiffens.

"Have care of the words you speak, young one. We are not ones to be spoken to in that way." Though his voice is smooth, I can detect a hint of confusion. And no wonder. Harry is the spitting image of our father (just a bit shorter and with green eyes.)

"You will not have this village, Malfoy! This place is not for the likes of you!" Harry's voice burns with anger and he makes an impressive figure, clad in the emerald robes and the shadows behind him.

"This is not your fight. Whoever you are, lay down your wand and submit to the rule of the Dark Lord." Lucius orders, pulling out his wand. Harry takes a short, sharp step forward.

"I will never submit!" He hisses angrily. "_Petrificus Totalus! Reducto! Sectumsempra! Expelliarmus!_" Harry shouts out, sending the flurry of spells at the unmoved Lucius Malfoy.

"_Protego_." Lucius says, almost boredly. He stiffens as the first spell breaks the shield and hurriedly brings up his wand, dodging the next spell and goes right into the path of the next. He jerks back as a cut rips open the robe and draws first blood on his shoulder. He moves out of the way of the last spell and straightens, his fingers white against the dark wood of his wand.

"_Os aspiret_!" He shouts back, anger in his voice. My breath catches as I realize it is a Dark spell meant to break bones. Harry smoothly dodges it but Lucius isn't done yet. "_Praemium._" He breathes and the ground in front of Harry explodes into dust and stone. He stumbles back, raising a hand to cover his face.

"Attack!" Harry shouts and his teams surge forward. I halt James's teams but nod to King and he rushes out there, emerald robes emphasizing his large form. The Death Eaters and Attack/Defense teams surge forward to meet each other and I am pleased to note our side is holding up well, doing more damage to the invading force because they are freed from worrying about their safety.

The Death Eaters are confused, unused to the organized attack they are facing but they don't give up. I didn't expect them to.

"Why aren't we attacking?" Bill asks angrily but I don't take my gaze away from the battle below.

"Have patience Bill. It is not time yet. We are the third wave. When King and Harry's teams falter, then I will send down James's team and we will follow soon after." I instruct him and placated somewhat, he argues no more.

"_Scalpendum carne_!" I hear and panic flashes through me. Similar to the Sectumsempra Curse, the spell is meant to carve the flesh off our bones. My gaze falls on Harry, locked in battle with Malfoy. Harry cries out, his body jerking back as blood pours from a cut on his shoulder. Fear swells up in me before a flood of anger rushes through my veins and I growl with anger.

I straighten, anger burning fierce inside my chest. I turn and gesture to my Wilds to follow as I drift down the stairs. I know that James's team is preparing to walk out. I stand at the door before opening it and stepping outside. My Wilds follow. My eyes lock on Harry and Lucius fighting and my eyes narrow as a hiss of anger is released.

By my side, Marauder growls, haunches raised; ready to fight. I drop my left hand down and clench his scruff in my hands as I flick out my wand in my right hand. We walk out into the battle, wands raised, moving with a deadly grace. James's team fans out behind mine, quickly and efficiently taking out the Death Eaters behind us and our weary fighters/defenders/healers join us as we stalk to the fighting pair.

We advance, never giving the Death Eaters a chance to register our wave of attacking witches and wizards before they are taken down. We are decidedly more vicious than the Order here has ever been before, giving no leave; granting no mercy. I move with a feline grace, anger burning hard and gold in my luminous green eyes.

As we reach Harry, he raises his wand, prepared to curse the older wizard. His arm halts and he turns to me, a question in his eyes that drop down to his arm where I have a firm grasp.

"Let us take it from here." I nod to my Healer and she immediately moves forward, Bill shadowing her. He doesn't hesitate as he drops back and I rest a gentle hand on his head before turning away. As she tends to my brother, I face Malfoy, my eyes hard and cold.

"And who might you be?" He asks, a few of his remaining Death Eaters stirring behind him. I ignore them and fix my glittering green gaze on him, a ruthless smirk crossing my face as I tilt my chin arrogantly, the feathers on my ear cuff gleaming against my glossy black hair.

"I? Who I am is none of your business. All you need to know is why I have come out to face you." I tell him, my voice icy with savage undertones. Intrigue lights his mercurial eyes.

"And why might that be?" He asks, his voice returning to the velvet it was before the battle. I tilt my head to the side, the innocent look on my face at odds with the burning anger in my glowing green eyes. "Surely not because I have come to claim this place for my Lord?" He asks and I let out a mocking laugh, shaking my head.

"Oh no." I purr. "I couldn't care less about that. No. What I am angry about is the harm my twin has received from your wand." I inform him, waving a hand at Harry; an almost playful gleam entering my vivid green eyes.

"Oh? My apologies." Lucius taunts back, understanding the playful, ferocious game I am instigating. It is not unlike that of politics. Saying one thing but clearly meaning another. Relying on body language and hidden messages. I twirl my wand in my hand, my touch loving and possessive on the gleaming wood. I move forward, my movements feral as I prowl forward, light on my feet.

"That's not going to be good enough for me, Lucius." I purr, dark excitement stirring inside me and reflecting in my movements. "I need retribution. To exact my revenge." I inform him, almost idly as I peer at him from the corner of my eyes, a dark smirk curling at the corners of my lips. I look positively wicked and intrigue flares in his eyes again.

"And what might that be?" He asks and I laugh lightly, facing him head on.

"Blood for blood. Blow for blow." I tell him, playfulness gone and a merciless gleam in my eyes as I raise my wand. Responding to the threat, he does the same. I incline my head at him and he does the same. We pause for a moment, savoring the anticipatory feeling hanging in the air.

"_Expulso._" He breathes and I effortlessly move out of the way of his spell, a taunting gleam lighting up my eyes. A scowl forms on his lips as he responds with a flurry of spells. "_Praemium._" The ground before me explodes but unlike my brother, I am expecting underhanded and dirty tricks like this. With a wordless wave of my wand, I sculpt the loose dirt and stone into two large lions.

"_Duro._" I whisper and it solidifies into solid stone. Marauder growls with excitement and I look down at him, a wicked smile curling on my mouth as I breath the spell. "_Oppugno_." With a roar, the lions come to life, tossing their large heads. "_Engorgio_." I cast and the two lions swell so they are larger than the surrounding houses. This time, when they roar, the ground beneath my feet shakes. I let loose a wild laugh as (in one bound) they are in front of the Death Eaters and swiping their paws; sending them flying into the air.

A Death Eater lands in front of me, blood bubbling out of their mouth. Gaze dispassionate, I toe the mask off their face and am faced with a male. I stare down at him before pulling out a dagger and sliding it into his chest. His life leaves him as quickly as a candle goes out when you blow on it. I stare down at him before rising and levitating the body to the side.

I tilt my head to the side and watch with childish curiosity as the remaining Death Eaters demolish the last of the lions. I stare at them for a second before raising my head.

"Did you really have to do that? I rather liked those lions." I tell them playfully, stepping closer. Rage, gleaming bright in his eyes, a Death Eater rushes forward. I pull a dagger out and flip it into the air, catching it by the tip and hurling it at the approaching Death Eater. They drop abruptly and a smile curls on my lips as I stalk forward, gesturing at the dagger with my left hand. It releases from the body with a wet sound before slapping into the palm of my hand. I raise it to the sky, watching the light play on the red and silver before flicking my wand and cleaning it off. I slip it back into its sheath and advance on the smaller group once more.

"Who are you?" One of the Death Eaters whispers and another sinful smile crosses my face.

"I have many different names but if you must refer to me by one then I suppose you may use Venom." I tell him and he shudders, fear in every line of his body. He stumbles back and Lucius makes a sharp movement.

"You will stand. For the Dark Lord." Lucius orders before turning to me. "You have won this fight but we will be back." He states, velvet lining steel. A smile curls at my mouth and a laugh bubbles up as I tilt my head back.

"Of course! I would expect nothing less." I tell him, taking a step back and turning away. "Oh, and Lucius?" I call and he turns to me, keeping a hand on his portkey. "Don't think I forgot." All playfulness is gone and in its place is a dark, vicious anger. I blow a kiss, a silver ball of magic releasing from my lips, watching his eyes follow as the silvery ball speeds towards him. He raises his wand to defend but it slams into his shoulder and explodes.

The last thing I hear before they are whisked away is a high, pained shout before that gets cut off.

* * *

Silence is all that is heard before Bill laughs.

"We did it!" He shouts. "The Death Eaters are gone!" As if unfrozen, the Order cheers loudly. I stalk over to Harry, desperately trying to rein in my blood-lust. It's been a while since I have been in a situation like that. I had forgotten how good it felt to fight against a worthy opponent and come out on top. Adrenaline rushes though my veins, fierce and hot.

Harry struggles to get up, his gaze fixed on mine. He knows to some measure what I am going through

"Easy twin." He cautions. "Just breath-" I wrap my arms around him, breathing in his scent. He smells like sunshine, polished wood and home. Never hesitating, Harry wraps his arms around me, holding me close and giving me the silence I need. After a few moments of breathing the blood-lust in and out, I gain my composure and pull back from Harry. I silently thank him and he nods, squeezing my fingers twice before letting go.

"That was incredible! You out Death Eater-ed the Death Eaters!" The younger brunette Wild says excitedly. Her hair is pin-straight and she has blue eyes (her name is Rain.) I flash her a charming grin.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a badass." I joke, hiding my darkness and she laughs; exhilarated by the brush with death she had today. I scan the crowd and spot Dumbledore standing by his brother. I narrow my eyes and stalk over to them, Harry at my shoulder and Marauder on my left. "Dumbledore's." I greet them and Aberforth scowls.

"Young Alisia. You and Harry have won the Order a much needed victory today and for that, I thank you." He tells us sincerely and I incline my head in a nod. "However, I do not think you should have used such harmful spells-" I cut him off, anger stirring again.

"Do you know the death count?" I ask, struggling to rein in my anger and he shakes his head. "34 dead." I tell him and his eyes cloud with sorrow. "All of them Death Eaters. None of the Order have fallen today and all of the Order will be able to fight another day." I inform him and his eyes widen with shock, caution lighting in his blue eyes.

"That is truly good news but-" I shake my head.

"No buts. This is **_war_**, Dumbledore. You cannot play around and hope that you will win." Behind me, the Order stirs, gathering around. "I understand this is your Order but I also understand that under my command and that of the other Leaders, not _one_ of these warriors died today. Yes, some were injured but not permanently. Within a week they will all be healed and _without_ scars on the body. _**That**_ is our goal. **Not** whatever you are doing." My voice is stern and unyielding.

"You have to listen to her." James says, moving to the front. I watch him with surprise as he defends me. "What she is saying? It is all the truth. Before this battle, we have rarely won and always had severe damage and multiple deaths. This time? It wasn't like the others. Clearly the way she fights works so maybe we should be doing it that way." James says quietly but firmly and Sirius, Remus and Lily stand at his back. Dumbledore looks at them, his blue eyes grave.

"We will discuss this at the next meeting. For now, I thank you for what you have done. Not only for the Order but also for the people who live in Hogsmeade and my students." Dumbledore tells me and I nod, understanding his unwillingness to turn to the harsher spells. He once fell under the thrall of power as a boy with Grindlewald. He doesn't want to risk it happening again.

He turns away and I follow suit.

"So..." Harry says and we share a small smile. "That was fun." He begins and I laugh.

"Let's never do it again." I finish, sorrow washing over me. Gred, Forge and I would always say that after a battle. "Thank you." I tell him softly and Harry gives me a soft look, draping an arm over my shoulder.

"Anytime, little sister." Startled, I let out a bark of laughter, his arm solid and warm against my neck.

"Agreed, big brother."

A flash of light has Harry and I hitting the ground before looking up to see a reporter hurrying away with their camera. Harry gets up to chase but I rest a hand on his arm.

"Don't. We need to get the news of our presence to get out somehow. What better way than this?" I ask and Harry reluctantly nods.

"Ready to go?" Bill asks, holding out a portkey, his blue eyes friendlier than before. I smile and take a hold on the old shoe. A hook gets a firm hold on my belly and we are whisked away.

* * *

_**~-A-Future-Found-~**_

* * *

We land in the Headquarters for the Order and let go of the shoe.

"...eyes were like liquid fire..."

"...scary but protective..."

"...amazing..."

As Harry and I pass by the Order members, we catch wind of their conversations. We made quite the impression. Holding myself stiffly, I move through the room, just now feeling the pain as my stiff muscles struggle and fail to relax. Marauder presses against my side, his fur dimming so I can barely see the green and blue in his fur.

"Hey." I mutter to Harry. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I tell him, flinching as someone brushes past me.

"Okay." He nods, his wild hair flopping around. "Are you okay?" He asks, concern shinning in green eyes identical to my own. Tears swell at the back of my throats. So, not trusting myself to speak, I simply nod my head, resting my forehead on his shoulder for a second. He gently rests a hand on the back of my head and I inhale his scent. I relax a little and pull back, heading out of the kitchen and avoiding everyone's eyes.

I trot up the stairs, slowing down when I see the bathroom door is closed and a light shining underneath. I slump against the wall across the door, bowing my head into my chest. Tears burn in my eyes and I want so badly to let them fall. But I can't. Then I would just be admitting defeat. All our lives, Harry and I were never the type to cry. We learned pretty quickly that tears never do anything for us except make the Dursley's sneer and laugh.

I take a few deep breaths, struggling to keep control over my emotions.

"Are you okay?" I look up and meet the warm blue eyes of Remus. He is standing in the doorway and I realize he was the one in the bathroom. I straighten, wiping my face clear of the desperation plaguing me and nod briskly.

"I'm fine." I answer, glad my voice doesn't shake. He eyes me, clearly knowing I am not telling the truth but then he nods and moves away. I go into the bathroom and shut the door behind me, bracing my arms on the sink. I feel a flash of deja vu, realizing this is almost the exact same pose as yesterday when Harry and I were transported here.

I snort, raising my head. It is hard to believe we have only been here for a day and night. Then my smile fades as I realize something. It was just like this in our home when the war was happening. Everyday seemed like it took a lifetime to pass, simply because we were fighting for our lives everyday. I take a deep, shaky breath; the lifeless faces of the ones I love flashing in my mind.

Snape, Remus, Tonks...Fred. Tears will up in my eyes again as I think of my twins. Fred, George and I were inseparable for years. Ever since they stumbled on me in Flourish and Blotts. They took me under their wings and gave me a family. They gave me unconditional friendship and...I miss them. I miss Fred's crazy laughter that almost always made him fall down. I miss George and his steady warmth. I miss them both. I miss my boys. I miss my twins.

I take a deep breath, the sob loud in the silence. I clench my eyes shut, forcing old memories away.

I can't dwell on them now. I _can't. _I need to be strong. I take another deep, steady breath and splash some water on my face. I take care of my business and wash my hands, the cool water soothing my heated hands. I take a last breath and open the door, shutting the light off. I stop abruptly when I see Remus leaning against the wall on the other side of the door. He watches me steadily, his eyes amber.

"Are you okay?" I ask, mimicking the question he asked me when I was in that pose. He shakes his head, gaze steady on me. "Then what's wrong?" I ask and he hesitates, some blue bleeding into his eyes.

"How do you do it?" Remus asks, his eyes shadowed. "How do you kill them so easily?" I pause, looking him over.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I ask and he doesn't hesitate as he nods. I stare at him for a second before softly answering him and walking away, my answer heavy in the air.

"Sometimes I feel like I can't. Sometimes I feel like I am dying every time I kill one of them. But the only other option is to give up and I can't do that. Sometimes I **do** feel like giving up, then I remember I have a lot of motherfuckers to prove wrong. And most of the time? That is the only thing that keeps me going."

* * *

I lean against Harry as the Order finishes their meeting and focus on his heart.

"This meeting is now adjourned." Dumbledore says, waving his hand absently at us. "You may go home and be with your loved ones." He smiles gently. "I know they will be most relieved to have all of you back safe and sound." For a second I tempted to say something like "Thanks to me and not you" but I can't muster up the effort to do so.

I straighten, my drained muscles protesting against the movement but I easily ignore the pain. I ignore the cautious glances Dumbledore sees fit to give me but Harry stiffens by my side.

"Relax bro." I hook our arms together and tug gently.

"But he doesn't get it!" Harry whispers fiercely, angry for me. "He looks at you like that even though you saved lives today and pisses me off!" He insists and warmth spreads through my heart. Harry is angry for me.

"Harry." I wait until he looks at me to continue. "Maybe one day they'll figure it out...the way we suffered for all of our lives. But until they do, just ignore them. Dumbledore isn't worth our anger." I assure him and he nods.

"Fine." He mutters belligerently. "I don't like it but fine."


	7. Chapter 6 - Unbreakable Vow

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world. I only own Alisia Esperanza Potter (Pronounced: Ah- li (like lick the i sound) sea - ah Ess- per- ahn - za Potter) All outfits are on my profile.

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count: _**_ 6, 468_

Reviews are always appreciated! Also, Fav's and follows are always welcome and appreciated! Remember, review = preview. So send those reviews in guys! Hope you love this new chapter!

xbamsod - Hey, thanks for reviewing! (I also appreciate you reviewing for the other stories of mine you are reading, you are the best!)

hermonine - Thanks for reviewing!

I would just like to send a thank you to my newest follower(s)/fav(s): Jeezzaz, Vandun, CurtisRAW, supernaturalkissed, xbamsod, Tessia, Aria868, waterflygirl, Hotaru tora-kun, mishuu, Kohanita, hermonine, dianaemrys15 and the dark emperor!

This chapter is dedicated to my fav/followers listed above. Thanks so much you guys!

Enjoy the story!

_**Chapter Six**_

* * *

**_Previously on A Future Found:_**

_"Harry." I wait until he looks at me to continue. "Maybe one day they'll figure it out...the way we suffered for all of our lives. But until they do, just ignore them. Dumbledore isn't worth our anger." I assure him and he nods._

_"Fine." He mutters belligerently. "I don't like it but fine."_

* * *

_Thump._

Flailing out of bed, I groan as I fall to the floor but don't cease my struggles. In seconds, I have my wand out and pointed at the door where...no one is. Confused, I scan the room and meet the amused eyes of my brother. I scowl at him as my eyes land on the book laying haphazardly on the floor. Last night, after the battle I couldn't sleep so I came over to Harry's room. Without a word, he lifted the blankets and allowed me to crawl in beside him just like it used to be when we were children.

Harry read a book to me and I (already half asleep from the warmth) had completely fallen asleep. Harry must have tossed the book and made the noise.

"Really?" I ask and he shrugs sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to throw it at the wall!" He protests and I roll my eyes.

"That is why I'm the Chaser and not you." I mutter, crawling back into the bed beside him. I cuddle against his side, just for a moment. My eyes slowly drift closed as my breathing deepens.

"'Sia?" The rumble of Harry's voice in my ear only soothes me further.

"Hm?" I manage to make, sleep wrapping me in a blanket of warmth and contentment.

"Are you asleep?" Harry whispers and I bury my head in his side as he drapes an arm around my shoulders.

"Mmm." I mumble before allowing myself to sleep. The last thing I remember is a kiss brushed on my forehead.

_**~-A-F-F-~**_

"All right, get up." Someone pushes me but I just roll closer. "C'mon! Really? I forgot how clingy you could get in your sleep." Harry sounds exasperated and I can't help the small smile spreading across my face. "Oh ho! I see that smile! Let me give you a reason to smile!" I jerk and squirm away.

"No! Harry don-" I choke off as giggle spill from my lips. Harry's nimble fingers finding every ticklish spot on my sides. "Uncle! Uncle!" I cry and he finally relents. "Meanie." I mumble, burying my face in his side. Harry snorts and I giggle.

"I'm not that mean." Harry argues playfully and I lift my head to stick my tongue out at him. He places a hand on his chest and widens his eyes in mock hurt, causing me to laugh and shove his shoulder.

"I hate you!" I cry, a beaming grin spreading across my face and giving lie to my words. Harry laughs at that and grins at me, green eyes glinting with happiness.

"Love you too, twin." He says, flicking me on the forehead. I pout at him before getting up.

"Alright, meet me downstairs in a few minutes?" I ask Harry and he nods before burrowing back in his blanket. I twitch my fingers and send a small shock at him. He jerks and stares at me with wide eyes. I blow imaginary smoke off my fingers, grin cheekily at him and leave. I pass by Jareth and go into the room I have been staying in.

As I shut the door behind me, I reflect on the room I am in. It shows me what-could-have-been and that hurts. I pick up a picture of other-baby-me smiling happily up at the camera, curled around other-baby-Harry with a toothless smile. That could have been us and I know Harry wants it to be us. Harry wants to stay here but we can't and I don't know how to show him that.

We don't belong here. We already have a home. Harry has Ron and Hermione and even Ginny. We have Mrs. Weasley and Teddy. Teddy. I feel a flash of shame as I realize I haven't once thought of my darling godson. Tears burn in my eyes as I recall the little man. He is the bright point in my life. How could we just leave him behind?

Somehow, I am going to have to convince Harry to back off and keep his distance. We can't get attached because that is only going to hurt more when we have to leave. I ignore the pang of hurt I feel at the thought of leaving and grab my clothes. I have to convince him somehow but that will have to wait. First, I have to start thinking of a way to get rid of Voldemort.

The last time, it was Harry and his friends. I didn't really have anything to do with killing the madman. This time though...I have no plans of hanging back and letting Harry do this on his own. I plan on taking down Voldemort so I can get home.

To George.

To Teddy.

* * *

**_Third Person POV_**

* * *

Far away from the Potter House, in a rather familiar castle, a wide-eyed lady freezes in her movements.

Her eyes go blank, her hands fall limp and her mouth opens; allowing a raspy voice to come out.

_Two born as_

_One_

_Working together;_

_to Defeat_

_the Great Dark One._

_Lost and Alone,_

_they find Hope_

_and Family._

_When Two become One_

_once more,_

_They will be Granted_

_their Hearts_

_Greatest Desire._

_The One will Vanquish_

_the Dark Lord_

_and live the way they Wish to._

A pause and then the lady shakes herself like a dog, resuming her bustling movements.

"I really must quit drinking so much sherry." She mutters to herself in a mystical voice before happily humming and carrying on her merry way.

**XXX**

Farther away from the great castle and closer to the Potter House, there is a lonely house on a hill.

From the outside, it is broken down and hunched in misery. But if one were to travel inside...there the magic begins. The inside is full of sweeping archways, corridors lined with heavy carpets and old tapestries. Lighted torches cast gloomy shadows and dark figures pass through. The torches glow an eerie and unnatural crimson light and give the appearance of blood and fire.

Gruesome, moving pictures on the wall depict scenes of agony and send a shiver down the spine. A loud crack splits the silent, heavy air and a small figure appears. The figure is hunched over but straightens when it sees no other around. The figure has mottle grey skin only broken by deep purple bruises edged with healing green and yellow skin.

It has spindly legs, bare feet, long fingers and floppy ears that are reminiscent of bat wings. It has a small face, a pointed chin and a long nose but the most remarkable thing about this figure, is the eyes. Luminescent green eyes glimmer with defiance and hope for a new future.

You see, Dobby the House-elf had just come from a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore. Dobby the house-elf's true allegiance lay with the Light. Dobby is the house-elf for the Malfoy family but chooses to turn to Dumbledore. Dobby is a spy. Indeed, quite a good one. Because purebloods are so scornful of beings they think below them, they don't bother being as careful with what they say around them.

The wizards arrogance was going to get them killed one day. Dobby hurried down the corridor, his movements brisk though the ribs showing through his torn pillowcase should have given him no energy. He had learned about the two Dimension Hoppers. He had learned about the battle they had won effortlessly. Dread formed in his heart over the beating he was sure to get from his enraged masters but that was over-shadowed with his glee.

The Order had been fighting against the Dark Lord for years and had scarcely won any battles. All they seemed to do was barely survive the battles but the first battle these Dimension Hoppers led, resulted in a victory. Dobby couldn't contain his little hop of excitement. Perhaps the Light had a chance to win. Perhaps the world would no longer cower in fear.

Dobby took a sharp turn and promptly fell down. He looked up at the harsh face and cringed. His eyes dimmed as fear overtook him.

"What do you think you are doing?" The silky drawl that could only belong to the resident Potions Master rang out into the silent air. "Well? Answer me you wretched beast!" He hissed, cold black eyes narrowed with disgust. Dobby scrambled to his feet and bowed low to the Dark One's right hand man.

"S-so s-s-sorry sir! D-dobby did not mean to!" Dobby squeaked in a high voice. The Potions Master curled his lip in a snarl and looked down at his fellow spy (though he did not know it.) "Dobby will punish hisself!" Dobby squeaked and Snape whisked around him.

"See that you do." He called over his shoulder, hiding the disgust behind his best Occlumency shields. It wouldn't do for the Malfoy's house-elf to report him showing mercy. Severus hurried down the corridor, and entered the Dark Lord's Throne Room. The Dark Lord lounged lazily upon his throne, stroking his large snake and familiar, Nagini.

If you had not know what horrors the Dark Lord had committed, you would be convinced he could not do them. After all, beautiful people can do no wrong. And indeed, the Dark Lord was darkly beautiful. His long, lean form clad in silk robes hinted at power and muscles. His angular, aristocratic features told of his noble blood. His lips were constantly in a position that showed a smirk. His nose was pointed and his cheekbones were high.

Though like Dobby, his eyes were what captured the attention. Crimson eyes flecked through with silver surrounded by heavy silky lashes captured attention and many hearts. His tousled dark hair had a glossy sheen and as the Dark Lord ran a hand through it, Severus could understand how so many muggle-born and half-blood chits could fall for him.

A sneer crossed his face before it went blank again and Severus bowed to Riddle, seeing the frozen Regulus in the corner of his eyes. Because indeed, this was Riddle. Voldemort was the crazy snake face. This was Riddle as he was when he was rising to power.

"Severus-" The Dark Lord's voice, heavy with power and authority rang out. "What do you have to report for me?" He asked, his magic lazily coiled around him.

"My lord, it is bad news." Severus replied and the Dark Lord looked sharply at him. They hadn't had bad news in years. The Order posed no threat to them and he had almost finished completely infiltrating the Ministry. There should never be bad news anymore. "The capture of Hogsmeade was unsuccessful." Riddle sat up and glared at his most loyal servant.

"And why is that Severus? Where is Lucius?" He asked, not giving his Potions Master a chance to answer the first question.

"He is in the hospital wing." Severus answered reluctantly as the Dark Lord's eyes narrowed with anger and his magic rose to the call of his rage.

"And why is that?" He asked, his voice smooth and dangerous. Severus lowered his head submissively and closed his eyes.

"Because he was harmed. My lord, it is hard to explain. Shall I show you?" Severus asked, holding out a hand. Riddle eyed him for a second before standing and smoothly striding to him. Severus raised his head as his eyes met his Lords.

"_Legilimens._" Riddle whispered and plunged into the Potions Masters mind. Severus watched with his Lord as the Death Eaters first arrived in Hogsmeade. Though it was just a memory, Severus still had to hide a shiver at the eerie humming that caused the very air to vibrate. As Lucius gave his speech, they both observed the surrounding areas but did not see anything...until the boy stepped out.

He was the spitting image of Severus's childhood enemy.

He stood tall (though he was short) and proud. Though his smaller size should have taken away from his image, in the end, it didn't matter. What mattered was the magic writhing angrily around him. What mattered was the sheer determination and resolve in his eyes as he challenged the Dark Lord's left hand man. What mattered was his spells were strong enough to break through Lucius Malfoy's shield. What mattered is he took first blood from a high ranking Death Eater.

And then the battle started. They could only watch with disbelief as the Order attacked with precision and a viciousness that was never present before. Severus found himself marveling at how the boy-man could have rallied the Order so that they could fight in this way. And then Lucius used the Flesh Carving spell and he found the truth.

She came like a dark avenging angel. She stepped out of a building with her soldiers fanning out behind her and strode through the battle field as it didn't exist; a giant wolf matching her step for step. Spells swerved around her as she reached her destination. She grasped the man's arm and seeing them side by side, Severus knew they must be twins. There was no other option.

And then the impossible happened.

She reined him in. She called off the fierce warrior with a hand and word. And seeing the _sheer amount_ of affection in her eyes, Riddle found himself surprised Lucius is still alive. She faced his Death Eater and strode forward. She was clad in the type of robes he had never seen before. They granted her a dangerous look, like she could even take _him_ on and win with ease.

White feathers gleamed against her glossy curls and gave her a wild look only emphasized by the cold, deadly anger in her emerald gaze. She challenged his Death Eater but not in a usual way. She did it in a way that made Severus wonder if she was pureblooded. She instigated a dance with ease and dominated it. And then the spells were cast.

The large lions attacked his Death Eaters and though he should have been furious, Riddle could only admire how she turned the tables on his Death Eaters. One of them fell in front of her and Riddle watched her curiously as she watched the downed Death Eater blankly.

She used her foot to toe the mask off and then casually stuck a dagger through his heart. Riddle stiffened as she did it with a careless ease. She had killed before. The lions destroyed, she faced Lucius once more. She was darkly playful and her eyes glowed as deadly as _Avada Kedavra. _She called herself Venom and Riddle could appreciate that.

She was no threat to him though. Riddle thought and then she got Lucius. Riddle watched as she blew a silver ball of magic at Lucius and then the memory ended. For a moment, Riddle stood in his throne room, thinking over the deadly girl. They would have to be watched, he decided. They were too dangerous for him to allow them to continue as they were.

Because of these two strangers that _must_ be Potters, he had lost the first major battle in years and it couldn't be allowed. His mind set, Riddle strode from the Throne Room to question Lucius.

The thought that these dangerous two could be the the two babies he killed all those years ago never crossing his mind. Sadly, the same could not be said for the Potions Master, who's frozen form was staring sadly at the equally frozen form of his once-upon-a-time best friend.

* * *

**_The Dark Lord Loses first battle in Years!_**

**_written by_**

**_Rita Skeeter_**

_Yes, my dear readers, it is true. The Dark Lord Voldemort has lost a battle. The Battle for Hogsmeade to be exact. How? You ask. Well, I shall tell you._

_On the eve of the Battle for Hogsmeade, the air was heavy with danger and tension, as the villagers of Hogsmeade had heard they were to be targeted next by the Dark Lord. The woman, children and elderly were shepherded away to Hogwarts while the men and woman left to fight convened in the Hogs Head. As you may or may not know, the Hogs Head is owned and run by Aberforth Dumbledore, the younger brother of our beloved Light Leader, Albus Dumbledore._

_Returning to the topic though, those willing to fight gathered in the Hogs Head to plan. Aberforth attempted to control the rowdy crowd but quickly lost control over the angry villagers. Just as he stepped down from his platform (a table), he was approached by a girl, not even out of Hogwarts. But despite that, she had an air about her that was full of determination and the thirst for a fight. _

_She was dressed quite impressively with an unusual style of battle robes that lent her a rather dangerous air. Her luminous green eyes did nothing to change that image and indeed, only bolstered it. She lept onto the table and in seconds, the bar was quiet. The reason? Her magic. Once loosened, it was intimidating. Full of anger and loss, it was no wonder the people listened to her. She gave a speech that I saw fit to write down. Read it dear readers and I dare you to tell me you would not have followed her to battle._

_"The Death Eaters are expecting to be facing unsuspecting Hogsmeade villagers. They are not expecting a fight. They will be lazy and overconfident. We are going to change that. They will attack...we will attack back." - Unknown Speaker_

_As the battle started, the Death Eaters were off balance from the start. In the end, our mysterious savior and her brother drove the Death Eaters away and saved Hogsmeade._

_Whomever you are, we the Wizarding World, extend our deepest and sincerest thanks._

* * *

I snort and drop the newspaper, ignoring the picture of a triumphant Harry and I with our arms around each other on the front of the newspaper. I sit down and start to eat a bowl of oatmeal, not bothering to comment on the front page.

"That's it?" Jareth asks in disbelief. "No comments? Nothing? Not even an explanation?" Jareth asks and I raise my eyes to his.

"What did your parents tell you?" I ask him and he flushes.

"Not to bother you guys about the battle." He mutters belligerently and I laugh.

"Then maybe you should listen to them." I gently needle and he nods reluctantly. I watch his discouraged face and feel an unexpected flash of sympathy for my might-have-been brother. "Tell you what. I can take you to Diagon Alley and we can look and see if they have any new plants in. Sound good?" I ask and he perks up.

"Sure!" Then his face falls. "But Mom and Dad won't agree. They've been really strict about leaving the house without them. But thanks for offering." Jareth says and I roll my eyes.

"Wow, are all of you this goody-two-shoes?" I ask and he stares at me. "Look, I can take care of them. Just go get ready and meet me down here in a few minutes." I tell him and he doubtfully goes to do as I say. I leave the kitchen and walk down the hall where James's study is. I knock on the door and open it.

"I'm busy- Oh. Come on in." James deadpans as I walk in and settle into a chair.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley and I wanted to know if Jareth can tag along. He wants to check if there are any new plants." Almost before I finish speaking, James starts shaking his head.

"No, I can't allow that." James says, his hazel eyes serious and I snort, standing up.

"I wasn't asking. I'm an adult, I don't need permission. I just figured you would want to know where your son was going." I tell him, amusement shinning in my green eyes. James sighs and gets up, running a hand through his wild hair.

"I'll come with you, I need to get something and I also was heading out to stop at my office anyway." James says and I roll my eyes as we leave his study.

"Fine, you can come along. I'll be right down." I jog up the stairs and reach my-the room. I shut the door behind me and open my trunk. I trot down the stairs and reach my closet. I pull out a black lace, scoop-necked tank top, a pair of white shorts and pair of cute black ankle lace up boots. I slip in a silver snake navel ring, a snake ear cuff that curves around my ear and settles in the middle, and put on a small silver snake ring with a streak of black down the middle.

I slip my wand in a thigh holster and brush my glossy, inky black curls. I decide to do something different with my hair. I leave the longer hair down near my face in wispy tendrils and make a few subtle braids in my hair. Then, I gather my hair back and make it in to an elegant, loose bun. I toss my head and flip my hair out of my eyes as I secure the bun with a few pins.

I slick on some lip gloss, a little eyeliner and grab my choker. It has a black velvet choker with a beautiful design in the middle made of silver. My other-mum's necklace stays on but I glamour it so no one can see it. I smirk at my reflection and blow myself a kiss before allow Marauder out, letting Nyx curl around my wrist in her small size and let Hope out. I shrink my trunk and attach it to my leather band with the wolf stamped metal bit and grab my basic black over robes. I slip them on and leave them open.

I walk across the hallway and knock on the door. Harry opens it with an amused face and leans against the doorway.

"What's got you so happy?" He asks and I roll my eyes at him.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley. You in?" I ask and he raises an eyebrow.

"What's your angle?" He asks and I smirk, my emerald eyes glinting into his.

"Two words "Rita Skeeter." Harry doesn't pause and grabs his robes, slipping them on over his jeans, converse, and t-shirt. He grabs his wand as we head down the hall.

"So, what's the plan?" Harry asks and I grin up at him.

"Jareth is coming with us, we cause a distraction with him at the center and sneak away while James is focused on him." I shrug. "Shouldn't be too hard." I tell him arrogantly and Harry laughs.

"So Dad's coming too?" He asks and I stop. He walks a few steps before turning around.

"Harry." My tone is sad but firm. Harry clenches his jaw and looks away, knowing what I am getting at. "They aren't our parents. We need to remember that. Both of us. We have a home to go back to, Harry. You have Ronald and Hermione. Harry. We have Teddy. You remember him? Our godson?" I ask sarcastically and Harry flinches, the guilty look on his face giving me my answer. "Look, once upon a time that could have been us with our parents but we can't have that-"

"But don't you see? That's just the thing. We _can_ have them. This is our second chance!" Harry exclaims and I shake my head.

"We have to get home Harry." Harry shakes his head.

"NO. I don't want to go back...and I do at the same time." He runs his hands through his hair and faces me. "What about you? Did you ever think that Fred and George are alive in this world?" Harry asks and I flinch.

"Low blow, brother." I whisper, pain in my voice and Harry winces.

"Sorry." He apologizes and I nod.

"Look, I just want you to promise me, you will try and distance yourself?" I ask and Harry hesitates but nods.

"I promise." I smile weakly at him and lean into his side as we walk down the stairs where James and Jareth are waiting for us. Shaking off the sadness, I grin at Jareth. He stares at me for a second before moodily looking away. I frown and Harry shrugs at me, just as confused.

"Ready to go?" James asks and we nod, following him to the fireplace. I take a pinch of Floo Power call out "Diagon Alley." I step inside and tuck my elbows close as I whirl through the Floo network. When I feel it slow, I smoothly step out and find myself in the Leaky Cauldron. The moment I step out, the pub falls silent and I look around. I stride up to the first table I see. The small family stares at me with wide eyes as I smile sweetly at them.

"Might I borrow your paper?" I ask and the blonde mother silently hands me the newspaper, Harry and I on the front page. I sit at the counter and scan the paper, ignoring the looks. "Tom! Four butterbeers." I toss a couple of galleons on the counter and he scoops them up, setting down four butterbeers. I sip on mine and turn when the fireplace roars to life.

"Twin!" I call, ignoring the whispers and a relived look spreads over Harry's face as he squeezes through the small crowd and over to me.

"Merlin, I had forgotten how bad the attention could be." Harry mutters and I grin, glancing down at my tattoo on my wrist.

"I don't know why you are complaining." I grin charmingly and ruffle the top of my head, lounging on my stool. "The attention feels good." I joke and Harry gives me a disapproving look over the top of his butterbeer. I laugh at him and wipe a smudge of soot from his cheek. "Still no good at Flooing, huh bro?" I ask and he scowls at me. I giggle into my drink and he sighs.

"I just don't get how you can do it and come out looking perfect!" He exclaims and I laugh as the fireplace lights up again. Jareth looks around uncertainly, his hazel eyes wary.

"Oy, Jareth! Over here!" I call and relief spreads over his face as he hurries to us.

"What took so long?" I ask and he hesitates before shrugging awkwardly.

"Just had to talk to dad about something." I nod understandingly and hand him his butterbeer. "Thanks." He quirks a half smile as he takes a sip.

* * *

**Second Person Pov - Jareth and James**

* * *

Jareth is a good kid.

He gets good grades, has his non-dangerous hobbies and lots of friends. He knows that his parents long for the kids they lost but he also knows they love him with everything in them. All his life, there was something missing in their eyes but Jareth never really knew that it was there until they showed up.

They looked like they were his older siblings and it was uncanny how alike they were to each other. Harry and Alisia showed up one day and he found his mum humming happily. His dad was beaming and whistling. And even though they've only been here for a little while, Jareth feels both jealous and grateful. He is jealous because they make _his_ parents happy and he is grateful _because_ they can make his parents happy.

So Jareth isn't sure how he should feel when he hears them arguing about keeping their distance.

Jareth knows his parents and he can see how happy they are. He can see the hope in their eyes and knows they think of these two as a second chance. Jareth is a smart kid. He knows there is something going on. How could he not? He is a Ravenclaw. Jareth knows something doesn't add up. These two strangers are cool and all but there is something _off _about them.

Harry looks at his parents with fear, hope and longing so fierce it makes Jareth feel like he is intruding on something private. And Alisia...there is something so _intense _about her, like everyday is her last. She looks at his parents with longing but also with aversion, like she can't stand them. And it confuses him. He knows they lost their parents.

He knows they have gone through some harsh stuff, but he just can't figure them out. Harry and Alisia Dux are a mystery to him. They claim they were home-schooled but then they tell about a prank that takes place _at _a school. And Jareth didn't realize it at first...but didn't Alisia mention Flitwick, McGonagall and Snape in the prank?

It just confuses him because he _knows _he's never seen them before at his school. They aren't the type of people you forget. And then there was the conversation they had in the hallway.

Talking about Rita Skeeter and Harry calling his dad Dad. It was weird. And then they started talking about second chances and distance and it just made Jareth's head spin. He couldn't figure it out.

So he waited until they went through the Floo and confronted his dad.

It was time he knew the truth.

* * *

James Potter knew Alisia isn't the type to be wrong.

So why is he so surprised when Jareth puts the pieces together so quickly and confronts him? He really should have known better. Faced with his son's pleading gaze, James quickly told Jareth about the clever lie Alisia thought up and waits with bated breath for him to swallow it. To his great relief and shame, he does and James hugs him before sending him through the Floo.

James runs his hand through his hair and shakes his head. Then he thinks of something and groans. Sirius has always liked being right and jumps at the chance to say "I told you so." Remembering the numerous snarky comments and mischievous glances, something tells James his other-daughter could very well be the same.

And though he groans at the thought, James can't quite hide the warm glow of thinking of Alisia as his daughter.

He has his kids back and now it is time to get them to realize the same thing.

They are _his_ kids and no way in _hell_ is he letting them go...not ever again.

* * *

**XXX**

I watch warily as James joins us in the Leaky Cauldron.

He has a wary look on his face and I glance at Harry, worried. Harry shrugs back before sending a pointed look at me. He is basically reminding me I should distance myself. Cheeky little shit. I make a face back and Harry grins.

"Okay guys, ready to go?" James asks and I finish my butterbeer, hopping off the stool.

"I'm good." I chirp, bouncing on my heels, eager to go. Harry laughs at me as he gets up and slings an arm over my shoulder.

"Relax little sister." He teases. "We are going." I pout up at him.

"Not fast enough." Harry snorts as we go out back and enter Diagon Alley. I roll my eyes at him and turn to Jareth. "Lead the way." I tell him and he lead us to a small shop called "_Unusual Magical Plants._" We walk inside and it is like we are transported to a greenhouse. It is moist and humid inside and there is green everywhere. I linger by the door while Jareth walks through the place, a delighted grin on his face.

"Aren't you going to look at the plants?" James asks and I shake my head, tucking my hands under my arms, fidgeting from foot to foot.

"Nah, Herbology was never my strong suit. It's probably best if I stay away from the plants." I tell him and he laughs as he joins his son. As soon as his attention moves away from us, I turn to Harry, dropping the uncertain act. "Ready?" I ask and he nods. We pull out two transfigured dolls out and quickly glamour them to look like us while Harry slips us both under the Cloak.

We slip out of the little shop and down the alleyways.

"There." Harry whispers, spotting her. She is striding down the Alley dressed in the familiar acid green, her styled hair not moving an inch. I slip out from under the Cloak and walk to a store a little in front of her. I pretend to look at the stuff in the window and can tell the exact moment she notices me. I glance up and fake a look of shock before speedily walking through the Alley.

I lead her around and then head back to the Alley Harry and I were in, pretending to look around in relief before ducking in. When Rita looks in Alley, we can see her look of confusion as she sees an 'empty' alleyway. She steps further in, peering around while Harry and I maneuver behind her. Harry pulls the Cloak off us and we both lean against a wall, twirling our wands and waiting for her to notice us.

"Oy, Harry." I say innocently, pretending not to notice her whirl around with a shocked look on her face. "Have you ever wondered what would happen to a **bug** if you kept it locked in a jar without feeding it? How long do you think it would last?" I ask and Rita pales. Harry smiles wickedly, green eyes glinting.

"It wouldn't last. Not very long, I'd imagine. What do you say to a little experiment?" Harry asks and we both look at Rita. She holds out her wand but my smirk widens as it see it shaking.

"D-don't hurt me. I'm Rita Skeeter and I am very important-" Harry and I advance, every step synchronized.

"We know who you are." Harry and I chorus, our voices sounding eerie when we pair them up with such a dark tone. "And we don't appreciate you writing about us without our permission." We tell her and she quails.

"B-but it was only good things!" She squeaks but the glint in her eyes tell us all we need to know.

"For how long?" We ask, snarls appearing on our faces and she shuts her jaw so fast I can hear her teeth click together. Then, as we planned, a charming smirk appears on Harry's face as I move back a few steps.

* * *

_**Second Person POV - Harry Potter**_

* * *

As Harry Potter advances on the cowardly Rita Skeeter, he can't help but reflect on how he got here.

Harry knows his sister is a good person. But she has been through so much that she has changed. And he doesn't really get that part. Harry has been through a lot but he doesn't feel like he has changed too much from his 17 year old self. But then again, he didn't spend multiple years chasing after murderous Death Eaters that held a torch for his blood.

It was unnerving really. The way his sister has both recoiled inside of herself and blossomed. She never used to be this outspoken and vicious. She used to be shy and quiet.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Rita asks, her green eyes wide with fear as she backs away. Disgust washes over Harry, hating that he put the fear in her eyes but a subtle prod from his twin has him shoving it away. He doesn't enjoy this. He is a Gryffindor. He fights the battles in the open. This underhanded Slytherin tactic doesn't sit right with him.

But.

But he will do it for her. Because she is his twin and family.

"Nothing." Harry flashes a charming grin and stops advancing. The look on her face clearly showing her disbelief. "Not if you give an Unbreakable Vow that is." Harry says and she freezes.

"And why would I do that?" She asks, relaxing a little as she can no longer see his twin. Harry hides a smirk, knowing she is hidden under the Cloak.

"Because being an unregistered Animagus is illegal and can lead to 20 years to life in Azkaban. That's why." Harry responds, green eyes trained on her face as she struggles with herself.

"What would you have me pledge?" She asks, a cunning gleam appearing in her eyes.

"You will not write anything that will cast my twin and I in a bad life. You will not write anything supporting You-Know-Who or anything against the people fighting him. You will get to interview my twin and I before anyone else but you have to write it the way we say. Those are the terms. Do you agree?" Harry asks and she hesitates.

Rita Skeeter was once a writer that wrote for the the truth (she was after all, a Ravenclaw) but after years of being looked over, she gave in and started writing the gossip rags. Right now, she is fighting her Ravenclaw self, her gossip rag self and the desire not to be killed.

"Well?" Harry asks, allowing a hint of impatience to creep in his voice. Rita stiffens, tracking his movements and nods.

"I agree." She says and gasps as his twin appears again.

"Good." Alisia says, moving forward with an uncanny grace. Her boots are silent as if she is not wearing anything on her feet at all. Rita looks his twin up and down, envy flashing over her face before she hides it. Harry can see why she would be envious. Rita only wears the acid green robes and those don't flatter her all that well. Alisia on the other hand, wears a mix of Muggle clothes and Wizard robes and pulls it off effortlessly. Harry hides a smile as he remembers a time when the word fashion wasn't even in Alisia's vocabulary. He kind of misses those days. And then he remembers how often he forgot about her those days and changes his mind.


	8. Chapter 7 - Encounters at the Ministry

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world. I only own Alisia Esperanza Potter (Pronounced: Ah- li (like lick the i sound) sea - ah Ess- per- ahn - za Potter) All outfits are on my profile.

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count: _**_6, 569_

Remember, review = preview. So send those reviews in guys! Hope you love this new chapter!

I would just like to send a thank you to my newest follower(s)/fav(s): JessicaWxo, PoseidonsWrath5, l0ren, and iledian!

This chapter is dedicated to my fav/followers listed above. Thanks so much you guys!

xbamsod - Hey, thanks so much for reviewing. I am glad you like the prophecy (how could I resist adding one of my own?) and the Riddle scene. The whole reason for adding Riddle is to emphasize the differences between the two worlds. One world has crazy Voldemort and the other has attractive but even more dangerous Riddle.

Enjoy the story!

(Also, I went and checked my stats for this story and I gotta say...46 followers and 27 favorites is amazing! Thanks you guys but one thing. I was disappointed to see that I only have 4 reviews for this story so far! I don't want to be one of those writers that bug and bug their followers but it really helps us to have a review that says more than "update!" Even a one-liner letting me know what your favorite part in the chapter is amazing. Just keep that in mind when you reach the end of this chapter please! That being said, enjoy this chapter!)

_**Chapter Seven**_

* * *

**_Previously on A Future Found:_**

_"Not if you give an Unbreakable Vow that is." Harry says and she freezes._

_"And why would I do that?" She asks, relaxing a little as she can no longer see his twin. Harry hides a smirk, knowing she is hidden under the Cloak._

_"Because being an unregistered Animagus is illegal and can lead to 20 years to life in Azkaban. That's why." Harry responds, green eyes trained on her face as she struggles with herself._

...

_"Well?" Harry asks, allowing a hint of impatience to creep in his voice. Rita stiffens, tracking his movements and nods._

_"I agree." She says and gasps as his twin appears again._

* * *

"Ready?" Harry asks one last time as Alisia twirls her wand impatiently. Rita nods resolutely and they both kneel, facing each other. Alisia moves closer and her wand hovers over their joined hands.

"Will you, Rita Skeeter, never write anything about Harry Dux-Potter and Alisia Dux-Potter in such a way that it will cast them in a harsh and unfavorable light?" Harry asks and Rita hesitates but nods.

"I will." She says and though her voice shakes, it steadies. A glowing stream of fire shoots out of Alisia's wand and wraps around their hands. Harry feels a curious tickling sensation but the fire never burns.

"Do you, Rita Skeeter agree to never write anything supporting You-Know-Who, his Death Eaters or any of his followers and supporters?"

"I do." A second glowing stream of fire shoots out and creates a chain with the first fire.

"Will you, Rita Skeeter accept interviews with Harry Dux-Potter and Alisia Dux-Potter but swear to write them in only the manner the two say?"

"I will." A final tongue of flame shoots out of the wand and wraps around the joined hands. The fire glows brighter before sinking into their hands and leaving a subtle shimmering pattern on their hands, only to be seen by the pair and their Bonder. Harry looks up and for a second, his twin looks positively evil with that smirk on her face. He meets her eyes and the smirk softens into an adoring smile that Harry doubts he even knows is on her face every time she looks his way.

When he sees that smile, Harry is more than willing to do Slytherin things like this for her...because he knows she would do anything for him. And how could he not give her everything in return?

* * *

_**~-A-Future-Found-~**_

* * *

As Harry and I hurry back to the Herbology shop, I ponder the look on Harry's face after we got Rita to do the Unbreakable Vow.

He looked wary and then a look of acceptance just enveloped his features. For a moment, I worry about what I am doing with him. I know Harry once had the potential to be a Slytherin but after years of being the perfect Gryffindor, that part of Harry will never flourish. He values the truth and justice far too much to ever allow himself to be a true Slytherin.

But I still asked him to do that. I know he was reluctant because he would rather face Rita head on and ask her to leave us alone. Then he would accept her word for it and be hurt a few days later when a horrible rumor surfaced in the paper. It has happened before. I just- I don't want to force him to do anything he doesn't want to do.

Harry smiles reassuringly at me and an automatic smile spreads across my face as I beam back, my worries put to rest. We slip quietly into the shop and I notice with some relief that we got there just in time. Jareth and James were paying and turning to leave. Quickly dismantling our decoy dolls, we slip back into place as Harry slips the Cloak into his pocket.

Then I think of something.

"Harry." I say lowly, waving at Jareth.

"Yeah?" Harry answers, turning to look at me with a concerned look in his emerald eyes.

"We forgot something. Merlin!" I snarl, hating I overlooked something.

"What is it?" Harry asks and I slump against his side.

"Well, you know how we are going to Hogwarts?" I ask and Harry tentatively nods.

"Don't worry! We are still going to Hogwarts but we need to figure the Map out." I tell him and Harry's eyes widen.

"Shit!" He exclaims, a little too loud. I subtly elbow him and send a fake smile at James and Jareth.

"Ready to go?" James asks, glancing between us and I nod. We leave the shop and follow our other-family through Diagon Alley.

"What do we do?" Harry asks and I lean into his side, automatically falling into synchronized step with him as he lowers his head to mine.

"I have to figure something out. Wait!" I beam up at him, hugging his arm happily. Harry smiles down at me, confidence in me shinning in our identical green eyes. "Sorry for the false alarm." I tell Harry, ducking my head and giggling. "We told them we were their cousins, right? So shouldn't we be Potters anyway?" I ask and Harry nods as he relaxes before glaring down at me.

"I nearly had a bloody heart attack!" He hisses down at me and I laugh as I dance away from his side.

"Sorry!" I chirp happily, my eyes glinting playfully up at him. Harry tries to keep glaring but I sweeten my smile and a smile twitches at the corner of his mouth. I giggle a little behind my hands and he breaks, a full blown smile spreading across his face. I allow him to tug me back to his side as we follow Jareth and James to _Flourish and Blotts_. I look around, the familiar scent of books and fresh ink in the air.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asks James and he jumps guiltily.

"I have a book on order. You guys go look around, find something you want." He says, hazel eyes glinting behind the wire rim glasses and hurries off to the front desk. I stare after him with narrow eyes but Harry shakes his head.

"Let's find a couple books." Harry suggests and then forcefully moves me in a different direction than James went. I pout a little but don't hold it for long, much more interested in finding a few books about this world. I browse through a few places and pick up a couple of books before just randomly going through the shelves.

Then a book catches my eye. It is hidden partially behind a larger book and I pull it out. The material is soft to the touch, made of a silky material. The cover is a color that shifts between the deepest black and the darkest green. Embossed on the cover is a single rune. It looks like an 'F' slanted to the right. It translates to "Breath/Messenger" and has many meanings but considering the context of this one being on a book, it means 'transmission of intelligence, communication.'

I run a gentle hand over the cover and open it. The pages are filled with spells, small notes beside them. A few I recognize but most are unrecognizable. A few of the spells even look like they are in a different language. I reluctantly look up to see if I can spot another book but this appears to be the only one. My eyes race over the pages as I dazedly make my way over to the sitting area and fall into an arm chair.

I drop the other books on the floor and then curl up in the chair, my wide eyes locked on the secrets of the book. I turn page after page and still there seems to be no limits to how much knowledge the book can hold.

"Alisia!" I jump and whip my wand out, pointing it right in Harry's face. As soon as I register who it is, I lower my wand and glare at him.

"What did you have to yell at me for?" I ask angrily, gently picking up the book.

"I called your name at _least_ 10 times and you didn't answer me." Harry retorts as I pick up my books.

"Sorry." I mutter as we walk to the desk. I set my books down and the lady starts to ring them up while I turn to my brother. "I found a book." I tell him and Harry snorts.

"We _are_ in a bookstore." He snarks at me and I frown at him.

"Okay, number 1? I am the snarky twin. And 2, this is one of the rare Rune Tomes." I tell him lowly. "I found it hidden in the back of the store." Harry's eyes widen, knowing these types of books are super rare and are usually kept in pureblooded homes.

"Which one did you find?" He asks eagerly and I wince as Nyx tightens around my upper arm. Harry quickly lets go of my arm and stares at me with shock.

"You brought your snake?" He hisses at me, green eyes wide. I bite my lip as I nod.

"Course. Nyx wanted to come-"

"What were you planning? To have Nyx bite Skeeter if she didn't agree to the Vow?" Harry asks and I stare at him with shock and hurt.

"What? No! I wouldn't!" I glare at him, my hurt turning into righteous anger. "But thanks for thinking so low of me." I hiss and stride past him, hitting his shoulder with mine. I quickly pay for my books, shrink them down and attach them to my bracelet.

"Ready to go?" James asks and we nod silently. Jareth watches Harry and I with confusion but silently follows behind us. I follow right behind James, coldness radiating off me. I see Harry make a few gestures out of the corner of my eye but refuse to turn and look. He should really have thought twice before assuming I could do something like that.

**XXX**

As we get into the telephone booth and travel down to the Ministry, I do my best to ignore Harry. As soon as I am able, I stride out of the lift and to the side. James takes the lead and we follow behind him.

"Wands?" I eye the bored man sitting at the desk and hand mine over. He weighs it, marks it down in a book and then hands it back. I slip it into the thigh holster and wait impatiently for the rest to finish. The moment they do, I follow behind James as he heads to his office. I look curiously around at the Aurors striding around, doing paperwork at desks and dodging small airplanes flying in the air.

"Wait here." James orders, his warrior persona falling over him once again as he strides into his office. I lounge in one of the chairs outside of his office, deciding to do as he says. Jareth sits stiffly beside me and Harry on the other side of our other-brother. After a few moments of waiting, I get up and start to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Jareth asks and the frustrated look on Harry's face tells me he wants to know the answer as well. I roll my eyes and face them, crossing my arms.

"To the restroom. Is that a problem? Or do I need to be supervised?" I snark, aiming my venomous questions at my twin. Harry flinches and lowers his gaze.

"It's fine. Leave it be, Jareth." Harry says and I whip around, stalking away from them. As soon as I am out of their sight, I slow my walk. I never had any intention of going to the restroom. I eye the Aurors as I walk through their work place. A head of bright pink hair catches my eye and I shift the direction of my walk.

"Hey Tonks." I greet the clumsy witch and watch with amusement as she yelps, tumbling out of her chair. "All right there?" I ask, folding my arms on the top of the wall separating her desk from the others and resting my chin on it. My green eyes glint playfully as Tonks stands up and faces me with a grin.

"Wotcher there!" She greets me and I laugh as I round the wall and plop down in a chair, resting my feet on her desk.

"How's work been?" I ask knowingly and she scowls at me.

"Ever since the Battle, the Ministry has been going crazy, trying to figure out who lead the Battle. Merlin, if the Minister knew you were in the Ministry I think he would have a heart attack. " Tonks says tiredly and I grin.

"What can I say? Twin and I have a bad habit of ruffling feathers." I laugh as she shoots me a tired glare, pink hair changing to blue. A pang of sorrow hits me as I realize she will never know about her son, Teddy. The beautiful little boy that is so much like her and Remus. Shrugging off her questioning look, I flash a charming grin at her, pushing at the chair and balancing on the back legs.

"Yeah, well. If you could try not to ruffle the feathers of our moronic Minister, I would grateful." Tonks mutters and I laugh again. "So, why are you here?" Tonks asks curiously, her hair turning green.

"Oh, James needed to pick up a few papers. We tagged along." I shrug, avoiding her eyes. She eyes me as I twirl my wand absentmindedly in my fingers before snorting.

"Mouse dung. What is the real reason?" Tonks asks and I look her over, green eyes assessing her. In our world, I was never that close with Tonks. The only people Tonks was close to was Harry, Remus, Moody and her family. So this sudden understanding of me is unusual. I eye her before shrugging, unwilling to reveal too much to her when she is still following Dumbledore in this world.

"Doesn't matter." She watches me for a moment, her eyes flashing a solemn grey that reminds me of the fact she is part of the Black family. We watch each other for a few more moments until we are interrupted.

"Oy, what are you two wankers doing?" Sirius asks, his blue-grey eyes sparkling with mischief. Immediately, my seriousness falls away as I smile brightly at him, easily slipping from mask to mask.

"We were having intense eye sex. Care to join us?" I ask flirtatiously and caught off guard, Sirius stares at me with his mouth hanging open. Tonks and I exchange looks before laughing at the dumbfounded look on his face. He snaps out of it, blinking and closing his mouth. He warily looks around before looking back at me.

"Don't let James hear you talking like that. He'd have a bloody heart attack and then attack the person you were talking to." Sirius jokes and the smile falls from my face at the reminder this isn't my world. Realizing he said something wrong, Sirius shuts up.

"What's it like?" I ask and Sirius frowns so I elaborate. "Living without Harry and I?" I ask and Sirius rounds the desk to sit in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"It's different, I suppose. Before you guys, James and Lily loved their children, of course they did...but it was different. They didn't smile as readily. James's eyes always had this shadow and he didn't joke around like he used to. The kids lived with it. Damien is the only one who was old enough to understand and remember you guys. Don't be surprised if he reacts negatively when he sees you. He was closest with Harry but always looked out for you too. It hit him hard when you guys died. If you ask me, I think part of the reason he went to Slytherin is because he never wanted someone he cared about to be hurt ever again." Sirius shrugs, his eyes serious. "But you guys are here now and I finally have my best friend back. You may have only been here for a couple of days but you two have changed everything." For a moment we fall silent and then Tonks accidentally drops a paperweight on her foot.

Sirius and I cackle at the sight of her hopping around, clutching her one foot. She shoos us away from her work area and we stumble back to James's office, laughing hysterically; the image of Tonks's comically surprised face in our minds. And the worst part is the moment we look at the other, we just burst into a whole new round of laughter.

As a result, it takes a moment for me to register who is standing in front of James's office.

* * *

_**Lucius Malfoy - Second Person POV**_

* * *

Lucius Malfoy is dangerous.

He is ambitious and cunning, rising quickly through the ranks and arriving at the Dark Lord's left hand. Lucius Malfoy may not be as magically endowed as his Lord but his magic is nothing to sniff at. He is the strongest Malfoy in two generations and his son is quickly rising to meet his strength. Lucius is arrogant and intimidating, so why is it that just last night, he was bested by a girl not out of Hogwarts (or whatever school she went to)? It galls him to know she did it so easily.

Lucius has to hide a shiver as he remembers the young girl and her icy green eyes that showed no mercy. He had underestimated her _and_ let down his Lord. He did not plan to do either the next time he faced her.

Loud laughter catches his attention as he...talks (read: taunts) James Potter and attempts to draw the younger boy-man from the other night into the conversation. James Potter knows who he is though and in the true Gryffindor way, barges through the intricate dance and states his intentions out-right. Lucius has to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the man. He instead, turns to face where the raucous laughter is coming from.

When he sees who it is, Lucius tenses. It is her. Only she doesn't look nearly as intimidating without her battle robes and magic flaring with spikes of anger and possessiveness. Lucius relaxes as he observes her. She is dressed in what looks like Muggle clothing that shows lots of her legs. Catching his eyes lingering, Lucius quickly raises his eyes and observes.

She has snake jewelry and he mentally raises an eyebrow. She certainly is dressed like a Slytherin. Because while her clothing is Muggle, even Lucius can tell it is expensive. The clothing is well made and the robe she wears over it is made of the same expensive material. Like her battle robes, it doesn't reach past her knees and appears to draw in the light around it.

Her hair is up in an elegantly messy bun with subtle braids and wisps of inky black curls hanging down and framing her face. Her gleaming green eyes are bright with laughter and not shadowed or iced over (a surprise) and in the light, Lucius can see the playful freckles on the bridge of her nose. Instead of making her seem childish, they serve to heighten the impression of a chaotic mix of deadly warrior and wild child. It is the most interesting combination and Lucius has never seen anyone pull it off quite as well as this unknown Potter.

He catches a hint (just a hint) of that wild energy when she notices him. It isn't anything she says, even her body language remains relaxed. No, the reaction is in her magic. Though it isn't aimed at him, Lucius can feel it sweep past him and over the man-boy, Jareth Potter and James Potter. She leans into the man (Lucius realizes with a start that it is Sirius, someone who has a nasty habit of attacking Death Eaters even when they are under their everyday personas) and flashes a clueless smile.

"Hey Uncle James." She greets James and Lucius narrows his eyes thoughtfully. "Little cuz, Harry." She greets the other two and turns to Sirius Black. "What's wrong, Padfoot?" She asks and Black casts him a vengeful glare that he returns with a taunting smirk.

"Lucius Malfoy." He spits out and advances a step. The girl watches with amusement, a knowing gleam in those uncanny emerald eyes.

"You mean the arrogant, chuffed, cock-up wanker you were telling me about?" She asks, insulting him with a casual gleam in her eye. She strides forward, holding out a hand and flashing him a smirking smile, like she didn't just call him an arrogant, proud, screw up idiot. Lucius struggles not to react, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it while she grants him a curtsy.

So. She knows pureblood customs. Interesting. Though he would have guessed with the way she instigated their verbal dance and then took over it the other night.

"It's nice to meet you, Lord Malfoy." She greets innocently, brushing his shoulder with her magic and he has to bite back a shout of pain. After his Lord examined the wound her silver ball of magic created, he sealed it and the pain had been gone. Yet, with a simple brush of her magic, it reopens and the pain washes over him again. "Are you all right?" She asks, a teasing gleam in her eyes and Lucius grudgingly admires how well she manipulated that.

"Perfectly well." He answers smoothly, straightening.

"Father. May I-" Lucius turns sharply and Draco falls silent, understanding his fathers masks far better than even Narcissa sometimes. "Father." He bows and then stands at attention. Draco Malfoy is Lucius Malfoy's only son. His pride. Draco Malfoy stands tall, his angular features making sure he is never mistaken as anything other than a Malfoy. His silvery-blonde hair is slicked back and his mercurial eyes are cool and distant. Draco is dressed in emerald green robes, showing his Slytherin Pride with the Malfoy crest on his chest.

"Draco." Lucius greets his son and Draco stiffens the slightest bit, understanding the warning in his voice. Lucius feels a flash of approval and makes sure to show it. Draco nods but Lucius can see the pride in his son's eyes. "You know Auror Potter and his son Jareth Potter. This is..." Lucius trails off and raises an eyebrow at James Potter.

Potter flushes but pulls the two unknown Potters forward. Draco eyes the two of them but does not allow his surprise to show.

"This is Harry and Alisia." He says and Lucius tenses, his hand moving to the head of his cane. Lucius remembers the two child Potters his Lord killed all those years ago, if only to mourn the loss of pure blood. These two are named the same as the other two and- Lucius remembers- they look as the others did as well. Lucius feels a shiver of fear.

How could these two not only survive the Killing Curse but also fool his Lord?

* * *

**_~-A-Future-Found-~_**

* * *

As I see realization in Lucius Malfoy's eyes, I can't hide a mocking smile.

He thinks he knows the truth. He has no idea. I glance at Harry, and he glances at me. His eyes are worried and I roll my eyes at him, a teasing grins softening my face. Harry rolls his eyes back but I can see him relax and I get a distinctly satisfied aura around me. James stares at the two of us, bewildered. I wrinkle my nose at him and face Lucius.

"What Uncle James has neglected to tell you-" To add realism to the blatant lie I am about to spread, I roll my eyes at James, who flushes. (A very real reaction.) "-is Harry and I are his cousins." I tell him and a skeptic gleam appears in Lucius Malfoy's eyes.

"Is that so?" He answers neutrally and Harry grimaces, never one for verbal sparring. I lean into his side, keeping my eyes focused on Lucius.

"It is so." I answer coyly. Then Jareth pipes in and interrupts the dance.

"Yeah, they are our cousins. Dad's dad had a younger brother who had two kids and our Uncle had them." Jareth points at the two of us. I roll my eyes and lean further into Harry.

"What our _younger_ cuz is_ trying_ to tell you-" I shoot a look at Jareth that tells him to shut up and sit down. "-is our parents are dead." Both Harry and I have to hide a wince of pain at the very real reminder our actual parents are dead and we are just pretending.

"When did they die?" Draco Malfoy asks, his voice cool and composed. For a second it is dizzying to see him looking at Harry and I without the usual venom.

"Draco!" Lucius snaps and turns to us. "My apologies-"

"It's no problem." I casually cut him off and meet Draco's gaze. My green eyes grow even icy-er than his silver ones as I tell him our 'history.' "Our parents died a while ago. Harry and I were only four. Death Eaters were raiding and they managed to hide us before going out to fight them. We watched as our parents were mercilessly struck down by the Killing Curse. Do you have any idea what that does to child?" I ask softly and Draco lowers his eyes the slightest bit.

"Who were your parents?" Lucius asks and I answer, my eyes still locked on Draco's.

"Andrew Dux-Potter and Rivenna Sherwood." Draco's eyes widen a little when I say our 'mothers' name. She was supposed to be a muggle but she is actually a muggle-born (aka a descendant from a Squib from the Sherwood line.)

"If that happened, where have you been all these years?" Draco asks, a spark lighting up his silver eyes and a small smirk crosses my face before I wipe it away.

"After our parents died, Harry and I were found by an ignorant Muggle and were dropped off at a Muggle orphanage." I answer readily, not having to pretend disgust. The Dursley's tried to drop us off at an orphanage once, we spent about two days there before one of the kids said something mean to Harry and my accidental magic reacted. They actually dropped us off at the Dursleys and drove away.

"And you were found by your relatives?" Draco asks, advancing a step and I shake my head.

"We stayed there for six years. Until we were adopted by an old muggle-born couple when we were ten. They didn't want to send us away so soon after adopting us, so they home-schooled us. They recently died around two weeks ago, now more like three weeks and we tracked down our family." I wave a hand at James, also advancing a step. "They are taking us in." I shrug. "Good to have family, don't you agree?" I ask, rocking back on my heels and smiling brightly. I detect a hint of confusion from the Malfoy heir at my icy mask dropping as he nods.

"Agreed." He answers stiffly and my grin widens. Draco narrows his silver eyes in confusion and I wink at him before catching sight of someone behind him.

"Oy! King!" I shout and brush past him to greet the tall Auror.

"Kid." King greets me and I smirk at him. "You probably shouldn't be here." He says, avoiding my gaze. I roll my eyes and dance around him as he moves.

"C'mon. You really think the Minister is going to find out Harry and I are here-" I jinxed myself because right as I said that, I hear the anxious voice of the Minister and see a lime green bowler.

"There he is, better run and hide." King says with a hidden smirk. I glare up at him, already crouching down.

"You are evil." I pout and then jog over to Harry, bent over. I ignore the dumbfounded Malfoy's and hide behind my twin.

"What are you doing?" Harry asks, twisting around. I pop my head over his shoulder, scanning the room as I start to push him towards the exit.

"The Minister is here. Let's go! I don't want to be caught by that slimy, greedy, anxious little shi-"

"There you are! Stop right there young lady!" I hear from behind me and sigh before spinning around and pasting a wide smile on my face.

"Minister!" I say happily as I bounce forward to shake his hand. "It is such an honor to meet you! I have heard such great things from my Uncle and Sirius! It is so amazing that I can shake your hand." I say happily, blinking sweetly at the confused Minister.

"Yes, well..." He trails off, shaking his head. "I came to talk-"

"To our Uncle James. I understand completely. Come on Harry. Jareth said he was hungry earlier. Let's go get something to eat. Uncle James, we will meet you later. Bye!" I call, grabbing a confused Jareth and ushering them away to the lift.

"What was that?!" Jareth exclaims as we wait by the lift. "You just steam-rolled our Minister and didn't get in trouble!" He says heatedly, an amazed look on his face. I shrug, examining my nails and smirking.

"It's all in the way you do stuff, cuz. Just remember that." I get in the lift and press the button. Just as the doors start to close, a cane holds them open. Draco walks in, followed by his father. Harry stiffens and I subtly move him into the corner by Jareth.

* * *

_**Second Person POV - Draco Malfoy**_

* * *

As a pureblooded heir, Draco Malfoy knows the proper way to act in public.

That being said, he is completely and utterly confused. Once having met Alisia Dux-Potter, Draco has been in a whirlwind. One second, she is laughing and joking around, the next she is cold and composed. She confuses him. Alisia is a riddle and there are not many riddles that a Malfoy cannot figure out. She fascinates him. After all, who else could meet his father, insult him to his face and get away with it with a kiss on the hand? Not many.

Her green eyes are bright but even Draco can see that shadow that is in her eyes. It sends a shiver down his spine because he has seen that look before. In his father's eyes. It is a look that says you have seen things. Things horrible enough to make you live nightmares. A look that allows his father to be ruthless because he knows what will happen if he isn't.

Draco has never seen someone his age with that look. It tells him she is dangerous. That...and her magic. Draco is not as strong as his father, but he knows one day he will be stronger. But still, he felt her power for a split second as she scanned him with it and it took his breath away. It was like a giant cat, prowling around him, scenting him for danger. Draco could tell the claws were sheathed but he knew that those claws could take his life away in seconds.

It was a strange sort of thrill to be around such dangerous magic and still have his life and his will. When faced with that type of magic, Draco knows how his father could kneel before his Lord. That kind of magic is dangerous because it is so intoxicating. When paired with the aristocratic good looks of Alisia...Draco can understand.

She is in the corner, leaning against her twin. Though she isn't looking at him, Draco can feel her magic wrapped around him and there is a distinctive air of protection and possession in it. Curious, Draco reaches out with his magic and brushes it against her. It takes his breath away and he sways on his feet. Her magic is full of pain and loss. Fear and desperation. Love and determination. Her feelings are so intense, they are like splashing neon colors on a dark background.

They explode in his mind and overwhelm him. He feels her magic turn to him, claws unsheathe and ready to rip, tear, kill.

**XXX**

He opens his eyes and she is hovering over him.

Her eyes are warmly amused and he feels a flash of irritation. He is a Malfoy. Who is she to be amused? Then Draco realizes he is on the ground, having been overwhelmed by her magic. A wash of shame slides through him and he gets up, looking down at her.

Her eyes are such an interesting shade of green. Like an emerald but darker and more enticing. They are full of secrets and for one wild second, Draco wants to learn them all. The wish burns through him, unchecked and untamed. Her eyes flicker in response and she smiles. Soft and slow as she rises. She is so small, so dainty but her lithe form holds amazing magic.

And Draco knows if she wished to, she could wield it as expertly as Voldemort wields his Death Eaters. She moves back to her corner and burrows in to her twins side. She moves in such a graceful way but there is a distinct edge to her walk. Like she is predator, doing them the honor of not pouncing. She is intimidating and she knows it.

She moves like a pureblood but with something that is completely _her_. This time, _she_ reaches out with her magic. Draco stiffens but he only receives a light feeling of amusement and a faint touch of concern. He sends back a blank wall and flushes a little as he gets the feeling she is laughing at him. When he gathers the will to look, he sees her green eyes have gall to glint laughingly at him.

He scowls and faces forward but something just draws him back.

She draws him back.

* * *

_**~-A-Future-Found-~**_

* * *

As soon as the lift stops, I grab a hold on Jareth and Harry and steer them away.

"Where are we going?" Jareth asks in confusion. "This isn't the way out. I don't even know where this is!" He exclaims and I roll my eyes, not stopping. I glance over at Harry and hold in a sigh when I see the dark look on his face. He hates coming down to the Department of Mysteries. "Where are we?" Jareth asks again as we round the corner.

"Stay here." I order, not pausing in my brisk steps. Harry flanks me on my right as we reach the door we need. A figure cloaked all in black whirls around, their hood shadowing their face. I tense but force myself to relax, knowing this is just an Unspeakable. The figure freezes as I watch him. "I need to speak with Augustus Merryweather." I announce and the figure nods before leaving. Harry and I sit down in the two chairs but just as we do, the door opens again and we stand back up.

The figure nods, his cloak the same as the other figures. This person is short and stocky and as the door clicks shut behind him, wards silently spring up; a gossamer shimmer on the walls. He lowers his hood and reveals his face. Augustus has short sandy-blonde hair and neatly trimmed beard streaked through with silver. His wise eyes glint an unusual amber at me. Augustus is the head of the Merryweather family. Once known for their strong support of the Light.

"May I inquire why the newest Potter's are here? Such an unusual occurrence." He smiles blithely in our faces and I smirk back. In my world, I occasionally helped the Unspeakables with a few unusual cases. During my stay, I was mentored by Augustus. As such, I am quite used to the tactics he uses to throw people off and have become quite adept at returning the favor.

"We are here regarding the Prophecy." I announce and his face goes blank. He sits back in his chair and I feel a sinking sensation echoed by Harry's same feelings.

"And how do you know about it?" He asks, a dangerous edge coating his words. I hesitate, weighing my options.

1) I could lie and seem all-knowing and mysterious

or

2) I could tell the truth but not all of it.

I hide a smirk. Sometimes I wonder if I am too Slytherin for my own good.

**XXX**

"I didn't know about it until you just confirmed it for me." I answer him honestly and he watches me for a moment, stoic mask not giving away his thoughts.

"Follow me." He orders, getting up and flipping his hood back on his head. The spells woven into his cloak immediately obscure his face and I pull out my cloak (the one gifted to me by Hermione) and slip it on. It covers me head to toe and I flip the hood over my head. The spells on my cloak activate and I can sense his shock as the same spells on his cloak work on mine. I don't bother to hold back a wide smile. It is ridiculous to feel proud at hoodwinking my former mentor but I can't help but feel it.

I make sure Harry has pulled his cloak on and he nods at me before we both look at Augustus. He nods to us as he moves away from the desk. We follow silently as he opens the door and slips out. As soon as we do, the hooded figure from before joins us and I frown for a second. There is something familiar about this Unspeakable. I reach out with my magic but the second I do, Augustus's magic blocks me. I look at him and he shakes his cloaked head at me before resuming his fast pace once more.

My curiosity growing I frown. We reach the Room of Doors and follow close behind as Augustus slips through the right door. In moments we are in the Hall of Prophecies. I have to suppress a trickle of anxiety from Harry and send warmth and comfort in its stead. Harry relaxes a little and I move closer to him as we traverse the halls.

Expecting to turn down row 97, I frown as we continue past it. I can sense unease but also relief emanating off Harry and he walks closer beside me. We continue to row 139 and turn down it. We only have to go a short ways before stopping. The rows of little glowing balls lending the row an eerie light. Augustus raises a hand and gestures. Exchanging looks, Harry and I slowly move forward.

I suck in my breath, a feeling of dread growing in my chest as I see it. Resting on a velvet pillow is a little glowing ball. Under it is a plaque. On the sliver plaque is an inscription that makes Harry and I both get a feeling of overwhelming dread. I hadn't really believed it. I hadn't wanted to believe it. But there it is. A Prophecy. Only this time? It includes me.

_S. P. T. to None_

_Dark Lord/Dark One_

_and_

_(?) Harrison James Dux-Potter_

_and_

_(?) Alisia Esperanza Dux-Potter_

_The Prophecy of:_

_The One vs the Dark One_

* * *

A/N: I have seen this at the bottom of other stories and decided to give it a shot. I am doing the Question of the Day. First question.

**Do you think Alisia is too Slytherin for her own good? Yes? No?** Just give a two to three sentence explaining why!

Thank you guys for being so awesome!


	9. Chapter 8 - Sibling Bonding

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world. I only own Alisia Esperanza Potter (Pronounced: Ah- li (like lick the i sound) sea - ah Ess- per- ahn - za Potter)

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count: _**_7, 934_

Remember, review = preview. So send those reviews in guys! Hope you love this new chapter!

I would just like to send a thank you to my newest follower(s)/fav(s): iledian, wolfzero7, kelnom, HT188, Mako27, Outofthisworldgal, Therjj, EMyra, mollzzzyy, rubenruben44, nightwatchers2, and NataschaPeta!

This chapter is dedicated to my fav/followers listed above. Thanks so much you guys!

Enjoy the story!

_**Chapter Eight**_

* * *

**_Previously on A Future Found:_**

_I suck in my breath, a feeling of dread growing in my chest as I see it. Resting on a velvet pillow is a little glowing ball. Under it is a plaque. On the sliver plaque is an inscription that makes Harry and I both get a feeling of overwhelming dread. I hadn't really believed it. I hadn't wanted to believe it. But there it is. A Prophecy. Only this time? It includes me._

* * *

Harry and I exchange glances, green eyes glinting worriedly at each other.

Neither of us know what to do. After seeing the Prophecy, everything became overwhelmingly real. Neither of us want to deal another Prophecy, so we left it there. I can't be blamed. I'm no Gryffindor and I not only know it, I proudly admit it. Harry on the other hand...well. 'Nuff said. We round the corner and then immediately turn back around.

"Stop right there!" James shouts angrily. Harry and I exchange rueful looks. Seems James found Jareth waiting for us. We roll our eyes but turn around and face James, firmly in Twin Mode. Each movement mirrored by the other.

"Yes?" We ask together but James is in Over-Protective Parent Mode and is unfazed.

"How dare you?! Not only do you _abandon_ me to deal with the Minister, but you take _my_ son with you and leave him alone! This is unacceptable. I _figured_ you had an ulterior motive but I _never_ suspected you would leave my son _alone_ in a potentially dangerous place! _Especially_ knowing the giant target you placed on your backs when you led the Battle for Hogsmeade. You two could have been attacked! You could have been hurt! Did you even think what it would do to Lily if something happened to you three? No! I don't want to hear it." He scolds, raising a hand and cutting us off. Thrown, Harry and I exchange bewildered glances, identical green eyes wide.

Harry and I have never been given a dressing down from a parent before. Mrs. Weasley was all about the hugs and no one else came close to the parental figure we both yearn for. Following meekly behind James, Harry and I keep exchanging glances. There is a warm feeling in my chest but I resolutely ignore it, lowering my head as I follow behind Da-James.

Though I try to ignore it, I can't help but wonder...Is this what it feels like to have a caring parent?

* * *

_**~-A-Future-Found-~**_

* * *

As the week passes by, Harry and I keep to ourselves.

We eat dinners in our-no, the rooms. We converse little and have little to no contact with the Potter family. I can tell it hurts Harry. He wants so badly to be one of them. To be laughing at the table. To be taking one of our other-siblings to the park. To be there. As one of them. I sigh and roll over. Hogwarts is only four days away. I rest my hand on my arm as I look around the room. Maybe.

No.

I shake the thought of redecorating out of my head. That would only serve to make Harry and the Potters think we are staying. Which we aren't. Because we can't. Because getting attached will hurt. But what if? No. I can't think like...what if I am making a mistake? After all...Harry and I _have_ always wanted to get to get to know our family.

We always have wanted to know if we would have siblings. What it would be like to grow up with people we care about. I heave a sigh. Four days. I only need to hold on four days. Why is this so hard? I sigh again. This sucks.

I sit up on the tiny bed I have been sleeping on and roll my shoulders. A few days ago, I found the price of the extreme magic Harry and I used to win the Battle. We have regained our former bodies. The ones we had when we were 22. Though there are some differences. I have my tattoos back. And all of the physical scars I collected over the years. And yay, I have gotten my body shape back. Hello hips and boobs right?

I sigh again, not in the mood to celebrate.

The differences between now and then is startlingly obvious. We lost that baby fat we had and our faces are back to the refined, polished look they were before. I have my cheekbones and my eyes have retained their tilt on the corners. I sigh again. Harry grew a little. I look down at my body. I hardly grew an inch. I roll so I am laying on my back. He got back his scars. I feel the tickle of tears in my eyes.

We don't have the wrinkles though. Our faces have always looked younger than our actual age. So no wrinkles. A ball forms at the back of my throat and I blink rapidly. This is the right thing. Keeping separate. Because if we get attached, it won't be just us getting emotionally damaged. I take a deep breath and mentally curse myself when it gets caught in the back of my throat.

A mental image of tiny Sophie pops in my head and I screw up my face in an effort to hold the tears back. I always wanted a younger sister. And now I have two. I remember Luna. She was the closest thing I had to a little sister. She was so sweet and dreamy. And she loved it when I would just walk up and start braiding her long white-blonde hair.

I curl onto my side.

George and Fred made a joke of it. Every time I would braid her hair, Fred would braid my hair and George would struggle to braid Fred's hair. We made an odd procession, the four of us. Harry would snicker endlessly at us, to which we would all stick our noses in the air and march away. A watery smile appears on my face.

Fred and George.

My guys. A wave of longing washes over me and for a second, I can't breathe. Sometimes I don't get it. The strength of our devotion to each other. Others watch us and think for sure we are together. The three of us. But it wasn't like that with us. Fred, George and I were something more than boyfriend/girlfriend/boyfriend but it wasn't the same as brother/sister/brother. It was just..._more._

Something warm slides down my face and I dash the tears away. The three of us were unstoppable. But the years I spent at Hogwarts were only made special because of them. If I had never met them and never befriended them...I would have been miserable. Because when I was Sorted into Slytherin, Harry was Sorted into Gryffindor and thus...the separation began.

I tried to hold on, but he had made friends with Ron. And Ron was never the smart type. He was the raised-to-believe-something-and-believe-in-it-no-matter-what-happens type. And Draco didn't make things easier. Taunting my brother and twisting situations to make me into a bad guy. Back then, I still hadn't gotten it. I hadn't gotten that people will always leave in some way or another. I hadn't gotten that you can have a person standing right beside you and still have them be a million miles away.

It was after the Halloween incident when the Twins found me again. I was just sitting outside in the snow, watching them play around without me when...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_"Oy! Forge! I found our Firstie! We lost her for a little while there at the bookstore." George calls, sitting down beside me and flinging an arm over my shoulder. His eyes gleamed happily as Fred plopped down at my feet, casually placing his head in my lap. _

_"Good thing we found her! What are you doing sitting here?" He asks and I wilt, reminded of my brother abandoning me. _

_"Hey now. What's a pretty girl like you doing frowning?" George asks and Fred nods. _

_"Harry and Ronald are playing." I spit out and Fred sits up, exchanging a look with George._

_"Don't worry-"_

_"You don't need-"_

_"Them anymore. You have us now." They chorus and get up, holding out their hands. I hesitate, looking past them at Harry. He laughs as Ron flings a snowball but misses. I set my jaw and take both of their hands._

_"You did the right thing." Fred laughs, hugging me closer to his side with an arm around my shoulders. Not to be outdone, George grins and pulls me closer to him with an arm around my waist._

_"Yeah. Stick with us kid, we'll take care of you." Their blue eyes gleamed as they promised, and just that once, I allowed myself to believe someone. To trust someone...and I never regretted it.  
_

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" A soft voice asks and for a wild second, I think it is Fred and George but when I look up, I see brown eyes. Not blue. I sit up, wiping at my face and nodding vigorously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answer Rachel, my voice a little rough. She bites her lip, uncertainty alight in her soft brown eyes.

"You sure?" She asks, hesitating and I nod, eyeing her. She lowers her eyes and twists her fingers together. I frown and get up. I walk over to her and gently raise her head with two fingers under her chin. She jumps a little but allows me to raise her head. When Sirius was telling me about my other-siblings, he told me Rachel was fiery and wild. She seems the complete opposite to me.

She meets my eyes and I see a hidden turmoil in her eyes. I sigh silently, resigning myself to the fact that we are already attached. Or at least a little. It is why Rachel is seeking me out and why I cared when James scolded us at the Ministry. Rachel smiles weakly but I can see something is off with her. I eye her, my face blank and she wilts a little more.

Sympathy strikes me and I allow my face to soften. She peers anxiously at me and I wrap an arm around her shoulder as I lead her out of my room and to hers. Her room is not very...fiery, I guess. The walls are white and her tiny loft bed is a pale peach. She has a little rug on the floor and a small pale peach dresser and a closet in the corner but not much else. The room is surprisingly clean.

"This is your room?" I ask and she flushes a little, lowering her head.

"Yeah, I asked Mom and she said we could do it over but..." She trails off and shrugs her shoulders. I set down a picture and look at her.

"But?" I ask. She avoids my eyes and mumbles something, sitting on her bed. I cross the room and stand in front of her. "I know there are many awesome and amazing things about me-" I joke. "-but supernatural hearing is not one of them." I finish and she heaves a big sigh.

"9. It was nine years ago, okay?!" She shouts, getting up and glaring at me, tears glinting in her mocha brown eyes. "I was six when she promised and she forgot! Are you happy now?" She hisses and I watch her for a second before shaking my head.

"No. That actually makes me a little sad. But I don't really get it. We didn't grow up with parents. Why did she not help you change your room?" I ask and she sighs, the fire gone from her eyes.

"Because. On the day she said we would go get the stuff for my room, she ran into someone who said some things about Harry and Alisia dying and she just-I didn't want to push her. So I let it go and she just forgot." She finishes and I feign confusion.

"What about my Twin and I?" I ask and she laughs before patting the bed. I sit down and listen as she pours the story of other-Harry and I dying out to me. When she finishes, her shoulders relax and a look of relief fills her eyes. I get the feelings she has been holding this in for a while. I look around before looking back at her.

"Do you want me to help you? Fix your room?" I ask and she stares at me for a second. Then she starts to cry. I watch her, bewildered as she sobs into her arms. "I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?" I ask and look up. I catch sight of Harry and gesture for him to come in but he shakes his head wildly and dashes away, muffling his snickers. I sigh and scowl before resting a tentative hand on her back. "Rachel? Rae?" I ask and she turns abruptly. I flinch back, not expecting the quick movement but she just throws herself into my arms.

For a moment, I am frozen with my arms out in the air and my green eyes wide before I slowly lower my arms and rest them on her back. She burrows closer and I can't hide the smile slipping across my face or the warmth in my heart.

"It's okay." I whisper, hugging her closer. "It's going to be okay." I tell her, resting my head on top of hers and just letting her cry herself out.

**XXX**

I let Rachel cry herself out and smile at her as she pulls away, sheepishly hiding her face.

"Okay, this calls for a shopping spree." I inform her happily. Rachel's eyes are wide as she looks at me. "What?" I ask, a little unsure at the look of hero-worship being directed at me. Those are usually for Harry.

"You really meant it? We are going to go shopping for a new room for me?" She asks softly and I grin, chucking her under her chin.

"Course. When I say something, I always go through with it." I tell her and she smiles a little.

"Promise?" She asks and I grin down at her, knowing my promises are worth their weight in Galleons.

"I promise." I get up and walk over to her closet. I rifle through her robes and my eyebrows steadily climb higher on my face. "Are..._these_ your clothes?" I ask, turning and holding up a hideous mustard yellow sweater. Grimacing, Rachel nods and I shudder. "Okay! It's official. This is going to be a shopping day. As in, new clothes, new room, new everything!" I exclaim and Rachel perks up. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs in 10." I order before pausing. "Actually, come with me. You can borrow some of my clothes." I tell her, rolling my eyes in the direction of her closet. Rachel giggles as she follows me to my room. Wait! _The_ room- oh, never mind.

I re-size my trunk and instead of climbing in it, I activate the feature that allows the room I need to unfold in front of us. My clothes pop up, suspended on an invisible bar. They slowly revolve as Rachel's eyes widen and a brilliant grin spreads across her face.

"Wow." She breaths and I grin, ridiculously pleased at the younger witch's praise.

"Right!" I clap my hands together. "First order of business, finding you some clothes." I say and turn to the trunk. "Since you are in Gryffindor, we are going to have you show your House pride. Now, be warned, I don't have a lot of Gryffindor colored clothes because I have been and always will be, a Slytherin." I tell her and she nods, biting her lip nervously. "Red and gold clothes." I call out and the clothes turn into a blur as the closet spins around really fast before settling down, the numerous colors turning into red and gold.

Rachel's jaw drops as she looks at the collection of red and gold clothing I have.

"You call this "not a lot" of clothes?" She asks incredulously, her voice squeaking a little and I laugh lightly, running my crooked pointer finger fondly down the bridge of her nose, chucking her under the chin and then tapping her twice on her forehead with my knuckle.

She looks at me a little oddly but I just grin at her.

I used to do that with Luna. Running my finger down the bridge of her nose was a fond gesture but chucking her under the chin meant keep your head up high and then tapping her on the forehead was me telling her to remember. It was our secret thing.

"Ready?" I ask and she nods uncertainly. I restrain the urge to repeat my stroke, chuck, tap sequence and instead pull out a gold shirt. Rachel wrinkles her nose and shakes her head, silently pointing at the plunging neckline. Shrugging sheepishly, I tuck it back in and instead reach for a red shirt. I gesture for Rachel to take off her pajama shirt and she flushes a bright red at odds with her equally red hair. "Relax, it isn't anything I haven't seen before." I tell her and she fidgets but reluctantly takes her shirt off.

I quickly and efficiently have the red button up shirt on her and roll the sleeves so they are up to her shoulders. Her outfit firmly in mind, I pull out a pair of black shorts with red stained on the bottom and on the small rips. The dark jean shorts fit perfectly on her and I grin at the silver studs on the right pocket as I tuck the button up into the shorts. I pull out a pair of bright red converse and she slips them on, a spunky-cute outfit coming together neatly. I grin as I get to the jewelry.

I hand her a red leather band with gold stars studded around on it and she slips it on her left wrist. Then I give her a red multi-corded bracelet with small golden charms hanging on them. A small key, a golden cauldron, a golden cat, and a few other charms. I slip a small necklace on her. It has black beads all the way around and a single red heart with a tiny silver rose at the top dangles from it. I prop my hands on my waist as I eye her and pull out a hairbrush.

"Come here." I order and she sits down in front of me. I un-braid her hair and run the brush through it, admiring the way the light plays off the fiery strands and gilds them with gold. I grab a golden headband and start doing up her hair. I do a dramatic side part and separate a small section of hair to the side and braid it using the fishtail method. I finish the small braid behind her ear and tie it off. Then I gather her hair into a side ponytail and add the golden hairband.

"Done!" I grin as Rachel get's up and look her over. She looks fiery and spunky but the freckles on her nose give her a mischievously innocent look. I gently reach up and run a finger over the freckles on my nose. We share that. My grin softens into a smile and she smiles back. "You want to look?" I ask and she nods eagerly. I turn to the trunk and pull the mirror up. For a moment, Rachel stares at her reflection with shock before a pleased grin spreads across her face.

"I love it!" She squeals and turns the me, her brown eyes lighting up. "It makes me feel like _me,_ only way more badass!" She says happily and I grin at her.

"One last touch." I hand her a pair of bright green sunglasses and she laughs. "Gryffindor with a touch of Slytherin." I tell her and she slips them on her head before wrapping me in another hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm gonna make a bowl of cereal, do you want some?" She asks and I nod.

"Lucky Charms." I tell her and she grins.

"That's my favorite too!" Then she is out the door and racing down the hallway. I can't help the wide grin spreading across my face as I turn back to my trunk.

"So much for keeping ourselves separate." Harry says and I turn to see him leaning against the door frame with his arms folded. I sigh and cross the room. I peer up at him, green meeting green.

"I was wrong." I admit and his eyes widen with shock as I keep a level gaze. "We are _already_ attached. I just-I didn't want us to get hurt. I didn't want you to get hurt when we eventually leave." I tell him and Harry softens, wrapping me in a hug. I inhale his scent and relax, resting my head right over his heart. For a moment, I get the longing for a different scent.

One of polished wood, canary creams and a distinct scent that has no name other than George. I sigh and shove the wish away, locking it away in my heart as I pull back. I look up at Harry and he grins down at me.

"Does this mean we don't have to keep separate?" Harry asks and I roll my eyes.

"Considering Rachel and I are going on a shopping spree, yes I suppose. We can mingle." I tell him and Harry grins. "What are you going to do today?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I might do something with Jareth or Dad. I don't really know." He answers and I nod.

"All right. You gotta go, I need to get dressed." I tell him and Harry makes a face before nodding, pressing a kiss to my head and leaving. Shutting the door, I turn and face Hope. She meows at me and saunters over, winding around my ankles. I sigh as I bend over and pick her up, cuddling her close to my chest. Her rumbling purr reverberates through my chest and soothes me some.

For a moment, I just curl up on the bed and cradle her to me. Allowing myself to relax. Marauder steps up on the bed, curling in the crook of my knees, heaving a big sigh. Nyx hisses wordlessly as she curls around my shoulders and I smile. This is comforting to me and allows me to take a break from the craziness my life has become in about a week and a half.

I sigh again as I realize this craziness will be nothing compared to what Hogwarts will bring.

**XXX**

I trot happily down the stairs, Marauder at my side, Nyx on my shoulders and Hope in my arms.

I enter the kitchen and Rachel looks up, cutting herself off mid-sentence and grins when she sees what I am wearing.

"Let me guess, Slytherin with just a daaash of Gryffindor?" She asks and I laugh, nodding.

"Nailed it!" I sing-song, high-fiving her. I am dressed in a pair of dark-wash shorts with small rips in them, a forest green shirt that is a size too big and slips off one shoulder (revealing a lacy black bra strap) and studded black converse. On my right wrist is the customary cord bracelet with beads and the bracelet with the curved metal plate and a wolf stamped on it. On my other wrist is a silver snake bracelet that winds around my wrist and the head rests on the back of my hand.

I have a silver ring that says witch on it on my pointer finger, silver hoop earrings peaking through my perfectly disheveled inky black curls and my customary other-mothers necklace. In my ear is the fluid silver ear cuff that glints under the lights and lends me an edgy look only emphasized by the black eyeliner making my eyes into a piercing emerald green.

To complete the outfit, I have a pair of bright red sunglasses resting on top of my head just like Rachel has her green sunglasses.

"Did we miss something?" James whispers loudly to Sirius, who's blue-grey eyes are wide.

"I think so!" He whisper-shouts back and I roll my eyes with Rachel. She grins at me and I slide into a chair beside her, gratefully accepting my bowl of Lucky Charms.

"You excited?" I ask Rachel lowly and she grins, nodding eagerly.

"Where will we be going?" She whispers back and I lean my head closer to hers.

"I was thinking Muggle London for your bed sheets and curtains and possibly a rug. Then going to Diagon Alley to pick up some posters and knick-knacks to decorate your room. Sound good?" I ask quietly and Rachel grins, her chocolate brown eyes glowing happily.

"Oh yeah!" She giggles infectiously and I can't stop myself from joining in.

"What did I miss?" Lily asks, staring at the two of us. I imagine we must look as thick as thieves. We have our heads side by side, are whispering secretively and giggling like we have known each other for years when just yesterday I was pretending they didn't even exist. Exchanging a playful glance with Rachel, we both sit up and beam happily.

"Nothing!" We chime innocently before gigging again. I finish my cereal and Rachel starts bouncing in her seat, excitement glimmering in her eyes. Just noticing her daughter, Lily eyes her clothing, confusion crossing her face.

"So then I told Harry that the guy I liked was flirting with me and he started to rant and rave. Then he started to rush out the door when-"

"Rachel?" Lily calls, interrupting my story and Rachel groans. I grin playfully at her as we turn to her mom.

"Yeah?" Rachel asks, a hint of her Gryffindor spunk rising to the surface. A little thrown, Lily blinks before resuming her train of thought.

"Where did you get those clothes?" She asks and Rachel's smile widens into a beaming grin.

"Alisia gave them to me! Aren't they awesome?" She asks happily and I laugh a little, green eyes glittering with happiness as we exchange grins.

"Why didn't you wear your clothes?" Lily asks and Rachel's grin falters. I bump her shoulder playfully with mine and take over.

"Because none of her clothes fit her or are even from this century." I tell Lily and Rachel nods apologetically beside me. "And I was actually meaning to talk to you. Rachel wants to do her bedroom over. You know, like you promised her you two would do when she was 6?" I say pleasantly, my green eyes sparkling innocently. "So Rachel and I want to go on a shopping spree. Just us girls. We want to make a day out of it. We plan on going to Muggle London and then stopping by Diagon Alley." I state, keeping my voice light as Lily narrows her eyes.

Sensing a fight, James, Sirius, Harry and Jareth's eyes are wide as they glance back and forth between the two of us. Sophie pouts a little because no one is paying attention to her but Lily starts to speak and I tear my attention away from her.

"I don't like you deciding to take my children out and around without getting my consent." Lily states, her voice hard and I catch a glimpse of the ferocious warrior she was back when she actively fought in the War. "Like with Jareth. James told me you were going to take him without an adult and I do not appreciate that."

I stiffen, knowing one of my fears has come true. They are forgetting. They are already forgetting. Harry and I may look like we are 16 but we are not. We are 22 and have been for a while. But they have forgotten. I clench my jaw, getting up and walking over to her.

"I think you are forgetting something." I say lowly, crossing my arms. "Harry and I may look like children but we are 22 years old. We aren't children." I tell her, my green eyes serious as they meet hers. She falters for a moment, realization crossing her face. "See, this is why I wanted to keep Harry and I separate from this family. Because you are forgetting _who_ we are and _where _exactly we came from. Not to mention the _why, _which I still haven't gotten an entirely clear explanation on." I tell her and Lily sighs.

"You are exactly how I imagined you would be." She says softly, resting a hand on my cheek, her green eyes sad and proud in a way only a parent can pull off. "Strong. Stubborn." She huffs a little laugh. "Fierce, wild and witty. Honestly, I feel jealous of whoever got to raise you." She says and I stiffen, my face closing off. She frowns but seeing my stoic expression, lets it go. "Alright." She sighs. "You two can go, but I want you two to be careful." She says and I nod, pulling out a small notepad. She furrows her brow but takes it from me.

"It's a two way notepad. I designed it in my third year." I tell her and pride gleams in her eyes. "When you write in that, it appears on our notepad with the time you wrote it. It will do the same for us." I explain, brushing my hair away from my eyes. "We'll write a note every half hour to let you know we are okay and also when we go to a different area. It's also a portkey." I add, almost forgetting. "It will bring us to this house if anything happens and if anything happens here, it will bring you and whoever else is touching it to where Rae and I are." Lily smiles, holding the little black book tenderly.

"Thank you." She says and I nod, automatically turning my head to the side and allowing my curls to fall in my eyes. Lily slowly reaches out and I tense, following her hand with my eyes. She gently tucks my hair behind my ears and I relax, leaning into her hand a moment and closing my eyes. The warmth of her hand sinks in and I take a deep breath, slowly opening my eyes and meeting the original version.

She smiles gently and I smile back, the warmth stirring in my heart again. _'Love.' _My conscience whispers but I resolutely ignore it, unwilling to admit it to myself so soon in the game. Feeling the prickles of uneasiness, I step back; making it seem like I was just scratching my leg. I straighten and smile at Lily one last time and turn to Rae.

"Finish your cereal kid, we have a shopping spree to start!"

* * *

_**Second Person POV - Rachel Potter**_

* * *

Rachel Potter is a Gryffindor.

Fact.

Rachel Potter loves being the 'oldest' girl in her family.

False.

Rachel Potter loves her family.

Fact.

Rachel Potter doesn't remember her older brother and sister, Harry and Alisia.

False.

Rachel Potter has a good memory.

Fact.

Rachel Potter marvels on how she got here. About a week and a half ago, Rachel was bored out of her mind, counting down the days until Hogwarts arrived. Rachel was hating her Muggle clothing and wishing she could just don her Hogwarts robes. Because at least those fit. Rachel loves her mom but she knows something is missing and it hurts a little that she isn't enough to help.

But.

But then _they_ showed up. Rachel may not be a Ravenclaw like her brother or a Slytherin but she knows something is off with her 'cousins.' Still, she can let it go. Just this once, she can deny her curiosity. Because look up at at the radiant face of Alisia, Rachel feels a quick painful longing for this girl to be her sister. She longs to just be a normal witch, out shopping with her older sister.

And Rachel can pretend. Just for a little. Until her curiosity and conscience come knocking at her door. She can pretend that Alisia is her sister. As they get in a cab and giggle in the back seat on the way to the mall, Rachel can pretend. Because this is how it was meant to be.

**XXX**

"We're here!" Alisia says, her green eyes glimmering with happiness and gilded with gold. She reaches over the seat and pays the driver as they slip out of the car and stare at the large shopping mall in front of them. Rachel can't hide her awe. Mom never really takes her to places like this. "Ready?" Rachel tears her attention from the large building with a constant stream of people going in and out.

"Ready for what?" Rachel asks and then blushes because she sees the camera in her wish-it-could-be sister's hand. "A picture?" Rachel asks, a little confused. Alisia nods, grinning and bouncing on her feet, emphasizing the wild child air around her.

"Course!" Then she pauses and Rachel worries for one wild second that she has ruined it all. "I - I never had a little sister before...but I imagine you get pretty close." She says and for a second, a wise, knowing smile plays around her lips. "I just want to make a few memories. Is that okay with you?" She asks and Rachel feels tears swelling in the back of her throat.

Alisia is everything she had imagined she would be.

"Sure!" Rachel gets out and then blushes a little more as her voice breaks. Instead of making fun of her like her best friend's (best friend: Adara Zane) older sister (Bethany) does, Alisia just sends her a welcoming smile and holds out an arm. Rachel nestles in her side and smiles happily for the camera and then they are off. Rachel and Alisia spend hours rummaging through stores and finding cute pieces, unique items and buying everything they want.

At first, Rachel is hesitant because she doesn't want to spend a lot of anyone's money but then Alisia starts using her magic to blur the prices on the stuff she wants and insisting if she wants it, she needs to get it. She does, after all, need an entirely new room! At first, Rachel wants a Gryffindor room but then she sees a beautiful dark purple striped with lighter pink bed set and she immediately changes her mind.

They get a new everything and the best part? They don't have to carry it if they don't want to. Because Alisia has the portkey and they can go back and forth between Alisia's room and the store. They race from store to store, trying on clothes and hats and scarves and Rachel feels so happy, like she is floating on clouds.

They finally decide to take a break and head to the food court, ordering some Chinese food and sharing the large order. As Rachel steals food off Alisia's plate and defends her own, she can't help but grin widely. Her eyes are sparkling wildly and she almost _glows, _that's how happy she is. And then Rachel looks up and sees a couple of girls watching her play around and she blushes.

They are Muggles, Rachel can tell and they smile and wave. After a pause, Rachel smiles and waves back. Despite being in Gryffindor and sharing a room with four other girls, Rachel doesn't have that many friends. Only Adara and Gavin. Rachel blushes at the thought of her suddenly-handsome best friend and turns back to Alisia.

"Hey Alisia?" She asks and she looks at her, a wide smile on her elfin face.

"Yeah Rae?" Alisia answers and Rachel hesitates for a moment before summoning up her Gryffindor courage and blurting it out.

"You know how Sophie told you I don't have a boyfriend?" She asks and Alisia perks up.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well..." Rachel bites her lip, looking down. Warm fingers nudge her under her chin and encourage her to lift her head.

"Yeah?" Alisia coaxes, her green eyes warm.

"There is this guy...my best friend." Rachel confesses and a strange look flits across Alisia's face before it is gone. "I never really noticed him that way until the end of last year and...I really don't know what to do." Rachel says.

"You like your best friend?" Alisia says with musing tone. "Been there!" She jokes and Rachel giggles with her.

"So, what do I do?" Rachel asks and Alisia straightens.

"I don't really know. I did have a crush on a friend but it faded and I never acted on it." Alisia confides. "But, when I meet this guy at Hogwarts, you and I can come up with a battle plan." Alisia says, her green eyes glittering at the thought of strategies. Feeling a little better, Rachel grins back.

"Thanks." She says and looks up as the girls from before stop at their table. Confused, Rachel watches them and glances at Alisia. Alisia sends her a reassuring wink and she grins.

"Hi! I'm Sara, this is Mary and Cara. I just wanted to say, I really love your outfit! It is so cute." Rachel's eyes widen and she can feel a brilliant smile spreading across her face.

"Thanks! Alisia put it together." Rachel says, looking over at her cousin. The blonde girl smiles widely and looks between the two of them.

"I think it is so cool you two hang out together. My older sister never does things like that with me. She just treats like I'm a pest." Rachel giggles and Alisia smirks.

"I could do that." She says teasingly. "You are such a pest!" Alisia mock-snarls and Rachel laughs, loving the way the other girls are watching them interact.

"Well, I gotta go but it was nice meeting you." The girls smile and wave.

"Yeah!" Rachel agrees and the girls leave. "Wow."

"What?" Alisia asks, taking a bite of her orange chicken.

"Girls don't usually talk to me like that. Aside from Adara, the other girls don't really talk to me." Rachel confesses and Alisia pauses.

"If they can't handle you then they don't deserve you." She simply says and instantly Rachel feels better.

"So, where to now?" Rachel asks and Alisia grins.

"Diagon Alley, and then home. We _do_ have a bedroom to do!" Alisia exclaims and Rachel grin, bouncing in her seat.

Having an older sister is awesome.

**XXX**

As Rachel and Alisia saunter into Diagon Alley, they giggle through the ice-cream in their mouths.

"I can't believe it!" Rachel says and then dissolves into giggles again, loving the stories of Alisia putting Harry through hell.

"Yeah, well, Harry can be pretty ridiculous at times." Alisia says, an adoring grin on her face. "So, you got any I've-tortured-my-brothers stories?" Alisia asks and Rachel shakes her head. "What?! Come one! You are in a Gryffindor which practically means 'trouble-maker' _and_ have two older brothers! That should be the perfect setting for riling your brothers up!" Alisia exclaims, not noticing the numerous look directed her way. Getting an idea to have the attention directed elsewhere, Rachel grins.

"How do you not notice it?" Rachel asks innocently and Alisia frowns, confused.

"Not notice what?" She asks, taking another bite of ice-cream.

"All of the attention you get." Rachel says casually. Alisia laughs, holding a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, I notice it." She says, a Look in her emerald eyes.

"Then why don't you do something about it?" Rachel asks and Alisia grins, automatically straightening her shoulders, ruffling her hair and tilting her chin arrogantly as she saunters down the Alley. The movement reminds Rachel of how Dad does that. It is his signature Move, especially when he does pranks and gets caught.

The Move oozes charisma and an effortless carelessness that Rachel envies. She doubts Alisia even knows she does it. She does the move like it has been engraved in her bones, the movement is_ that much_ a part of her.

"Because. A girl should be like a butterfly." Alisia pauses and winks at her, flashing a charming grin that Rachel can see a couple of cute guys notice. "Pretty to _see_, but hard to _catch_." Alisia casually returns the cute guys glances but still manages to keep her attention on Rachel. Rachel privately thinks Alisia is a bit of a flirt. But when she is surrounded by cute guys, Rachel can't see how that could have been avoided.

Rachel grins and opens her mouth to tell Alisia her observations but freezes and a small squeak of fear escapes her. Her eyes land on Severus Snape and her eyes grow wide.

"What is it?" Alisia asks and Rachel silently points. A strange look flits over her face before a cold look takes over and Rachel feels grateful that that look isn't aimed her way.

* * *

_**~-A-Future-Found-~**_

* * *

I make sure my face reflects none of my tumultuous emotions as Rachel and I stride towards my Godfather.

He still hasn't spotted us and I look down at Rachel. Seeing her scared face, I wrap an arm around her shoulders and she smiles up at me.

"What are two things you can't eat for breakfast?" I ask and Rachel frowns. "It's a riddle, just answer it!" I tease and she pouts, thinking it over.

"Frogs and snakes?" She asks and I shake my head, grinning. Successfully distracted, Rachel doesn't notice as we get closer to Severus. "I don't know! Riddles are Jareth's thing. Well, him and Landon." Rachel says loudly and Severus looks up. I can tell the moment he spots us because that is when he tenses. His familiar black eyes narrow with disgust and his lip curls.

Right now, he is the most familiar thing I have seen so far. I was never all that close with him in our world but I was one of his best students and he mentored me in my last year of school. He even protected me by making it seem like I had died so the Dark Lord would not come after me to lure Harry and his friends out of hiding when they were searching for the Horcruxes.

"Sorry kid, but the correct answer is Lunch and Dinner." I tell her and Rachel's jaw drops.

"Hey!" She cries. "How was I supposed to know that?!" She asks indignantly and I grin down at her, shrugging my shoulders.

"_I_ knew it." I tease and she pouts at me while I snicker.

* * *

_**Third Person POV - Alisia, Severus, Lucius, Riddle**_

* * *

Alisia teases her younger sister, keenly aware her other-godfather is watching them.

**XXX**

Severus struggles to hide his negative feelings behind an Occlumency mask. He had not missed how similar she looked to James Potter.

**XXX**

"How do you do it?" Rachel asks incredulously and Alisia grins.

"Do what?" She asks, casually ruffling her hair again.

"Be so snippy at times but be so nice at other times?" Rachel asks, genuinely curious. Sensing that, Alisia decides to answer.

"I'm kind." She flashes a grin. "Except for those days when, for no apparent reason, I hate pretty much everyone." Alisia sums up, as if that explained everything. And in a way, it kind of did.

**XXX**

Severus inwardly snarls and cringes as the girl ruffles her hair in the manner of the insufferable _James Potter_. It is hard to believe she is not the child of his childhood enemy and his once-upon-a-time love. Severus calms himself as his Lord leaves the shop.

"Severus-" Riddle says, ignoring the starry-eyed shop lady behind him. "The book was not there." Riddle frowns, displeased the book he was looking for was not in Flourish and Blotts. "I will have to have a word with Lestrange. He really should have know better." Riddle says casually, like he isn't talking about Crutioing his Death Eater.

"Yes, my Lord." Severus just barely keeps himself from bowing, that is how deeply the habit has been ingrained. He tenses imperceptibly as the two girls get closer. As much as he hates James Potter, he wishes for the Order to succeed against the Dark Lord more. And that won't happen with this new Potter dead at his Lord's wand.

"Riddles aren't that hard to figure out." The girls voice floats to them and Severus sees his Lord stiffen.

**XXX**

Riddle hates his Muggle name. It holds all that he has desperately tried to get rid of...The taint of his past. He stiffens as he hears a girl mention it but realizes that it isn't his name she is talking about. Getting ready to leave, Riddle glances to where the voice came from and froze. A wide, pleased smirk crosses his handsome face as his crimson-and-silver-flecked eyes darken.

"Come Severus." Riddle orders, striding towards the two girls. He holds out his hand and Severus silently hands him a book. Once they reach the girl, Riddle drops the book and the girl almost steps on it.

**XXX**

Alisia looks down at the book, in the seconds it takes to reach the book, her mind has already calculated the reasons this book was 'dropped' and whether it would be worth it to pick it up. Deciding to indulge the person who dropped the book, Alisia swooped down and scooped up the book, not breaking her stride and handed it to the person who dropped it.

As her eyes met the silver and crimson eyes of the Dark Lord, Alisia felt her own piercing green eyes flare darker.

**XXX**

If there is one thing Lucius Malfoy can say for sure that he did not expect to see on his trip to Diagon Alley, it is the sight of his Lord face-to-face with the new female Potter.

His Lord's crimson-and-silver eyes are already gaining their charming gleam. The one he gets when he wants his own way and he decides to flirt his way into someone's attention. The girl's emerald eyes catch the light as they glimmer with a fiercely proud light. She stands in front of the second youngest Potter girl and there is no mistaking that protective stance. It is no where near as protective and possessive as when she was shielding her twin but it borders it.

Neither of them strike Lucius as the type to back down.

Well...this should be interesting.

**XXX**

Alisia narrows her eyes at the Dark Lord. The only thing stopping her from confronting him is Rachel...and her Slytherin side. She wants to know why he is here. What he is doing. Why Severus is with him. And why Lucius Malfoy is walking towards them with the most fascinated expression she has ever seen on a person before.

* * *

A/N: Question of the Day. Second question. **_Are you a guy or girl? _**

Thank you guys for being so awesome!


	10. Chapter 9 - Chaotic Encounter

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world. I only own Alisia Esperanza Potter (Pronounced: Ah- li (like lick the i sound) sea - ah Ess- per- ahn - za Potter)

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count: _**_7, 091_

Remember, review = preview. So send those reviews in guys! Hope you love this new chapter!

Thank you so much to all of my new follows and favs and reviewers! I am so sorry for the long wait with getting a new chapter but rest assured you will have one next week too! Thanks so much for sticking with this story!

_**Chapter Nine**_

* * *

_Previously on: A Future Found_

_Alisia narrows her eyes at the Dark Lord. The only thing stopping her from confronting him is Rachel...and her Slytherin side. She wants to know why he is here. What he is doing. Why Severus is with him. And why Lucius Malfoy is walking towards them with the most fascinated expression she has ever seen on a person before._

* * *

_**Now on: A Future Found:**_

The second my gaze meets that of the infamous Riddle, I keep my face carefully blank.

He smiles charmingly, gleaming teeth glinting against dark red lips. For a moment I wonder how this monster could look so noble and handsome but I don't allow the thought to take over. I smile sweetly back, my emerald gaze just as calculating as his crimson-and-silver. The gleam of a challenge flits through his eyes before it is hidden and I allow my magic to creep over to him. He starts and narrow his eyes at me, the smile disappearing. My face becomes equally blank and our interaction becomes solely in our magic.

He unfurls his magic and the _feel_of it astonishes me.

It washes over me in a feeling of sinful promise, deadly intent and dangerous desires...and a challenge. I narrow my eyes, the immediate urge to respond to the challenge rising through me. I carefully allow more of my magic to bleed out into the air and his eyes widen. Despite the magic I am allowing out, I have pools more and I know it is the same with him.

Our magic twines around each other and I struck by a thought. Our magics are like large, dangerous felines. They prowl around each other, sniffing carefully and bristling as they assess the danger. Neither of us intends to harm and in the end, our magics purr as they find one of equal power. The air is shimmering with our magics.

Darting silvers, crimson reds, emerald flames and purple shimmers. Then Rachel shivers behind me and I register what I am doing. Immediately, I snap my magic back, horror resonating through me. I have never had anyone's magic match itself to my own like that. For a few moments, I allowed the sensation to sweep me away and forget the danger.

How could I?

This may not be the Riddle of my world but he has killed no less people. The fact that I let myself get carried away...it sickens me.

Closing off, I nod cordially to my not-my-godfather and usher Rachel forward. Scared, she hunches into my side and I gently chuck her chin.

"Why don't you get us some ice cream?" I hand her a handful of Galleons and she gapes at the gleaming gold before nodding and rushing off. She glances back a few times and I nod at her reassuring and she finally goes in the shop. I turn back to Riddle, my eyes closed off and dark. "Lord Gaunt-Slytherin." I greet him, inclining my head and his eyes light up again.

"It would seem you have me at a disadvantage, Miss...?" He pries and I rise to my full height, shoulders back and chin rose arrogantly.

"_Lady_Dux-Potter." I answer icily and he narrows his eyes. I can practically see his mind flitting through all of the families and trying to find the significance of the 'Dux' portion of my name. His eyes widen for a moment as he realizes and then he bows his head the slightest bid.

"Lady Dux-Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you." Riddle bows and I nod curtly, wanting this interaction be done.

"Ditto." I respond and he shares a glance with Severus. I hide my smirk, knowing the muggle phrase has confused him. "Hello, Professor Snape." I greet my godfather, pain thrumming through my heart before I close it off.

"Have I taught you before?" He asked and I shook my head, a slight shadow in my eyes as I remember the countless hours spent locked away in a Potions room, brewing and helping him brew potions.

"Not at all but I am preparing for when you do teach me in three days."I answer respectfully, not quite able to bring myself to be cold and rude. Not to him. Not to my godfather, the only one who saw my pain at being invisible and worked to end it.

"Ah, another _Potter_." He spat out and the automatic grin that curled on my lips confused him. He narrowed obsidian eyes but other than that, did not react.

"I do not consider myself to be a Potter. In my mind, they are not even family." I answered; glad I had sent Rachel away. I allowed my darker side out to play and my magic wound around me, adding my suddenly Dark eyes. "They are my Aunt and Uncle but my true parents have been dead for quite some time." I continued, not quite sure why I am still talking. Lie. I do know why I am still talking. It is because he is too familiar to me. To combat that, I switch my gaze over to Riddle, my memories drifting back when I am faced with someone that I do not know. "Do you teach?" I ask, purposefully flaunting my 'lack' of knowledge.

"I do not. I work in the Ministry." I allowed a spark of interest to show before squirreling it away as though I didn't want him to know. His crimson-and-silver eyes narrowed as he cast a charming smile. It was entirely too attractive and I had to fight to keep myself from tensing up. He is the ultimate predator. Beautiful enough to draw me in and deadly enough to finish me off.

"Well, I suppose I won't be seeing much of you in the future." I said, the irony not escaping me. I will see much of him in my o ther-future. He raised a dark eyebrow.

"You will though, did your Uncle not tell you? The Ministry plans on taking a deeper interest in the studies of our next generations. In addition to that, a few more classes will be introduced. We have found several Professors for them." He said and I paused, a slight twist to my mouth.

"I'm sure you have." I answered cryptically, spotting Rachel heading towards me with two ice cream cones. She looked uncertain, cinnamon brown eyes wide with fear but still she continued forward. I felt a spark of admiration for the young Gryffindor, stepping past the two Slytherins and accepting my cone gratefully. "Thank you, Rae." I said warmly, pleased when she perked up and lost a little of the fear.

"I will see you at Hogwarts, Miss Dux." Severus said and I nodded, not bothering to look back.

"Good bye for now." Riddle said a dark promise in his silky voice and then I heard the sharp crack of Apparition. I knew that he was gone without having to look...because the hypnotic feel of his magic was gone.

**_~A-Future-Found~_**

"What did they want?" Harry insisted, following me into my room. The moment we got back, Rae had blurted out the entire incident with Severus and Riddle. She is downstairs being interrogated by her irate father, mother, Sirius and Remus.

"Nothing." I answered curtly, not in the right frame of mind to be around anyone at the moment. I have this wild feeling stirring in me and my magic wants _out._I hold back a growl as Marauder leaps off the bed, trotting over to me, a subtle shimmer of blue-green washing over his dark fur when he senses my agitation. "Harry, just go away. I can't be near anyone right now." I said, the wild feeling winding around me. My green eyes began to glow with the effort of holding my magic back and Harry paused, staring at me with surprise.

"What's going on? Has this happened before?" Harry asked and I gritted my teeth, magic sparking at my finger tips. I don't know why this is happening! My magic never used to be this strong, it was only after I helped kill Voldemort that my magic grew to be this strong. My theory is that Voldemort's magic was trying to escape him and when I killed him with a blade of pure magic, it fled his body just moments before he died and merged with mine. For the longest time after the Final Battle, I had to work hard to contain my magic when it grew to be wild and out of control. It drove me to do dangerous things on patrols and it is part of the reason why I have...had, such a fearsome reputation among the Aurors and Dark witches and wizards alike.

When my magic gets like this, it thirsts for blood and I can feel the darkness creeping up on me, trying to take over.

I was not born a Dark witch. I was born of a Light family and a Light magic but the things that have happened throughout my life have changed me and driven me to a darker shade of gray. I am not the same girl I was all those years ago but I did have some control. I think something about the spell that ripped Harry and I from our world and brought us here might have upset the balance in my magic...and not towards the Light.

I pace my room, Hope bristling from the bed, crouching down into the covers. Nyx hisses at me, coiled on her pillow but right now, blood is pounding furiously in my ears and I cannot make out a word of what she is saying.

"Alisia-"

"Just GO!" I shrieked, whirling on him, my magic rearing up, cupping around me like giant, invisible wings. Harry jerked back, his emerald eyes wide. "Leave me, Harry." I begged, my grip on my magic slipping. Harry turned and left and I crumbled to my knees, needing to let my magic out but knowing I shouldn't. Not here anyway. I jerked to my feet, grabbing my wand and my broom and taking off into the sky. I drove myself higher into the air, flying recklessly. The higher up I got, the thinner the air was and the wetter it was. A light layer of perspiration and drizzling water covered my body but I continued to fly higher. I could feel the moment I left the protective wards of the Potter house.

It was like I was pushing against a bubble and I could tell the moment it parted to allow me through.

Instantly, I was drenched as water pelted me, ripping through my clothes and lashing harshly at my skin. My hair ripped free of the bun, the braids whipping through the air as I began to level out my broom, clutching the slick wood between my legs. I began to shiver, a bone-deep chill settling over me. I fumbled for my wand before giving up and continuing to fly. My magic wailed and lashed the air around me, leaving the faint, burning smell of ozone as a trail behind me.

I landed in an empty patch of woods, sinking to the wet mud and clutching it in my hands...I opened my mouth...and screamed.

My voice raised high, a piercing shriek that was accompanied by my roaring magic. Swirling around me, it crashed on the forest with all the wrath of a god, tearing trees to shreds. Fire flickered up, a deep black edged with silver and emerald green as it tore at the forest around me. The wild feeling inside was deep and all consuming and I gave in, another piercing shriek tearing out of my throat as I rose to my feet. I stabbed at the air with my fists, my magic flowing forward and answering my silent order. My magic collided in the air, a deep, rattling boom shaking me down to my core, sparks and liquid flames of silver, black and dark green raining down and adding to the chaos.

I turned, my magic sweeping out behind me like some demented wedding train, charring the grass at my feet instantly.

My emerald eyes glossed over as I blasted my magic outwards, unheeding and uncaring if there were animals in the trees. With creaking groans, the trees toppled over, shredding mid-air as I raked my magic violently through them, not seeing trees.

In my inner eye, I was picturing the dead.

Fred...Remus...Tonks...Colin Creevey...there were just _so many_and it tears me apart as I begin to picture the ones I have killed. Some are nameless to me, others not so much. I killed some Dark witches and wizards when I was an Auror and officially, it was always an accident. It helped that there was never a body to use as proof against me. When my magic broke free, it didn't leave much behind. I used to cry myself to sleep at night, sobbing until my throat was raw and my eyes glued shut.

It wasn't until I began to harden that I was able to move on, leaving those countless faces behind...until I had to sleep again.

The day we came here, I accused Harry of not noticing me but the truth was, I didn't want him to notice me back then. I avoided him while protesting he didn't visit me. I was in a twisted game of Hide and Seek. I would hide from him in shame of what I had done, only to seek him out and accuse him of hating me. I hated what I was becoming and I didn't want Harry to witness my spiral into the dark shade of grey.

The only one who knows the truth of it all is George but I don't have him here now. In the past, I had him to talk me down from a rage but now...my magic sweeps through the air as the pressure inside began to grow. I couldn't tell if the liquid running down my cheeks was tears or rain and it suited me. I didn't want to know.

Crying out, I stabbed at the sky again, a vicious snarl curling on my lips as I tore the little forest apart.

**_~A-Future-Found~_**

Stumbling into the house, I shivered deeply, wrapping my hands around myself in a cruel parody of a hug as I crossed the small balcony and into my bedroom.

I ignored the ever-painful sights of a future lost as I crossed the room, heading to the bathroom and turning the water on boiling hot. I lost myself in the steam, wishing I could lose myself in something stronger but knowing that if I did so now, I could ruin things with these other-Potters permanently and a deep part of me violently protested against that.

I kneeled in the shower; my head hanging low with my chin resting on my chest as my eyes slowly drifted shut, the warm water soothing me into sleep.

I was in a sleepy state of not-really asleep when I found myself outside of an old and far too familiar manor. I stared up at the looming, gloomy, broken down Riddle Manor, wondering what I had done to Fate to piss her off so badly _this _time.

I blinked and suddenly, I was moving.

I couldn't control my actions and when I looked down, my feet weren't moving. Truth be told, it felt as though someone had a hook under my breastbone and was dragging me forward. I didn't bother to resist, something whispering to me that if I was in danger, my magic would have reacted by now. See, some Muggleborns have this misconception from the way Purebloods speak that magic is sentient. It isn't.

Or at least, the magic witches and wizards wield isn't.

Our magic is a part of us. It _is _us. It does not speak to us and it does not do things for us. When magic reacts, it is us reacting on a deeply instinctual level. It isn't our magic choosing to do something for us. I reached the front of the house and without pause, began to go through the door.

I looked around curiously but it was pretty similar to what it looked like back home.

There were gruesome depictions in paintings of various torture scenes, made only worse by the fact that they could move. Some figures silently cried out with pain but a silencing charm woven into the painting kept the sound from ever actually reaching my ears. There was a thick, velvet carpet lining the hallways I drifted though, dark pedestals hosting items whose dark magic I could feel even in this dream state.

I drifted through the manor, bypassing a room with Riddle's magical signature on it and continuing on.

I took mental notes of the route, in case I ever needed to come this way again.

Floating through large, imposing double doors with chilling carvings on it, I looked around curiously. It was clearly the Dark Lord's main meeting chamber. The torches along the walls flickered with crimson light, giving the dark walls an eerie feel. A large, ornate throne was in the back of the room on a raised dais, clearly giving it a feeling of importance.

I didn't have to be told that the throne belonged to Riddle.

I suddenly took a sharp turn, heading towards the throne….no, to the left of the throne. There was a figure there and dull panic seized me but my limbs were lethargic and unresponsive as I slowly came to a stop in front of the shadowy figure.

It…looked like a stature of a younger Sirius, to be honest.

The statue was tall, towering over me effortlessly. It had expensive, torn black velvet robes draped over it, outlining sleek muscles. The black hair was tousled and long, reaching down to the broad shoulders. The face had high cheekbones, a sleek, shaved jaw, a straight, imperious nose and a full mouth. The eyebrows were full and drawn over stormy grey eyes in a fierce some scowl. I half expected him to start shouting from the way his arm was raised, pointed. There was a wand in his hand.

It was a dark reddish color over black, like rusted blood. There was a vein of silver running through it down to the handle where it wrapped around and ended in an intricately carved silver serpent was. My eyes widened. It looked similar to my wand only made of one wood instead of three.

There was a deep green glow at the tip of the wand, forever froze that way.

I drifted closer, peering at this strange statue. I shivered, glancing around as I got closer and reached out with one hand. I had the unnerving feeling that I was being watched. Turning back to the statue, I spied a green, silver and black Slytherin emblem on the breast of the robes and froze, my mind racing.

_"And what about the Blacks?" Harry asks and I start to pay attention. Sirius frowns._

_"My parents are still alive. Elderly, but still alive. When they joined Voldemort, he did something to make them younger. Their age has only begun to show in the past year." I nod. "And your brother? Is he still alive?" I ask, unprepared for the wave of pain to cross his face._

_"Of a sorts. After Regulus decided he didn't want to be a Death Eater anymore, he tried to leave. Voldemort hit him with a spell and he is frozen." I frown._

_"What do you mean?" I ask. Beside me, Harry shifts a little._

_"Maybe we should just leave the subject." Harry suggests softly and Sirius smiles at him._

_"It's fine. Regulus is froze in time. He is like a statue. I don't know how to reverse it and our parents didn't even try. After Voldemort did that, they were too scared to do anything other than follow him like sheep." Sirius spits bitterly._

'Regulus was frozen…' I turned my head, staring at the statue with parted lips as my heart began to beat out a harsh rhythm in my chest.

This time, instead of just glancing over the statue, I met its eyes and what I saw…took my breath away. There was so much pain and loneliness paired with deep loathing and desperation. My eyes widened and I floated closer, shock resonating through me.

"How…" I whispered, my fingers making contact with his arm. A warm jolt shot through me, spreading through my body like butterbeer, warming me from the inside. Then the feeling began to recede, pulling back into my chest, the pressure building until it exploded out as a ball of silver sparkles, washing over Regulus.

There was a cracking sound and then the statue began to move.

His arm slowly lowered and Regulus blinked, once, twice, three times. He moved slowly, uncertainly; as though he expected this was all just a cruel joke and any second now he was going to be frozen again. He stared at me, a look of awe and deep gratefulness echoing in those stormy grey eyes before his attention snapped to something past me.

The giant double doors swung open with a creaking groan and there was the rustle of robes and the chatter of multiple voices.

As one, the voices cut off and a stunned silence fell over the gathered Death Eaters. I turned, crossing my legs and floating above the ground. I had a brief remembrance of a muggle genie doing this and a small smile crossed my face.

"How- this is not possible. Send for the Dark Lord!" Lucius Malfoy ordered, a fearful and awed look in his eyes. Alisia noticed with no small amount of pride that he was holding himself stiffly on one side because of the wound she had given him. Because of that little silver ball of magic she shot at him before he Apparated away from the Battle for Hogsmeade, she would always be able to reopen the wound just by reaching out with her magic until the day he or she dies.

Regulus moved forward, stumbling and landing harshly on his knees, his wand rolling away.

"Lucius?" He whispered, his voice deep and hoarse, cracking a little from disuse. Then his stormy grey eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed. My hand shot out and a bolt of invisible power pulsed out, settling into a Cushioning charm that kept his head from hitting the hard stone floor.

The moment my charm pulsed out, I could feel that hook behind my breastbone again and my eyes flew wide as I began to move- away from Regulus.

"No!" I gasped but I could not hear my own voice. Everything around me began blurring and I got the discerning feeling that I was moving fast until everything around me settled and I awoke- gasping under the spray of ice cold water.

I shivered, suddenly cold down to my bones- again.

I shut the water off and hurried out of the shower, climbing out and toweling off. Getting dressed in a large t-shirt and leggings, I wrapped my hair up in the towel before pulling out my wand and casting a non-verbal heating charm. My head grew warmer before falling to my waist in silky curls. I ran a brush through them before throwing it up in a loose bun, refusing to glance in the mirror.

If I look as bad as I feel, I'll only give myself more nightmares. Heading out of the bathroom, I left the room and walked down the hallway. I stood in front of Harry's door for a moment, _feeling _him through the bond. It comforted me and my pulse began to slow, my trembling eased.

I pushed away from his door, glancing into Jareth's room. He was sleeping fitfully, sprawled out on his back, his face damp with sweat. He reminded me of Harry when he would have a nightmare. I walked further into his room, humming soothingly under my breath as I vanished his sweat, casting a cooling charm on him as I tucked the blankets around him. Jareth began to settle and he curled on his side.

His room had blue walls, a pirate skull and bones sigh hanging on the wall and a checkered blue and white bed. He had a small red chair in the corner beside a bookcase and that was it. The room was clean but I think it had more to do with Jareth not having as much stuff to crap up. I frowned, nibbling my lower lip as I turned back to him.

I swept his hair back from his head, smiling down at him before leaving and cracking the door behind me. I stopped at Rae's room, glancing around. Most of the furniture was covered in white sheets and the floor had plastic wrap laid down. I walked carefully, my bare feet ghosting silently across the plastic without a sound.

Rae's bags from today were piled in the corner and I glanced at her, seeing the tear-tracks staining her cheeks. A pulse of guilt went through me and I winced. I suppose it couldn't have been easy on the poor kid to see me in my Slytherin mask today. And to top it off, I abandoned her the moment we got back, never even checking on her.

Resolving to spend tomorrow with Rae doing her room, I lightly brushed my fingers over her forehead before leaving. I hesitated outside of Sophie's room. Out of the three of them, she is the only one I have had little to no contact with.

I pushed her door open, glancing around curiously.

Sophie's room was so obviously a little girl room that my heart melted a little. The room was all in shades of pink. Her small bed had a gauzy pink canopy hanging over it and I pushed it back to see Sophie sleeping with her head at the wrong side of the bed. My heart squeezed in my chest.

Harry used to sleep like that until the Dursleys got so made about it being so unnatural that they forced him to sleep 'normally.'

I turned and left her room, not feeling right about being in it when she didn't know me so well. It's weird but all of their rooms have been done up in the simplest of ways…is that because Lily and James didn't remember to help them change their rooms when they wanted it or is it because they couldn't bring themselves to?

I padded down the hallway and drifted down the stairs, heading into the kitchen as I am wont to do when I am feeling unsettled or uncertain.

Low conversation was cut off when I swung the door open and I paused in the doorway.

Lily, James, Remus and Sirius were gathered around the table, engaged in quite talking. They turned, blinking at me in surprise as I stood, frozen in the doorway.

"Alisia!" James said eagerly, rising from his seat and wincing at the loudness of his voice. He reflexively glanced up at the ceiling, trying to hear if he had accidentally woken any of the kids up. I smiled uncertainly, bringing my hand up and half waving before dropping it. I flicked my gaze back and forth between the four of them, twisting the hem of my shirt in my fingers, fidgeting from foot to foot.

"Is everything okay, sweetheart?" Lily asked softly, rising from her seat and laying a hand on James's arm. I silently shook my head, hesitating and glancing longingly at the teapot. I turned to go. "Wait!" Lily called and I turned, automatically tensing and skittering to the side, a cold feeling overtaking me when she made the quick movement.

She drew back at my automatic cold glare, hesitating as an apologetic look settled in her eyes.

"Why don't you stay?" Remus asked, rising from his seat. "I can make an extra pot of tea." He offered quietly, that same gentle strength showing in his kind eyes and warm smile. Unexpectedly, tears began to prickle in my eyes and I lowered them, feeling a painful pulse of longing twist in my throat.

At night it is always worse.

That longing for those I have loved and lost.

"Did you have a night terror?" Sirius asked, getting up too. I skittered a little to the side, fidgeting from foot to foot and glancing up at them from under my lashes, feeling off balance.

"No." I said quietly, taking a step back before hesitating again. "I-" I swallowed deeply, looking away from them. "I didn't want to sleep." I whispered, staring blankly at the wall. "That's when I always see you. Sirius, his arms held wide and a look of shock in his eyes just moments before he died….Remus and the way he was so _still _as he was laid out on a table in the Great Hall. The memories of my mom and dad and the way they sounded before they died…" My voice broke and I snapped my mouth shout, taking another step back and pressing myself in the wall.

My breathing was shaky and I couldn't stop twisting the hem of my shirt in my fingers. I chanced a look up and flinched again, hating the look of horror, pity and deep sadness that was reflected back at me.

"I don't need pity." I said strongly, my voice wavering at the end, grief ringing in every note. "I need a cup of whisky." I admitted, shoulders slumping. Sirius silently pulled out a flask, pouring it in his cup and pushing it across the table towards me, a silent look of understanding in his eyes.

I hesitated before slowly moving forward, tensing as I got closer until I could snatch the cup up, swallowing the burning liquid easily, some of the tension melting out of me as I did so. I lowered the cup, cradling it in my palms, protectively holding it against my chest as I nodded at him.

Sirius nodded back at me, sitting down.

After a moment of hesitation, so did Lily, James and Remus.

I slid into a chair a couple down from them, pulling my feet up and pulling my big shirt over my knees, resting my chin on them and letting out a nearly-silent sigh. Remus turned to me, a question in his gentle blue eyes that I avoided by lowering my gaze.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked quietly and they all glanced at each other.

"There's going to be a quidditch match during Yule break. We were planning on asking Frank and Alice if they wanted to come to it with us and bring Neville along." James said, a note of eagerness in his voice. I nodded, silently absorbing the fact that Neville's parents were alive in this world. I felt happy for the brave Gryffindor. He deserved to have a good life with his parents.

"What did you normally do on Yule when you were in Hogwarts?" Lily asked gently and I stiffened, closing off.

"We stayed in Hogwarts." I answered coldly, not wanting to breach the subject of the Dursleys with her. That is her sister and despite Harry and I's terrible past with them, they are still her family. Memories flashed behind my eyes and I clamped them shut, swallowing deeply from the cup. I lowered it and stared at the table, my heart throbbing.

When I had moments like this, Fred and George were always there for me.

My eyes began to burn again and I struggled with the urge to cry.

Remus struck up a quiet conversation with Sirius about someone named Phoenix. Lily and James glanced hesitantly down at me but didn't try to force me into a conversation, choosing to let me be quiet like I need.

With the sounds of their low voices soothing me, I rest my head on my knees, yawning and rubbing my eyes with a fist like I used to do as a child. I close my eyes, settling deeper into the seat as I slowly drift to sleep.

**_~A-Future-Found~_**

When I wake up the next morning, I have been tucked into bed. I roll over, tugging Hope to my chest. She yowls, protested and straining against my arms. I smile, stroking down her spine. Her yowl cuts off and she begins purring, twisting in my arms and batting at my face. I laugh lightly, feeling good. I stroke her head firmly and her eyes slit shut as her purr grows louder.

Marauder yawns, a slight whine in his voice as he rolls over, his head flopping on my shoulder. He huffs a sigh, his large, furry body rising against my back before he settles in. Nyx flicks her tongue out at me, relaxed from her spot on my pillow where a sunbeam is right on her.

After a few moments, I toss the covers off and climb out of bed, shivering and cuddling Hope to my chest before setting her down on the bed. Trotting over to the bathroom, I turn the shower on so the water can warm up while I use the toilet.

Flushing the toilet, I strip down and climb in the shower, moaning as the warm water hits my skin, my muscles falling lax as I let the shower work its magic.

When I climb out, I dry off before wrapping the towel around myself and walk over to my trunk. I kneel down and let my clothes whirl around in front of me. I drop the towel, picking out a large t-shirt that was white at one point. It is covered in paint streaks and splatters, a bright, colorful mess. I pull it on before picking a pair of dark wash shorts that have a few paint stains on them. They are so short that the hem of my shirt covers them and I might as well not be wearing them at all.

I leave my feet bare but can't resist hooking on a silver anklet with a bell on it that chimes when I walk. I slip my stack of bracelets on, stroking the wolf stamped on a silver band before reaching up to automatically check for my other-mothers necklace. It is still hanging in the hollow of my throat and I remove the charm that kept it hidden.

I run a hand through my long, dark curls leaving them hanging down and ruffling them. I tuck a hair band in my back pocket just in case before hurrying out of my room. Harry is coming out of his at the same time and I grin brightly at him, emerald green eyes sparkling healthily.

I leap onto Harry's back and he automatically catches me.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yup!" I chirp cheerfully and that is that. Harry accepts me just the way I am, with no need for prying. I rake my fingers through his wild dark hair, struggling to make it look half way presentable while carries me down the hallway. I try to convince him to let me cut it or something but he says no to everything so that by the time we burst into the kitchen, I am pleading and Harry is looking faintly annoyed and snapping at me as my requests get wilder and wilder.

"I said no!" Harry protested, carrying me over to the counter and shrugging me off. I take the opportunity to clasp my hands together under my chin and widen my green eyes in the way that usually makes him melt.

"But it would look so good!" I whine while he pulls out some bacon and fruit.

"No!" Harry protests and I groan, letting my head fall back.

"Lily, help me out here!" I exclaim, ignoring the startled amazement in her eyes and the way she points at her chest, as if to say 'who, me?'

"Well, what are you asking for?" She asks hesitantly, Jareth, Rae and Sophie watching on with interest.

"Nothing much-" I begin innocently and Harry whirls around, an incredulous look on his face.

"Nothing much?" He questions loudly, the bacon forgotten in his hands. "You want me to get bright yellow hair with orange streaks…in an afro!" Harry said, looking so bewildered at his own words that I couldn't help it.

I burst into laughter, folding over and clutching at my stomach as I giggle, prompting my other-siblings to do the same. My laughter chimes above the others and Harry growls at me, shaking his head in an effort to hide the amused gleam as the door swings open.

"What happened?" James demanded, Remus and Sirius flanking him. I burst into more laughter, gleeful tears streaming down my cheeks and I huffed and groaned, my stomach muscles aching from the strength of my laughter. I laugh freely, loud and raucously, cherishing the rare moment of light-heartedness, holding it like it might disappear even as it happens.

"Harry-" I began before bursting into laughter again and twisting to face my other-siblings. "You guys think he could pull the look off?" I ask and they nod eagerly.

"Yeah! Add green polka dots!" Sophie chimed eagerly and it set me off again. I bent over, laughing hard as Harry turned to stare accusingly at the little blonde.

"Come on!" Harry protested as James, Remus and Sirius walked into the kitchen. The door started to swing shut but a hand grasped it, keeping it from closing. When a guy I didn't recognize walked in, my laughter cut off and I straightened, my hard mask closing over me again.

"Who's that?" I asked critically, my hand discreetly slipping down to my pocket before realizing I left my wand upstairs. I twitched my fingers, twirling them in a half circle and it materialized in my palm, thanks to a few handy seeking and returning runes engraved in the handle.

Harry turned, tensing up and taking a step closer to me, his wand clasped loosely in his hand and his emerald green eyes turning just as glacier as mine.

"Whoa!" Sirius protested, shooting to his feet and holding his hands out protectively. I narrowed my eyes but didn't relax, my glacier green eyes locked on the guy in front of me.

He was tall, about the size of Sirius with the same dark hair. Unlike Sirius, his dark hair was cut short but left a little long on top and spiked up with the tips died a dark green. His dark eyes were wary as he watched Harry and I. His face was like a familiar stranger's, almost as though I had seen it before.

He had a ruggedly masculine look about him but it was polished and refined. His cheekbones weren't too high but they were pronounced enough to hint at Pureblood heritage, his eyebrows were full and just as dark as his hair and eyes. His full lips were parted just the slightest bit and his bottom lip was pierced in the middle, a silver ring through it. His ears were pierced multiple times with three black hoops at the top and three silver studs at the bottom.

He had broad shoulders but it tapered down into a trim waist and when he shifted, I could see the muscles rippling on him. His skin was a rich golden color that offset his eyes and hair perfectly, making the color seem even darker and all the more striking for it.

He was dressed in ripped dark wash jeans, a tight black muscle shirt, sneakers and expensive black robes hanging carelessly open. He carried himself with an unspoken threat to his words and I tensed up even more, ignoring how attractive he clearly was.

All in all, he was dangerously handsome but at the same time, he could be just that- dangerous so I'm not about to let my guard down.

"Hey, hey! Come on, guys. Lower your wands!" James protested, shooting to his feet with Remus. A low, threatening snarl rolled through the air and I slid off the counter, Harry and I instinctively moving back to back as I faced the new threat.

Remus's eyes were wide and a deep, feral amber color. He was breathing deeply, his nostrils flaring as he clutched his hands into tight fists. His eyes were locked on Harry and I but I could see a deeply uncertain look in them.

It was no wonder.

Harry and I were essentially, pack to Remus. His wolf knew that we were his pack but at the same time, his wolf didn't _know _us since other-us died as babies. My guess is, the only reason he hasn't attacked yet is because that sliver of remembrance was holding him at bay. But the longer Harry and I were acting threateningly towards this new stranger, the closer he would get to snapping and attacking us.

Panic flashed through me at the thought of attacking Remus- _my Remus!- _but I blocked it out, coldly knowing that I could and would take him down if he tried anything.

"Explanations would be welcome. Now." Harry got out through gritted teeth. I could feel his muscles quivering against my back with pent up hostility and I pressed myself back, trying to help steady him. Harry isn't used to situations like this anymore because of the long break he took from fighting. For me, on the other hand, this is just another day at work.

"This is Phoenix!" Lily blurted out, her emerald eyes wide and anxious. Jareth, Rae and Sophie were watching with wide eyes, uncertain about what they should do in this situation. Jareth's hand was hovering over his wand on the table but he looked torn between what to do.

"And he is?" Harry got out, knowing I wasn't really in the mood to discuss things. Right now, I am in shoot first; ask questions later kind of mode. The only reason I didn't attack the moment I saw him is the protection wards. They wouldn't have let this stranger in if he intended harm to anyone inside the house.

"He's our son."


	11. Chapter 10 - Family time

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world. I only own Alisia Esperanza Potter (Pronounced: Ah- li (like lick the i sound) sea - ah Ess- per- ahn - za Potter)

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count:_**_8, 506_

Remember, review = preview. So send those reviews in guys! Hope you love this new chapter!

Thank you so much to all of my new follows and favs and reviewers!

_**Chapter Ten**_

* * *

_Previously on: A Future Found_

* * *

_**Now on: A Future Found:**_

**_~A-Future-Found~_**

My startled gaze shot to Remus and then to Sirius and then bounced back around.

If there was one thing he could have said to shock us enough that we would just stop, that has to be it. Harry half-turned, keeping the stranger in his line of sight.

"What?" Harry asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Wrong question, bro." I said flippantly, still tense despite my light words. "I think the question you are looking for is 'how.'" Jareth snorted into his bowl and I shot him a conspiratorial wink, a playful grin reaching my face and startling me. Despite still being very much aware of the stranger- Phoenix, I found myself instinctively seeking to comfort my other-siblings. Weird.

I blinked and turned my attention to James, the only one who seemed like he could rationally speak.

"Phoenix is their son through blood adoption." James clarified and I nodded.

"I thought you guys were straight though?" I said mildly, having nothing wrong with them being gay but just being genuinely curious.

"As a board." Sirius confirmed, slowly moving around the table and forward while we tracked his movements. He swallowed deeply but kept moving. I knew Harry and I made disturbing imagine, the two of us watching as he walked, like two panthers tracking prey.

"They adopted me when I was a little kid because my parents were murdered by Death Eaters and I was the only survivor." Phoenix said, startling me with the rumbling purr of his voice. His dark eyes were careful as he shifted forward. I tensed up, my wands snapping back up as I rose to the balls of my feet, pulling my shoulders back and raising my head in a threatening manner.

Phoenix didn't pause for a moment, pulling his shirt up. I was momentarily distracted by the rippling, golden six-pack and the deep v that led down into his pants. I snapped my gaze up, the second thing distracting me: the line of coarse dark hair leading down into his pants. Harry sharply nudged my back, breaking my concentration. I shot him a dirty look before focusing on what Phoenix was really showing us.

There was a thick, ropey scar about six inches long on his side, stretching down from just under his breastbone. There was a swirling tattoo with thick, bold lines around it but not covering it and just before he lowered his shirt, I caught a few words hidden in it.

Bravery. Courage. Fear. Strength. Family. Loyalty.

And then he pulled his shirt down and I couldn't see the tattoo that spanned the side of his body and covered over onto his right pec before tapering off.

"The Death Eaters tried to kill him." Sirius said, an old rage festering in his voice. "But they missed the heart and left him there to bleed out with his dead family all around him. Remus and I were the ones who found him and took him to the hospital when he was five years old. We stuck around, concerned about whether he would live or die. We both got attached and we both wanted him for our son so we both adopted him and we never looked back." Sirius said, coming to a stop in a protective stance in front of Phoenix.

"We won't let you hurt him." Remus said, the barest edge of a guttural growl in his voice. I wavered, glancing up at Harry beseechingly, searching for some indication of what we should do. He had an almost betrayed look in his eyes and I winced. Harry loved Sirius and looked at him as a father figure. So to have Sirius stand against him like this to save a boy that was actually his son? It was hurting him deeply.

I could _feel _the inner conflict Harry was going through so I edged forward, suddenly not caring about anything else around us. I carefully rested my fingers on Harry's hand and gently applied pressure, helping him lower it. Harry shot me a look and I held his gaze, a calm, supportive understanding look in my eyes.

We held each other's eyes, exchanging a full length silent conversation before Harry gave a curt nod and pulled away. He silently moved back over to the counter and dropped his wand on the counter, chopping up the fruit with quick, violent strokes. I furrowed my brow, nibbling on my lower lip as I watched him; feeling his pain but- for the first time in our lives- unable to do anything about it.

"We should have told you before but none of us really thought about it. Phoenix may not have started out this way but he is our family too." Lily said softly and I nodded curtly, finally lowering my wand.

"We understand." I said, skirting around them and tucking myself into Harry's side. He relaxed the slightest bit, allowing himself to lean into me before moving away.

"Alisia?" Rachel asked and I reluctantly moved away from Harry, looking at her. "Are we still going to do my room?" She asked and my eyes widened.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, leaping up, my but briefly warming the countertop as I skidded across before hopping down and circling the table. "I should have told you yesterday before I left. We have all today to do your room and then tomorrow if we need to." I told her, my cheerful grin returning. "Then you can invite your friends over…including Gavin." I teased slyly and she flushed red, shooting me a panicked glare.

"Allie!" She hissed and Lily started, dropping her plate. Rae flinched, shooting her a guilty look and slinking down in her chair. Lily had gone pale and I connected the dots. When we first got here, Lily had referred to other-me as her baby Allie. It must have hit a nerve to hear Rae call me that.

I pulled my wand out, flicking it at the plate and fixing it before silently levitating it into her limp hands, holding her gaze.

"Call me Lisi." I said softly and Lily smiled at me, some color returning to her.

"That's _my _name for you though." Harry protested and I rolled my eyes.

"BFD." I muttered under my breath and Rae looked at me curiously.

"What does that mean?" She asked curiously and I choked, startled. Harry started snickering and I shot him a dirty look, flinging a spoon at him. He expertly dodged, grinning at me.

"Don't worry about it." I said. "And _don't _repeat it." I added hastily. I don't want her going around muttering BFD under her breath. It means Big Fucking Deal.

"I _am _old enough to swear, you know." She informed me with narrowed eyes.

"You are?" Her mother asked, sounding disapproving but Rae continued as though she hadn't heard her mother.

"I have sworn before." Rae informed me, raising her chin in a way that hinted at arrogance. A delighted grin crossed my face. I recognize the look; it is one that I wear frequently.

"You have?" James asked, sounding far too delighted. Lily shot him a look and he coughed before trying again. "You are?" He asked but there was still a hint of glee and Lily huffed, shaking her head at him. It felt as though the tension had finally broken and Remus went over, pulling Phoenix into a hug.

"It doesn't matter, just call me Lisia." I told her before shooting a look at Harry.

"Better?" I asked snarkily and he smirked.

"Exponentially." He said smoothly and I grinned at him.

"Now, eat up so we can start on your room." I prompted Rae and she shoveled her eggs in her mouth as the door swung open. I half expected it to be Moody again, with some warning about a battle about to go down but it was just Marauder.

The large _regius lupus _was yawning as he entered the kitchen, revealing his long, gleaming fangs.

"Holy shit!" I shot to my feet as Phoenix cursed and pulled his wand out.

"Don't!" I snapped, collected power in my voice as I cast a protective charm over Marauder. Harry tensed up and it struck me as funny that this is the reversed situation from before. Just replace Phoenix with Marauder and the scene is pretty much the same.

I started laughing and Rae giggled, leaning into my side.

"Don't Phee!" Rae protested protectively, having grown fond of my friend. Marauder has clicked with my younger other-sister and can usually be found following her around when he isn't with me. "That's Marauder, he's a friend." Rae said.

Marauder scanned the kitchen before trotting over to me, his large form graceful. He settled down, dropping down and resting on his haunches between Rae and I's chair, allowing his red tongue to loll out of his mouth like some sort of wolf dog. There was a playful gleam in his eyes and I rolled mine, dropping my hand down to stroke through his thick, soft fur.

"Is this some sort of sick joke, Dad?" Phoenix asked, staring as I stroked my wolf. Rae rolled her eyes, patting Marauder on the head and pressing a kiss to his muzzle. I kept note of how Phoenix tensed up protectively when Marauder opened his jaws to lick her face. Astonishment was glinting in his dark eyes and he shook his head at my sharp grin, sauntering over to the table and dropping in the seat across from me.

I tensed up and shot Harry a look. He lowered his wand with a scowling pout and I bit my lip to hold back the laughter.

"Jare, will you do me a favor?" I asked, turning big, emerald eyes on him. He groaned, covering his face before peeking out. "Take Marauder out and run around with him today while Rae and I do her room? He gets restless locked up in the house." I said and he sighed, acting as though it were some sort of big thing I was dropping on his shoulders.

"Fine." He grumbled and I grinned, accepting the sibling response. Harry does that to me and I think Jareth is taking his cues from him on how to handle me. I think it can be adorable how Jareth follows Harry around with something akin to hero-worship in his eyes.

Sometimes, I wonder if Jareth already _knows _about us but he has never hinted or acted any differently around us so I doubt it. I still keep a careful eye on him though. He can be a sneaky little shit but what can I expect? He _is _my little brother. Other-brother….god damn it.

"What do I get to do?" Sophie pouted and I hesitated, not as forward with her, considering how little contact I've had with the littlest Potter.

"You can watch Nyx." I offered and she beamed, in love with my large serpent.

"Can I go get her?" She asked eagerly and I nodded, smiling as she squealed with joy and took off out of the kitchen.

"Is Nyx another wolf?" Phoenix asked and I shook my head, silently glancing over at him. "Come on, beautiful." Phoenix teased, flashing a charming grin. "Don't clam up now! I saw how fierce you were before; you don't strike me as the shy type." Phoenix said boldly, flirtily holding my gaze.

Behind his back, Harry pantomimed stabbing him and I muffled my snickers, nudging Rae's shoulder when she burst into giggles. Harry rolled his eyes before shooting me a serious look. James, Remus and Sirius looked torn. Should they encourage their son/nephew/protégé? Or scold him and shoot him down for _daring_ to flirt with me?

Harry was quite clear with what he wanted to do and I couldn't stop the little snicker from slipping out. Phoenix narrowed his dark eyes, turning in his chair just as Harry turned to stir the bacon. He turned back around and Harry turned, pretending to strangle him.

I burst into laughter, leaning into Rae's side as we collapsed, our eyes bright with mirth as we laughed.

Phoenix shot a confused look at his fathers and uncle figure, clearly not used to being laughed at by not one but _two_ girls while he was flirting.

The slightly encouraging but mostly warning gaze the three of them gave him only made me laugh harder and Jareth snorted, shaking his head at us.

"You girls are bloody crazy." Jareth muttered and James automatically slapped the back of his head lightly in warning. Jareth rubbed his head, sticking his tongue out to his father, only to receive another slap from Sirius.

"Respect your father, young man." Sirius said mock sternly and I burst into laughter again, struggling (and failing) to muffle my laughter behind my hands. James shot me a wounded look and I laughed harder, my shoulders hunched in and my hands clapped over my mouth as my emerald eyes gleamed with laughter.

"That's not funny." James muttered, just setting Rae and I off again. "Bloody wankers." He muttered and Lily slapped the back of his head. "Ow!" He protested while Jareth straightened with a smug look on his face.

"Ha!" He crowed, pointing at his father, who just shot him a dirty look.

"Go clean your room." James muttered.

"Already did!" Jareth shot back and his father's mouth hung open.

"Disgrace." James said playfully and Jareth grinned.

"You're just saying that 'cause you're jealous of my mad cleaning skills." He boasted and Rae and I burst into laughter again.

"What _is_ with you two this morning?" Lily asked, looking at the two of us with amused fondness. I cut my laughter off, shrugging and poking Rae in the shoulder, rising from my seat and circling around the table, skirting Phoenix and slipping across the counter.

"Hurry up, Harry!" I ordered and he shot me a dirty look, chewing on a piece of bacon and shoving a plate my way. "Thank you, twin." I said sweetly, accepting the plate and turning, folding my legs in a pretzel as I ate on the counter.

"We don't eat on the counter." Sophie announced, entering the kitchen with Nyx draped around her shoulders. The large serpent was coiled over her, her head swaying as she gently hissed at the little blonde.

_:Yesss, that'sss a good human. Ssscratching me in the good ssspotsss. We musssst keep her, Alissia.: _Nyx hissed in a content way and I muffled my laughter, wishing I could hiss back that Sophie wasn't a pet to keep. I don't dare though, not with how bad off this world is and the stigma attached to all Dark abilities.

"A giant wolf…and a giant snake. Any other pets I should be worried about?" Phoenix asked and I ignored him in favor of scarfing down my food and setting my plate down and tossing the spoon into the sink.

"Score!" I cheered and Harry shook his head, muttering about 'Chasers' under his breath. "Suck it up, buttercup. You're just jealous 'cause I'm better at Quidditch than you are." I teased and Harry's head shot up as he narrowed his eyes competitively at me.

"Yeah fucking right!" Harry exclaimed and Lily reached out to slap the back of his head. I tensed, half-expecting him to snatch her wrist like he would with anyone else. When he allows her to gently bat the back of his head, I relax, torn between being disapproving and relieved. Harry caught my eye, silently telling me to relax. "Besides, _you're_ a Chaser and _I'm_ a Seeker. They aren't even the same position so they can't be compared." Harry said.

"You're a Chaser?" Phoenix asked, turning around and draping his arm over the back of the chair. I tightened my jaw and stabbed at a piece of bacon. "Don't ignore me, baby." Phoenix teased and James shook his head, dropping his cup.

"Not her!" James protested and Sirius shushed him, anticipation in his eyes. I didn't let him down.

"Baby?" I drawled in my best Malfoy impersonation, suddenly imperious as I looked at Phoenix from narrowed eyes and a raised chin. "Right." I sneered, this time using my best Professor Snape impersonation. From the look of anger that flashed through his dark eyes, I could tell it worked.

"I never figured you for the Pureblood type." Phoenix said dismissively. Clearly Sirius passed his disregard for Pureblood behavior to his son.

"Right, because you've known me for _so long._" Disdain dripped from my voice and Phoenix straightened in his chair, shooting me a dark look that I smirked at. Unfolding my legs, I allowed my fingers to rest on the naked skin, ignoring the way Phoenix's eyes instantly dropped down to caress my legs as I gestured to Rae. "Come on, little cuz. We've got a bedroom to do." I said and Rae hopped up, carrying her plate over to the sink. "Leave it, Harry will wash it." I said dismissively, pretending not to notice Phoenix watching my fingers as I dragged them up my thigh before I hopped down from the counter, turning my back dismissively to him.

"What are we going to do first?" Rae asked happily, bouncing at my side and I shrugged, intensely aware that my Pureblood actions might have pissed him off but my dismissive flirting had hooked Phoenix far better than out-right flirting would have done.

I couldn't figure myself out though.

Did I want him to be interested…or not?

_**~A-Future-Found~**_

Hanging out today with Rae has been interesting. Shrieking with laughter, she dodged me, brandishing her paintbrush with pale purple paint dripping from it in a threatening manner. I smirked wickedly, flicking my own paintbrush and laughing when it splatters over her face.

"This means war." She said solemnly and I grinned, mock bowing to her. Rae narrowed her eyes before charging at me with a battle cry, swiping at me with her paintbrush. I shouted, dodging her as the giggles burst out of me. Grinning I circled around her, swiping the paint brush across her back and she froze.

"Whoops?" I shrugged, grinning wickedly with the paintbrush poised in my hand. I tilted my head to the side, like an artist admiring their latest masterpiece. "I told you to wear paint clothes!" I tease and Rae growls, stomping her foot and pouting.

"What's going on in here!" James and Lily burst through the door, wands raised. I whirled around, yelping and dropping to the ground. "Wha-" James's eyes scanned the room before finally settling on where I am on the ground. "I- we heard screams." He said sheepishly and I opened my mouth to scold him before cringing as thick, goopy paint started running down my back.

"Oh, crap!" Harry laughed, peering over their shoulders in time to see Rae pour the paint over my head. I slowly turned and got up, looking at her with an evil grin.

"I avoided the hair on purpose before but now- you're gonna get it!" I shouted, lunging at her. Shrieking happily, Race dodged and I chased her, shouting about 'brats' as I did so. I caught her around the waist and spun her around, grinning wildly as she began shouting and thrashing in my arms. Too late. I rubbed our heads together before stumbling and toppling down.

Groaning, I rolled over before sticking my tongue out at Rae. She snickered and we both got up with playful grins.

"You guys wanna help?" Rae asked hopefully and Harry backed away, shaking his head.

"Sure!" Sophie chirped, wiggling through the crowd in the doorway and gently setting Nyx down. I crossed the room, pulling a large, hideous orange shirt from the closet and slipping it on over her head before stepping back to look.

"That shirt- is the ugliest thing I have ever seen!" Rae burst out and we collapsed into laughter, clutching our stomachs and folding over. I nudged her shoulder, my green eyes gleaming with a secret and we burst into laughter all over again.

"Hey! I think I manage to pull the look off pretty well, but then again, I look good in most things." Sophie said imperiously, tossing her hair and propping her hands on her lips. Harry and I just stopped and I stared at her.

"Oh shite, it's a mini Alisia!" Harry exclaimed as a proud grin spread across my face. I scrambled over to my little other-sister, resting my hands gently on her tiny shoulders.

"I have never been prouder to be related to you, little si-cuz." I said proudly before tugging her into a hug- and testing something- I ruffled her hair.

"Don't!" Sophie squealed, squirming in my arms. "You're going to ruin my hair!" She exclaimed and I beamed.

"Yes!" I cheered. "I have a little mini-me!" I exclaimed and Harry groaned, shaking his head.

"It's bad enough with just you and your vanity but I get the feeling now it's going to be so much worse with Sophie doing the same things you do." Harry muttered and I grinned, releasing the little blonde from my hold. She immediately went over to the mirror, combing her blonde hair back with her fingers.

"Fuck yeah, little cuz!" I said proudly before jerking forward as a hand collided with my head. "Rae!" I exclaimed, whipping my head around to glare at her and she smiled innocently.

"What? We aren't allowed to swear." She pointed out and I shot her an amused look, climbing to my feet.

"Right." I drawled with a wink and she grinned, nudging my side with hers.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily asked protectively.

"Nothing!" We chimed before snickering.

"Now shoo!" I ordered. "We have work to do." I said, handing Sophie a paintbrush and vanishing most of the paint from my hair. "With our collective awesomeness-" Here I tossed my head and ruffled my hair with an arrogant tilt to my chin that Sophie was quick to imitate. "-we will have these walls painted in no time." I finished, exchanging high-fives with my two other-sisters.

"Oh Merlin, here we go." Harry grumbled and Lily laughed while James just looked delighted.

"I'll help." He was quick to offer but Lily snagged the collar of his shirt, shaking her head as he pretended to choke violently. We began laughing and he paused long enough to crack one eye open, flash a grin and wink before going back to his play acting.

"You have to do some chores I've been needing done for a while now first. First, you need to check the oven and see if you can fix that clicking noise it makes, then you have to go work on the car: refill the oil, fill the anti-freeze and change the brakes like you've been promising forever." Lily reeled off and I watched with amazement as a Honey Do list was unfolded right in front of me.

"I could help with that afterwards." I offered and Harry shot me a smug grin that I ignored. "I already know what is wrong with the oven, it happened to Harry and I a long time ago and I love tinkering with cars. Brakes are easy to replace." I shrugged and James smiled.

"And meanwhile, I can help you girls finish painting!" He exclaimed, shooting a superior look to Lily, his round brass wire frames glinting mischievously. "Sorry, Lily-flower but you heard her. I've been conscripted into service!" He said dramatically and I snorted, rolling my eyes.

So _that's_ where I get it from.

"Hurry up and get changed." I ordered and they shuffled out of the room while I opened a new can of paint. "And you-" I turned to Rae, holding the paintbrush out threateningly. "Are so lucky that I didn't dump two paint cans on your head." I huffed and she shot me a playful grin, never having acted more Gryffindor than when she is hanging out with me; which is funny considering I am the ultimate Slytherin.

"Sorry!" She said sweetly and I rolled my eyes, a grin tugging at my mouth.

"Brat." I muttered fondly under my breath as we continued to paint. The task actually passed by quicker than I expected once James joined us. We filled the time with jokes and laughter so that when the others passed by the room, we were always giggling about something or another. James was right there in the thick of it with us, grinning and joking wildly, setting us off into laughter again.

"Wow, looks awesome!" Sophie said as we stood back and looked at the painted walls. The pale purple color contrasted nicely with the single black wall and Rae nodded in agreement, looking pleased.

"While we wait for the paint to dry, can you help me drag the old furniture out?" Rae asked and James grinned, whipping out his wand.

"No!" I shook my head.

"Why not?" He whined and I didn't bother to hold back my smile.

"It can be more fun to do it physically." I said matter of factly before waving at the wall. "Look, we could have just charmed the walls a certain color but then we would have missed out on all the fun." I said and he sighed but nodded and tucked his wand away. "First, we start with the bed!" I said and there was a collective groan.

**_~Lily Potter POV~_**

The laughter spilling through the house warmed Lily as she hummed and did the dishes. There was an almost permanent smile on her face and she kept glancing up at the ceiling, a happy glow to her warm emerald eyes.

Another burst of laughter made a small giggle burst out of her and Lily grinned.

She hadn't laughed like that in too long.

There was a period of silence and Lily shut off the water, a concerned frown marring her face. She turned, hearing a loud thumping sound and then the stream of curses that her husband was spewing. Lily narrowed her eyes and started marching through the kitchen, prepared to whack her husband for swearing in front of the children.

Swinging the kitchen door open, Lily started to walk out before freezing, seeing the three girls and her husband gathered at the top of the stairs, Rae's old bed teetering on the stairs. The four of them froze and stared guiltily at her but it was too late. The bed slowly began tilting in front of their horrified eyes and then…with a crash, it began to slide down the stairs, gathering speed.

Lily shrieked and jumped to the side, letting go of the door just in time for the bed to barrel into it, ripping it from the hinges. That was the only thing that slowed down the bed enough that when it skidded into the kitchen, it slid to a stop just before crashing into the little island.

Lily stared at the wreck for a moment before straightening and marching to the door, emerald eyes flashing and fiery red hair swinging behind her.

"James Charlus Potter!" She shouted but the sight of Rae, Sophie, James and Alisia gathered at the top of the stairs; frozen, made a small laugh bubble out. Their eyes were wide and their hands were all out in identical grabbing motions with shock and horror in their eyes.

Another laugh slipped out and Lily clapped a hand over her mouth but to no avail. Doubling over, she gave into the peals of laughter, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sirius, Remus, Phoenix, Harry and Jareth came barreling in through the back door, covered in sweat and dirt and looking stunned.

"What happened?" Remus asked, curiosity flaring in his blue eyes as he glanced at the stairs. Harry shook his head, resigned.

"Alisia." He said and the girl in question straightened, folding her arms indignantly.

"Hey!" She protested. "It was James's idea!" She shot out and James turned to her.

"Was not!" He protested and she nodded.

"Was too!"

"Yeah!" Sophie and Rae chimed, causing him to look at them with betrayal.

"Girls! I'm your father, side with me!" He exclaimed and they exchanged a look before the both of them slid over to Alisia's side in a clear display of allegiance. "What?" He protested, flinging his arms out wide and causing Lily to collapse in laughter and tears again.

"While you are here, you might as well help us out." Alisia said smugly and trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen with Rae and Sophie right on her heels.

"That was so awesome!" Rae exclaimed and Sophie chimed in her agreement.

"I know, little lion." Alisia teased Rae and Sophie snickered. Lily calmed herself and peered around the corner to see the three of them lounging on the bed, looking so similar and comfortable around each other that her heart filled with love and joy. "Boys! Get in here!" Alisia barked with that commanding edge. James jumped and immediately began moving down the stairs, joined by Remus, Sirius, Harry and Jareth.

Lily watched, bemused as her oldest daughter effortlessly commanded her siblings and father into picking up the bed with the three girls still on it as they began maneuvering out of the kitchen.

"This was probably your plan the entire time!" Harry grunted, working side by side with his father as Sirius and Remus lifted the other side.

"Of course it was, I'm just awesome like that!" Alisia said arrogantly, sounding so much like her father that Lily had to restrain the urge to whack the back of her head. Lily might be able to do it with her oldest son but she knows she isn't close enough with her daughter yet to do something like that.

"Shut up and do your job, boys." Rae ordered, shooting a glance at Alisia and beaming when she got an approving nod. Not to be outdone, Sophie was quick to jump in.

"Yeah, I'm hungry so you guys are going to have to make us a snack when you are done." Sophie declared and Alisia laughed out loud, high-fiving her littlest sister.

"Hell yeah!" She exclaimed. Lily followed behind the seven of them as they made it out of the house and dropped the bed at the end of the driveway.

"Now carry us!" Alisia demanded. Harry snorted and crossed his arms.

"We just carried the bed!" He protested and Alisia shrugged, smiling charmingly and lunging at her brother. He automatically caught her and she cheered smugly so Rae and Sophie followed her example, choosing James and Remus respectively.

Laughing and chattering they headed back to the house and Lily stood out of their way, never feeling more content.

**_~Alisia POV~_**

Finishing moving the last item in place, I looked around the room.

"This looks awesome!" I said and Rae nodded, tears welling in her eyes as she looked around. The room was chic and modern in light purple with black and white accents. The bed was a full size, better fitting for Rae and it was already made in the new sheets and purple striped comforter she chose yesterday while we were shopping.

She has two white dressers that she painted some roaring lions in purple on and they are in two corners of the room, both with a mirror attached. A large white rug stretched out in the room with four purple cushion chairs at each corner, a little square table/bookcase in the middle. It has a glass top, allowing Rae to see all the books she has inside.

There is another large bookcase in the corner, half filled with books and knick knacks and pictures of Rae and her friends and family. Her walls have a few posters of the Hollyhead Harpies and other wizarding celebrities. There was a poster of a rearing Pegasus with a backdrop of a setting sun that Rae declared was her favorite animal.

The room was entirely Wizarding, except for the TV I had in the corner. It wasn't quite ready yet because I hadn't tinkered and drawn my magic resisting runes yet but once I did, Rae would be able to use it freely. She also had a phone, a stereo with surround sound and a laptop that I set on her desk. Rae's room was the perfect mix of Wizarding World and Muggle.

Her closet was enlarged and is stuffed full of all the new clothes she got.

Rae slowly turns, looking at her new room. It looks amazing, especially with the black and white curtains pulled back and allowing the natural sunlight to filter into the room.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, barreling into me with a hug. Startled, I tensed up, my hands hovering over her back. I brought them down and carefully hugged her back, a warm glow in my chest. I felt an answering surge from Harry and a smile spread across my face.

"It was fun, I wanted to do it." I said softly and Rae sniffled, avoiding my eyes. I raised her chin, tapping her forehead with my knuckle and smiling down at her. "Now, what do you say we go rinse this paint off and then go swimming?" I ask and Rae beams at me.

"When can we do _my_ room?" Sophie demands and I laugh, slinging my arm over Rae's shoulders and turning to the demanding little blonde.

"Tomorrow." I promised and Sophie squealed happily.

"Yay!" She exclaimed before bouncing over to her father. "Daddy, can you please grill hot dogs and hamburgers? Please, please, please?" She begged and he sighed dramatically but nodded with a grin on his face.

"Of course, darling. Now go get your bathing suits on and get downstairs so we can rinse you paint monsters off." James teased and we glanced at each other before racing from the room. Rae darted over to her closet and pulled out her first bathing suit before turning to her father pointedly.

"Right." He got up and scooted out the room. I grinned at Rae, hanging back for a moment.

"You're learning how to handle him, good for you!" I teased, winking before I shut the door and escaped into my room.

I hurried over to my trunk, activating my pop-out closet feature. The clothes whirled around in a blur and I pressed my thumb to the plate, picturing my bathing suits. The bathing suits slowly stopped revolving and I furrowed my brow, tilting my head to the side and debating on what I should choose. Some of my bathing suits are really not…appropriate for family swimming, so I skip right over them.

I finally settle on a sporty but chic black bikini bathing suit. I slip the bottoms on. Unlike with some of my other bathing suits, this one has a wide band, about three fingers across and the material has two silver circles that I can lace and tie up the sides. The top has all the support I need without any extra padding and it is like a sports bra with the sexy factor of being able to lace up the front.

When I laced it up, my cleavage was a bit more prominent but not bad enough that I would feel promiscuous around my other-siblings. I grinned at the image I made. My skin is lightly tanned; my stomach is sleek and toned with just a hint of muscles. My legs are long and toned and my butt and boobs are perky.

My dark curls are loose and a little messy and I grimace when I see some paint still there. I shrug after a moment. Actually, the pale purple looks kind of striking against my darker hair color. I might have to go get my hair done with streaks in them tomorrow when I go shopping with Sophie. I keep my bracelets, necklace and anklet on, casting a waterproof charm over them and then grabbing my towel and leaving my room with Hope cradled in my arms.

As I walk outside, my anklet jingles merrily and announces my presence.

"Have I mentioned how glad I am you finally put bell on?" Harry asked, stealing Hope away from me. The little traitor just purred at my twin, her eyes slitting shut under his scratching fingers. I stuck my tongue out at Harry and turned, almost bumping into Phoenix.

"Whoa." His eyes slowly traveled over my mostly bare form and heated up approvingly. I tossed my hair and brushed past him, heading over to my other-siblings and trying to ignore the way my body heated up when he looked at me so hungrily.

"Are you ready?" Rae asked and I opened my mouth to ask her what she meant when the little shit whipped the hose out and sprayed me with freezing cold water. Shrieking, I covered my face and lunged at her.

"You are so dead!" I shouted, chasing her around. Laughing happily, Rae dodged and turned the hose on me again. Turning, I ran for the pool and smoothly dove in, my body slicing neatly through the surface of the pool with only a single ripple before I rose to the surface. "Come into the pool; let's see how well you do then!" I taunted and she tossed the hose aside, cannon-balling into the deep end with a happy shout.

I swam for her and she shrieked happily.

"Sophie!" She cried and the little blonde jumped in the pool, making me pause just long enough to cover my face.

"Got you!" I cried, catching Sophie's ankle and dragging her to me. My nimble fingers found her sides and she squirmed, squealing with laughter as I tickled her sides.

"Uncle, uncle!" She cried and I paused, grinning.

"Yeah, come on Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius!" I shouted, swimming to the side of the pool and propping my arms up, my head bobbing out of the water, glistening sleekly like the head of a seal that has come up to see what the fuss is all about. "Harry, Jareth, get in here! The water feels awesome!" I shouted and Jareth grinned, running towards us and pulling his shirt off. He jumped in, creating a huge splash. "Get him!" I cried and the three of us lunged at our brother, shoving his head under the water again and laughing as he spluttered.

"Not fair!" He shouted, bobbing back up and flicking his head to keep his hair out of his eyes.

"Too bad!" Rae shouted, splashing water at him with a large grin.

"Don't worry cousin-" I stiffened and turned when I heard Phoenix behind me. "I've got your back!" He said to Jareth before diving in. His golden skin glistened as he broke the surface of the water, his dark eyes gleaming with laughter.

"Ladies, I think it's time to bring it on! Girls versus boys!" I shouted and we lunged at the two of them. Rae and Sophie went for Phoenix and I went for Jareth. The two of them went under and we cheered, high fiving…until a hand wrapped around my ankle, tugging me under the water. I went under, kicking at the hand and opening my eyes.

Phoenix's face was right in front of mine and he smirked, dark eyes glinting at me before he pushed powerfully off the bottom of the pool and shot up. I followed after him, chasing after the challenge in his eyes. I lunged at him, bracing myself on his brawny shoulders and shoving but he shook his head and laughed. Dropping his head back so it was cradled against my breasts, he shot me a rakish wink before whipping around, grabbing me around the waist and tossing me across the pool.

I hit the water and went under, swimming back over to them.

"Ladies, I think we need some backup." I said, a wicked smirk curling on my lips. Rae giggled, guessing what I am planning. I put my fingers to my mouth and let out a piercing whistle, causing Harry to wince and start swearing.

"Someone smack him!" Sophie shouted, giggling when Sirius reached over and smacked the back of Harry's head as Marauder lunged out of the house and began racing over to the pool. His powerful strides ripped into the grass as he raced over and then lunged, suspended in the air for a split second before he hit the water.

Growling playfully, Marauder swam over to my side and I laughed, getting his fur wet as I hugged him.

"Good boy!" I cooed playfully, knowing he may protest later but that the _regius lupus _loves being coddled. He is the size of a large mini pony but in _regius lupus _years, he is only a preteen around twelve years old.

"Get on!" He growled playfully and I swam around, straddling his back. I fit comfortably on him in the water and Marauder began swimming towards Phoenix and Jareth, nipping playfully at them. Laughing, I splashed at then as I passed by with Sophie following and asking eagerly if she can go next.

I slipped off the side and lifted her on, directing her to grab the scruff of his neck.

"It doesn't hurt him?" She asked curiously and I shook my head.

"It's like when a cat picks up a baby kitten, they have enough scruff on their neck that when you grab it, it won't choke them." I answered and she nodded, squealing happily as Marauder began to swim around, his large paws churning powerfully at the surface of the pool.

"Out of the way, peasants!" Sirius shouted, cannon-balling into the pool. Laughing, we covered our faces as Remus dove in after him.

"Who's up for a game of tag?" Sirius asked playfully and I grinned.

"I'm game!" I said eagerly, swimming over to him. Sophie, Rae and Jareth circled around as Remus and Phoenix joined us. His body radiated heat beside me and I flicked my gaze over at him from under my lashes, watching as the water trailed down his tattooed side.

He was rippling with muscles and there was an easy grace about him as he swam.

"You're it!" Sirius shouted, lunging at me and slapping my shoulder. I tried to twist away but I was distracted and he got me anyway. Grinning, I turned on Jareth and slapped the back of his head.

"Now Jareth's it!" I shouted.

"Hey!" He protested and I laughed as I dove under the water to escape him.

We spent hours in the pool as the day started cooling off. I don't think I have ever had so much fun, laughing, shrieking and squealing as we played tag and Marco Polo. It was too much fun to race around the pool and flip off the diving board. We played diving games and chasing games and then just swam around lazily.

After a little while, Harry joined us in the pool, bringing Hope in. The kneazle purred as she swam through the water, chasing after Marauder with fake yowls. We busted out laughing the first time she did that and the large canine yelped. The scent of cooking hot dogs and hamburgers and corn drifted through the air and I perked up, glancing over at the grill as Lily got in the pool.

"It will be done soon." She said and I nodded, smiling politely at her. Out of the entire Potter family, the only ones I really feel comfortable with are my three other-siblings and James. I can't get close to Remus, the wounds of my other-Remus still fresh and Sirius is Harry's godfather. I'd feel bad joking around with him now more than ever since the shocking discovery that Sirius had a son.

Speaking of Phoenix, he chased after me with a wicked grin, his dark eyes gleaming at me. Laughing, I dove down into the water but he caught me around the waist, tugging me up. I grinned, spinning around and wrapping my legs automatically around his waist, holding onto his broad shoulders.

Registering our position, I froze, my eyes wide.

Phoenix's grin grew flirty and he tilted his head towards me, nipping my shoulder sharply before breaking away and laughing. A bolt of heat shot through me and my breath shortened as my mouth parted.

Then with a wicked grin, the chase was on.

Laughing, I lunged after him and Phoenix dodged, barking laughter as he used Remus as a shield. I froze, not wanting to really interact with him but at the same time, wanting to so badly it hurt. Remus smiled gently at me before sliding out of the way of his son.

Immediately, a sunny grin spread across my face and I gave a little toss of my head before deliberately turning my back to Phoenix. I caught a glimpse of his jaw dropping and grinned to myself, scooping Sophie up out of the water and swinging her around.

Laughing happily, she clung to me as we went under.

James closed the top of the grill and took a running start before leaping into the pool with us, grabbing Sophie and I up and tossing us. Shouting as we flew through the air, I wrapped myself around Sophie and twisted so that I hit the water first with her cradled in my arms.

We rose to the surface and I released Sophie into the water, missing the looks the adults exchanged. They saw the way I wrapped myself protectively around Sophie and they all approved, warming up to me even more in that moment.

A little bewildered as James scooped me up and twirled me around before tossing me over to Sirius, I just went with it, grinning as Sirius flung me over at Remus, who then tossed me over to Harry.

"I am not a ball!" I shouted and James grinned.

"Yes, you are. You are our little Lisi-ball!" He teased and I scowled, shaking my head and ducking behind my laughing twin.

"You'll never take me alive!" I shouted and Harry whirled around, scooping me up and tossing me in the air. I shrieked with laughter as another pair of arms caught me.

"I know you have the hots for me but you don't have to fling yourself at me like that." Phoenix teased, winking a dark eye at me. I stared at him for a moment before darting forward and nipping his lower lip and then sliding out of his arms. He stared after me, dark eyes wide before he grinned and resumed playing, glad that I was now playing along with him.

"Food time!" James shouted and there was a rush for the side of the pool as we all scrambled out and ran for the table, laughing, joking and playfully shoving each other as we slid into the two picnic tables that were pulled together.

There was a grab for the food and while it was chaotic, it was familiar. There have been countless times that Harry and I have played outside with the Weasleys for hours only to come inside and scramble to eat.

My smile faltered as I glanced automatically to the side, where a grinning George _should _be sitting and then to my other side, where Fred hadn't sat in a long time. There was no Teddy sitting across from me, beaming and babbling about the latest prank he managed to pull of either.

My heart twisted in my chest and I met Harry's understanding eyes, feeling a little better to know that he knew what I was going through.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur of pool time and racing around in the yard, laughing and having fun together. The games of tag had us switching sides at unpredictable sides and when Harry brought out a soccer ball, it only got crazier.

I was the most fun I'd had in years, screaming and laughing and dodging as I teamed up with Sophie and Rae. I hadn't thought younger sisters could be so much fun.

Despite everything though, the best part was at the end of the day when it was dark out. Sirius started a fire in the fire pit in the back while Remus brought some wood over. The wood warmed us perfectly and I laughed with Rae about Sophie tackling Jareth in the pool while he pretended not to hear us.

The Lily and James got the s'mores ingredients.

Harry and I sat huddled side by side, leaning into each other while everyone around us continued laughing and chattering, reaching freely for the marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers. This was making the both of us feel a little out of it. This was a family time thing and neither of us really felt right intruding on it.

We'd had family dinners with the Weasleys but had never actually done anything like have s'mores as a family and so both of us were feeling a little awkward.

"What's the matter?" Rae asked, turning away from the fire and looking at Harry and I curiously. Harry and I glanced uncertainly at each other, not knowing how to respond.

"Nothing. I'm feeling a little tired, I'm gonna go to bed." I said and Harry nodded, getting up beside me. I slipped my hand in his, pressing into his side as tears swelled in my throat.

"Good night." Harry said softly and they watched silently as we turned and walked into the house, uncertain and unsure how to have an actual family.

* * *

MessiM- Thank you so much for your kind review! I'm glad you like the plot twist, you seriously had me laughing out loud with your review. I love it and I hope you enjoyed the preview!

kitsune sakisage- Thank you so much for your awesome review! I'm glad the cliffhanger hand you want to read more, I hope you liked your preview!


	12. Chapter 11 - Family time- P2

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world. I only own Alisia Esperanza Potter (Pronounced: Ah- li (like lick the i sound) sea - ah Ess- per- ahn - za Potter)

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count: _**_8, 310_

Thank you so much to all of my new follows and favs and reviewers!

_**Chapter Eleven**_

* * *

_Previously on: A Future Found_

_"What's the matter?" Rae asked, turning away from the fire and looking at Harry and I curiously. Harry and I glanced uncertainly at each other, not knowing how to respond._

_"Nothing. I'm feeling a little tired, I'm gonna go to bed." I said and Harry nodded, getting up beside me. I slipped my hand in his, pressing into his side as tears swelled in my throat._

_"Good night." Harry said softly and they watched silently as we turned and walked into the house, uncertain and unsure how to have an actual family._

* * *

_**Now on: A Future Found:**_

**_~A-Future-Found~_**

The next morning, I rolled out of bed, getting dressed in denim shorts, a black cami, a soft light green cropped sweater and heeled black velvet ankle boots. I left the bell anklet on but cast a silencing charm on it for now. I combed my hair out, admiring the healthy sheen as the light caressed the dark locks before I slid my wand behind my ear. I pulled on some soft, velvet robes that fell to my ankles with soft green inner lining that matched my sweater.

Gathering up Hope and holding my arm out so that Nyx could slither up and coil around my shoulders; I left the room with Marauder on my heels. I passed by Harry's room but didn't sense him so I didn't pause.

"Wait!" Rae shouted from her room and I paused, turning and opening the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously, sticking my head in only to see my younger other-sister standing in front of her closet with clothes flung around and a lost look on her face.

"I don't know what to wear." Rae said hopelessly, her shoulders slumping. I walked further in her room, handing her Hope. She cuddled the grey, black and white kneazle to her chest, a blush on her cheeks. "I don't know why I am acting like this; I normally never care about what I wear unless I know Gavin is going to be around!" Rae said, her voice bordering on a wail.

"Hey, easy there." I said soothingly, like I am talking to a skittish Pegasus. "It's because you have all these new and flashy clothes. Trust me, there was a time that I had worse clothes than you did and when I got all my new clothes, I kind of went overboard." I joked and Rae smiled weakly.

"I don't believe it but thank you for telling me." She said despondently. I hesitated before leaning forward, sliding two fingers under her chin and gently tugging her head up so she could look into my eyes.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her and she didn't hesitate to nod. "Don't fight me." I said and confusion flashed through her mind. Then I reached out with my magic, probing gently at her brain as I established a Legilimens link. Her eyes widened but she didn't break the connection as I gently nudged a few memories to the front of my mind.

Me, dressed in old, torn and baggy clothes that used to belong to Dudley. Me, attempting to make them look good before just giving up. Me, finding out Harry and I had a trust vault full of money but feeling sad to know I couldn't use it to buy nice clothes or the Dursleys would notice. Me, in my fourth year getting noticed by a boy and feeling sad because I didn't look nice in my clothes. Me, in my fifth year finally buying some nice clothes and going crazy, pairing everything wildly and treading into the realm of fashion faux pas. Me, finally settling on my certain style of fashion and gaining the right type of looks. Me, as I am today, confidently picking out my clothes, knowing I will look good in them and that being enough for me.

When I carefully and gently nudged her mind away from mine, I released the hold on the bond, allowing it to break and fade away.

Rae stared at me with wide eyes and I held her gaze evenly, despite wanting to fidget because of how vulnerable I am feeling right now. Sensing that, Rae smiled softly at me, reaching out and squeezing my hands.

"Thank you." She said softly, sincerity ringing in her words. I nodded at her before blinking and looking away, squashing the urge to fidget in my velvet heel booties.

"Okay, let's get you dressed." I deflected, walking over to the closet as Rae smiled and cuddled Hope close to her chest.

I reached into her closet and pulled out some red shorts, a shimmery gold tank top and a red wispy vest. I handed them over to Rae and turned to pick out some shoes for her while she got dressed. I settled on a pair of cute gold flats with a little red bow on the toe. Rae took them and slipped them on her feet before twirling in front of her mirror, a pleased grin settling on her face.

"What should I do with my hair?" Rae asked, twisting around to look at me. I cocked my head to the side, running my fingers gently through her hair.

"I think for this, I am going to braid a little crown in your hair and then just leave your hair down." I said, noticing it was long, almost to her butt.

"Can I go with you and Sophie today?" Rae asked hopefully and I winced, shaking my head.

"Sorry, Rae but I think I should have the day with Sophie. Remember, it was just you and I yesterday and it was fun. I want to have that with Sophie too." I said softly and Rae nodded, looking a little down. "Don't worry my little lion. After today, we have one day left before Hogwarts. I can spend the day with you, Sophie and Jareth then. I was thinking I wanted to get something done with my hair. Maybe we can do something with yours too? We can make a day of it, window shopping, getting our nails done, getting our hair done, going to the spa. Things like that. Sound good?" I asked gently and Rae nodded, beaming.

I smiled back at her, privately thinking that if she ever found out how that sad look made me melt, I would be screwed.

"Alright, grab your brush and two hair ponies. I can do your hair downstairs while you eat." I said, handing Rae a stack of gold and red bracelets and a gold chain necklace with a clear, red heart dangling from it.

Rae grabbed the items and Hope before following with me down the hall. We entered the kitchen and split up: Rae heading to the table and me heading over to Harry.

"I'm going out with Sophie today like I did with Rae the day before. You good?" I asked, picking up the knife and expertly chopping up some mango while he sliced the toast.

"Yeah, James, Jareth, Phoenix, Sirius and Remus and I are going to play some Quidditch and then after lunch we are going to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Are you going to meet up with us then?" Harry asked and I hesitated before nodding.

"Yeah but afterwards, it depends on whether or not Sophie has all of her stuff if we are coming back or splitting up from you guys again." I said and Harry nodded, pressing a kiss to the side of my head before turning to tend to the pancakes.

I walked over to the table, nodding politely at Lily and shooting a sly smirk at James. He rolled his hazel eyes but couldn't quite hide the grin on his mouth. I slid into a chair between Rae and Sophie, ruffling the little blonde's hair.

"Don't!" She protested, reaching up to smooth out the pig tails. I grinned apologetically.

"Sorry, Sophie but I never realized how Harry could have so much fun irritating me by doing that until now." Sophie huffed and rolled her eyes, glancing sideways at Nyx curled around my throat like a large, demented necklace.

Smiling, I unwound my large snake, stroking her under her jaw before handing her off to Sophie. She beamed, carefully lifting Nyx around her shoulders and stroking under her jaw like I did. Nyx melted, her hisses sounding like wordless approving coos as Sophie scratched her.

"Did you finish checking in with Harry?" Rae asked curiously and I turned to her, surprised by the question. "Sorry, it's just- I notice you and Harry always have these little meetings in the morning where you give updates." Rae said, surprising me with how observant she is. What else has she noticed?

"Yup, he's hanging out with the guys today." I answered, gesturing for her to turn around and picking up the hair brush.

"Oh, you can't! Rae doesn't…like…people touching…her hair." Lily trailed off, seeing how Rae not only submitted to me gently brushing her fiery red hair but enjoying it.

"It's okay, mom." Rae assured her. "I like it when Lisia brushes my hair." She said confidently and I smiled with pride at her. Her curls were long and had a beautifully vibrant color that reminded me of shifting flames. They weren't soft and glossy like mine though.

"What stuff do you use for your hair?" I asked and she turned with a puzzled look in her cinnamon brown eyes.

"Um, just some soap. Why?" She asked and I shook my head, an alarmed look on my face.

"Merlin, no, Rae!" I exclaimed, rising from my seat and jogging out of the kitchen. I hurried to my room and dropped to my knees at my trunk, pulling out a couple of bottles and going back downstairs, walking over to Rae and letting then spill onto the table.

"What's all of this?" Rae asked, her eyes wide. I sat down beside her and sat up the bottles.

"Did you think my hair was like this naturally?" I asked before holding up a hand. "Scratch that, my hair is naturally perfect-" I ignored Harry's snort and James's proud grin. "-but I use these things to keep it that way. This bottle is shampoo. This is a between hair strengthener. You use it between shampoo and conditioner. Then you use your conditioner. After that, you smooth in this after conditioner that keeps your hair color vibrant. Then after you get out of the shower, you use the last bottle to keep your hair soft and healthy shiny." I said. "These are all modified by me to work better, hence the reason why they are in the potion vials." I pushed them towards her and Rae's eyes widened. "What about those?" She asked and I grinned. "This is body wash; it keeps your skin soft and hydrated. This one is for your nails, if you put some in a bowl at night with water and soak your nails for five minutes, they get stronger and healthier. This last bottle is for your face, it helps keep your skin clear so you don't get any zits or anything like that." I explained and Rae looked a bit lost with the rapid fire information. "Don't worry; they are all labeled so you know which one to use first and how to use it." I informed her and Rae smiled.

"Do I start using them tonight?" She asked and I nodded.

"That would be best. The potions work after the first wash so you can see the difference easily."

"Can I get some?" Sophie asked eagerly and I nodded.

"Remind me later." I said and she beamed. Like me, Sophie seems to be a bit vain about her appearance (like me) so I have no doubt she will be reminding me.

"Where are we going today?" Sophie asked and I shrugged.

"Different places. I know this mall that is pretty good. It isn't the one I took Rae to but I think you will like it." I said and Sophie nodded, hurrying to finish her food while I finished brushing and braiding Rae's hair. "Tomorrow, Rae and I are going to have a girl's day: getting our nails done, window shopping, changing our hair style, going to the spa. Do you want to come with us?" I asked and Sophie nodded eagerly.

"Sure!" She chirped and I hesitated before turning to Lily.

"Would you like to come with us?" I asked and Lily nodded, a surprised and pleased look in her vibrant green eyes.

"Of course!" She said and I smiled before turning back to Rae and tying off the braid.

"Done." I said as Harry walked over, sitting down across from me and handing me my plate. "Thanks, twin." I said gratefully and Harry nodded. He has always preferred to cook for me; I think it was one of his ways of looking out for me. I lightly nudged his foot under the table and Harry softened, shooting me a half smile. I beamed back at him, wondering why he was so down today if he was going to be spending time with his other-father, other-uncle, other-godfather and other-brother.

Then I remembered it wasn't just going to be them.

Phoenix was going to be with them too.

I shot Harry an encouraging look and he shrugged. He doesn't like Phoenix for two reasons: one, he has Sirius doting on him and two, he blatantly flirts with me.

I nibbled my lower lip, unsure of how to help Harry, one of a first for me. I normally know just what to say or do for him but then again, Harry doesn't normally have a problem with familial jealousy.

Harry shrugged again, shooting a look to tell me to stop worrying. I smoothed out the crease on my forehead but shot him an exasperated look. He should know better than that, as long as _he_ was feeling off, _I _was going to be feeling off. It was just one of the things we have as twins.

"Good morning!" Sirius called, barging into the kitchen and heading over to the coffee pot, pouring some out for himself.

"Hello, everyone." Remus said, smiling around at us, already looking more content.

"Hey, Uncle James." Phoenix called, his dark eyes fixing on me before sliding away and over to the cup of coffee Sirius was drinking. Phoenix snatched it from him, taking a drink before gagging at the unsweetened coffee.

"That's what you get for stealing!" Sirius said triumphantly, fondly ruffling Phoenix's dark hair. Across from me, Harry stiffened and I tensed up, nibbling my lower lip and glancing over at him with worry. Harry huffed a silent sigh, rolling his eyes in a silent berating of my continued worry.

I shot him a cheeky grin and Harry snorted into his food. My job accomplished, I turned back to my food with a smug look, falling into synchronized actions with him. We both picked up our forks, biting our pancakes and chewing, perfectly in unison before reaching out for our drinks, swallowing and setting the cup down. We were mirror images of each other and it helped us relax and feel better.

The tumultuous emotions on Harry's end of the bond began to settle and I smiled to myself, glancing up to see Remus watching us curiously. He tentatively smiled at me and I cut my gaze away, missing the way his eyes widen with a glint of hurt.

Harry kicks my shin and raises an eyebrow, to which I roll my eyes and pointedly look at his food.

In other words: shut up and eat. He grinned, shoveling his food in his mouth and raising an eyebrow challengingly. I grinned back at him as we competed to see who could finish faster. That just backfired though because we fell into our synchronized actions and finished at the same time. I pouted and Harry snickered, shaking his head at me.

Our silent conversation looks spoke more than words ever could and I vibrated with energy, feeling settled now that he was feeling settled.

"Ready to go, squirt?" I asked Sophie and she nodded eagerly, reluctantly unwinding Nyx from her neck and handing her to me. I wrapped the tail of Nyx around my wrist and she obligingly shrunk to the size and width of a pencil, curling around my wrist.

"Wow! I didn't know she could do that!" Sophie exclaimed and I nodded, rising from my seat and picking up my plate.

"Yeah, she's a magical snake." I explained and Sophie's eyes widened.

"That is so awesome!" She exclaimed and I grinned.

"Careful there, Sophie or I might get tempted to call you serpent." I said pointedly and she wrinkled her nose.

"No offense or anything, but I know I'm not Slytherin material. Not like you or Damien." Sophie said and I experienced a moment of shock, remembering that I have an older brother that I haven't even met yet.

"Where is he?" I asked Lily curiously and she sighed, pursing her lips.

"He was supposed to come home on Saturday but he decided to spend the last week of summer over at his girlfriend's house." Lily said disapprovingly, shaking her head. "I honestly don't know what he sees in Daria Avery." She said and I raised an eyebrow, startled.

So my older other-brother is in Slytherin, dating a Death Eaters daughter and skipping family time? That can't be a good sign.

"Relax, Lily-flower-" James said. "He's eighteen and an adult. He wanted to spend time with his girlfriend, who he hadn't seen all summer. We can see him at school." James said comfortingly, wrapping his arms around her. Lily sighed and relaxed, smiling happily at him.

"You are right, just this once." She said teasingly and James smiled, nuzzling her neck.

"Gross!" Jareth gagged.

"Knock it off, mom." Sophie said, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah, I'm trying to eat here." Rae added, rolling her eyes. I bristled before I could stop myself and I knew without having to look that Harry was too.

"You guys shouldn't be like that." Harry said curtly.

"At least you know they love each other and you." I added, sharing a look of pain and longing with my twin.

"One day, they aren't going to be here anymore-" Harry said, heavy loss burning in his voice.

"-and you are going to wish for the days when they were sappy. You are going to wish you could see them act like that just one more time." I finished, clenching my jaw and glancing away.

"You should cherish these moments-" Harry said.

"-because one day you might not have them." I completed his sentence and dropped my plate in the sink.

"We're sorry." Jareth said quietly, looking apologetic.

"Yeah, we weren't really thinking." Rae said, looking ashamed.

"We forgot that you miss your parents." Sophie brought up the rear, her mouth set in a sad frown. I took a deep breath and let it out, shaking my head.

"It's fine, we were a little harsher than we needed to be." I said, resting my hand on Harry's wild dark hair before focusing my eyes on the little blonde. "You ready to go?" I asked and she nodded, hopping out of her seat. "Right, let's go!" I said, smiling brightly at her.

Sophie rounded the table, slipping her little hand in mine. I froze, staring down at her, surprised by her actions. She shot me an impatient look, seeing nothing wrong with holding my hand.

"Come on!" She said impatiently, reminding me so much of myself that I started snickering as we went out the door.

**_~A-Future-Found~_**

Bursting into laughter, Sophie and I only laughed harder at the bewildered look the poor shop helper was shooting us. Gasping for air, I nudged Sophie's side, making another discreet face. The poor guy has been standing here for at least five minutes while we had our little bout of childish giggling.

It all started when I mentioned his purple hair, green shirt and large size reminded me of Barney. I hadn't expected Sophie to get the reference so when she burst out laughing, it had set me off. Her laugh is equally as infectious as mine is, hence the reason why we are here five minutes later.

"Was there something I can help you with?" The guy asked again, a distinctly annoyed look in his eyes. I straightened, fighting to keep a straight face.

"Yes, we were looking for bed frames." I said, finding it easier to not laugh when I am not looking at my little sister.

"Right this way." He said curtly and turned on his heel, marching away.

"Well, who shoved a stick up his arse and shite in his Cocoa Puffs?" I muttered and Sophie burst into giggles again, setting me off as we sauntered behind him.

The shop guy ditched us as soon as possible so I set the many bags we already have down and kicked off my booties while Sophie watched me. I shot her a grin and a wink before climbing onto the meticulously neat bed and beginning to bounce.

"Wait for me!" Sophie cried, kicking off her shoes and joining me. Laughing, we bounced higher.

"Hey! You can't do that!" The shop helper shouted and we shrieked, scrambling off the bed, slipping our shoes on, grabbing our bags and racing from the store, collapsing down on a bench, lost with laughter.

"No way!" I gasped, spotting a photo booth right in front of us. Scrambling up, I discreetly charmed our bags to be invisible to all but us, tugging Sophie inside and on the bench with me.

"What is this?" Sophie asked and I grinned, bouncing on the bench, feeding the machine some money.

"This, little si-cuz, is a photo booth. The goal is to make the funniest faces and then keep the photos as fond memories to cherish for the rest of our lives." I joked and Sophie grinned eagerly, bouncing in her seat.

"Awesome!" She squealed and I nodded in agreement.

"Ready?" I asked and she nodded so I slapped the button and we were off, making the funniest faces and then bursting out laughing at each other. For the last picture, I slung an arm over Sophie's shoulder and we both did the Move, where we ruffle our hair, chins tilted at an arrogant angle and a cocky smirk on our lips.

The light flashed and we scrambled out, waiting eagerly for the pictures. The two photo strips popped out and I grinned, taking one and letting Sophie take the other one.

"Oh, this one is my favorite!" Sophie pointed to the third one. I am making a funny face and she is laughing and pointing at me. I grinned, snickering a little.

"This one's mine."I pointed to the last one, where we could look like twins if it weren't for the fact she is blonde and years younger than me.

"I like that one too." Sophie said and we picked up our bags, holding the photo strips protectively as we continued laughing and shopping.

**_~A-Future-Found~_**

"Merlin's baggy balls, I'm hungry." I groaned and Sophie nodded in agreement. We have found another bench and are sprawled out on it, too tired to move. After finding a few more photo booths, the two of us challenged each other to do them with the silliest, scariest and sweetest moments. Then we went to every single store in the mall and exited most of them with more bags.

I am about to drop. This girl is not like Rae, she can _shop_. I am so proud; I have never been worn down like this before.

With Rae, it isn't so much about the shopping as it is about the shopping with someone else. For Sophie, the shopping with someone else is a bonus. That little blonde was a girl on a mission and damn if she didn't know what she wanted and went after it with a single-minded intensity that reminds me of myself when I wanted that Potions Mastery.

I can see so many similarities between myself and my other-siblings and whenever I notice them, I get this sharp pain in my heart because I know that with every moment I am growing closer to them…and I will have to leave them.

"Oh no, shouldn't we be meeting with Mum and Dad by now?" Sophie asked and I shot up, scrambling to pick up all of our bags. Giggling, she scrambles with me, clasping my hand as we race through the store, adrenaline racing through us. Laughing hysterically, we burst out of the mall and flag down a cab, dropping in and laughing in the back seat while I shrunk a few of the bags and stored them away in my pockets.

"Right here!" Sophie called and I tucked my wand away, scrambling out while we laughed and lunged for the door of the Leaky Cauldron. I almost tripped going in and Sophie burst into peals of laughter that had a shameless grin spreading across my face as we scrambled in. I stopped and scanned the place, ignoring the way that everyone turns to look and burst into whispers.

"Come on!" I snatched up her hand and hauled her over to the bar, laughing and shaking my head, emerald eyes gleaming happily as I flagged Tom down.

"Have my Aunt and Uncle been in?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Not yet." He said and I beamed.

"Yes!" I whirled to Sophie and fixed her clothes, struggling with the bags on our arms. "So here's the story, we were here a half an hour ago and have been searching Diagon Alley for them! Agreed?" I asked and Sophie giggled, nodding eagerly. I winked at her before turning, ruffling my hair and flashing a charming grin at the occupants of the Leaky Cauldron as we crossed the room and went into the alley out back.

I tapped the bricks and we entered Diagon Alley, dodging people and heading towards the ice cream parlor.

"-ere on in the bloody hell could they be?" James exclaimed, pacing around a table.

"Daddy!" Sophie called and he turned, relief spreading across his face. He started to take a step forward before pausing and tilting his head to the side in a way I am intensely familiar with. He is confused. Well, it's no wonder.

Sophie has on some new clothes. Baby blue tights, a sunny yellow tulle skirt, light blue tank top and black robes over it with yellow lining. Her feet are clad in little velvet booties that are just like mine only not five inches high, they are more like two inches. Her blonde hair is pulled into a bouncy ponytail with her wand tucked behind her ear, just like mine. Our arms are laden with bags and we have sunny grins and sparkling eyes.

"Sweetie, where have you two been? Your mother is worried sick!" James exclaimed, coming forward and sweeping her up into a hug, grinning as she shrieked with laughter. Then, before I could react, James reached out and tugged me into a half hug before walking us towards the table outside the ice cream parlor, his arm still slung over my shoulders.

"Daddy, it was _amazing!_ Lisia took me to the mall and we had so much fun! We went into a ton of photo booths, look!" Sophie chattered happily, showing him all of the pictures. There are about seven photo strips and I grin, slipping out from under his arm and sitting down beside Harry.

"God, that is definitely my little sister. She can shop." I teased Harry in a low voice and he grinned, shaking his head at me. "How's it been with you guys?" I asked and Harry shrugged.

"You mean aside from having to watch how close Sirius and Phoenix clearly are?" Harry grumbled and I shot him a sympathetic look, nudging his shoulder with mine.

"You know what you have to do, right?" I asked and Harry raised a dark eyebrow. "Regale him with tales of what has happened to you at Hogwarts. I'm sure his attention will be caught when he finds out you fought the Dark Lord as a First Year. Not to mention those tasks you had to get past in order to reach the Mirror." I said flippantly and a sunny smile spread across Harry's face.

"Yeah, I'm sure Phoenix can't say he's ever fought a basilisk _or _a full-grown troll." Harry said smugly and I burst into laughter, finding Harry's jealous side to be very adorable.

"Alisia! There you are, I was so worried!" Lily said, hugging Sophie and training her relieved emerald eyes on me. She walked forward, raising her arms before pausing and dropping them. I felt a pang of guilt hit me. It wasn't Lily's fault that I connected more with my other-siblings and James. I just felt like she was so much more dangerous to me.

I've never had a mother figure so I don't know what to do with one. I just get this really bad feeling I am going to screw it up somehow. It is easy for me to connect with James because he and I are so similar and he doesn't push me for the deeper emotions. Lily, on the other hand has this warmness about her that makes me want to collapse in her arms and spill my guts about my life.

Like I said, dangerous.

Still, I hesitate before getting up and taking a step towards her, gingerly wrapping my arms around her waist. She hugs me back softly and I back away, a ball of tears choking me, overwhelming me. She releases me with an understanding look in her eyes and I glance around, searching for some way to distract myself from my tears.

Then I spot him.

"Draco!" I called and the startled blonde turned, his silver eyes widening when he saw me. I grinned, bouncing over to where he was standing with his father. "Lord Malfoy! As always, it is a pleasure to see you!" I purred sarcastically, flashing a charming grin.

Hearing the insincerity in my voice, his eyes narrowed and he forced a polite smile.

"I could say the same." He said in that cultured voice before turning to his son. "Draco, I am going to go collect your cousin. You may stay here." His father said, a hidden warning lacing his words. Draco nodded, standing tall and proud in his expensive robes.

"Of course, Father." He said before turning to me. "Since when do you call me Draco?" He asked curiously and I beamed, hooking our arms together and leading him over to a neighboring table.

"Since you felt my magic." I teased and he flushed, the lightest of pinks touching his cheeks.

"That was an ac-" He paused, clearly remembering that Malfoys _never _admit to accidents. I flash a smug grin and he automatically rolls his eyes before freezing, looking appalled at himself.

I burst into laughter at the look, shaking my head.

"Draco darling, relax!" I teased, treating him as I would treat the Draco of my world. After the Final Battle, we talked and found out we are actually cousins. He wasn't so bad once he relaxed and let the giant tree fall from his arse.

"You are very familiar with me." Draco said stiffly and I could see the hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Of course I am, cousin." I teased and his eyes widened before narrowing with understanding. "Now, we need to go get some ice cream." I ordered, rising to my feet and carefully sweeping my magic forward. I can feel the automatic way he presses his magic in, pulling it away from mine and shrug. After a while, he will know that it is safe to let our magic mingle, we used to do it all the time at home.

Between us, it was nothing sexual and everything familial. I did it with Harry, Fred and George all the time.

Wow. That list was pretty short. I shrugged the thought off, ordering a lemon and chocolate cone, thinking wistfully of the Marauder cone that Fred, George and I created back home. I'm definitely going to have to introduce it to this world; they have no idea what they are missing out on.

Heading back outside, I hooked my arm in Draco's and began chattering happily about the newest Potions news. Draco seemed a little startled at my intimate familiarity with the subject but went with it, pleasantly surprising me with his knowledge on a few of the more obscure potions.

"-so if you add the dragon's blood, it will heighten the affects and two rose petals will even out the color. A bit of Lethe river water will add calming effects to it too but it can be dangerous to add that with the other two extra ingredients, which is why it isn't used as often." Draco explained and I nodded, completely in agreement.

"If only I had known that in my second year. I tried brewing the potion in an abandoned classroom and the explosion from the volatile ingredients was incredible!" I said, neglecting to mention that I later turned those explosions into warfare weapons.

Draco laughed, his silver eyes softening. He actually looks better when he isn't so stiff but I neglect to mention that right now. I want my cousin to get more comfortable around me first so it doesn't sound like I am flirting with him.

"Alisia?" Sirius called, sounding stiff and unsure. I glanced up, a sunny smile spreading across my face as I tugged Draco over to him, my arm still hooked in his.

"Hey, Uncle Sirius." I greeted him, coming to a stop and taking a lick from my cone.

"What are you doing?" He asked, sounding so bewildered that a small smirk flashed across Draco and I's faces. It was so similar that Sirius stared for a moment.

"We were talking about potions." I said cheerfully, pretending not to hear the second question lining his words. _Why are you hanging out with a Malfoy, one of the known supporters of Voldemort?_

"Who was talking about Potions?" Phoenix asked, stopping when he noticed Draco and I arm in arm. His dark eyes narrowed and his golden jaw flexed. "Malfoy." He greeted Draco, nodding at him curtly.

"Not-quite-cousin." Draco returned and I muffled my laughter by pressing the side of my face into his arm. I am guessing that title is referring to the fact that Phoenix is blood adopted and not born a Black. Phoenix narrowed his dark eyes again and I sensed a 'situation' about to occur and honestly, I would know considering how much Harry and Draco used to fight.

"Malfoy?" Harry said, a lingering bit of hostility in his voice as he walked up, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Sirius.

"Right, well if you all are going to be prats, _Draco_ and I will be sitting somewhere else." I said pointedly and Draco shot me a startled look identical to the ones Harry, Phoenix and Sirius are giving me.

"There's no need for that." Remus said gently, joining the group.

"Draco, there you are." Lucius said, stepping up on my other side. I titled my head back and flashed a charming smile.

"Lord Malfoy! _So _good to see you…_again._" I said and Harry snorted, his hand dropping from his wand as I effortlessly began to diffuse the situation. "Draco and I were talking about Potions when we came upon my Uncles and my twin. Tell me, what are your views on obscure potions?" I asked politely and he narrowed his eyes the slightest bit, knowing full well what I am doing.

"I encourage them, especially the darker ones." He said, testing me. I tilted my head to the side in the most charming way I knew and nodded thoughtfully.

"Some of them can be beneficial, even if not in everyday life." I said, agreeing but not quite agreeing. Amusement flashed in his eyes as he tilted his head the slightest bit in acknowledgement of my word play.

"Come, Draco. Your cousin is ready to depart." Lucius said, gesturing to the side. I glanced over and froze.

…it was Regulus.

His stormy gray eyes glanced over, scanning the group with an uncaring look before locking on mine. His eyes sharpened with hawk-like intensity and he straightened, taking a step forward. My lips parted and my eyes widened. He was so much _taller _in person. His stormy grey eyes were matched perfectly with his dark hair, which is no longer long enough to brush his collar but trimmed up so that it was cut close to his neck in a shorter style but left a bit long so that his dark hair could fall into his eyes.

"Hello." He said, his voice husky and deep. My breath caught and I was torn between shock and appreciation. "I don't believe we've met." He said, a hint of a tease in his voice. I blushed before hiding a wince.

Since when do I _blush_?

Harry sent confusion through the bond but I ignored it in favor of unhooking my arm from Draco's and gently accepting his hand. The skin was warm and smooth, a fair color against my tan. I glanced up at him from under my lashes, startled to see a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm Alisia." I said, a burning question in my voice. He smiled, his stormy grey eyes brightening in amusement. That look should be outlawed….it is _far_ too enticing.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Alisia." His voice lowered to a purr on my name and my eyes widened, locked on his. "My name is Regulus." He said softly, bowing his head and pressing a kiss to my hand, flicking his gaze up to peer at me from under his sinfully long lashes.

My heart skipped a beat in my chest but before I could say anything, Sirius made a startled choking sound.

"R-regulus?" Sirius rasped, sounding so heartbroken that I flinched and looked over at him. His eyes were wide and his face was pale. "Little brother?" Sirius whispered and Regulus straightened, never releasing my hand as he shifted is gaze to his older brother.

"Hello Sirius." Regulus said, his voice going blank. It wasn't warm. It wasn't cold. It was just….blank and it was almost as though he hit Sirius with the way he flinched.

"Reggie, why are you with _them_?" Sirius spat, shooting a venomous look at Lucius, who just smirked the slightest bit, watching the scene with amusement.

"They are family and when I was…released from my state the Dark Lord put me in-" He shot me a look and I gave him a bland one in return, tightening my fingers the slightest bit around his, remembering the bolt of magic I shot at him. "-they were gracious enough to grant me a room to sleep in, food to eat and clothing to wear." Regulus said, returning his gaze to his father.

"So why didn't you come back?" Phoenix asked boldly, taking an aggressive step forward. His dark eyes were flashing with protective anger.

"I don't know you." Regulus murmured and I took a tiny step forward.

"Phoenix is Sirius's son." I said softly, ignoring the immediate sharp looks Harry, Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Draco and Phoenix are shooting me. I refuse to back down though, knowing how chaotic it must be to be in a suddenly new world. And looking so young when you are actually far older.

"Really? Who's the mother? Do you even know?" Regulus baited his older brother and hurt anger flashed across Sirius's eyes. I bit down on my lower lip, feeling a little torn. This is my other-family and I should be over there with Harry but at the same time, I identify with Regulus's situation so much.

"I do and it isn't a girl." Sirius said curtly. "Remus and I adopted him together." Sirius said, raising his chin proudly at the shock in Regulus's eyes.

"So, all those girls at Hogwarts must be heartbroken." Regulus said and Sirius shrugged, his pride refusing to let him tell Regulus how it actually happened.

"It was a blood adoption, Sirius isn't gay." I said, rolling my eyes at Sirius. He shot me a faintly accusing look but I refused to back down. Lucius and Draco certainly weren't sticking up for Regulus.

"How do you two know each other?" Phoenix cut in, his dark eyes burning at Regulus. Regulus straightened, squaring off his muscled shoulders, a challenging look in his stormy grey eyes.

"I don't. Regulus is as new to me as he is to you." I said, gently untangling my hand from Regulus's. He shot me a look but released my hand, taking a step back and suddenly shuttering off.

"It is time we were going." Regulus said and Lucius nodded thoughtfully, gesturing at his son.

"Come along, Draco." He ordered and swept off. Draco hesitated before shooting me a fleeting smile and walking after his father, pureblood mask firmly in place. Regulus shot a glance over at his older brother before turning to me and dipping into a short bow.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts?" There was a question in his voice and I didn't hesitate to nod. He smiled, a look that softened his polished features and lightened his stormy eyes to a more settled light grey as he straightened. "Good bye for now." He said.

"Good bye." I said faintly as he left, staring after him. "Wow." I muttered, feeling a brief stab of longing for a girl friend that I could turn to and squeal with. Unfortunately, even back home I wouldn't have been able to do that. I had two friends: Fred and George and they were all I needed and wanted.

"What was that?" Phoenix asked accusingly and I stiffened, turning to him and narrowing my emerald eyes.

"That was none of your business." I said curtly, turning on my heel and stalking over to the table, where Lily, Rae, Jareth and Sophie had been watching the whole thing.

"Don't worry." Lily said comfortingly as I sat down and took a bite of my ice cream. "They are only acting like over-protective males because they didn't know how else to react." She said and I sighed, nodding.

"And we were having so much fun before, weren't we, butterfly?" I asked Sophie and she nodded solemnly, leaning into my shoulder. I call her butterfly because she is so light and delicate that she flits from place to place, hence the term butterfly.

"Yup." She sighed. "Boys are trouble." She said, with all the certainly of a world-weary eleven year old. I bit back a smile, nodding in agreement.

"Well, there's only one thing for it." I sighed and sat up, finishing off my ice cream in a few bites.

"What?" Rae and Sophie chorused, recognizing the look in my eyes. I flashed them a smug grin and sat up in my chair.

"We ditch the guys." I said simply and Rae grinned.

"I'm in." She said eagerly.

"Me too!" Sophie chirped and we turned to look at Lily and Jareth.

"Hey! I'm a guy!" Jareth protested and I started snickering with Sophie and Rae.

"Well beat it then." Lily said, ushering him away. "Should we have our girls day today?" Lily asked and I exchanged a look with Sophie and Lily.

"Sounds good to me!" I said and we got up, sneaking away.

"Lily!" James shouted and we burst into laughter, the four of us linking arms and dodging out in to the crowded street.

**_~A-Future-Found~_**

Hours later, we stumble into the house, laughing happily.

Our eyes are bright; cheeks flushed and skin gleaming with the care we received from the spa. Lily trimmed her hair and the bouncy fiery curls look awesome. Rae cut her fiery curls to her shoulders, got bangs that brushed the tips of her eyes in a charming way and added gold to the tips of her hair. Sophie got a trim and her hair layered so they fell in waves down her back, framing her face adorably. She didn't get any hair color added because she wants to wait til after she finds out which House she goes in.

I got my hair trimmed and added bangs like Rae's that brushed the tips of my eyelashes. My dark curls are now streaked through with pale purple and I was right, the color is striking against my darker hair color. I also added silver and gold tips to my hair.

Honestly, the four of us look awesome.

"What have you four been up to?" James demanded, coming out of the kitchen, closely trailed by Harry, Remus, Phoenix and Sirius.

"Don't we look amazing, Daddy?" Sophie asked proudly, twirling around with her arms laden with bags. His jaw dropped and we burst into laughter, breezing past them and up the stairs to Sophie's room. Dumping all the bags in the corner, we got to work, using magic to move the furniture and cover them with sheets before summoning our paint stained clothes from the day before.

We got to painting and Sophie chose a slightly darker purple than Rae's room. Her bed frame was a lighter purple and the whole color scheme was purple and yellow. The comforter and sheets were purple and white with cheerful yellow flowers on it. Her dresser was pushed up beside her bed, the second dresser opposite it and beside her expanded closet. We laid out a large shaggy yellow rug in the room and like with Rae, had a cushion chair at each corner.

Sophie had way more clothes and her dresser tops were crowded with nail polish. Her walls were adorned with posters of her favorite wizarding celebrities and one wall is entirely covered in Chocolate Frog cards she has collected. The curtains are purple and yellow and the whole room just seems bright and cheerful, matching the ecstatic little blonde perfectly.

"I love it!" She squealed, jumping up and down happily. "I don't ever want to leave!" She exclaimed and I laughed, glad the little blonde is so happy with her choice of room.

"We have to, I am so hungry!" I groaned and Rae nodded in agreement.

"Come on Sophie." Lily said, gesturing for her youngest to come with us. Pouting, she slid off the bed and followed behind us to the kitchen, raving happily about her room. I grinned fondly, listening to her engaging talk as I followed behind Lily.

"I take it you guys had fun?" James asked rhetorically, smiling as Rae beamed and twirled around.

"Dad, can I please invite my friends over tomorrow? Please? I want to show them my awesome room!" She exclaimed and he laughed fondly, nodding.

"Sure but they don't stay the whole day." He warned and she nodded, grinning and throwing her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed and he laughed, hugging her back before she squirmed away and raced out of the kitchen.

"What about you, squirt?" James asked Sophie and she pouted prettily, batting her lashes just like I taught her earlier.

"Please, Daddy?" She asked sweetly and he melted, nodding. I reached out, bumping fists with Lily and grinning proudly, winking at the triumphant little blonde.

"Yay!" She twirled before prancing out of the kitchen. I burst out laughing with Lily, shaking my head at her antics.

"You are a bad influence on her." Lily teased and I shot her a mock-offended look.

"Well I didn't see you discouraging us earlier!" I teased and she grinned, shrugging.

"It's good to see those two so happy. I can't remember the last time they were so…vibrant." She said, a soft look in her eyes. "This is how it should have been." She said softly and my smile faltered as she turned away, humming happily in search of something to make for dinner.

* * *

Thank you so much for all of of my new followers, favers and reviewers!

Padfootette- Thank you so much for that kind review, Padfootette!

_**I know I missed this in the past but I do have most of a chapter written out so if you review, you will get a preview!**_

_**Also, I am looking for a beta for this story. **_

_**Job: Proof-reading chapters, motivational speaker and occasional idea assistance. (Any ideas belonging to my beta will be given credit!) If you are interested, just let me know what times would be good for you. (Tuesdays, Thursdays and the weekend generally aren't good days for me. For Tuesday and Thursday, it must be any time before 2:30. And for the weekends, after 8:00 but other than that, I am usually good on any of the other days.)**_


	13. Chapter 12:

**_Chapter Twelve_**

**_~A-Future-Found~_**

I woke up the next morning with the sensation of someone poking me constantly in the side. My first thought was it might be Sophie but I knew it wasn't. I can recognize Harry's magical signature from anywhere.

"Really, Harry?" I grumbled, rolling over and glaring up at him. He raised a shushing finger to his lips and gestured for me to follow him. The house was completely silent and the faintest rays of light were only just beginning to creep into the house. I clutched the back of Harry's shirt, treading carefully behind him as he led me outside.

There was a ladder leaning against the side of the house and Harry carefully helped me up before following and flicking his wand at it, moving it away.

I settled onto the roof, pulling my knees up to my chest and cuddling them. Harry sat down beside me, leaning into me. I sighed, resting my head on his arm as we watched the sun slowly rise. It is our tradition. At the Dursleys, they never let us out of the house unless it was for chores but always, the day before we were to go to Hogwarts, we were let out at an early time to start chores.

It was always at that time just before the sun welcomes the world again so Harry and I developed this thing where we would ask to clean the gutters and stay on the roof, watching the sun rise and knowing that we would not have to watch it from the Dursleys for the entire school term.

The sun slowly rises as a liquid ball of shimmering gold, sun-kissed reds, swirling peach and the blue of the sky. Harry and I watched it with a rare sense of calmness, knowing this time; we weren't celebrating not coming back….but coming back with a family.

By the time the sun was fully up, we were settled and at peace, calm in a way we haven't been since we got to this strange new world.

Harry levitated the ladder over and helped me onto it before following me down and into the house. I smiled over at Harry, bumping my shoulder with his as we walked to the kitchen. Harry shot me an amused look as we walked through and I shot him a cheeky grin.

There is a sense of excitement brewing in us.

To think, tomorrow we will be at _Hogwarts. _The one place that we have ever considered a true home.

Harry pulls out a pan to start the bacon and I start mixing the pancakes, whisking them swiftly as I hum happily, moving around the room in perfect synchronization with Harry. The two of us never falter, perfectly comfortable around each other.

When the scent of pancakes, bacon and coffee begins to filter through the house, it doesn't take long for Jareth to stumble into the room. That boy can eat so I pile his plate up extra high, setting it in front of him with a cup of orange juice and ruffling his hair.

The next person that stumbles down is Rae, followed closely by Sophie. It doesn't take long for James to follow but Lily waited almost half an hour to join us. She smiled thankfully at us, accepting her plate and sitting at the table.

Like clockwork, the fireplace roars to life at 9:00 and Sirius bounds into the kitchen, skidding into the counter, stealing a cup of coffee and accepting his plate. At a more sedate pace, Remus and Phoenix follow, taking their plates gratefully.

I try to ignore the way Phoenix shoots me a rakish grin, dark eyes sparking at me before he turns and joins the others at the table. Harry shoots a dark glare at his back and I muffle a grin, nudging his side with my elbow and raising a pointed eyebrow. He just shrugs, flashing me a grin and filling up two plates while I pour some tea.

We take our seats, me in between Rae and Sophie with Jareth on the other side of Rae and beside Harry. I eat with my gaze distant as I try and prepare myself for what I will see tomorrow. Oh Merlin, my heart lurches in my chest and I clench my fork as my hand begins to tremble. I will be seeing Headmaster Dumbledore again. I narrow my eyes and Harry reaches over Rae and Jareth to flick my ear.

I shot him a look but my glare softens anyway.

I will see my dorm again. A pang of longing hits me. Slytherin may have a bad rep but that was _my_ House and _my_ home. Yeah, there were dangerous people but I was never outright attacked by my Housemates, unlike Harry, who suffered the verbal abuse from his own Housemates at least once a year. First, with the dragon incident, then the basilisk/parseltongue and then on for the next year and the next and the next.

It will be good to wear green and silver again. I shoot a look at my pajamas: green cami, black sleep shorts and a soft black jacket. Well, it will be good to wear the uniform again.

I sigh softly, resting my cheek in my hand as I let my mind drift some more.

Harry will probably join quidditch and- holy crap. What if he sees Ron? And Hermione? Oh no, what am I going to do when I see Fred and George?

My mood plummets and I heave another sigh, a hopeless feeling welling up inside. I don't know if I can see my twins and not go to them. This will be the first time since Fred died that I will even be seeing him. After it happened, I couldn't bring myself to see pictures, watch memories or even speak about him to anyone other than George.

"Oy, what's the matter with you this morning?" Sirius asks and I shoot Harry a pleading look.

"Sirius-" Harry began instantly. "-Did I ever tell you about the time I fought a troll- in my first Year?" Harry asked and Sirius's attention was instantly diverted, as was James and Remus's.

"No bloody way!" Sirius protested and Harry grinned smugly, unusually proud of his exploits. I shook my head and finished up my food, rising and going to the sink. I turned the water on, put some soap on the sponge and began scrubbing the dishes down.

I reached out to set another dish in the rinse side of the sink but it was carefully taken from me. I glanced to the side and saw Phoenix, dunking it in the rinse side and picking up a towel, drying it off and reaching up to slide it into the cupboard.

I tilted my head to the side, my gaze lingering on the three sharp spiked lines of his tattoo that crept up the side of his neck, hinting at the large tattoo that lay underneath his shirt. I handed him another dish and Phoenix took it, dunking it and putting it away.

We worked silently side by side until I finished and turned to him, stealing the towel to dry my hands.

"You okay?" Phoenix asked and startled, I glance up at him searchingly. His golden jaw is tight and his dark eyes are hard. He looks uncomfortable and I feel a rush of warmth that he would bother to ask, even knowing that as a girl, I could collapse into tears on him.

"I'm fine, just thinking about Hogwarts." I answered, an amused edge to my voice. He relaxed in response to it, shooting me a playful grin.

"Nervous?" He asked and I scoffed, slapping his arm with the back of my hand.

"As if." I teased and he rolled his dark eyes, watching as I left the kitchen. With a smile, I hopped the stairs and jogged down the hall to what has become my bedroom. I scooped up Nyx and Hope, Marauder following behind me as I led them into the trunk.

Marauder howled with delight, happy he will be able to stretch his legs out in his part of the trunk. I put Hope in hers and then conjure up a few rabbits for Nyx to chase before leaving and pulling up my clothes. I grab a few before heading to the bathroom, setting the clothes down and climbing into the shower.

By the time I have gotten out, I have resolved to put aside my worries. It's not like I can change what will happen tomorrow. I sigh and get dressed in a bikini, resolving to put my worries to the side and focus on getting a tan. The bikini I put on is slightly more revealing than my sporty chic bikini. The lines are thin and sleek, showcasing my form effortlessly, the dark green of the string bikini making my emerald eyes seem brighter. I leave my hair down and set a pair of black and silver sunglasses on my head and grab a towel.

Finished, I leave the bathroom and go over to my trunk, pulling out my mp3 player, headphones and a stack of magazines.

Putting on some loud music, I bop my head along to it as I open the trunk, calling Nyx and Hope out. Marauder ops to stay in the trunk so he can run around so I leave the trunk open. When he is finished, he can leave and come out of the trunk.

Humming, I head downstairs and out back. I spread my towel out on one of the lounge chairs and lay back, setting my stack of magazines to the side and turning my music all the way up, letting the sun warm me. I spread my hair out, the light purple streaks, gold and silver tips looking perfect against my dark hair in the sunlight.

Humming lightly, I close my eyes, Nyx arranging herself at the end of the lounge chair and Hope wandering off into the back yard. Content, I close my eyes and lose myself in the sound of music and the warmth of the sun.

**_~A-Future-Found~_**

I woke up a little while later, the sun still high in the sky. I push off of the lounge chair, yawning and stretching my body. Carrying my music player, I flip my towel out in the grass, beginning to stretch. While I have been continuing my exercise and dueling in my trunk at night, I haven't been as rigorous in my training as I should be.

Arching my back, I land in a back bend, enjoying the subtle burn of muscles stretching as I push my feet off the ground, smoothly transitioning into a hand stand. My exercises come easily to me, as they should after years of work. My muscles move smoothly, helping me flex and stretch, leaving me feeling loose-limbed and limber when I finish.

I am covered in a light sheen of sweat that glistens under the light as I lay down on my towel, catching my breath.

I hear shouting and prop myself up on my elbows, pulling one ear bud out.

"Mu- Aunt Lily wants you to come in and meet the kids' friends!" Harry calls and I nod, getting up and folding my towel over, letting it hang over my arm, the light jingling of my anklet bell ringing merrily. I shut my music off and tuck it away in the towel, scooping Nyx up and allowing her to coil around my shoulders and waist.

"-and he is their cousin. His sister is coming in- Alisia!" Lily chirped anxiously, standing up. "Come meet Rae, Sophie and Jareth's friends." She says and I nod, moving forward into the room, brushing past Phoenix. His eyes widen, dropping down over my scantily clad form. I see the ripple of his golden skin as he tenses up, balling his fists and crossing his arms, shifting from where he is standing.

I feel a ripple of warmth that has nothing to do with the sun go through me as I transfer my attention to the room of teens and pre-teens.

"Lisia!" Rae jumps up, snagging my hand and tugging me over to where two girls and a guy are sitting. "This is-"

"Hey! Why does Rae get to show Lisia her friends first?" Jareth protests, looking to his dad for help. I bite back a smile, finding it adorable that they are about to fight over whose friends meet me first.

"Relax, Jare." I tease gently. "I'll get to your friends." I said and he huffed, rolling his eyes, folding his arms and letting a small pout settle on his face. I smile brightly and ruffle his hair before turning my attention to Rae's friends.

**_~Third Person POV~_**

Anticipation was pounding in Rae's throat as she led Alisia over to her friends, nervous anxiety circling through her veins. Alisia glanced down at Rae and shot her a comforting smile, settling her instantly. Rae beamed back before stopping in front of her friends.

"Guys, this is Lisia- sorry, Alisia. Lisia, this is Adara Zane-" The tall brunette waved meekly, her grey eyes wide as she took in the sight of Alisia: golden tan, gleaming emerald eyes and a waterfall of sleek, loose dark curls, streaked through with pale purple and tipped off with gold and silver. "Laila Sparks-" She was a strawberry blonde with curious blue eyes and a shy smile. "- and Gavin Andrews." Rae gave Alisia a pointed look, her cheeks flushing slightly as she mentioned her best friend and crush's name.

Alisia looked the boy critically over. He seemed to be fairly tall, had shaggy honey-blonde hair and puppy-dog brown eyes. He smiled hesitantly and Alisia could instantly see why her little sister had chosen him. He was adorable when he smiled, like an eager puppy mixed with the slightest bit of self-confidence.

Alisia glanced at Rae and gave the barest of nods. The red-head beamed happily, her hand tightening around Alisia's.

"How long have you guys been friends for?" Alisia asked, smiling welcomingly at Rae's friends. Rae swelled with pride, seeing her awed friends start to fall under her wish-it-could-be older sister/cousin's charming smile.

"Nope!" Jareth protested, shooting to his feet. "You introduced your friends, now it's _my _turn." Jareth insisted and Sophie narrowed her green eyes.

"Why do _you _get to go next? _I _should have gone first since _I'm _the youngest." Sophie insisted, tossing her hair imperiously in a perfect imitation of Alisia.

"Not that I'm not proud of you, little cuz-" Alisia said, her voice faintly amused. "-but Jareth called me first." Alisia finished and the little blonde pouted. Unswayed, Alisia cocked a slender dark eyebrow, folding her arms and staring down the blonde.

Lily was startled.

In the past few days, Alisia would usually give into the blonde with an amused quip and an apologetic glance towards the other two siblings. Lily supposed it was because Alisia and Sophie are so similar but this is the first time she has witnessed her oldest daughter deny her youngest anything.

"Sophie…" Alisia said softly but there was a warning laced in it and instantly, the little blonde dropped her gaze and arms.

"Fine!" She grumbled and Alisia stepped forwards, gently cupping her chin and narrowing her green eyes.

"Apologize to your brother." Alisia ordered gently and Lily was prepared for Sophie to throw a fit. She wasn't proud of it but she had been too lenient with raising her youngest daughter. So when Sophie didn't hesitate to turn to Jareth and apologize, it startled Lily.

She shot a glance at James, only to see a proud smile on his face. He never doubted Alisia could take their youngest daughter firmly in hand.

Sophie turned and shot a meek look at Alisia from under her lashes, twisting her fingers anxiously. She hadn't meant to upset Alisia. A wave of anxiety went through the little blonde. She was just so excited that she started to pull her old trick, wanting to get her own way as soon as possible. She should have known that something like that wouldn't work with Alisia.

Shame made Sophie wince.

Alisia gave an inward sigh. Sometimes having younger siblings could be such a _pain. _Stepping forward, Alisia wrapped her finger in Sophie's blonde hair and gave a gentle tug. Sophie glanced up hopefully and Alisia nodded at her, smiling faintly. Sophie beamed and hugged her quickly before darting over to her shocked friends.

None of them knew Sophie to give in so easily, even to her own parents.

What really shocked them though was how Alisia easily made Sophie- _Sophie!_\- apologize. The last time she had apologized for something, she had to be grounded for a full week and even then, the apology hadn't been entirely sincere.

This one was though, they could tell from the nervous way Sophie had glanced at Alisia, searching for forgiveness and approval before lighting up when she received both.

Alisia turned to Jareth and shot him a playful wink. He rolled his eyes, instantly transforming into a sullen teen boy. Alisia laughed lightly under her breath but allowed him to introduce his friends with the toneless drone that all teenagers seem to have programmed into them.

"This is Michael MacDougal-" He had light blonde hair, green eyes and a cheerful smile. "Steven Manor-" He was a boy with textured dark hair and flashing blue eyes. "Tony Logger-" Tony was another boy with dark skin and dark green eyes with close cropped hair. "-and Titan Raj." The last boy had caramel skin, long dark brown hair and dark eyes.

Alisia nodded at the four boys, smiling welcomingly at them.

"So which one was it that had the three awesome greenhouses?" She teased and Jareth blushed, automatically elbowing her side.

"Lisia!" He complained and she laughed, ruffling his hair. Jareth ducked away from her hand but Alisia fondly noticed he was slower about it than he could have been.

"Last but certainly not least," Alisia said dramatically, spinning elegantly on one heel and facing the little blonde with a bright smile. Sophie squealed, instantly animated as she hopped to her feet and darted over to Alisia, capturing her hand and dragging her over to the couch where her four friends are sitting.

"Okay, so I'm going to go in order of who I met first!" Sophie chipped cheerfully, a wide grin spreading across Alisia's face.

"Why not in order of most favorite?" She teased, ruffling her dark curls and cocking her chin at an arrogant angle. Sophie instantly copied her move and added a playful smirk.

"Cause they're _all _my favorites!" Sophie shot back and Alisia laughed, the playful sound sending Sophie into giggles.

"Excellent answer, butterfly." Alisia teased.

"Course it was!" Sophie gave a little toss of her blonde hair. "I _was_ the one that gave it." She said arrogantly and Alisia grinned, all for having a bright, confident and even arrogant sibling. She only was stepping in earlier because the little blonde- actually, all of the siblings- have a hard time understanding one thing: be as loud, confident and arrogant as you want to be, but you never are that way in a deliberately harmful way towards your family. Never ever.

They all still snipe at each other occasionally but since it is out of the viewpoint of Lily and James, they have never seen Alisia have to reign in any of the three siblings.

"Introduce me, butterfly." Alisia ordered, smiling down at the blonde and lightly tugging on her hair.

"This is Arka Patil-" The little girl looked just like Parvati and Padma Patil, leading Alisia to believe she was their younger sibling. Her cinnamon brown skin had a soft golden tint, she had the same long dark hair but there was a difference. She had bright amber eyes, not like a wolf but like a honey-brown that was striking on her. "Then there is Natalie Goldson-" She had ivory skin, little golden-brown ringlets and solemn grey eyes. "Sterling Johnson-" The little boy had a bright, mischievous grin, sparkling blue eyes and brown hair. "-and Jonny Laider." He had short, spiky yellow hair, bright hazel eyes and a rakish grin.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Alisia said, glancing over at Rae's friends and Jareth's friends to make it clear she was including all of them. "I'll be leaving now; I'm sure none of you want me hanging around." Alisia said, with the playful, despairing air of an unwanted person.

Instantly, the three siblings hopped up and clamored to catch her attention. Jareth begged for her to show them Marauder, Sophie whined she wanted Alisia to help her show off all of her clothes in a fashion show and Rae pleaded for Alisia to hang out with her and her friends for a little while.

Alisia had a long-suffering look on her face but Harry grinned, knowing his twin was _loving _this.

"Fine!" Alisia raised her hands. "I'll hang out with you guys but you have to decide who I hang out with first." She shot them all a warning look. "No arguing." She said, a steel warning lacing her words. They exchanged a look but nodded. "I'll be in the kitchen while you figure it out." Alisia said, leaving the room with Phoenix and Harry following.

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus hung around in the doorway of the living room, expecting to have to step in to break up a few fights. They know full well how competitive the three siblings can be and half-expect it to be worse since they are fighting over who will have Alisia first.

The three of them are extraordinarily attached so they expected drawn wands.

Wait- wand.

"Lils-" James began in a nervous voice and Lily shot him a warning look.

"Yes, James?" She asked and he forced a smile.

"Did we, by any chance, get Sophie her wand yet?" He asked and Lily started to nod before pausing and widening her eyes.

"How did we forget?" She asked, horrified.

**_~Alisia POV~_**

I finished making my sandwich and put the top back on the peanut butter and jam, taking a bite from the delicious sandwich. Harry slides into a seat at the table, raking his fingers through his hair, a look in his eyes.

I shot him a confused look and Harry just shrugged, leaning back and sighing.

"I'll be in my room. Let me know when they make a decision." I said and Harry nodded as I passed Phoenix and went out the kitchen. I jogged up the stairs, finishing my sandwich in a few bites and went into my room, smiling when I spotted Marauder sprawled out on the rug in front of the window, deeply asleep.

Unwinding Nyx from around me, I set her down in another sun ray, letting her warm herself up. I moved over to my trunk, letting the clothing bar pop up and whirl around. I drifted my fingers around, searching for something I wanted to wear. Skirt…no…shorts…maybe…I pulled out a pair of dark wash shorts and tossed them on the bed before deciding on a shirt.

A knock sounded at my door.

"Come in!" I called, rifling through my shirts. "What do you think? Should I wear a short sleeve shirt or a tank top-" I cut myself off, turning around and seeing Phoenix standing there. "Oh. Phoenix." I said, ignoring the way his charming grin makes my heart thud just a bit faster.

Phoenix leans against the door frame, crossing his arms, the muscles bulging enticingly with the movement. I couldn't help but notice he was in a _tight _grey tank top, molding to every dip and bunch of his muscles.

"I would go with the tank top." Phoenix said, his dark eyes focus on me. They trailed slowly down my neck, lingering on my breasts, raking down my sleek stomach and trailing down my long legs. I felt heat flush through me and the thoughts flashing through my mind were definitely _not_ family appropriate.

I had to struggle to remind myself that I am _not _seventeen and that he is younger than me. Phoenix took a step into the room, nudging the door shut and leaning back against it.

"Phoenix." I said warningly and he cocked his head to the side.

"I can see you are attracted to me, so why fight it?" He asked, genuine curiosity flaring in his eyes. "I know who you are and how old you really are, my dads already told me." Phoenix said and my eyes widened. Sirius and Remus did _what_?

"Then you know I am twenty-two years old and not seventeen?" I questioned and he nodded, shrugging his shoulder.

"Yeah and I don't care." He said and flashed another rakish smirk. "Besides, I've always had a thing for older women." He said mischeviously and it startled a laugh out of me.

"I don't exactly look my age though." I mused, turning to the mirror and looking myself over. When I said that the price of magic was I got my old body back, I didn't realize at the time how wrong I was. The price of magic was I look like myself e.g. I had my tattoos, scars and even my body back but it wasn't the same. The age wasn't there.

I didn't have that wrinkle in my forehead. I didn't have the budding crow's feet in the corner of my eyes. I didn't have any of that. I wasn't back in my old body; I was just in a younger version. It startled me for a while there and while I am vain about it, I still don't want it. I would prefer to have my old body, my old _life _back.

I ignore the little part of me that whispers once I see this world's Fred and George, I might not be singing the same tune.

"Essentially, I am an old mind in a young body." I said softly, my mind flashing to Regulus. Does he feel so out of place too? Feeling years older but every time he looks in the mirror, seeing a youthful face that by all rights should be lit up with life and laughter?

"I admire you." Phoenix said, coming up behind me. He was standing close enough that I could feel the heat of his body reaching out to mine. A wave of attraction went through me and I cursed my younger, far more hormonal body. At home, I never reacted to guys like this. To be fair though, none of the guys back home were so attractive with the one exception of George- who has always been off limits in my mind.

"You do? Are you sure it is admiration you are feeling?" I teased, raising my eyes to his in the mirror in time to see a small smirk flash across his face.

"I know my feelings and I know the difference between lust and admiration, though you are the first person that I have felt both for." Phoenix added, sliding a bit closer so that our bodies are lightly touching. I shiver the slightest bit, heat beginning to circle through my body.

"Do you? You are so young-" I began and he narrowed his dark eyes, shaking his head.

"Young in body, old in spirit. My dads didn't tell you my full story, did they? You don't know me and all of my past but I can gather enough of yours. You lived with an abusive family, I can tell because whenever something happens to catch you off guard, you flinch and then react with anger and caution. You didn't have it easy when you were younger and my guess is it was a family that was scared of the potential of magic. Even before you were twenty-two, you probably had that old, world weary look in your eyes." Phoenix said confidently, knowingly.

I stared at him, for the first time, bothering to actually _look._

Phoenix is a pretty face; I'll give him that but there is so much more. He's right. I did have that old look in my eyes. And I see it in his. He hasn't had an easy past and what he has gone through has aged him so thoroughly, he will probably never be able to find someone his own age to identify with.

My eyes widen at the realization and a dead smile stretches across his face.

I recognize that smile. The one that says 'this world is so fucked up and I don't know if I can keep fighting, only that I must.'

I turn, tilting my head back to look at him, carefully reaching up and gently smoothing out his lips. Phoenix's dark eyes lock on mine and I can feel the change sweep through him. Pressing forward, he urgently captures my lips in his; hungrily devouring my mouth like it is the only thing that can save him. He sweeps his hands down my sides, cupping his hands under my thighs and effortlessly lifting me up, pressing into me until my back hits a wall.

I give a startled moan into his mouth, melting into his hard body, feeling my softer curves slide against his in a highly erotic way.

Phoenix detaches his mouth from mine; sweeping his lips down the slim column of my neck, hungrily nipping and sucking at my pulse, making me feel weak. I moan, tilting my head to the side so that he can have greater access. Humming in approval, he glides his teeth wetly against my throat, biting down. I jolt against him, the sharp bolt of pain transforming into pleasure that makes me whimper and arch into him.

I grasp his brawny shoulders, feeling as though I am burning up with need. My body is pulsing, aching at my core, slick with need. Phoenix pushes closer, trapping my body against the wall as he recaptures my mouth in his.

I kiss him eagerly back, any and all reservations gone with the revelations of our conversation. Phoenix kisses unlike any guy I know, with a hunger and conviction that I have never been on the receiving end of before. He devours my mouth, like I am the air he needs and he _will _get it, one way or another. I feel like I am on fire, in heat as I arch against him, needing that friction.

Phoenix obliges, letting me shift and drop against him until I hiss with pleasure, finding the friction of his rough jeans against my slick center too pleasing. I arch into him, my nipples pressing into the hard planes of his chest in a silent beg. Phoenix's dark eyes are burning with lust and hunger as his roaming hands slide up, slipping my breasts easily out of the bikini top.

I let out a moaning mewl of appreciation as he tweaks and twists my nipples, sending little jolts of pleasure to add to the heat sweeping through me.

"Merlin, you are so fucking perfect. All woman, _all woman_." Phoenix purred, watching eagerly as I roll our hips together, in search of that completion. The sex in his voice makes me melt, arching and rubbing against him, tightening my legs around his waist.

The heat is burning me up and then I feel roaring anger, startling me out of my lust-filled haze.

That…why am I angry?

…then my eyes widen with horror as I realize what it is. That is _Harry's _emotion I am feeling. Gasping, I push desperately against Phoenix, slipping my bikini on properly and lunging for the door just as Harry slams it open.

"What. The. _Fuck?_" Harry roars, storming in. I rush to get in front of him but Harry just sweeps me aside.

"Harry, wait!" I shout, panicked. Phoenix straightens as my brother draws closer. "Harry, no!" I shout, yanking frantically at the bond between us but Harry's end is consumed with rage and he doesn't heed the tugging.

"You think. You can touch. _My _twin?" Harry asks dangerously, his voice dropping to a dangerously low timber, his emerald eyes chips of glacier ice. His magic is roiling, curling dangerously in the air and I lunge forward.

"Harry!" I shout, grasping his arm as he snatches his wand up, danger in his every movement. Phoenix's dark eyes light with a challenge and somewhere in the back of my mind; I am rolling my eyes at the macho man reaction to meet the fight head on.

I have no clue how Phoenix fights but I do know that when Harry puts his all into a fight, he can be positively lethal. There is a _reason _Harry was at the top of all our DADA classes. There is a _reason _Harry taught the DA. There is a _reason _that even _I _would hesitate to engage Harry when he is enraged.

"Get the bloody hell off of me, Alisia." Harry snaps but I hang on, swinging myself between the two males. Phoenix squares off at my back, a challenging gleam in his dark eyes.

"Harry!" I snap, shoving at his chest. His jaw is locked, his fingers having a white-knuckled grip on his holly and phoenix feather wand. Harry's magic begins creeping forward so I let a bit of mine loose, adding to the heavy feeling of magic in the room. It is not unlike the air before a bad storm; like the air is pressing down, causing the hair on the back of the neck to rise and an automatic urge to run away.

I reach out with my magic and Harry snarls angrily, yanking his magic back.

"Harry, please!" I beg and he clenches his hands into fists, surging forward. I shout wordlessly, shoving Harry even as his body pushes me back into Phoenix. "Harry, stop!" I shout.

"What is going on in here?!" Sirius shouts and Harry stiffens up, his magic pulling back for a split second. I take advantage of the situation, snatching Harry's wand out of his hand. It won't stop him for long. Like me, Harry has an advanced grasp on his magic but he always hesitates before he goes so far as to reach for it without his wand.

"Harry!" I snap again, not knowing what to say to calm him down.

"Back away from my son!" Remus growls and I chance a look over Harry's shoulder to see James, Sirius, Lily and the three kids gawking at the scene.

"Can _no one _stay the fuck out of a situation that doesn't involve them?" I asked, exasperated for the barest moment. Then Harry takes control of his magic. "Fuck!" I snap and release my hold entirely from my magic, wincing as it roars forward, sweeping around Harry's magic in an explosive collision of emerald green, silver and velvety black.

"Let me _go_, Alisia!" Harry orders, the commander edge creeping into his voice. His magic rears forward and I slam down against his, not wanting to hurt him; just snap him out of this blood rage. I grit my teeth together, using the skin contact to pour my magic into Harry. His eyes begin to glow and I can feel Phoenix flinch back.

"Alisia!" Lily shouts but I don't bother to look up, knowing my eyes are glowing just as Harry's are. The sheer force of my magic pouring into Harry has him buckling to his knees and I lock our eyes together, diving into his mind.

Harry fights against me, baring his teeth angrily, images of Phoenix at the mercy of his wand intertwined with images of Phoenix and I making out slamming into my brain. I wince. I hadn't realized I had been broadcasting images from my brain to his.

Bearing down, I shove more of my magic into Harry, stopping the moment I feel a hint of pain from him.

"Harry." I call, my voice echoing with the deep power of my magic. Harry flinches the slightest bit and I tighten my hands against his chest, relaxing my magic's hold on him. "Harry. I need you to calm down." I said softly and Harry's snarl relaxed but his eyes were still heated. "Nothing happened, Harry." I soothed, knowing what he needs to hear now. "Nothing happened." I said softly, the magic slowly receding from the room.

I pulled back on my magic, slowly sinking to my knees in front of Harry as I welcomed my magic back into me.

"Alisia, you _know _how I feel about you and other guys." Harry managed to get out, struggling to regain control over his magic. I reached out with mine, gently helping him pull his back in.

"I know and I'm sorry." I said softly, closing my eyes as we finished pulling our magic back. I dropped my hands down so that they fell on his, palm to palm.

"Especially with _him._" Harry said, the barest hint of a growl lining his words. I winced, feeling a hint of guilt hit me. I had allowed myself to forget how Harry felt about Phoenix.

"I know." I said softly, bowing my head. I kept my eyes closed, waiting for Harry to finish scolding me. I could dimly register feelings of shock and confusion from the rest of the room at my submissive actions. Like the incident with Sophie, I can get out of control sometimes and when that happens, I rely on Harry to pull me back like I did with Sophie.

"I'm sorry." I repeated softly. I rarely apologize unless it is to Harry. I freely offer apologies to him, secure in my knowledge that he will truly understand and appreciate the significance of it. Harry paused and then heaved a big sigh.

"I know." Harry said softly and I carefully raised my head, glancing up from under my lashes. Harry sighed again, raking his hands back through his wild hair.

"Can we know what the hell just happened now?" Lily asked, a hint of a snap in her voice. I glanced carefully at Harry and he rose to his feet, helping me up.

"It was nothing." Harry said shortly, taking my side.

"That wasn't nothing-"

"Drop it." Harry snapped, ignoring the hint of hurt that crossed Sirius's face.

"Phoenix?" Sirius asked, turning to his son. I refused to look at him but from the corner of my eye, I could see him shoot me a look.

"Don't worry about it." Phoenix said shortly, brushing past them and storming out of the room.

"Well, we were going to ask if you could watch the children while we left with Sophie to get her wand, but I don't think that will be happening now." Lily said curtly, turning on her heel and marching out of the room.

"Sirius-" Harry said, stepping towards his other-godfather, a pleading look on his face.

"Forget it, Harry." Sirius said and left the room, closely followed by Remus; whose eyes were still glowing amber.

"You can't do things like this fight. Not in my house. And _certainly _not around my children." James said, a disappointed look on his face. I winced, seeing Harry flinch. I'm not going to lie, that hurt but I could tell it hurt Harry even more.

"Dad-" Jareth said, looking uncertain as he stepped into the room. James whirled around and shook his head, ushering Jareth and the silent girls out of the room.

"No, son." James said stiffly. "Leave it be." He shut the door harshly and I flinched, feeling a sharp twinge of pain, echoed back at me from Harry.

"What did we just do?" Harry whispered, turning hurt eyes on me. Without warning, tears blurred my sight and Harry moved forward, crushing me into a hug.

"They hate us." I said, my lip wobbling. When this is all over, I'll blame these erratic emotions on my younger body but for now, I have to fight the tears.

"No, they don't." Harry said but I could feel the uncertainty and fear in our bond. "They can't." Harry whispered as we sunk to the floor, locked in a desperate hug that is all too familiar.

"They can, Harry." I whispered back. "That's what scares me." My voice broke and I lost the silent battle as a few tears slid down my cheeks until I reigned them in. "They don't have to love us. We aren't theirs." Harry tightened his arms protectively around me as we huddled close.

"Doesn't matter, we have each other." Harry said bravely, echoing words spoken long ago.

What neither of us could bring ourselves to voice though, is that we may have each other but for the first time in our lives…it suddenly doesn't feel like it will be enough.


	14. Chapter 13:

**_~A-Future-Found~_**

"Harry." I whispered the next morning. We are standing at the top of the stairs, listening to the cheerful babble float up to us from the kitchen. "I'm scar-"

"I know." Harry cut me off, knowing I would hate myself for saying the full sentence out loud. We exchanged a silently supportive look before slowly heading down the stairs. We are dressed conservatively in jeans and long t-shirts with dark robes thrown carelessly over. Marauder walks silently at my heels. Nyx is curled around Harry's neck, as small and slender as a feather boa. I cradle Hope in my arms, telling myself it is for the comfort.

The truth is, I don't want to risk reaching for my wand when we enter the kitchen.

We pause at the door and I take a deep breath, squaring my shoulders and raising my chin. Harry pushes the door open and we carefully walk in. The noise level drops considerably and I have to fight the urge to flinch or lower my chin.

Harry sends me a pulse of encouragement as we walk further into the room, heading to the island. Silently pouring out a bowl of cereal for the both of us, Harry grabs the spoons while I get the orange juice.

I refuse to give a look at the table, feeling their stares burning into us as we slide on to the stools around the outside of the island and begin eating. Harry risks a glance over and I kick his shin. Harry winces and glares at me but I give him a pointed look. He sighs and takes a bite of his cereal.

I eat beside him, drawing him into low conversation about whether or not he thinks the teachers will be the same towards him without the attached image of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry couldn't help the rueful grin on his face when he pointed out that some of the teachers would have a clue, since we were summoned to this world to fight this Dark Lord for them.

I narrowed my emerald eyes, reluctant to remember that. These past few days have been so refreshingly normal that I had been determined to ignore the true reason we were here.

"You forgot." Harry teased and I snorted into my cereal, tossing my hair.

"Of course I didn't!" I said, the faintest note of outrage in my voice. Harry just gave me a disbelieving look and I rolled my eyes, playfully nudging his shoulder and snickering under my breath.

"H-hey-" Sophie piped up, sounding uncertain and confused. "Don't you guys want to eat with us?" She asked, the faintest bit of hurt in her voice. I held Harry's gaze before a challenging look entered my eyes.

"Don't!" Harry hissed but I ignored him, turning to the group at the table and sweeping a cold glare over James, Lily, Remus and Sirius before looking at Sophie and shooting her a conservative smile.

"We would_ love_ to but _unfortunately enough_, we got the message loud and clear from _them _yesterday." I said with the slightest bit of venom entering my voice. I caught the guilty look on James's face, the small flinch from Lily and the shame on Remus's face. Sirius shot Phoenix a look before turning to us.

"Phoenix told us what happened and-"

"It's not a problem." I said, a cold glare in my emerald eyes. "We wouldn't want to start another fight around _your children._" I said and turned my back firmly to them. Harry clenched his jaw but I met his gaze evenly. "It had to be said, they can't continue to call us their children when the occasion suits them. Either we are all their children or those three are and we aren't." I said lowly to Harry, not about to waver in my decision.

"I understand but I _really _don't like going about it in this way." Harry whispered and I nodded in agreement.

"I know but it had to be done." I said, allowing him to feel my hurt and fear that maybe James and Lily will not choose us.

The rest of breakfast was a quiet affair. When we finished eating, we rose from our seats, did our dishes and then retreated into Harry's room without another word. I could see the hurt looks Jareth, Rachel and Sophie were shooting us but I couldn't bring myself to reassure them. Not this time.

Everything from here depends on what their parents do next.

Harry and I refused to admit it but lying around in his room until it was time to go was agony. We could hear the kids moving around outside the room but none of them ever knocked or tried to come in. When it was finally time to go, the only reason we knew is because we heard the roar of the fireplace as the first person went through the floo.

Shoving my shrunken trunk in my pocket, I followed behind Harry as he headed down stairs. We entered the living room just in time to see Sophie go through with Rae right behind her.

"Thanks for letting us know it was time to go." Harry muttered and I shot him a surprised look. He gave me a hard look in return, ignoring when Sirius took a step forward. Phoenix was already gone, as was Jareth, Lily, James and Remus. "You go next." Harry said. I hesitated, unsure if I should leave him right now. "I'm fine, you go ahead." Harry said softly, gently tugging on my hair before pushing between my shoulder blades.

I grabbed a handful of the green powder, hesitating one last time before flinging it in the fire. The flames roared a vibrant emerald, the heat that was coming from the orange red flames suddenly gone as the magic took hold.

I stepped into the fire, glimpsing Harry facing Sirius with cold, hurt eyes.

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters." I called, tucking my elbows in as I began to whirl around. I was so distracted by trying to focus on Harry's emotions (frustration, hurt, anger, etc.) that I almost missed where I was supposed to come out. Flinging my arms out, I stumbled out of the floo system, almost falling into Jareth.

"You okay, Lisia?" Jareth asked, a sweet, hopeful smile on his face. I almost responded with a smile back before shooting a blank look at Lily and James. Shrugging, I straightened my robes and turned away, fighting to ignore the hurt on Jareth's face.

"Alisia, you don't need to do this-" Lily began, stepping forwards. I cocked an eyebrow, scanning her slowly before smirking darkly and turning away. She narrowed her eyes, that mom instinct rising at my blatant disrespect.

The floo roared to life and Harry stumbled out, leaning onto me as his roiling emotions finally began to settle.

"Let's go." Harry said tensely, straightening and brushing himself off. Sirius stepped out of the flames next, an angry look on his face.

"Harry-" Sirius began and I could feel Harry give an emotional flinch.

"Oh look, a person I don't want to talk to. Let's go, twin." I said to Harry, hooking our arms together and tugging him onto the platform. The steam from the glistening crimson red train flowed around witches and wizards bustling back and forth. Screams and shouts rang out as kids darted around. There was a magical bang and I tensed up, just barely keeping myself from flinching.

Harry rested a hand on the back of my neck, anchoring me. A little more settled, I led the way onto the train, my wand flicked out into my hand as we smoothly ducked and dodged kids, trunks and even a few owls.

Harry and I didn't pause until we found a compartment that was empty, the door still open; showing it was unclaimed.

Throwing himself down, Harry folded his arms, one leg falling off the compartment bench. I smiled softly, turning and flicking my wand, the tip moving in a smooth, complicated warding pattern. It will keep the sound out and alert us if someone attempts to open the door.

I walked over and nudged Harry. He lifted his head and I slid onto the bench, raking his hair back as he settled his head into my lap with a sigh.

"Did you yell?" I asked and Harry shook his head.

"Sirius started talking about how he didn't mean it and he was sorry and all that. I wanted to believe him so badly but I had to keep reminding myself that this isn't _my _Sirius. He has a son that he loves and given the chance…he's gonna choose his son over me. And I can't bring myself to hate him for that because if he would choose me over his own son, then I would have to hate him a little bit for that and…." Harry groaned, his rapid fire words trailing off.

I hummed in understanding, steadily combing his stubborn wild dark hair back. Harry rambled on about Sirius, intersected with comments about Remus and James. He had a lot of pent up emotions and thoughts that he had been wanting to get out and I felt a moment of guilt for neglecting my twin in favor of our other-siblings.

The train ride passed easily, only broken when the trolly lady came by. As was our custom, we got two of each and shared, tossing candy back and forth and joking. I could see Harry glance to either side occasionally and felt the pangs of longing from his side of the bond.

I could imagine how hard this must be for him, back in a familiar place without his familiar friends. I really didn't know how Harry was going to react when he saw this worlds Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny.

A couple of times I zoned out on him and I only stopped when I realized what I was doing. I was sweeping my magic through the train in an effort to find my twins. I felt the magical signature of Draco right outside the door just as the dinging began and sighed. Whoops, he must have felt my magic sweeping through the train and come to investigate.

A knock sounded at the compartment door and I lazily waved my wand, all too comfortable at the moment. The compartment door slid open, revealing Draco, standing tall in his Slytherin robes and flanked by Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Regulus.

"Draco, darling, come on in and have a seat." I called, completely relaxed as I combed Harry's hair back. Draco gave me a reserved smile, stepping into the compartment without acknowledging Blaise and Theodore's confusion. "And you two are?" I questioned lazily, flicking my wand back up my wrist.

They exchanged a subtle glance before bowing politely.

"I am Theodore Nott." Theodore introduced himself first, as custom dictates. The older the family, the sooner the introduction.

"I am Blaise Zabini." Blaise introduced himself. I nodded at him, lazily scanning the two of them. Blaise is tall with warm mocha skin and striking dark purple eyes. His dark hair is cropped close and his features hint at Italian decent. Theodore is averaged height with dark blue eyes and short golden brown hair. All in all, they look the same in this world as my world.

"I am Alisia Dux-Potter and this is my twin, Harry." I said, gently tugging on Harry's hair as a silent command to relax. He softens and shoots me a wry smirk. I roll my eyes, a smile tugging at my mouth as I shake my head.

Harry snickers under his breath, twirling his wand lazily as he closed his eyes.

I glanced up at the four males, my eyes drawn inexplicably towards Regulus. His intense, stormy silver-gray eyes locked on mine and a small smirk tugged at his mouth. I cocked a dark eyebrow at him and Regulus grinned, the unrestrained amusement softening his features in a way that drew me in even more.

Harry shifted on my lap, reaching up to flick my nose without even opening his eyes. I narrowed my eyes and glanced down at him, wrinkling up my nose at him.

"I saw that." Harry said and I grinned, taking a fistful of his shaggy hair and gently shaking his head.

"Nuh uh." I teased and Harry smirked, still not opening his eyes.

"Did too." Harry argued lazily, contentment radiating at me through the bond.

"Liar." I accused without any real heat. Harry chuckled, shaking his head on my lap and settling down. I glanced out the window, the countryside speeding past in a beautiful blaze of color. Draco quietly struck up a conversation with Theodore and Blaise, occasionally volleying a question at Regulus, who answered and then returned to gazing down at his rusty red over black colored wand.

The train ride was a bit odd for me because I was used to Fred and George. We would always be loud and always set off at _least _five explosions that would startle a few of the ickle firsties passing by. The first time I felt the magical signature of the two of them passing by, I had reflexively snatched up my wand, the tip glowing purple as I prepared to cast the spell to set off the explosion.

I had only just caught myself and the wave of painful longing pulsed through me- until I smothered it, ignoring the concerned look Harry was shooting my way. I stared stubbornly out the window, my sightless gaze only ever seeing the identical gleeful grins that George and Fred would always sport just before a prank.

I stroked my tattoo on my wrist, trailing my fingers wistfully over the three paw prints, remembering a time when the three of us were still together. It has been a long time but because I have been avoiding anything to do with Fred with the one exception of the shop, all of this is hitting me as though it _just _happened.

I am holding tight to my magic, not wanting to lash out right now.

We were almost at Hogwarts when there was a short dinging noise, causing all conversation to cease in the compartment. I ignored the questioning stares, sitting up in my seat.

"Who is it?" Harry asked and I shot him a blank look, flicking my wand in my palm so I could lock the door.

"No one." I answered, just as the door slid open to reveal Jareth.

"Guys!" He sounded delighted and I fought the automatic urge to wince at the look Harry was leveling my way. "Can we sit with you?" Jareth asked, gesturing at his friends.

"No. Go away." I said curtly and Harry sat up, opening his mouth. Before he could say anything, I flicked my wand, shutting the compartment door and locking it.

"Alisia." Harry said, a note of warning in his voice. I gave him a 'butter wouldn't melt in my mouth' look, blinking innocently.

"Yes, Harry?" I asked and he held my gaze, narrowing his eyes. I cocked a dark eyebrow, settling back into my seat and twirling my wand in my hand. Harry shook his head, sitting back and folding his arms. I narrowed my eyes, crossing my arms. "Harry." I said, my voice blank. He shot me a hard look but softened when I reached out through the bond. He raked his fingers through his hair, letting out an explosive sigh and allowing himself to slide down, putting his head back in my lap.

I grinned smugly, raking my fingers through his hair. Harry shook his head at me and I settled back, giving a little toss of my head before falling still.

The rest of the train ride was quiet and uneventful. I had half expected to be accosted by the other two Potter children but they never showed. The train slowly pulled to a stop, letting out a piercing whistle. Harry sat up and straightened his robes out while I watched with an amused grin.

"What?" He asked, pausing in his motions.

"Have you forgotten what you are, Harry?" I teased gently, rising from my seat and twitching my fingers as I stepped past him. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his robes straighten, the creases magically falling away and his tie tightening.

"You are so lazy." Harry grumbled and I laughed lightly, sliding the compartment door open and reaching back, snagging his hand as we began to move through the crowd without another look back at the group of four we had been sharing a compartment with.

I slipped through the crowd, gently tugging Harry after me.

"Are we going to the boats or carriages?" Harry asked and I paused for the briefest of moments for a girl to pass in front of us.

"I say flying car." I teased and Harry grinned fondly.

"That was pretty awesome, wasn't it?" He asked. "I didn't really think so at the time, what with Snape breathing down my neck and all but it was pretty amazing." Harry said and I nodded, squeezing his hand in mine as we continued to move through the crowd.

Once we got out of the train, I led Harry away from the train.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked and I turned to him as we continued to walk towards the Forbidden Forest.

"I am going to let Marauder loose. He needs to hunt, stretch his legs and see if there is anymore _regius lupus _in the Forest. He knows a way back into the castle through a passageway I showed him long ago so he'll be fine." I said and Harry shrugged.

"Okay, did you let Dumbledore know?" Harry asked and my guilty silence answered him. "Must have slipped your mind, huh?" Harry asked sardonically and I grinned at him, kneeling down and unshrinking my trunk, popping the top open.

Marauder soared out, stretching eagerly.

"Be careful in there and remember, if you need me, howl." I said, resting a gentle hand on his head.

"Of course, Alpha." Marauder growled, panting eagerly, his eyes locked on the Forest.

"Have fun, Marauder." I said softly, backing away from him as he rose to his large paws.

"Always." He answered before taking off. After a few moments of him weaving through the trees, he melted into the shadows and disappeared from our sight.

"You worried for him?" Harry asked and I shrugged, picking up Hope and handing her off to him while I got out Nyx.

"Not really. I know he can take care of himself." I replied, standing up before pausing. "Here, hold Nyx and turn around." I ordered, stepping into the trunk.

"Why?" Harry asked and I rolled my eyes, trotting deeper into my trunk.

"Because I have to get dressed." I called back to him. I headed into the closet, stripping down along the way. I pulled on a pleated black skirt, knee high dark grey socks, black ankle booties, a white button up, a black sweater vest over it and then my plain black tie. I glanced in the mirror, wrinkling my nose at the plain tie, wishing for a moment that it could be green and silver. Shaking my head at myself, I combed my hair back into a high ponytail, removing the temporary glamour that hid my pale purple streaks and gold and silver tips.

Raking my bangs back, I grinned at my reflection, emerald green eyes gleaming back at me. I slipped in silver hoop earrings and slipped on my silver ear cuff. Lastly, I grabbed my plain black robes, shrugging them on and leaving them to hang open.

These robes are the more traditional school robes that fall to my feet but I have tailored them more like my more modern robes so that they hug my figure and the robe sleeves fit closer instead of the older style of wide sleeves. There is also some subtle silver detailing along the seam of the robes that glitters under some shades of light.

As a final touch, I shove my sleeves up to my elbows, add my stack of black cord bracelets and push on a pair of sleek, rectangular framed glasses. My eyes tingle for a moment as I silently remove the sight sharpening spell I created a few years back. My glasses have small runes carved on the sides in silver and enable me to have clear sight, magical sight when I choose and can help me detect any poisons in food.

Nodding at my reflection, I turn on my heel, smiling at the smart snap of robes as I head up the stairs. When I slam the trunk shut, shrink it, tuck it into my pocket and turn to Harry, I pause at the look on his face.

"What?" I ask and he smiles faintly, shaking his head.

"Nothing, it's just good to see you in glasses again." Harry says softly as we begin walking.

"Thank you." I answer, taking Nyx from him and wrapping her around my neck. She shrinks until she is a slender, serpent-like choker and then stills. I smile, reaching up to gently stroke her scales.

"Did Dumbledore ever actually say you could take Nyx and Marauder into the castle?" Harry asked and I shot a challenging look.

"I _dare _him to try and stop me." I muttered and Harry laughed, slinging an arm over my shoulders as we headed into the castle, following the noise from the Great Hall. Ignoring the automatic stares, Harry and I walked between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, glancing around but never meeting anyone's gazes.

When we passed by the unmistakable form of Ron laughing with Seamus and Dean, Harry's arm around my shoulders tightened. I grinned up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Really twin? Is killing me in front of this large audience such a good idea?" I teased and Harry rolled his eyes, relaxing his grip.

"Sorry, twin." Harry muttered and I shrugged, flicking my gaze subtly down the Gryffindor table.

"No proble-m." My breathing hitched when I saw Fred and George grinning, copper heads ducked together and mischief written across their faces. I tore my gaze away from them before I did something stupid…like race to them and wrap them in hugs, swearing I'll never let them go. I snort bitterly, imaging how _that _little scene would go down with the twins.

They would probably play along until they realized I actually meant it, where upon they would wouldn't find the situation so funny.

Harry and I climbed the steps leading up to where the rest of the group of tiny first years was huddled together, watching us with wide eyes.

We took our place at the end of the line, heads ducked together as we strove to ignore everyone in the great hall. The line slowly grew shorter until it was just Sophie and a few other kids. She turned, anxiety clear in her emerald green eyes.

I forced myself to look away, despite the automatic urge to shoot her a playful grin and head toss. I could see her wiggling through the other kids to reach us, stopping right before us.

I looked down at her, hooking my arm in Harry's as I opened my mouth to tell her to scram.

"I yelled at Mum and Dad." Sophie blurted out, her hands clenched her sides. I snapped my jaw shut, a wide grin spreading across my face.

"Alisia! Don't encourage her!" Harry scolded and I shook my head, turning away.

"Sorry!" I choked out, muffling my laughter as I pretended to cough. Sophie gave a little toss of her blonde head, narrowing her emerald eyes.

"Laugh all you want but I don't think it is fair of you guys to be so mean to us." Sophie said seriously and I burst into laughter, leaning into Harry's side and shaking my head.

"Merlin, little butterfly-" I teased and Sophie perked up, a sunny smile spreading across her face at the return of my fond nickname for her. "-you sure know how to sway a girl over to your side, don't you?" I asked playfully and she nodded hesitantly, ducking her head down and peering up at me from under her lashes.

"Um, hmm." She said softly. "Does this mean you aren't mad at us anymore?" Sophie asked softly and I sighed, raking my fingers through my bangs and pulling them off to the side.

"I wasn't mad at you, we were keeping our distance because of-"

"Mum and dad, I know. Now stop being mad at us for what they did." Sophie said stubbornly, crossing her arms and stamping her foot.

I glanced at Harry questioningly and he shrugged, holding up his hands.

"Hey, cutting ourselves off from them was _your _idea." Harry protested and I rolled my eyes, turning back to Sophie.

"What did you do to your hair?" I asked, twirling her around and undoing the bun, combing my fingers through her hair.

"It was Mum." Sophie said and I shook my head.

"She did a terrible job." I muttered and Harry shot me a warning look.

"I know." Sophie answered promptly and I grinned, snickering under my breath as I pulled some hair lotion out of my robe pocket, sprinkling some on her hair and gently smoothing it in before running a brush through her golden locks until they gleamed. My fingers danced through her golden hair as I wove it into a French braid before tying a light green bow at the end and putting it over her shoulder.

Sophie picked up the braid, looking at the bow.

"Lisia…" Sophie began hesitantly.

"Potter, Sophie!" Professor McGonagall called and Sophie whirled on me, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Don't hate me if I don't go to Slytherin!" Sophie exclaimed and I furrowed my brow.

"What?" I asked, confused. Sophie opened her mouth and paused.

"_Potter, Sophie!_" McGonagall called, a note of steel entering her voice. I gently tugged on the end of Sophie's braid and pushed gently between her shoulder blades.

"Go on." I said softly and Sophie bit her lip, flinging her arms around my waist, barely giving me time to pat her back before she pulled away and hurried to the stool, trembling the slightest bit as the Hat was lowered to her head.

"What was that?" Harry asked as I leaned against his side. I shrugged, crossing my arms as I watched Sophie. She clenched the stool underneath her, her eyes clamped shut and a desperate look on her face.

"I don't know." I muttered and Harry slung an arm over my shoulders, flicking my ear as he did so. I sighed, leaning further into his side as I watched Sophie. Her mouth was moving and then she bit down on her lip, her eyes opening her and flashing over to me, an apologetic and scared look on her face as the Hat spoke.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat shouted and Sophie's lower lip quivered as she slid off the stool, handing the Hat over to Professor McGonagall and hurrying off to the yellow and black table, her head hung low.

"I think she was afraid of disappointing you." Harry said lowly and I bit my lower lip, sighing explosively. Two more kids went as I struggled with myself, green eyes distant as I forced myself to decide what I was going to do.

Then it was my turn.

I knew what I had to do.

"Dux-Potter, Alisia." I paused, turning to Harry and opening my mouth before snapping it shut and shaking my head, looking away.

"Lisi-" Harry began but I briskly walked over to the stool, snatching the Hat and twirling it once before setting it elegantly on my head, crossing one knee over the other.

**_"Well now-"_**

_"I want Hufflepuff."_

**_~Third Person POV~_**

The Great Hall was rarely silent so the night of the Sorting was not going to be an exception. The students from all four Houses were whispering to each other.

The main topic of interest?

If the Weasley twins were going to set off a prank tonight.

…then two new, unknown students walked through the giant double doors in the middle of the Sorting and a whole new topic was introduced.

Who were they? Why did they look like Potters? Were they transfer students? What the bloody hell was going on?

Harry and Alisia walked between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, his arm flung over her shoulders as they talked to each other, seeming to not notice all of the stares. They were striking when they were together, with their dark hair and gleaming emerald eyes.

There wasn't a single pair of eyes not locked on the duo as they walked between the tables as though it were a familiar path, one taken many times before.

Harry and Alisia moved up the stairs and stood at the end of the line, ignoring everything around them…until little Sophie Potter trotted up to them and a caused a whole new wave of whispering to break out. Sophie may have been blonde but she was unmistakably related to the two newcomers, that much could be seen in the identical green eyes.

Sophie said something heated, causing Alisia to break into laughter, leaning onto her exasperated twin, her emerald eyes gleaming with amusement.

No one knew what was happening and a very jealous Jareth and Rae were fending off questions from their Housemates. Neither of them knew why Harry and Alisia were bothering to talk to the youngest Potter child when they had so very coldly brushed them off earlier in the day.

The three Potters were watched closely as the kids were Sorted and then Sophie went. There was a lot of confusion when the little blonde looked like she was seconds away from a breakdown. Most supposed she would go into Gryffindor with the occasional Ravenclaw or Slytherin thrown in. She went into Hufflepuff, looking so miserable that the Hufflepuffs couldn't help but feel a bit indignant.

Really!

Their House wasn't _that _bad. The little blonde looked like she was seconds away from melting into tears. Then Alisia was called up and she moved with determination, giving a showy twirl of the Hat before elegantly settling the hat upon her dark curls, the pale purple streaks and gold and silver tips gleaming against her dark hair.

That little twirl and elegant settle was like the perfect mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin so when the Hat shouted out Hufflepuff a few moments later, silence fell in the Great Hall.

"Alisia, what the hell are you doing?" Harry snapped, striding quickly forward. Alisia turned to Harry, an artfully crafted clueless look on her face. Over at the Slytherin table, Draco couldn't help the admiring smirk before shaking his head the slightest bit and replacing his Slytherin mask.

"Being Sorted." She answered, a distinctly teasing air to her as she adjusted his tie and patted his shoulder. "Good luck." She called over her shoulder, sauntering down the stairs and over to the House of Badgers, a confident air to her as she ran a hand down her yellow and black tie, scanning the table until she found Sophie. "Buck up, butterfly." Alisia said brightly, sliding in beside the youngest Potter. "So you didn't get what you wanted-" Alisia began as Sophie stared at her. "-we can't _all _get what we want-" She said, tossing her high pony tail in a very pointed remark. Sophie flung herself forward, wrapping her arms around Alisia and burying her face in her shoulder.

Alisia seemed startled for a moment before she carefully wrapped her arms around the younger girl and held her.

"Thank you." Sophie whispered quietly and Alisia grinned sharply, a smug look glittering in her eyes.

"Anytime, butterfly." She said as the Hat shouted out Gryffindor. Alisia stood up and put her fingers to her mouth, letting out a piercing whistle for her brother. A light pink blush tinged Harry's cheeks charmingly and he ducked his head, casually flipping her off. Laughing, Alisia blew a cheeky kiss and sat back down as Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome, my students, to a new year at Hogwarts!" He paused for the polite cheering. "As I am sure you have noticed, we have two new students with us this year. They were previously homeschooled and have decided to take their Seventh Year here with us." Dumbledore proclaimed, irritating Alisia. Really, do the other students _need _to know so much? "That being said, do not venture into the Forbidden Forest and _please_\- do _not _give Peeves any more portable swamps." Dumbledore stressed. The Weasley twins grinned, accepting the cheering with gleeful bows.

Alisia's face went blank as she looked at them, locking her emotions towards them away deep in her chest and looking away. She didn't notice Fred shoot a curious look her way, prompting a curious look at him from George.

"Now, I do believe it is time to eat!" Dumbledore said and the Houses cheered as he sat back down, prompting the food to appear on the golden plates. Within moments, Jareth, Rae and Harry had gotten up and slid into the seats around Alisia. Harry was right across from her with Rae beside him and Jareth on the other side of her.

The other students stared, wondering at that. There weren't many students that would so easily cross the invisible House boundaries like that.

"So why'd you ignore us but not Sophie?" Rae shot off, narrowing her cinnamon brown eyes accusingly at Alisia.

"She yelled at Aunt Lily and Uncle James." Alisia said easily and Rae's mouth fell open.

"That's all it would have taken?!" She exclaimed and Alisia laughed, grinning at her younger other-sibling.

"Of course, little lion. Now eat up, you need your strength for tomorrow." Alisia said mock-sternly and Rae rolled her eyes playfully but picked up her fork obediently.

"Don't do it again?" Jareth said quietly and the four of them paused, looking to see what Alisia would say. She glanced up, looking at Harry for help. He shook his head, smirking and she sighed loudly.

"_Fine_." She teased and they laughed, eating eagerly as Jareth began chattering about his plans for trying out on the quidditch team…again. He wasn't much of a player but he wanted to impress his father with something that he could understand. Successfully managing to tame an Angel's Weave (a highly toxic plant that is not unlike Devil's Snare in looks but far more deadly with venomous thorns and toxic fumes that shot out like a skunk) well, it wasn't as impressive to James Potter as a properly executed Wronski Feint was.

Except- Jareth didn't know anything about Quidditch and pronounced it Wronki Font, prompting Harry and Alisia to go off on a tangent that steadily grew louder in their genuine excitement for the popular wizarding sport.

"Alright! Enough!" Rae exclaimed, shushing the other three. Smiling sheepishly, Harry and Alisia shut up while Sophie giggled into her mashed potatoes.

"Uh…guys?" Jareth said, glancing away. "I see Mum and Dad coming this way." Jareth whispered and Alisia paused in the act of cleaning some mashed potatoes off of Sophie's nose, tensing up and closing off.

"You guys have fun-" Alisia said, swinging her legs off the bench and standing up, smoothing another hand down her tie. "-while _I _go to sit with Draco for a little while." Alisia finished, smiling at the group before sweeping past James and Lily, not even deigning to look at them as she swept past.

"Alisia-" James began but she didn't pause for him, the clear snub causing him to wince but turn back to the Hufflepuff table. As Alisia stepped past the Gryffindor table, her eyes were drawn to the middle of the table where explosive laughter was coming from.

The familiar sight of George- not _her _George- laughing made her wish she could say fuck it and join him and Fred. It had been _so long _since the three of them have been together and her heart throbs for a moment before she buries that emotion once again.

Once he was certain she was heading his way, Draco paused in his conversation, elegantly ascending to his feet and waiting for Alisia to reach him.

"Draco, darling." Alisia smiled, small dimples appearing in her cheeks and startling him for a moment as she reached forward to brush a friendly kiss on his cheek. Draco blinked, a light pink blush dusting across his cheeks as he bowed his head the slightest bit and gestured for the seat across from him. Theodore shifted over and Alisia ran an amusing eye over the familiar sight of Crabbe and Goyle flanking Draco like hulking bodyguards.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." Draco said, ignoring the poisonous glare Pansy is attempting to subtly give.

"I prefer not to wear them outside of my schooling." Alisia said, elegantly shrugging her shoulder and pouring a drink for herself. For the briefest of moments before she drank the pumpkin juice, Alisia wished it could be something stronger….like fire whisky or even muggle bourbon.

She swallowed the juice, her clear emerald eyes giving away none of that desire as she lowered the goblet and set it gently on the table.

"What classes are you going to be taking here?" Draco asked and Alisia grinned, catching him off guard with the unreserved gesture.

"I haven't chosen yet. I plan on waiting until tomorrow when Professor Sna-Pomona hands out the time tables. That way I can see all the classes and choose then." She pronounced, a wicked gleam in her emerald eyes and Draco raised a white-blonde eyebrow.

"Why wait so long?" He asked and she ducked her head the slightest bit, glancing the slightest bit from under her lashes in a way that was almost _too _innocent.

"Well, I was never spoken to about all of the classes available to me so…" She smirked, straightening and raking her fingers through her curly long bangs. "I figured I would wait until an available time to talk to my new Head of House about the classes." Alisia declared, laughing slightly at the look on Draco's face.

"What classes do you have some idea of what you want to join?" Draco asked curiously and Alisia sighed, leveling him with a wry look.

"Don't you have more interesting supper conversation?" Alisia asked boldly, causing Theodore and Blaise to stiffen on either side of her. Neither of them was used to the relaxed air in which she greeted their friend, leader and ally _or _the way she danced so easily with her words. That was usually a trait not found in any of the other Houses.

"I do, but I would much rather learn about this topic." Draco said and held Alisia's gaze. He was trying to assert himself in front of his allies and Housemates while at the same time, not having to alienate her. Alisia closed her mouth, scanning him over with narrowed eyes before pausing and nodding, a gleam of approval matching the hum of approval.

"I will tell you three classes I will, without a doubt, be taking and in exchange, you change the topic to something more interesting. Agreed?" Alisia asked smoothly and Draco paused, narrowing silver eyes the slightest bit as he scanned her words for a trap before nodding.

"Agreed." He answered and Alisia smiled in a satisfied way, straightening in her seat and leaning forward.

"Potions, Ancient Runes and DADA." She revealed before sitting back. Draco stared at her for a moment.

"You do know that you don't have to take Potions after you reach your Sixth Year, right?" Draco asked, the faintest note of bewilderment in his voice. While he himself loves Potions, there aren't many others that would put themselves through his godfather's classes if they didn't need to.

"I am well aware of that fact." Alisia sounded smug. "Now, what _other _topic shall you regale me with?" Alisia sounded far too delighted at his confusion so Draco sat back, making his features blank again.

"Do you play chess?" Draco asked and Alisia paused for a moment in her reaching for a slice of ham. Picking it up, she delicately nibbled on the edge before rolling her eyes brightly.

"I'm more of a quidditch player." She deflected. "What about you?" She asked, arching her eyebrows teasingly.

"I play quidditch and I am the lead Chaser." Draco said, surprising her. She always suspected that Draco only chose the Seeker position in her world because he wanted to compete with her twin and now here is the proof.

"I am lead Chaser as well when I normally play. Unless Harry and I are playing together, then we either choose to be Beaters or compete in the Seeker position." Alisia said, a fond smile slipping onto her face when she mentioned her twin.

"You play quidditch?" Draco asked, sounding surprised. Alisia's smile vanished and she narrowed her eyes at him, a twisted version of a smirk slipping onto her face.

"You have a problem with that?" She purred, looking at him intently, _daring _him to say something. Her magic curled around her, sparking easily at her fingertips. Draco's eyes widened the slightest bit and he tucked his magic in tighter while Theodore and Blaise struggle to force themselves to not cringe away from her.

After all, Slytherins do not _cringe_.

"Not at all." Draco said, whetting his lips. "I just wouldn't have pegged you as a quidditch player." Draco said carefully, his silver eyes wary.

"You play quidditch?" Regulus asked, leaning around Daphne Greengrass, his intense, stormy silver-grey eyes interested. Alisia's hard stare softened and her smirk turned into something more natural as she relaxed and nodded her head, hearing no confrontation in the genuine question.

"Chaser." She answered and he grinned.

"I'm a Seeker." Regulus said, his deep, husky voice like sinful dark chocolate in her ears. Alisia had to fight the urge to shiver and cocked her head to the side, slowly trailing her gaze down his muscled body.

"You don't have the build for a Seeker." Alisia remarked, flicking her eyes back up to his. Regulus cocked his head to the side, his dark hair curling slightly on the ends in a ridiculously endearing way.

"You'd be surprised." He replied and Alisia nodded, feeling someone staring at her. She shivered the slightest bit, like she was flicking her shoulders but the feeling didn't go away. Alisia turned, discreetly scanning the great hall under the pretense of searching out Harry and her other-siblings.

There were people looking her way but it was different, curious looks, not like that one, strong look. Flicking her fingers at Harry, Alisia turned back around, sweeping the room one last time.

…it was Phoenix.

His were blank but burned with intensity when she swept her gaze past his. Phoenix was ignoring his friends around him, watching Alisia interact with the two Slytherins with a faint scowl on his face. Then when Alisia turned to look but looked right past him, Phoenix's brawny shoulders rippled as he tensed. His friends noticed but none of them knew about the kiss the day before so were confused by his ire.

Phoenix is usually an easy going guy with charm in spades and always a ready joke. He was so charismatic that he always made friends and they were always loyal to him. He had friends in three of the four Houses but preferred to stay clear of Slytherins. Phoenix is independent, snarky, charming, strong and influential in the school.

He rarely has an occasion where a situation doesn't go his way so he always has that careless, charming grin on his handsome face.

With the one exception of tonight apparently.

Alisia faced forwards again, shrugging off Phoenix's look.

"I have to go now, try not to _die_ without my amazing presence." Alisia teased, rising to her feet and swinging over the wooden bench. Draco scoffed and Alisia grinned, sauntering away. She was tense under her calm and confident exterior as she moved towards the Hufflepuff table.

She had to force herself to smile and not sneer when a few of the Hufflepuffs smiled and waved cheerfully at her. It is going to be hard being back at this school, she can already tell.

Swinging around the table, Alisia walked down, searching for her siblings. When she spotted them laughing, the Weasley twins tucked neatly in the group, Alisia paused, narrowing her eyes and cocking her head to the side. Harry glanced up, an apologetic look on his face as he shrugged.

In a burst of pettiness, Alisia turned and stalked over to the Gryffindor table, searching out Ron and Hermione. The brilliant Gryffindor bookworm was seated a little apart from the rest of the Sixth years, hunched over a book.

Wow.

Wasn't that an odd sight? Harry, Ron and Hermione may have never acknowledged or noticed it but they were rather popular in Gryffindor, often surrounded by other Gryffindors that discreetly tried to catch their attention to no avail. So to see Hermione, clearly an outcast and Ron, clearly not; it startled Alisia.

Harry shot her a warning glance but Alisia didn't hesitate to slide into the seat across from Hermione, waiting for the other girl to look up. It took a few moments but when she did, Hermione's soft brown eyes widened and her cheeks tinged pink.

"Hello." Alisia smiled charmingly, startling Hermione. She glanced around uncertainly, wondering why the new Hufflepuff would bother to reach out to someone in a different House so soon.

"Hi." Hermione answered, her voice quiet but strong. Alisia tilted her head to the side, a knowing look in them that unsettled Hermione. "Why are you sitting with me?" She blurted out, blushing but refusing to take her bold words back.

"Why shouldn't I?" Alisia asked, resting her arm on the table and resting her chin in her cupped palm. She gazed unwaveringly at the brunette, an intensely familiar look in her eyes. It was almost like Alisia knew a big secret about Hermione and she was inwardly seeing if Hermione measured up to it. Hermione shifted in her seat, glancing to the side and her eyes widening as Harry slid smoothly into the seat beside her.

"Hello." Harry smiled charmingly, the warmth in it making Hermione relax the slightest bit. "I'm Harry Potter and this is my sister." Harry said, shooting a narrow glance at Alisia. She blinked innocently at her, tanned face clear of any mischief or manipulation.

Hermione felt unsettled by the other girl for a moment, not knowing why. Alisia seemed like a perfectly nice person but there was just something that Hermione sensed lurking under that beautifully blank mask. The hair on the back of her neck rose and she shifted to the side instinctively, not realizing what she had done until her side touched Harry's.

She squeaked and jumped, distancing herself.

Alisia smiled slowly, that knowing edge back with the barest edge of danger and warning. Hermione's eyes widened and she clutched the edges of her book, staring as Alisia fluidly rose to her feet, the movement screaming elegance and danger.

"I'll leave you two to…get to know each other." Alisia purred before locking her gaze on Harry's. "Try not to get_ too_ wild." Alisia said and while the words themselves were perfectly innocent, Hermione got the feeling there was double meaning in the words.

_'Try not to forget she isn't the same Hermione.'_

Her suspicions were confirmed when Harry's lips thinned but he nodded curtly, warm green eyes suddenly the tiniest bit harder. Satisfied, Alisia nodded back, sliding her gaze over to Hermione's, a guarded edge in them before she turned and walked away, heading over to the Hufflepuff table and sliding in with her other-siblings, minus the Weasley Twins of course.

Hermione stared after her, her heart pounding in her chest with a mix of adrenaline, fear, shock and the tiniest bit of admiration for the way the other girl managed to get her point across without using any expressly threatening words.

"What's your name?" Harry asked and Hermione jumped in her seat, turning to face him shyly.

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." She introduced herself and Harry grinned, holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Hermione. I'm Harry." He said confidently, closing his hand around hers gently and shaking it. "I get the feeling we are going to be good friends." Harry said, grinning broadly. "What book are you reading?" He asked and Hermione launched into a description, a little awed and startled when he accepted her rapid-fire words with fond amusement and none of the disdain and annoyance she was normally given.

From the Hufflepuff table, Alisia struggled to ignore Fred and George, hiding away a little bitter part of her that wondered why Harry got to have his friends but she had to distance herself from the twins. She knew it was her choice but that didn't make it any easier to swallow.

By the time dinner was done, Alisia was withdrawn, choosing to take a leaf from Hermione's example and pulling out the book she found in Flourish and Blotts. The pages drew her in, scrawled notes on every page. They were from different people, she could tell from the way the style of writing tended to change.

Twirling her wand absently in one hand, Alisia drank in the spells, wanting to try a few out but knowing better than to start firing spells in the middle of the Great Hall.

Sophie yawned, leaning into Alisia's side sleepily. Startled, Alisia's hand tightened on her wand before she tucked it back in her holster, slipping the book back in her robes and pulling Sophie onto her lap, cuddling the little blonde close to her chest and gently running a hand up and down her back.

It wasn't long before Sophie went limp, melting into Alisia's form as she fell asleep.

"Alright everyone, follow your Prefects to the dorms and have a good night's sleep!" Dumbledore called as the food disappeared from the golden plates. There was a swelling of noise as everyone got up, streaming out of the great hall and splitting off into different directions.

The Ravenclaw and Gryffindors headed towards the stairs, going up while the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs split off in two different tunnels.

Alisia tucked Sophie closer and waved to Jareth and Rae, reaching through the bond to 'nudge' Harry. When she received a nudge back, Alisia continued behind the other Hufflepuffs through the tunnels and up a bit. They reached a large portrait of three barrels.

"We unlock the barrels with a pattern; listen up because you don't want to get locked out of our common room!" The boy called. "This week's pattern is one-two-three-three-two-one. Everyone got it?" He called before tapping the barrels in the proper order with his wand and stepping back. The portrait swung open, letting everyone through.

Alisia hung back, not wanting anyone to bump into Sophie and wake her up.

Going in last, Alisia looked around curiously.

The common room was large, the walls painted black with chalkboard paint. There were colorful chalk drawings all around the room, some were names and others were just symbols. There were cheerful yellow couches with black and gold pillows angled around the room in a random order. In the center of the room was a large, round table with the Hufflepuff crest glittering gold and black, levitating in the air above it. Comfortable looking chairs surrounded the table.

There were pillows and blankets strewn around the room, creating little nests that the Hufflepuffs could settle down in. There were four fireplaces, set in North, South, East, West pattern because there weren't actually any corners. The room was large and round with gauzy golden curtains closed in front of the charmed windows.

Around the lower half of the room, going all the way around were bookcases filled with books. On top of the bookcases were pictures of Hufflepuff students, awards, Chocolate Frog cards, chess sets and even an old fashioned music record player with a stack of records nearby.

The whole setup was warm, welcoming and cozy. It was like one giant family play/work room. In the North wall, straight across from the portrait hole, there were two doors. One yellow door had BOYS written in black across from it and the other black door had GIRLS written in gold across it.

As she watched, Alisia saw some kids walk across the common room and enter the girls' side. Alisia followed them and opened the door, seeing a long hallway stretch out with the years above the gold and black doors.

The First Years door was right at the front, followed down Second, Third and so on. Opening the door for First years, Alisia paused when the three little girls stopped and looked at her. One of the girls had a mop of curly blonde hair and bright, cheerful brown eyes. The other two girls were Arka Patil and Natalie Goldson, Sophie's two female friends.

"Hello." Alisia said softly, stepping further into the room and nudging the door shut behind her.

"Hi Alisia." Arka whispered, smiling at her. Natalie hung back a little, half hiding behind Arka's shoulder while the unknown little girl watched them from her spot on her bed.

"Hello Arka, Natalie." Alisia whispered. "Which bed hasn't been taken yet?" Alisia asked and Natalie shyly pointed at the bed beside the unknown girls. "Thank you, ladies." Alisia said, smiling at them, walking across the room and flicking her fingers, the black and gold brocade comforter folding back. Alisia gently laid Sophie down and moved to the end of the bed, opening the trunk and pulling out a soft light blue nightgown.

Moving carefully and slowly, Alisia undressed a limp Sophie before pulling the nightgown over her head and laying her gently down on the black pillows. Humming gently, Alisia pulled her comforter up and tucked her in, stroking her hair and turning to leave.

"Wait…" Sophie mumbled and Alisia turned back, carefully unwinding Nyx from her throat and quietly hissing at her to grow larger, making sure the three little girls couldn't hear. They gasped a little when Nyx grew and Alisia laid her down beside Sophie but once the little blonde wrapped her arms around the now-giant snake and settled down, they relaxed.

"Good night, ladies." Alisia whispered, moving for the door.

"Wait!" Natalie blurted out. Arka whirled around, shushing the other girl with a pointed look at where Sophie was slumbering. "Sorry." Natalie mumbled and turned away, her cheeks flushing pink.

"What is it?" Alisia asked softly and Natalie turned back around.

"C-could you please tuck me in?" Natalie asked shyly, twisting her fingers around. "I-it's just- I've never been away from home all night before." She mumbled, glancing up from under her long brown lashes, light grey eyes solemn and huge in her ivory skin. Alisia hesitated and the other two girls exchanged glances.

"Us too?" The unknown girl asked and Alisia straightened, nodding and moving towards Natalie's bed.

"Sure." Alisia said softly as Natalie hopped into her bed with a smile. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Alisia gently began tucking the sheets around Natalie.

"Can you please sing something?" Natalie asked eagerly. "Please?" She begged and Alisia nodded.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Alisia sang softly, the gentle words and soft tune making Natalie's eyes slowly start drifting shut. Arka yawned and caught herself, shaking her head to wake herself up. Gently smoothing back Natalie's hair, Alisia flicked her wand, transfiguring a quill from her pocket into a little badger. She tucked it in beside Natalie so the little girl could have something to cuddle with.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Moving over to Arka's bed, Alisia continued to sing, pulling back the brocade comforter so Arka could climb under, cuddling her small teddy bear to her chest as she listened to the song. Arka was watching Alisia with a wistful look in her beautiful honey-amber eyes that were slowly drifting closed.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here _

Arka's eyes fluttered shut and she curled on her side as Alisia tucked her comforter around her, softly patting her head and moving across the room.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

The other little girl smiled up at Alisia from under her comforter and Alisia winked at her, raising her fingers and wiggling them, the lights slowly dimming until they were almost all the way off. Then slowly, little sparkles of light began appearing in shimmering colors of gold, silver, green and purple, forming into shapes of animals that danced around.

_Something about you now I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you _

It didn't take long for the little light show to end and when it did, Alisia looked down to see the little girl completely asleep. All of them looked so sweet and innocent as they were sleeping, not giving a clue of the bouncing balls of energy they could really be.

_And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people_

Alisia slowly got up and walked to the door, singing the last part of the song as she reached it and opened it, pausing and glancing around the room once before shutting the door and walking down the hall, still singing the last few lines of the song.

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you  
What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_


	15. Chapter 14

**_~A-Future-Found~_**

I woke up slowly, cuddling close with the large, furry form of Marauder. He let out a sleepy yawning whine and stretched, edging me to the side. I huffed and raised my head, yawning and stretching. I half expected to be in my familiar silver and green Slytherin dorms so when I saw gold and black, it startled me for a moment.

I sighed and rolled out of bed, walking over to the connecting bathroom and opening the door, slipping in. The bathroom was surprisingly large with cheerful yellow walls and black tiled floors, accents of gold on the sinks, showers and baths.

If Hufflepuffs live in luxury like this, then it is no wonder they are all so cheerful all the time.

Humming in the bathroom, I showered at a leisurely pace, knowing I had a few hours before the classes actually started. I scrubbed down before just standing under the slightly too warm spray, letting it relaxed my muscles. My mind was beginning to race with doubts about what I have done.

How the hell am I going to pull off being a Hufflepuff?

Being a Slytherin is all I have ever known and all I have ever been. I don't know…at the very least I could have been a Gryffindor but it wasn't like Rae needed me. She would have liked me to have been in the same House as her, sure but she didn't need me there with her. Not like Sophie did.

I huffed out a sigh and shut the water off, climbing out and wrapping a fluffy towel around myself. I walked over to the sink and put some toothpaste on a brush, scrubbing at my teeth.

The more I thought about my situation, the more I started to like it. While it wasn't ideal to me, this could be the best thing for the War. Being in Hufflepuff could make the Death Eaters underestimate me, even with the Battle of Hogsmeade fresh in their minds. After all, everyone knows that Hufflepuffs aren't the most dangerous…right?

Slightly more optimistic (a change for me considering my pessimistic attitude at times), I rinsed my teeth and turned, getting dressed in the uniform.

I smoothed down my tie, a little uneasy with the gold and black tie, opposing my usual black, silver and green tie. That is going to take some getting used to. I shrugged at my reflection, slipping on my sleek rectangular wire rimmed glasses, adjusting my hair. Today, I have the curls in a side braid with an emerald green bow on the end, a nod towards my past House.

I glance at the pale purple streaks in my hair and stifle a smile, moving for the door.

I could only imagine the looks I would have gotten if I had gone with the emerald streaks versus the pale purple streaks. Smiling to myself, I left the bathroom with my stuff in my arms, pausing in the door way when I noticed Susan, Hannah and one other girl staring at me.

"Good morning!" Hannah chirped cheerfully, her blonde hair a rumpled mess but her green eyes warm and curious. Susan waved cheerfully with her hairbrush, half of her beautiful light red waves tamed, her blue eyes bright and happy.

"Hello." The girl studied me with frank openness that was startling to me. She had light brown hair that was gilded gold under the bright sunlight streaming in through the large, arching windows. Her eyes were bright grey, the kind that drew you in and made you feel as though you were being included into a vital and heart-warming secret.

After a moment, a bright grin spread across her face.

"My name is Vivian!" She said cheerfully and resumed straightening out her bed covers.

"I'm sure you all know by now but my name is Alisia." I answered, continuing into the room and over to my bed. As odd as it may seem, Hufflepuff may be better for me in more ways than one. I vaguely recognize Susan and Hannah from Harry's DA group but never actually conversed with them and Vivian is entirely new to me so I won't be constantly on guard thinking I may refer to one of them in a too familiar way.

"We know who you are and by the way, is your brother dating anyone at the moment?" Vivian asked and I paused before folding my dirty clothes and dropping them in the hamper at the end of the bed beside my trunk.

"Not at the moment but then again, Harry hasn't exactly been showing much interest in any girls lately. He got out his last relationship in a really rocky way." I answered, shoving Marauder lightly. With a large, yawning whine, he leapt out of the bed, landing lightly on his large paws and stretching.

"Wow." Hannah breathed, her green eyes wide. "Is that a _regius lupus_?" She asked incredulously and Marauder shot me a questioning look. I answered with a subtle nod and hidden grin while my friend turned to the girls and opened his mouth, the rune on his necklace flaring a little when it activated.

"Of course I am." Marauder growled a little and Hannah froze, Susan yelped and Vivian dropped her pillow.

"How-but you-" Hannah squeaked and I laughed, straightening out my covers and stepping beside Marauder, lightly stroking his head.

"I created this for Marauder-" I lifted up his leather necklace with gentle fingers, the runes carved into it sparking with no heat. "-because I knew _regius lupus_ are extremely intelligent and I figured he should be able to freely express himself like we can." I said, letting the necklace drop back into his jet black fur.

"That is amazing!" Susan exclaimed, moving closer with curiosity in her blue eyes.

"Thank you." I answered formally, reflexively smoothing down my tie.

"Can you do that with other pets?" Vivian asked and I stiffened a little.

"Marauder isn't a _pet_." I answered, a tad sharper than I should have.

"Oh, I know. I can tell." Vivian said, completely unfazed by my rude tone. A little startled at the lack of a veiled come-back, I cocked my head to the side.

"Has anyone told you that you look like a curious puppy when you do that?" Hannah asked, carefully reaching out and gently patting Marauder.

"Nooo?" I answered, a confused wrinkle in my brow. Susan laughed and looked at me with a bright smile.

"You don't need to be afraid here with us, Alisia. Hufflepuffs may not have the best rep in Hogwarts but we are kind and welcoming. We aren't going to shun you and if we become friends, our loyalty will always be the stuff of legends." Susan said confidently, sliding off of her bed.

"I- thank you." I said a little stiffly. There is a difference between acting freely with family- no matter how estranged- and acting freely with other people before they have proven themselves to be safe.

"You're welcome!" Hannah said cheerfully, looking entirely enamored with Marauder. "You, are absolutely gorgeous." She cooed to him and I groaned.

"He's gonna get a big head now." I muttered and Vivian laughed, passing by to go into the bathroom.

"I think you're gonna fit in just fine with us, Alisia." She said happily before she shut the door. Startled, I stared after her before composing myself and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Susan asked and I paused.

"To the great hall." I answered and she shared a glance with Hannah. "What is it?" I asked, a hint of impatience creeping into my voice.

"It's nothing bad but we all wait for each other before we leave to go to the great hall. That's it." Hannah explained and I raised an eyebrow, hesitating. With another glance at the door, I held in a sigh and sat on the edge of my bed, pulling out my book from the night before.

Examining the outside, I noticed a faint name etched into the lower left corner of the book. I leaned closer but couldn't figure it out.

"What do you think, Alisia?" Hannah's voice broke into my concentration and I glanced up, a narrow-eyed look on my face that was halted by the two shirts she was holding up.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" I asked solemnly and she grinned at me.

"We Hufflepuffs always prefer the truth, no matter how sweet the lie can be." She answered and I nodded in agreement with her words.

"Neither of those shirts suit you." I answered and rose from the bed, setting my book down before hesitating.

"May I?" I asked, gesturing towards her trunk. Hannah didn't hesitate to nod and watch while I crossed the room and kneeled before her clothes, rifling through them and setting them in piles.

"What are the piles for?" Susan asked and I paused to look at her.

"The first pile is colors and cuts that I think will look good on her, the second pile is purely colors that will not suit her skin tone and the last pile is unsure. I'm going to need to see them on her before I can decide." I answer and Susan nods, looking thoughtful. I finished sorting and turned towards the smallest pile, which were colors and cuts that would be good for her.

I picked out a light yellow top that had a small bow on each of the thin spaghetti straps and light silver sparkles at the hemline.

"May I ask what you are picking this for?" I asked and Hannah grinned, bouncing happily on her bed.

"I have a date tonight!" She said excitedly and I smiled, wishing for a moment that I could return to the time when I was relatively more innocent and a date with a cute boy made my day.

"Then may I suggest this top with this skirt?" I asked, holding up a black skater skirt and the yellow top. Hannah cocked her head to the side and nodded gleefully.

"He's going to love it!" She said happily and took them gently from my hands, laying them out on her bed. "Now for the shoes!" She said, with the air of a woman on a mission.

Thirty minutes later, I was lounging on the bed, watching with amusement as a shoe went hurtling past me.

"Watch it!" Vivian teased, ducking the shoe.

"Sorry!" Hannah's voice was muffled from where it was literally stuck inside of her trunk. I exchanged a look with Susan and grinned. There was a light, tentative knock at the door and I glanced over at Vivian, not wanting to step on any toes by getting the door.

"It's open!" She shouted and there was a pause before the golden door knob was turned and the door was pushed open. Sophie peeked hesitantly around the door, searching the room until she saw me.

"Hey there, butterfly." I called, sitting up on the bed. Sophie's green eyes brightened and she skipped forward with a happy smile.

"Good morning, Lisia!" She said shyly and I tilted my head to the side looking her over. She was a miniature version of me, complete with the matching velvet black ankle booties with the gold buckles. I grinned unreservedly at her, the look wiping away the hard look that was almost constantly in my eyes. I noticed her holding a brush in her hand and grinned.

"Hop on up, my pretty little butterfly." I teased and she brightened, carefully taking her booties off and placing them right beside mine before scrambling on the bed and handing me the brush, turning around and sitting down. "Did you sleep well?" I asked indulgently, a soft smile on my mouth.

"Uh huh and Nyx made sure to wake me up at the right time!" Sophie said cheerily, careful to hold still while I finished brushing her hair and swiftly began to braid it on the side, tying it off at the end with an emerald bow, just like mine.

The moment I was done, she whirled around to face me, leaning in closer.

"She went smaller and curled on my wrist." Sophie whispered and pulled back the wide sleeve of her robes to show me. I stroked Nyx's scales and she unwound from Sophie's arm to grow a bit larger and hiss at me.

_:I kept the little human safe all night, I deserve a treat!:_ I laughed and conjured up a few mice, releasing Nyx after they had burrowed into my bed. Her happy hissing was muffled when she began to travel under my blankets but I got the general gist of her message.

"Are you going to walk down to the great hall with me?" Sophie asked shyly, ducking her head and looking up at me with brilliant green eyes, a small pout twisting on her mouth.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, hopping off the bed and holding out my hand to her. "Let's go, butterfly." I teased and she grinned, scooting off the bed and slipping her hand into mine while we stepped delicately into our boots.

"You aren't going to wait for us?" I paused and looked over at Hannah, cocking an eyebrow and slowly shaking my head.

"I'm sure I'll see you three in the Great Hall." I answered and with a gentle tug, led Sophie out of the room, listening with an indulgent smile as she chattered happily about the dream she'd had. There was something about a dragon and then…me swooping in to save her.

It warmed my heart to know she thought of me as her protector even in her subconscious but my smile slowly faded as another thought occurred to me.

This world isn't mine.

We can't stay here forever but I know it would destroy Harry and our other-siblings when we do have to leave. How will they be able to cope with Harry and I leaving? All of them are already attached enough where they will be devastated when we are gone.

"And then we ended up flying away on the back of a Pegasus! Do you think I can see a Pegasus one day? I love the way they look and I wanted to have one as a pet when I was younger but Mom said no way." Sophie paused her rapid-fire words to pout at the memory.

"I'm sure she was only doing what she thought was best." I said solemnly, the twitching in my lips the only betrayal of how amused I truly feel.

"Of course." Sophie nodded seriously before launching into another topic. "I hope I have Charms class today! Professor Flitwick says if I can prove myself to him, he can start to teach me Dueling! One day, I'm going to become a Dueling Champion just like him, only better!" Sophie boasted, clutching onto my hand and happily bouncing along at my side as we leave the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"I have no doubt of that, little cuz. Just don't get ahead of yourself." I reminded her and she nodded, blonde ponytail swinging behind her.

"I won't! But when I am the Dueling Champion, I'm going to come back to Hogwarts and take Professor Flitwick's place and I will be the next Charms teacher. Wouldn't that be cool?" Sophie asked excitedly and I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Those poor students wouldn't know how to deal with you!" I teased and laughed some more.

"I know, right? After all, a Potter shouldn't be predictable _or _easy to handle!" Sophie looked entirely too pleased with herself and I burst into laughter again, shaking my head at her, the silver and gold tips of my hair flicking my cheek and leaving behind a stinging kiss.

"Too true, butterfly!" I agreed, skipping down the last steps and scooping her up, swinging her around before gently setting her down, pointing her in the direction of the Great Hall and gently patting her butt. "Now hop to!"

"Hey!" Sophie squealed and wiggled around but I held firm, keeping her in the direction of the large double doors, steering her with a firm grip on her shoulders.

"You need to eat."

"I don't want to!" Sophie protested and I shot her a cocked eyebrow and pursed lips. She quailed lowering her gaze but keeping the stubborn pout on her mouth.

"Why not?" I asked, still pushing her in front of me and she shot me a dirty look over her shoulder.

"You didn't make it." The words lit a fire in my heart and I beamed at her.

"You still have to eat."

"Come on!"

**_~A-Future-Found~_**

"How'd you get her to eat?" Jared asked, sliding into the seat beside me, prompting a dirty look from Rae, who was rushing up behind him. She reluctantly slid under the table, popping up on the other side and scooping food on to her plate.

I looked over at Sophie, who was reluctantly munching on a piece of toast, the most adorable pout on her mouth that I have ever seen. She is so cute when she is grumpy but I can't let her know that.

"I strong-armed her into it." I lied, my money pouch a couple of Galleons lighter.

"Liar." Sophie muttered and I lightly whacked the back of her head, pointing sternly at the oatmeal on her plate.

"Eat." She stuck her toast-crusted tongue out at me and I wrinkled my nose, a delicate shudder going through me. "Gross."

Sophie smirked and I rolled my eyes, turning back to our other siblings.

"How'd you guys sleep?" I asked, running my hand fondly through Jareth's red hair. "You need a hair cut." I remarked absently and he made a face.

"It's fine! And I slept fine." Jareth protested, ducking his head out from under my hand. I narrowed my eyes at him and he huffed but held still as I ran my hands through his hair again.

"Stop harassing Jare, twin!" Harry said in a rush, pressing a kiss to the top of my head, grabbing a piece of toast and shoving our other-brother to the side so he could sit down by me.

"But it's fun!" I teased and Harry snorted, gulping down his toast and washing it down with a cup of orange juice.

"Uh huh. Sure." Harry snatched up a handful of bacon and stood.

"Where are you going?" I asked and he grinned absently down at me, green eyes locked on someone else. I followed his gaze to where Hermione was exiting the Great Hall and rolled my eyes. "Be careful." I warned and Harry barked out a quick laugh, pressing another kiss to my head and rushing away calling out for Hermione.

I watched with a fading smile as the brunette turned to face Harry, smiling awkwardly at him. Harry matched her smile with one that was far warmer and seemed to melt her guard. They turned and left the hall, Harry chatting animatedly to Hermione, who looked so bewildered that someone was bothering to talk to her that I felt a little bad for manipulating and intimidating her last night.

Mentally shrugging, I turned back to Sophie.

"Why haven't you finished the food on your plate?" I asked and she narrowed her green eyes at me, silently pointing at my head. "What?" I asked, brushing my head over my hair and freezing when toast crumbs stuck to my hand. "Gross!" I squealed, flicking my wrist and pulling the ribbon and hair pony out of my hair.

My hair tumbled down around my shoulders and I flicked my wrist, my wand sliding smoothly into my palm; where I reflexively clasped it. Spitting out the vanishing spell, I held my breath and ran my fingers through my hair, steadily relaxing when I didn't find any more crumbs.

"Jeez, germaphobe much?" Jareth muttered snarkily and I shot him a filthy glare, ruffling my hair to the side, critically eyeing pale purple streaks twined around the darker color of my curls, the silver and gold tips glinting under the light streaming in from the large, arched windows lining the walls.

My dark bangs slid in front of my eyes and I impatiently flicked them to the side, the curling ends just swinging back into my eyes.

"Good morning, Sophie." Phoenix's deep voice sounded and I froze as Sophie squealed happily.

"Morning, Phee!" Sophie launched herself at him and I looked up from under my lashes, watching as he hugged her close before swinging her around and setting her down. My eyes found the blue and bronze tie hanging loosely around his neck and I cocked an eyebrow, cocking my head to the side.

Phoenix…is a _Ravenclaw_?

_Odd_ but okay…not what I would have expected…

"What?" Phoenix asked, a hint of defensiveness mixed with amusement. "You didn't think I would be smart enough to be an eagle?" He had a small smirk playing on his full mouth, the silver hoop that goes through his lip flashing at me.

"…If you're an eagle, what's with the green in your hair and silver jewelry?" I asked, gesturing to the items on him. Phoenix shrugged lazily, rolling his brawny shoulders like the subject offended him.

"I lost a bet." He said briefly and I grinned, well aware of how that would work. I can't even remember all of the times I have lost a bet and been forced to do or say something that I wouldn't normally ever say or do; and that's saying something considering how free-spirited I am.

"I get it." I nodded and turned back to the table, seeing food still on Sophie's plate. "Eat, Sophie or Nyx won't go through class with you." I had a small smirk on my mouth when she huffed loudly and slumped against Phoenix but slid back into her seat and worked on finishing her food.

"How'd you sleep, Rae?" I asked and she shrugged moodily, twirling her fork in her grits. I paused and focused on her, noting with some concern she had dark circles under her eyes. "What's a matter?" I asked softly and she shrugged again, plopping her chin into her hand and sighing heavily.

"Forget it." She muttered and I frowned, concerned.

"Rae, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I asked and she shot to her feet, face turning red as she clenched her fists at her sides, scowling and breathing heavily. "Rae, what-"

"I said, **_just forget it_**!" Rae spat angrily and whirled around, storming off.

"Rae!" I shouted, standing up and staring after her, bewildered. "What the fuc-"

"Sophie, why don't you go see if your Mum has anything to say to you on your first day?" Phoenix asked loudly and I cut myself off before I could finish swearing.

"Really?" Sophie asked, perking up. I turned to her plate and nodded in agreement when I saw it was scraped clean.

"Go ahead." I smiled indulgently at her beaming grin and she flung her arms around me in a quick hug before taking off for the head table.

"What's with Rae?" Phoenix asked and I sighed, pursing my mouth and narrowing my green eyes, concern darkening them.

"I have no clue. Do you know anything Jare?" I asked and he looked up, briefly shooting a sideways look at Phoenix before shaking his head.

"I could guess but if I'm wrong Rae's gonna be mad at me so, no, I don't have a clue. I have to go, my friends are here." Jareth stood and swung his bag over his shoulder, hesitating before shaking his head and scowling at the ground as he strode away.

Confused, I stared after him before groaning and dropping my head on my folded arms.

"Why does my life have to be this way?" I mumbled and Phoenix laughed, sliding closer until his warm side was fitted against mine. I stiffened, my heart stuttering before working double time. I raised my head and peeked up at him from under my bangs, a slight blush heating my cheeks at the look in his eyes.

Phoenix grinned roguishly, teeth gleaming white and a small dimple appearing in his golden skin. My eyes widened and I stared, my mind going blank for a moment before I glanced to the side, cocking my head so my hair fluttered down, hiding my face.

Or at least, that's what it was supposed to do. Instead, Phoenix reached out and gently grasped my chin in his hand, turning my face back to him as he slid his thumb over my cheek and gazed down at me. His dark eyes were flickering over my features, like he was trying to memorize what I looked like.

I felt the blush on my cheeks intensify and lowered my eyes, just waiting for him to say something.

* * *

**_Second Person POV – Phoenix Lupin-Black_**

* * *

Okay, so, Phoenix hadn't expected his life to get so crazy, so fast.

At the start of the summer, all had gone as planned. He spent some time with his dads, took a vocational trip to France, hung out on the beach, flirted with sexy French women, ate exotic foods…the works. Then, halfway through vacation, his dads had been called back to Britain because Dumbledore had a lead.

Don't get him wrong! Phoenix likes Dumbledore, he thinks the old man has an awesome sense of humor and more importantly, doesn't rat Phoenix out when he's setting a few pranks off. Still, Phoenix had been looking forward to teasing his dads about how old they are while simultaneously finding them dates.

…then that was cut short and they had to leave.

At first, his dads had kept their promises to still spend time with him but as time went on, they came home later and later, looking so drained he couldn't bring himself to scold them. All he could do was make dinner, keep up with his chores and make himself scarce so they wouldn't feel bad thinking he was hanging out at home all alone just waiting for them to get back.

So he waited; passing the time with his friends and the Potter kids, making up plans for when their parents would finally take a break from the Order and spend some time with them.

Only, that didn't happen.

Instead, his dads straight up disappeared for two whole days, leaving him frantic with worry, trying to floo the Black ancestral home and repeatedly owl with no reply. Phoenix had been on the verge of attempting illegal Apparition for the first time when his dads had come stumbling from the floo.

He had been weak kneed with relief and hurried forward only to stop when he saw the bewildered, soul-deep pain that he could only associate with the Potters lost children coupled with a brilliant light in their eyes. Confused but putting that aside to help them get some tea, Phoenix waited for them to tell him what happened but they didn't.

Instead, he was sent to bed and had to wait about a week and a couple days before his parents even sat him down one night to explain and then- without giving him time to process that the Order did a _highly _restricted and _highly illegal _ritual to bring a 'hero' from anywhere (let's just pause to think about how that could have gone _horribly_ wrong for a sec) and…then the very next day, they drag him over to the Potter's house.

For the first time since his dads had adopted him, he was actually…nervous to go to the Potter's house.

His parents hadn't really noticed it though, they were so busy arguing about how immature Sirius was and how he wasn't supposed to be influencing their best friend's children that they barely waited to give him an encouraging smile and clap on the shoulder before flooing over.

To be honest, Phoenix almost didn't go over.

The address to one of his friends' house was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't disappoint his dads so he went over and…boy was he glad he did.

Staggering out of the fireplace, Phoenix had been swept up into a hug by his Uncle James, who had a gleam in his hazel eyes and a life to him that Phoenix had never seen before. His uncle had turned to his dads and they started talking lowly, Sirius snickering after a few moments.

Bounding forward, the three of them headed to the kitchen, leaving Phoenix staring after them, bewildered and amused and frustrated at the secrets. Except, it wasn't a secret, was it?

His dads just hadn't explained how…intriguing Harry and Alisia Potter were…mostly Alisia.

He'd walked down the hallway, hurrying after the Marauders and mentally wondering how the hell he survived growing up with them when he heard bright, loud, cheerful laughter that made a grin rise to his mouth almost immediately.

He didn't recognize the laughter so his steps quickened as he hurried after his dads and uncle. Catching the kitchen door before it swung shut in his face, Phoenix entered the kitchen, catching sight of a breathtakingly beautiful girl before her gleaming green eyes snapped colder blizzard in a split second.

She asked who he was and Phoenix was half tempted to respond snarkily but it felt like his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth and he couldn't speak. Her piercing emerald green gaze bored into him, sweeping over him and judging him, weighing him to see how big of a threat he was.

The situation was quickly growing tenser, especially when her brother stepped closer to her, his wand out in a protective way that only riled up his fathers and uncle. His dad started growling and the twins moved back to back, instinctive grace in their perfectly matched movements. Phoenix could see the brief hurt and anger flash through their eyes before they hardened off, facing off against the entire kitchen like they thought they were seriously going to be attacked.

Didn't they get that his werewolf dad wouldn't ever hurt them? The wolf in him would never attack its pack. Hell, Phoenix could see that the wolf in Remus was upset and confused, not dangerous.

Then his Aunt Lily blurted out his relation to his dads and Phoenix tensed up, prepared to see them turn against his dads. The wizarding world is fairly accepting of same-sex couples (not that they were but that was how it looked and people normally jumped to that conclusion so…) but anyway, not everyone was okay with same sex couples.

Would they be?

Diffusing the tension with a witty remark, Alisia flashed a brilliant smirking grin, automatically cocking her head to the side in a way that made her look just like Uncle James. She was…bright but hard and closed off all at once and Phoenix shifted, glad that the twins were completely focused on his father and not on him.

He needed a moment to get control over himself.

Then she asked about his past and he spoke up, snaring their attention the moment he did. Harry watched him with animosity while Alisia…she looked at him warily but with curiosity and fascination tinged with the slightest bit of appreciation as her gaze lingered once or twice.

It had been difficult for him to show them his scar, the one that took him forever to accept and not be ashamed of but they looked at it with a startling sense of familiarity, like scars and battle wounds were a badge of pride, like they could say, "Yeah, you tried to kill me but failed so fuck you!" and it startled Phoenix even more but he didn't allow that to reflect on his face.

Alisia scanned the room and turned to her twin, calming him down with a long look before they turned away from each other, having come to some silent agreement that left everyone exchanging confused and curious expressions that neither twin seemed to notice.

Still, Phoenix was watching Alisia curiously, taking in the short stature and wondering how her legs could look so damn _long _when she was so damn _short_! Seriously, she could barely reach his collarbone if she stood right in front of him.

Everything returned to normal with Alisia teasing Rae and the others like she was born there, like she had grown up with them and didn't have any other place in the world. Phoenix could see the wistfulness in her eyes though in the way she pulled back automatically before allowing someone to make physical contact but reached out willingly, almost eagerly, like she was starved for the contact but didn't know how to ask for it without sounding weak or pathetic.

He knew the feeling intimately.

After his dads had rescued him from those death eaters, Phoenix had taken forever before letting his guard down with his dads. The day he did was normal and he hadn't noticed it, he wouldn't have noticed it if his dads hadn't teared up, a fact they feverently deny with fond looks to this very day.

He was just sitting at the kitchen table, Sirius on one side and Remus on the other side of the table. Sirius had been joking around and Phoenix rolled his eyes, playfully shoving him on the shoulder before shooting Remus and mock despairing expression as he pleaded for some assistance to bury Sirius's body where no one would ever find it.

He picked up his cup and it was promptly knocked out of his hand by Sirius scooping him into a hug. Phoenix wiggled away, shoving at his dad and snorted, stalking out of the kitchen before pausing and creeping back to listen at the door.

Sirius and Remus…they had sounded choked up about him- not only not flinching when Sirius hugged him but actually _reaching out first_. There was an underlying sense of empathy for their son but a fiercely proud edge that overwhelmed any sadness and to this day, that is the memory that Phoenix uses to conjure up his Patronus, a butterfly. (Man, had his dads laughed and laughed and laughed when they saw that, to his ever growing ire. The only way he gained back his pride was having his Animagus form be a large and powerful black and white spotted snow leopard.)

Anyway, the whole thing had an air of surrealism that was only heightened by the giant _regius lupus_ that came padding into the kitchen, whereupon it was pounced gleefully on by Sophie. Jeez.

Phoenix hadn't realized just how wild and crazy his family was until that little girl had her face so close to those gleaming white fangs and _laughed_.

Dropping into the seat across from Alisia, Phoenix held her gaze and started flirting, feeling on edge and wanting to return to a feeling of normalcy. Only…she laughed…at him…_while_ he was flirting.

That just didn't happen to him. Ever. It only served to intrigue him even more. How come she wasn't attracted to him? Phoenix was vain and it bruised his ego to have her seem so unaffected by him. His attempts to flirt with her garnered nothing but amusement until later in the day when they were all outside to go swimming.

When Phoenix saw all that skin bared…he was barely able to breathe.

She was so small but the way she carried herself with her shoulders back, chin high and cool emerald eyes that dared anyone to think less of her…it really took his breath away even more than the bathing suit she had on.

He still wanted to tease her though so he did and when she finally teased back with that nip on his chin…Phoenix had to fight hard to hide the way his body reacted, not that his father was fooled.

Remus had slid closer and shot him a warning look.

_"Don't you hurt her. She isn't like the other girls, Phoenix. This isn't a random fling. Either you are in it for the long haul or you aren't in it at all. Understood?" _His father had been completely serious and for a moment, Phoenix had been tempted to act angry but in the end, he could see the words came from a place of love and not choosing one over the other.

_"Who's to say she won't steal his heart and trample it instead? She _is _her father's daughter after all." _Sirius teased and they all looked over at where Alisia was dunking her siblings before laughing raucously, a beaming grin on her pouty mouth that was perfectly matched by James's.

_"True. Watch your heart, son. Now, let's get back to having fun!" _

Phoenix was so busy getting dunked he didn't give much thought to the conversation until later. And by that, he meant…now. After everything, Phoenix hadn't realized how true his dads' words could be until he was looking down at Alisia's rare moment of shyness, the lightest pink dusting her cheekbones, dark lashes hiding startling emerald lashes, her skin warm under his own.

That kiss in the bedroom…Phoenix drew in a sharp breath, trying to direct his thoughts elsewhere.

She cocked her head to the side, watching him with that uncanny, piercing look, a sly grin pulling at her mouth. It felt like Alisia could see the turn his thoughts had taken and she approved.

Sliding closer on the bench, Alisia moved his hand off her chin, nuzzling it before peering up at him from under her lashes, a teasing smile on her face.

"You shouldn't start something you can't stop." She whispered, the husky sound sending a ripple through him that she appreciated.

"Who says I _want_ to stop it?" Phoenix hissed back, yanking her closer and splaying his hand on her lower back, lowering his head to her ear. "Who says _either _of us will want to stop it? You weren't trying to stop me in the bedroom, were you?"

"No…" She teased back, curving her body around his in a way that had Phoenix shuddering and tightening his arms around her. "I wasn't stopping but…neither were you." She brushed her mouth against his earlobe and Phoenix yanked her impossibly closer, nipping at her neck, his Animagus instincts _demanding _he bury her body beneath his own and claim her body as his own but…it wasn't to be.

With a sinuous twist of her body that had him groaning deeply, she was out of his arms and standing up, stretching her body enticingly with a teasing wink before she scooped up her bag, raked her nails through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp and sauntering off, her hips swaying in such a way that it should have been illegal.

Groaning, Phoenix turned back to his plate, his dad's words in his ears: _"Who's to say she won't steal his heart and trample it instead? She _is _her father's daughter after all."_

Crap.

He has the feeling this teasing game him and Alisia are locked in…well, it's only the beginning and he can't help but wonder if that is a good thing…or a bad thing.

**_~A-Future-Found~_**

I sighed, shifting in my seat and gazing out the window, desperately looking for something, anything to alleviate my boredom.

I hadn't quite anticipated just how tiring it would be to have to sit through sixth year classes that I had already sat through and passed all the tests on. My mind feels like it is liquefying in my skull, seeping out my ears and leaving naught but fuzz and lonely tumbleweed in its place.

…wow, I can be quite dramatic at times.

I shifted in my seat again, ignoring the slightly dirty look Susan is shooting me because I left the dorms without them. Seriously though, I don't feel like sitting through another lecture on double transfiguration or potting Dragon's Bane or proper Dueling techniques- without actually being able to Duel.

I already _know _all of that stuff and having to sit and listen about it is only making me impatient and fidgety and I don't _do _impatient and fidgety!

Huffing under my breath, I pulled out my Runes book I bought in Diagon Alley, conjuring up a quill and setting it to a piece of parchment so it could take notes while I distracted myself with something I _didn't _already know.

I flipped the first page open, peering at the corner where the symbol from before was etched. It was something like a circle within another circle within…something. Narrowing my eyes, I rifled through my bag, pulling out a spare sheet of parchment and pressing it to the symbol, silently chanting the Duplication Spell while simultaneously focusing my mind on _only _duplicating the symbol.

The parchment heated up under my palms before cooling back down and I slid my wand back into its holster, flipping the parchment over and looking at the symbol. It was faint but recognizable and I set myself to flipping through the Runes book, seeing if I could find this symbol somewhere.

The first circle was not actually a circle, it was a pentagram with a square inside and a circle inside and…what was that?

I leaned closer, trying to figure out what the symbol on the very inside of it was.

Was it a starburst? Or some type of animal? No, maybe it was a rune but what kind?

I flipped all the way through the book, a few of the more interesting spells catching my eye but I kept looking for the Rune, mentally marking the pages to go back to them. Hmm, a few of the runes were similar but missed something that would make it match reliably to the original.

None of this was going to help me if I didn't know what that symbol on the very inside was.

Intrigue mixed with frustration and a challenge lit inside me and slapped the book shut, rifling through my bag for one of my more obscure runes tomes.

"Ms. Dux-Potter, are we boring you?" Lily's voice rang out and I jumped, dropping what was in my hand, hitting my head on the bottom of the desk. Swearing in German, I rubbed the top of my head and twisted my mouth into a pout.

"No. Sir." I said curtly, meeting her gaze defiantly. She narrowed green eyes at me and I raised my chin the slightest bit.

"What exactly were you doing?" She asked, moving from her spot at the second desk. See, the reason James, Lily, Sirius and Remus are all at Hogwarts is they are teaching. James and Sirius volunteered to co-teach the DADA class and because they are both highly knowledgeable Aurors, Dumbledore agreed. The minister just wanted to get them in as spies but needless to say, that isn't really working out for them.

Remus has taken over as the History professor even though Binns still shows up. They just have to cast daily Silencing charms while teaching. Lily is assisting Professor Flitwick since she is a Charms Mistress, something that surprised me.

I always knew Charms was a favorite subject of hers, I just never knew she fulfilled her dreams of becoming a Charms Mistress.

"I was looking for a new quill to use since this one is worn down so much." I answered coolly, discreetly twitching my fingers and making my brand new quill that is taking notes for me to wear down to almost nothing.

"Is that so?" She stood up and walked over, eyeing the items that fell out. "And these are?" She pointed at a magazine I didn't even remember I had, two chocolate bars and…a pack of quills.

"Those fell out when you startled me." I answered truthfully, resting my arm casually over the runes book and sliding off the table and into my lap with the help of a quick notice-me-not charm.

"Hmmm." She watched me carefully before nodding and turning away. "See to it that you pay attention." She said and turned away.

I scoffed silently and bent over to pick up the items that spilled out, quickly tucking them back into my bag and pausing when I saw something in my bag that I am positive wasn't in there before. Risking a glance up, I saw Lily was helping another student so I carefully pulled out the necklace.

It was a delicate gold chain with…the symbol dangling from it. Confused, I cast a quick, searching glance around the room but everyone was busy scribbling notes or listening to Professor Flitwick as he detailed the Healing charm and how it could compare to using a healing potion instead.

I looked down at the black symbol.

Who would put this in my bag…and why?

* * *

4everreader3 - Thank you so much for your review!

TheMisprint - Wow, your review is so awesome! I am so grateful you took the time to tell me what you liked about my story. (Sorry about that test, hope you did well on it!;) I am happy you like Alisia because that kind of validation is so hard to come by. I mean, I get followers and people that favorite my story but it isn't as good as when someone takes the time to actually let the writer know. Once again, thank you for all of your kind words and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Padfootette - Thank you!


	16. Chapter 15

_**~A-Future-Found~**_

"Oy!"

"Bloody buggering hell!"

"Someone catch-"

"-that kneazle!"

Startled, I looked up, frozen as an orange blur of hair streaked past, the Weasley twins barreling towards me. With a barely stifled squeak, I whirled around and whipped my wand out, Accioing the kneazle to me. With a loud yowl, sixteen claws fixed into my chest, the hairy trembling form clinging to me.

I could barely recognize Crookshanks because I was distracted by the pain in my chest. Yelping, I danced in place, doing my best to pull the claws out of my skin.

"Here, we can-"

"-help you with that!"

The cheerful chime made me flinch and I finally got the claws out, whirling on the Weasley twins with anger snapping in my eyes.

"What the bloody hell are you doing chasing around a kneazle that isn't even yours?" I snarled, rounding on them as I bristled with righteous fury. Painful longing was lancing my insides and I used it to fuel this anger as a way to prevent myself from acting friendly towards the two startled red-heads staring at me.

"We didn't mean to-"

"-cause any harm!"

They chorused, holding up their hands and backing away without any sign of familiarity in their eyes. Why, oh, _why_ couldn't they have taken all seven years at Hogwarts at once? In this world, the twins skipped out on Hogwarts in their fifth year because they got a generous offer on a store in Diagon Alley. They are only back in school to take their NEWTS on a bet with Percy, who swore they wouldn't be able to pass the test.

Of course, that only riled up the twins so here they are.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be chasing a clearly terrified animal like that!" I spat, shoving the cat at them and whirling around, stomping away, fuming.

_**~Flashback~**_

_"D'you remember the day we promised we would always stick together?"_

_I shifted from where I was comfortably draped across George, Fred's head in my lap as I gently combed my nails through his hair. We are relaxing at their house for the summer break just before their sixth year and my fourth year._

_"Of course." I hummed and smiled up at the ceiling, tracing the orange splatters from our latest experiment with my eyes. "Why?"_

_"I don't know. I just…" George hesitated and propped his head up on his arm, the smooth muscles shifting underneath his tanned skin as he stared listlessly out the window. "I have a really bad feeling for some reason." He shrugged and shot me a half smile. "It's probably nothing, right?"_

_"It's not nothing, twin." Fred drawled, reluctantly moving his head away from my fingers and grinning at us._

_"Then what is it, oh all knowing one?" George mocked and I laughed, enjoying watching them tease each other._

_"You are just sensing Lisia and I about to team up against you on…." Fred trailed off and I grinned, knowing what he was getting at but for once, George was left out of the loop. He furrowed his brow and shifted his gaze to us._

_"Team up against me on what? Are you guys dating? Is that it?" George asked, a touch of some bristling, possessive emotion in his voice that made me blush._

_"No!" I spat hotly, glaring at the impish grin curling on his mouth and glittering in his blue eyes, tugging at my heart and making my blush intensify._

_"Then what is it?" George asked, cocking an eyebrow teasingly. I shot a look at Fred, a devious smirk curling on my mouth._

_"It's the tickle attack." I said casually, slowly sitting up as Fred carefully slid closer to his twin, prepared to grab him._

_"It's the what?" George asked, confused and nervously flicking his gaze back and forth between the two of us. "That better not be what it sounds LIKE!" George yelped as Fred tackled him down. Shouting happily, I dove into the pile, nimble fingers finding all of the ticklish spots on George. "Guys!" His muffled voice came from under Fred's armpit and I burst into laughter, doubling over and clutching at my belly._

_"Come on, Georgie! Sniff the pit!" Fred taunted, dodging flailing limbs and grinning wildly._

_"Ger'off!" George grunted and shoved, sending his twin flying into the wall._

_"Oww!" Fred groaned and my laughter doubled, making tears appear in my eyes from the force. My stomach starts to ache but I can't stop the laughter now. My cheeks hurt from pulling so wide, my eyes glittering with flushed excitement and cheeks flushed with happiness._

_"Oh? You think this is funny?" George snapped and lunged, tackling me back, turning the tables on me effortlessly._

_"Freddy! Help!" I squealed, kicking my feet as I tried to squirm away from George and his quick fingers._

_"Sorry! You are on your own!" Fred teased and I gaped at him, pausing in my struggles for a moment._

_"Traitor!" I gasped, outraged and he started laughing at us. "George! Quit it!" I whined, wiggling away but he followed, easily pinning me down and grinning wildly down at me._

_"Say it!" He demanded, fiery hair wild and curling around his ears, some parts sticking up. The sight made my fingers itch to comb through the silky strands and I pouted up at him, widening my eyes pleadingly and tilting my head to the side, peering up at him._

_"Say what?" I asked and he paused, staring down at me, a dazed look in his eyes. "Say what?" I asked again when the silence started to drag on. He blinked, snapping out of whatever he was thinking._

_"Say…you love me- us and will always be our friend." George said with determination and I relaxed, beaming up at him happily._

_"Oh, is that it?" I teased. "I would have told you that without the sneak attack!"_

_"I'm waiting." George teased and I pouted at him before clearing my throat and solemnly gazing up at him, my heart thumping loudly in my chest._

_"I, Alisia Esperanza Potter, of the soon to be Fourth Year Slytherin class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, do so swear that I love you, George Fabian Weasley and Fred Gideon Weasley of the soon to be Sixth Year Gryffindor class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and will_always _be_ _your best friend." I swore it fiercely, meaning every single word with every last bit of me._

_George relaxed, staring down at me with this light shining in his eyes before he quirked a grin at me, the one I loved the most. It was a half-smirk, half-smile with a flash of teeth and a quick quirk of his mouth that told me he was telling me a precious, priceless secret. One that he would only ever share with me and, of course, Freddy._

_"We love you too, Lisi." George swore and I wiggled my hands free, wrapping my arms around his neck and flinging myself at him, knocking him backwards. Laughing, Fred leapt up and tackled both of us, sending us flying off the other side into a pile of infectious laughter, inky black and fiery red hair._

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" I jerked my head up, skipping to the side just seconds before bumping into a Gryffindor carrying a large cage.

Huffing, I discreetly wiped away my tears and sniffed, shaking myself and using my wand to dry up my eyes. Merlin, it's been so long since I thought about that particular memory and it caught me off guard, sweeping me away.

I miss them so much and it is an open, sore wound that I can't heal until I get back home but…ugh. When did my life get so complicated? _Why_did my life get so complicated?

I feel like I am constantly wallowing in a state of self pity and then it just infuriates me but I can't do much when I long for George to be here with me, a steady, soothing presence at my side. I miss Teddy and the way we would gang up on Harry, playing pranks and having fun. I miss having my special brand of ice cream at the ice cream shop in Diagon Alley. I miss being able to talk seriously with Hermione. I miss…I miss…I don't miss Fred being dead.

I don't miss my parents being dead. I don't miss Sirius being dead. I don't miss George being broken because it always shatters my heart when I see that agonizing, heart-wrenching, _raw_ look of longing in his eyes for his lost twin. I don't miss nearly everyone in life being either dead or deeply hurt and damaged in some way.

I just…I wish there was some way I could merge the two worlds so I could have everyone I wanted. I wouldn't have to feel ashamed and/or guilty at being here, in this new world and happy at times with my family.

"Lisi? What's wrong? I can feel your turmoil, you feel wrecked." Harry's soft, quiet question nearly broke my composure and I glanced up at him, the glittering sheen to my eyes showing how close I am to breaking down. Concern twisted on his face and I bit my lower lip harshly in an effort to ward off the tears.

"I miss home but I don't want to leave here." I whispered and Harry nodded, a grave look on his face.

"I know." He sounded like he was completely sincere and I wondered how that could be. He has everyone in this world that he had in that world…except for our parents and Sirius. Harry was deeply hurt when Sirius died and I know he always blamed himself so…this must feel like a second chance for him to get things right with his godfather.

"Maybe one day…we can figure out a way to have both." I said softly and Harry nodded. I could feel the flood of hurt and longing mixed together with him and it flowed back to me, mixing with my guilt and sorrow and going back to him. We shared our emotions silently on our way to class and I paused outside the DADA classroom, smiling softly at Harry before going in.

James and Sirius were cackling about something in front of the entire class, who watched with horrified amusement. The room was a mixed group of the sixth year Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, Slytherins and Ravenclaws because James and Sirius didn't want to have to hold several classes for the same Year.

They paused in their laughter and turned to us with wide, surprised eyes that we mirrored.

"You're late!" James exclaimed, pointing his wand at us. "And don't think that just because you are Potters that we will overlook that." James narrowed his eyes at us and I chanced a look over at Harry. He had an utterly bemused look on his face and my mouth twitched into a small smile.

"Please, great, noble and esteemed professors, we were only delayed because we were working up the courage to face your magnificence." I said dryly and there was a smattering of snickers that was quickly silenced by a mock-stern look from Sirius, who looked like he was having to work hard to keep his smile back.

"Is that so?" James asked, preening a bit as Harry and I nodded solemnly.

"Too bad!" Sirius cut in and stalked forward, his rumpled robes swishing around him as he circled us. "You know, Prongs…I can think of something we can do. Didn't we need two volunteers for our Dueling example?" Sirius asked with faux innocence and I stiffened, hiding my flinch at the thought of attacking my twin.

"Yes, yes, of course!" James agreed, regally sweeping his arm and flicking his wand, sweeping the front row of desks back, the startled students clutching onto the desk tops as they moved backwards.

"Begin!" Sirius proclaimed and I exchanged a look with Harry, silently shrugging. He huffed a little and then grinned, our identical green eyes sparking a challenge at each other. I reached up and adjusted my glasses before striding across the room and whirling around, taking up my dueling stance.

I stood with one foot slid back, shoulder width apart, my wand clasped firmly in my hand as I smirked and cocked an eyebrow at Harry.

"Ready, twin?" Harry taunted, taking up his mirroring stance.

"I'm readier than you are." I taunted back and Harry scoffed.

"Notice, students, how they exchange the classic taunts, a tactic used to throw the opponent off their game." Sirius said in a dramatic voice while James snickered at his side.

"Ready?" I asked Harry and he nodded, tightening his grip on his wand. I watched him, the tension building up until Harry flicked his wand, sending a bolt of yellow at me. Recognizing the flippendo curse, I sidestepped without bothering to send up a Shield charm.

Harry jabbed his wand, the bolt of shimmering red alerting me to the use of stupefy. I waited until the last possible moment, 'catching' the spell with the tip of my wand and flicking it to the side, the subtle but rough drag slowing me down by seconds.

"Stop doing that, twin! Fight back!" Harry snapped, started to get annoyed. See, he's a Gryffindor. He is used to meeting a battle head on with reckless abandon. By contrast, I am a Slytherin. I am not going to waste any more energy than I absolutely need to.

"Arrogant little cuss." I muttered and shot him an annoyed scowl. "Fine. You want me to fight? _Obscuro_!" Harry swore, dodging the blindfold shooting at him lightning quick, nearly tripping into the hair-color changing charm I sent right after.

"_Protego! Bombarda_!" Twirling his wand and jabbing it, shooting out two bolts of colorful light, Harry dodged to the side when I sent a silent Stunner at him, simultaneously, instinctively bringing up my left hand with a quick flick of my wrist and knocking the two spells to the side, my hand sparking with a thin silver coat of magic before it faded away.

_"Petrificus Totalus! Levicorpus!"_Dodging the body bind curse, Harry was hit by my levitating curse and yelped when he was yanked into the air, his robes falling around his neck and obscuring his vision but I wasn't done yet. Sending a few prank charms Harry's way, I silently Vanished his robes and started laughing at his brilliant blue skin, violently yellow hair with red polka dots and green face paint.

"Bravo!" James called, taking a pause in his snickers.

"Thank you!" I bowed, simultaneous ducking a silent spell Harry shot at me. It ruffled my hair and I pushed forward into a smooth roll, popping to my feet and slashing my wand. "_Avis, Oppungo!"_Harry flicked his wand at the flock of attacking birds and spun on his heel, tossing something at me.

Without pausing to fully take in the sight of the dung bomb, I leapt to the side, snapping up at shield charm at the last moment.

"_Cingo!_" A brilliant silver light sprung up around me, a circular shield that fully protected me from scents as well as objects. It is a much harder spell to learn than Protego because it has a faster drain on your magic so only the really strong witches and wizards use it that often.

"_Confringo_!" Harry cast, trying to blast my shield away but it held firm as I steadily fed my magic to it. The shield brightened, the glow of it pulsing around me and I grinned wildly, exhilarated with the spell. "_Confundo_!" He tried to confuse me into dropping the curse but I held firm.

The only bad thing about this shield spell is I can't cast anything with my wand while I am protected inside it.

…luckily for me, I know wandless magic and have pools of it at my disposal. With a subtle twitch on my left hand, I simultaneous created a copy of myself and made it invisible, maneuvering it in front of me and dropping that invisibility spell even as I cast one on myself.

Taking a step back, I admired the carbon copy of myself, making a mental note to change the robes I have on. Apparently someone thought it would be funny to cast a roaring lion on the back of my robes. Rude.

Reaching inside, I tied a small portion of my magic to the copy of myself and slipped out of the circle. That magic won't last for long, not since Harry is still bombarding the shield spell with a barrage of spells, some of them out loud but most of them silent. He has a look of fierce concentration on his face, his green eyes narrowed with concentration, a slight sheen of sweat covering him.

Grinning, I shielded our connection and slipped behind him, raising my wand.

I timed it so that the moment the silver shield flickered and began to fall, I had Harry wrapped in a body bind and his wand flying out of his hand.

_"What?"_

_"How did that happen?"_

_"Wow!"_

_"What's going on?"_

_"Bloody hell!"_

_"Merlin's baggy balls!"_

The questions were so loud and incredulous that I could barely make them out. Silence slowly fell when James stood and surveyed the fake me standing suspiciously quiet with no gloating and turned, slowly scanning the room before stopping and focusing his unerring gaze right on me.

I furrowed my brow, confused at how he could see me but then the light glinted off his glasses and my confusion cleared. He must have charmed glasses so he can see a magical aura. Silently conceding to him, I drop the invisibility spell, the tip of my wand pointed right at Harry, glowing brilliant red as I prepared to cast a Stunner while slowly walking around to face him.

"I win." I smirked the slightest bit and Harry narrowed his eyes at me.

"You don't have my wand." He retorted and I raised my eyebrows, twitching my wand like I was going to cast the disarming spell. Harry raised his wand in response and I grinned, reaching out and plucking it from his grip.

He paused and stared incredulously at his empty hand, still gripping at where his wand should be.

Slowly, snickers started to spread through the room and Harry flushed, dropping his hand and nodding curtly to me.

"You win." He said and I grinned, willingly handing his wand over and pulling him into a quick hug. "Ever the Slytherin, ey?" Harry whispered and I barked a laugh, pulling away and reaching up to ruffle his hair.

"Sore loser." I teased and he shook his head.

"I'm not the sore loser between the two of us, twin." Harry said snarkily and I grinned, shrugging at him.

"What just happened?" Daphne Greengrass called, a faint look of surprise on her face. Considering the elegant blonde is a Slytherin and was known as the Ice Queen because of her unwavering mask of polite interest, that is as good as her flipping out on us.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I retorted, my expression falling into something slightly colder and far more distant than when I was looking at Harry.

"I would, actually." She answered, a note of steel entering her voice. As the Heir to the Moste Ancient and Moste Noble House of Greengrass and her family listed as one of the Sacred-Twenty Eight, she is rarely challenged.

"As would we. I lost track of you halfway through the fight." Hannah spoke up, her green eyes sparkling with delight at the display Harry and I just showed.

"Luckily for our students," James began, accepting something large, round and covered by a cloth from Sirius. "We have something special for today's class. This- is a Pensieve." He pulled the sheet off with a flourish, the shallow silver bowl sitting innocently on the desk. It was wide and made of a shimmering dark grey stone, sparking silver runes lining the edges.

One of the Gryffindors raised their hand and Sirius nodded at her.

"What's a Pensieve?" She asked and I recognized her as Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil's best friend.

"Excellent question! Two points to Gryffindor, Miss Brown. A Pensieve is a magical artifact that you can put your memories into and later review, should you wish to. It is handy for people that need to take a step back and watch something from a distance, like a particularly troubling memory." Sirius explained patiently.

"Are there anymore questions?" James asked and Hannah raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Abbot?"

"Whose memories are we going to put in there?"

"Well, I suppose we can put either Harry's or Alisia's memories in there." James looked at us contemplatively and shrugged. "Raise your hand for Harry's memories to be deposited into the Pensieve."

There was a smattering of raised hands and I mentally groaned. Can't I have _any _secrets around here?

In retrospect, my decision to go into Hufflepuff was secondarily to get the Death Eaters and therefore their children to underestimate me. This little display really won't do that though. Doesn't James understand that?

"And who for Alisia?"

Nearly every hand was raised and I fought the urge to swear, instead pasting a look of polite interest on my face as I strode forward, flicking my wrist out and gripping the smooth handle of my wand. Twirling it once, I raised it to my temple, concentrating on the memory and slowly pulling my wand away, the thin, wispy silver memory clinging to the tip of my wand.

Dropping it into the Pensieve, I turned my back to it and watched with a dispassionate look as James activated the runes on the edges of the bowl in the way I did the night Harry and I were ripped out of our world into this one.

A large, rippling cloud of smoke lifted before solidifying into a dark screen that slowly lightened to Harry and I raising our wands to each other.

_**Sirius Black POV**_

Ever since sixteen years ago, James hasn't been…James.

He's been a shadow of his former self, the dark, despairing look of a parent that has lost not one but two children forever darkening his gleaming hazel eyes.

Sirius struggled to understand his friend. They are brothers, best friends but for once, James has gone through something that Sirius hasn't and as much as he may want to deny it, that has made the tiniest of cracks grow between them. Sirius can't understand and therefore cannot comfort his best friend in the way he should be able to.

He can't share empathy or an experience of his own because nothing can even come _close _to what James and Lily have gone through.

This war…it has hurt so many people but it wasn't really until Voldemort killed the two Potter children that he really _understood _true _cost._Nothing had hit so close to home as what happened to his best friend and…Sirius couldn't help.

It made him feel helpless and worthless, like he really was as pathetic as his mother would shriek at him all those years ago.

Of course, if his best friend knew he was thinking like this, James would wallop him upside the head before yanking him into a hug so Sirius thinks it is best to keep that to himself. Remus knows though because he was the only one Sirius could confide in.

Now though…James…has…..come alive!

His hazel eyes sparkle with a brilliant light and he constantly has that playful, mischievous, loving, the-world-is-my-oyster look on his face and it heals that crack that has grown between them. Sirius and Remus and James have never been closer and it all because Harry Potter. Alisia Potter…she was the bonus.

To tell the truth, Sirius hadn't expected he would get along so well with Alisia Potter.

He didn't really get along with any of the other Potter children. Sophie came the closest but she was a Hufflepuff through and through and while cheerful and playful, she wasn't the pranking, trouble-making type. Rae was awesome but once again, she didn't always get the brand of humor the Marauders took to so eagerly. Jareth was a pretty cool kid but his heart was with the plants and Sirius, as much as he tried, just couldn't understand it. Damien…he had been changed by what happened, even though he was so young when it all did happen.

He was a Slytherin through and through and while Sirius could accept that, he couldn't relate to that so their relationship was one of awkward silences and half-hearted attempts to cheerfully pry into his life. Don't get him wrong though, Sirius adores each and every single one of those kids and he was never more grateful than when each one of those kids was born.

Still.

Alisia seems like she is the perfect missing link to the Marauder legacy.

Harry is brilliant, smart, brave and Gryffindor to his core but while he can laugh at pranks, he doesn't participate in them. His sister does and that is what Sirius can relate to.

Alisia grew up in a troubled home just like and she puts on a cheerful façade, one with mischief and laughter but behind it is a darker face that she very rarely shows. She pranks but like with Sirius, that can sometimes be a somewhat peaceful alternative to violently lashing out at the world.

Sirius can relate to her and they effortlessly joke around but at the same time, he can tell she is doing her best to have a friendly distance with him and it doesn't take a genius to realize why. She doesn't want to intrude on the bond he is supposed to have with Harry.

Sirius feels protective of Harry and makes an extra effort to spend time with him but at the same time, he doesn't know what to do. Harry looks at him like he can do no wrong, with this desperate longing and fierce guilt and it kills Sirius because he wants to erase that look but he _can't._

Harry looks at him like he is the Other Sirius. Harry doesn't need _this _Sirius because he is so wrapped up in the memory of the Sirius that existed in the other world that he barely sees Sirius as he is now. Harry is constantly making off hand remarks that are clearly inside hints and when Sirius doesn't respond in the right way, Harry winces and pain flashes through his eyes.

The look is so raw and personal that Sirius if violently opposed to it. He wishes he could just reach inside Harry's head and pluck out the memory that causes him so much _pain_but at the same time, he knows Harry needs that memory of his Other Sirius because those memories aren't all bad.

There are fond memories, that is clear from the way Harry speaks about his other world at times so Sirius isn't feeling quite so hurt on Harry's behalf. Not anymore, that is.

This hero-worship that is in Harry's eyes though is going to cause some problems with James and Sirius and with Phoenix and Sirius.

James is going to see the way Harry looks at Sirius; like the father-figure he never had.

Phoenix is currently politely allowing Harry to hog his father's attention but Sirius's son was never the sharing type. Because of his past, Phoenix also has a darker side, one that is violent and blood-thirsty and wildly out of control. Still, Phoenix is doing his best to keep that part reined in and it has been working, mostly because he has been so distracted by Alisia.

Now that was something that Sirius but wanted and didn't.

He wanted that to happen because him and James had always dreamed about their kids marrying and really sealing them together as family. He wanted that because it would tie Alisia and Harry here in a way that could be concrete. He wanted that because…they could be good together.

But…but…he didn't want that because that is _Alisia!_ She should be protected from his son because Phoenix isn't the most gentle with girls. He pays special attention to them, steals their hearts and warms their beds and then when he gets bored, he leaves without a second look back. That's the way it was with Sirius when he was in school and he has the sneaking suspicion his son may have learned that from him.

So it scares Sirius more than a little at the prospect of Alisia falling for Phoenix.

Watching the way Phoenix purposefully pulls out a chair beside him only for Alisia to bypass him and sit down at an empty table with her twin, Sirius hides a small smirk.

Alisia may be a girl and someone his inner canine wishes to shelter and protect but…she can handle herself.

"Alright class! Pipe down and pay attention!" James calls and Sirius settles into his chair.

"Or it's detention for the lot of you!" Sirius added, to the collective groan. Barking out laughter, Sirius clapped hands with James before turning his cheerful gaze to the Pensieve.

The fight started out normal enough.

Harry, as the Gryffindor, started the fight with the first couple of spells. From what he knew of Alisia, her dodging the spells instead of wasting her magical energy seemed normal, if a bit odd at how Slytherin the actions were because she is now in Hufflepuff.

Then the fight wasn't so normal.

Harry spent a few spells and she silently sent a few back while flicking up her hand and…batted the spells away. Sirius almost didn't catch the subtle silver coating on Alisia's hand. Was…he had heard about how she fought at the Battle for Hogsmeade but…to see something like that…how did she have so much magical control over herself to use _wandless _magic?

He can do some wandless magic but still struggles with the larger things…like knocking away a couple of spells while casting more with a wand.

Of course, it could be explained by the fact that she is actually twenty one and not sixteen but…Sirius is nearly forty and guess what? He can't do that with _his_ magic.

The part when Alisia managed to gain the upper hand on Harry and change the color of his skin and hair wrought some laughter and Alisia grinned, slyly nudging Harry's shoulder. He shot her a playfully dirty look, prompting laughter from her that made him laugh too.

Smiling at the sight, Sirius turned back to the front in time to see Alisia snap up the Encircle Spell. It was a dangerous spell to cast because of the sheer amount of magical power it took. It seemed to be a bit of over-kill for a simple classroom duel but Alisia handled it calmly and with no visible drain on her magic.

It was…odd…and awe inspiring.

Then the fight…was suddenly over and they were none the wiser about how she managed to get from inside the spell to behind her twin. It was mind boggling.

"How did you do it?" Phoenix called and Alisia paused in a low conversation she was having with her twin to turn to him with a wry grin.

"Sorry, Phee, but I have no clue what you're talking about." Leaving his son staring at the fond nickname thus far only employed by Sophie, Sirius and Remus, Alisia turned away from him.

"It couldn't have been Apparation and there was no sign of the Disillusionment Charm and I _highly _doubt you would have managed a true invisibility spell so, how _did _you do it?" Daphne asked, her blue gaze cold and calculating. Alisia stiffened, her emerald eyes transforming to chips of glacier green ice as she smiled coldly, almost instantaneously transforming from a relaxed and cheerful badger into a lounging snake, confident in her own power and unafraid to flaunt it.

"A _lady_ never tells." There was subtle taunt in her response and Daphne stiffened, bristling the slightest bit. On either side of her, Tracey Davis and a tall, elegant female with rich dark brown hair and stunning pale green eyes dropped their hands to their wands at the implied insult.

There was surprise and slight shock in their eyes though, at the easy way Alisia was dancing the word game with them.

"Then I shall not ask again." Daphne had no choice but to respond, clearly fighting against herself at having to concede to someone else for the first time in a long while. Turning away, the elegant blonde spoke in a low voice to the females on either side of her.

It was clear Alisia had stirred up some interest with the Slytherin sixth years.

Sirius exchanged a slightly worried look with James, not wanting Alisia to get caught up in an Inter-House war. Then again, if anyone could handle themselves, it would be Alisia, especially if she had Harry backing her.

"Alright class, that's enough out of you!" Sirius stood dramatically and swept to the Pensieve, tapping the runes and deactivating them.

"Class dismissed." James added and there was a pause.

"No homework?" Padma Patil called, refusing to shrink back at the furious looks several of the Gryffindors and Slytherins were shooting at her.

"Not from us. I reckon the lot of you have enough of that from the rest of the Professors." Sirius said, grinning roguishly.

"The next lesson will be on how to properly duel so if you want to read up on that, great but if you don't we won't harp on you about it." James shrugged easily and grinned, waving to the door. "Dismissed, students."

There was a pause before a rush for the door. There was still about twenty minutes left of the class and most of them were eager to use that free time carelessly.

"Will we be seeing the two of you tonight?" James asked, beckoning Harry and Alisia over. Sirius hung back and watched for the moment.

Alisia and Harry exchanged a silent look before turning to face James, eerily in sync.

"What does that mean?" They chorused and James grinned.

"It's somewhat of a tradition to have the Potters and Lupin-Blacks to our quarters after dinner. The instructions are here-" James handed over a small sheet of parchment. "-and it is a relaxed time for us. The kids normally show up in their pajamas so we don't mind if you do. It is just a time to talk with the kids about how their first day went and what they need help with and stuff like that. You don't have to come but…" James hesitated, lowering his head the slightest bit and reaching up to adjust his round frames. "Lily and I would love it if you would come." James finished and Alisia flinched the slightest bit, even as Harry lit up like his whole world was currently going perfectly.

"We want to come! What time?" Harry asked and Alisia glanced to the side, a contemplative look on her face as she nibbled on her lower lip.

A little hurt but ultimately understanding of why she would want to keep her distance, Sirius remained silent, wanting her to come to the conclusion that she wanted to be included in the family on her own time instead of out of some misplaced feeling of obligation.

"We meet around eight thirty because Sophie has a habit of falling asleep around nine thirty to ten." James said eagerly and Harry grinned at him. "You'll also be able to meet Damien. We've told him all about you so he's the only one that knows about your true situation." James added and Alisia relaxed the tiniest bit, her shoulders smoothing out.

"We'll be there." She said quietly and James beamed before pausing.

"Are you okay, Alisia?" James asked and she jerked her head up, a surprised look flitting through her emerald eyes before she replaced it with a dancing look of contentment and a wide smile. The look didn't sit well with Sirius. He didn't want her fake emotions, he wanted her to feel comfortable enough that she didn't have to hide how she was truly feeling.

"Of course! I'm fine, I just remembered I had something to do but I'll make it tonight. I just might be a little late." She shrugged nonchalantly, like she didn't just blatantly lie.

James narrowed his eyes the slightest bit but nodded and let it slide even as Harry shot her a sharp look. She returned the look with something unreadable before flashing another fake smile and moving for the door.

"I have to get to my next class. I'll see you tonight." With that, she scooted from the room.

"Did I do something wrong?" James asked, turning to Harry, who froze before shaking his head and flashing a nervous smile.

"Nope! I gotta go, I have to meet Hermione. Bye." Harry left the room too and James turned to Sirius with an exasperated look in his eyes.

"I feel like I keep taking half a step forward and several giant steps back with the two of them!" James exclaimed and Sirius laughed, clapping his friend on the shoulder and steering him out of the classroom.

"C'mon, mate. We've got about half an hour left before the next class. Let's talk about it over a glass of firewhisky. We only have the seventh years next and we're gonna need that liquid courage to teach that bunch of know-it-alls."

_**Normal POV**_

"What was that all about?" Harry shouted behind me and I quickened my pace, sliding around a few students. Slowed down a little, I stifled my groan when Harry caught up to me, leveling me with a slightly accusing glare.

"Sorry but I do have something to do tonight. I have to-" I cast around for something to say. "I have to go with Marauder to his new den. As his Alpha, I need to approve it before he can settle in and actually make it his own." I shrugged and flashed a bright, wide, fake smile. "It can't be helped, twin. See you!" I shouted, racing down the hall and sliding into one of the many secret passages he still doesn't know about. "Crap, I have to learn to be a better liar when it comes to my twin." I muttered, continuing on and circling through the passage until I reached the fifth floor and exited from behind a portrait.

The corridor was empty except for a tiny Ravenclaw first year who squeaked and took off without a look back.

Grinning at startling the poor little tyke, I headed down the corridor, wandering aimlessly. My next class isn't until about half an hour and I have no interest in going right now. It's only Potions and Merlin knows I don't need that class. Snape helped me learn and perfect everything I could possibly learn in Hogwarts and I _really _don't feel like I'm in the right frame of mind to be faced with my dead Professor at the moment.

My thoughts had caught my attention for so long that it wasn't until I found myself in the heart of the dungeons facing the Slytherin entrance to the common room that I registered where I was.

Stifling a pained groan, I whirled around and stormed away, my emotions a maelstrom in my chest. I just hadn't expected all of the memories to be so…so…ugh! I don't know if I can do this. It's one thing to pretend everything is perfectly fine when I am in a place that I don't recognize with people I've allowed myself to start to get to know but to be back in a place like Hogwarts…fuck.

How in the bloody hell am I going to do this?

I may be strong but I am human and I'm helpless and I'm selfish. I get the feeling I should deal with this but I'm hiding and no one knows it all. So what if I don't want to be the lonely one? The truth I know is this….I don't want to miss anything in this world and it kills me because I know I shouldn't be this attached already but I am, even as my dreams are haunted with memories of Teddy and how he just lit up when Harry and I came to visit him.

My dreams are haunted with George and how torn up me must be about me missing. It's bad enough that he had to lose his _twin_but now he has to lose me too? Fate is a heartless bitch because he really doesn't deserve that.

…and here I am, cozying up to my family, flirting with a guy and having fun….and I hate myself for it. Shouldn't I be cold and closed off? Am I wrong for wanting to fit in here, with the family I never got the chance to have?

Groaning, with fierce anger at myself this time, I shake my head fiercely and begin reciting potions ingredients over and over in my head, trying to distract myself from the thoughts tearing my mind apart.

Hope comes sauntering up, a cheerful meow catching my attention as my kneazle leaps up into my arms and curls up, purring loudly and insistently. I smile down at her, stroking through her silky soft fur. I guess she was named aptly, she always has the ability to show up just when I feel like I need a little hope in my life.

"Whoa! Excuse me!" The sound of Percy Weasley's voice startled me and I stopped walking, narrowly missing walking right into him.

The familiar horn-rimmed glasses, coupled with the ink stains on his long fingers and the startled but faintly self-important look on his face made a quick pulse of familiarity go through me.

What are the odds?

…Percy was the one that gifted Hope to me for my first year at Hogwarts because he had noticed how I looked longingly at the other kneazles that wandered freely about Hogwarts. I had been so startled and happy that I never said another bad word to or about him, not even when everyone else thought he betrayed us by siding with the Ministry.

Percy and I have never been particularly close, however, I always felt like we had a silent sort of understanding of each other that never let us think ill of the other, despite what others might be saying themselves.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get lost in my thoughts. I hope you don't get offended but may I ask if you are a Weasley?" I asked curiously, tilting my head to the side and widening my eyes in a way that I hoped was coming off as innocent and not sly.

"I am. What of it?" Percy asked, a tad sharply as he adjusted his glasses, narrowing his blue eyes at me. No doubt he was expecting to be ridiculed about his family name. I stifled a flash of protective anger and smiled brightly at him.

"Oh! It's nothing but I had heard there was only four Weasleys in the castle at the moment." I replied.

"That is true. I am only here to deliver something to Headmaster Dumbledore-" He paused to cultivate a feeling of importance in a classic Percy fashion before continuing. "-from the _Minister_." Ah, so he is playing that game this time around? Okay, I shouldn't get involved. I shouldn't get involved. I shouldn't- oh fuck. Who am I kidding? Of _course _I am going to get involved.

"Truly?" I brightened my eyes and smiled. "That's amazing. Do you work with the Minister?" I injected just the right note of hesitance and awe that he puffed up with pride and self importance.

"I work very closely with his Undersecretary. Indeed, the Minister considers me to be somewhat of his right hand." Percy looked ridiculously pleased that I had to stifle my laugh and transform it into a small mummer of amazement.

"Could I- May I ask…" I hesitated, lowering my eyes the slightest bit.

"What is it?" Percy asked curiously and I flicked my eyes up to him, hitting him with the full beam of my emerald eyes. His steps faltered but I held his gaze, my dark lashes framing my eyes perfectly and a small note of curiosity and amazement in curve of my mouth.

"Do you like your job at the Ministry?" The look on my face coupled with the breathy excitement I injected into my tone has the desired effect and Percy's face lights up.

"Of course! The Minister is kind and never over-works me! In fact, I have to ask for extra work at times!" He laughs and I laugh with him, on the inside smiling fondly at the mixture of self-importance and eagerness to please that always made Percy the perfect student. At least he has never had any reason to feel a lack of self-confidence.

I devoted all of my attention to Percy as we walked, inside smiling fondly while on the outside I gave him all of my attention. It was clear full attention of someone was exactly what Percy needed. He unfurled and brightened more as he spoke, the tired look in his blue eyes fading away to be replaced by excitement and contentment as he spoke about his jobs at the Ministry.

"Mr. Weasley!" The sound of Dumbledore's voice broke us both out of a close conversation about the pros and cons of the ridiculous flying paper air planes at the Ministry. Pros, they get the news around without any sort of droppings. Cons- they get in our hair and nearly constantly bombard us in the face.

We were laughing at the last one when Dumbledore spoke up.

"Headmaster!" Percy hurried forward, some of that weary look in his eyes returning and I stifled my frown, not liking that all of my hard work to relax that look in his eyes was erased in a matter of moments. See, I know I can be cruel and manipulative at times so I do my best to use that same manipulative attitude to help people sometimes.

You'd be surprised at how often all someone needs is just is the full and invested attention of someone that isn't focused on several things all at once.

Percy and Dumbledore spoke quietly to each other for a few moments before Dumbledore nodded and rested his hand on Percy's shoulder, turning back to me.

"Ah! Miss Potter-"

"It's Miss Dux-Potter to you, _Headmaster_." I placed extra emphasis on his title, my voice chilling considerably. No matter who he is and what he has done for my family in this world and my world, my view of him is going to be forever darkened by the way he so very carelessly and yes- cruelly tore Harry and I from our world- _without _our consent and _without _ensuring there would be a way to send us back if we did not want to be stuck here until we murdered someone.

"I apologize, Miss Dux-Potter." Dumbledore said, the light in his eyes dimming a little. I nodded curtly and turned to Percy, smiling the slightest bit.

"It was nice meeting you, Percy. Would you mind if I were to owl you sometime?" I asked and looking faintly startled at my last names, he nodded. "Thank you, good bye." I paused for a moment before striding past them, nodding to Percy again, completely ignoring Dumbledore as I moved past them and rounded a corner.

"Mrew?" I looked down at Hope and smiled the slightest bit.

"You knew Percy was here, didn't you?" I asked quietly and Hope reached up, gently batting my face before settling in my arms once again, purring loudly. Laughing lightly, I shook my head at her and continued on my path through Hogwarts.

* * *

Padfootette - Thank you so much for your review!


	17. Chapter 16

**_~A-Future-Found~_**

So I've successfully made it through one full day at Hogwarts. Yay me.

"Lisia!" Sophie's excited squeal makes me flinch for the barest of moments before I turn and give her a smile, amused when I find a small group of children following closely behind her.

"Hey there, butterfly." I nodded at the following behind her. "Is there something I should know? Are you raising an army of your tiny minions?" A few of the kids snickered and I grinned, pleased to make Sophie's friends more comfortable.

"Naw, we just wanted to come hang out with you. Where are you going?" Sophie asked curiously and I shrugged, smiling at her friends.

"Hello, Arka and Natalie." I greeted her and she smiled shyly, lowering her amber eyes to the ground. Natalie waved at me before shyly hiding behind Arka's shoulder like she did last night. Amused at their shyness, I turned to the rest of the group. "I know those two and Sterling and Jonny-" Both boys had Gryffindor badges. "But I don't recognize you." I turned to the last little girl from last night.

"I'm Charlie!" Charlie said, her mop of curly blonde hair rumpled and messy but her brown eyes bright.

"It's nice to meet you, Charlie." I returned and she beamed. "Are all of you finished with your classes?" I asked and they nodded in unison. "Have all of you done your homework?" I asked and there was hesitation and looks exchanged between the six of them.

"Maybe?" Sophie offered up hesitantly and I smiled fondly down at her.

"Let's head to the library." I suggested and there was a collective groan. "Don't do that! If you guys get all of your homework done now, you can have extra time to do fun stuff tonight. Don't worry, I can help you guys get this stuff done." I said cheerfully, leading the way to the library. Sophie bounced at my side with the rest of her friends chattering and laughing together behind us.

"How were your classes?" Sophie asked.

"They were good." I answered and she scoffed.

"Just 'good'?" She mocked and I shot her a faintly, mockingly annoyed glance that she returned with a brilliant grin and toss of her head. Laughing, I shook my head and curled my arm around her shoulders, hugging her to my side.

"It was awesome." I amended and she nodded. "What was your favorite class?" I asked and she instantly lit up.

"Charms was awesome! I was the first person to make my feather float! Professor Flitwick gave me five whole points and it was amazing! I want to do Charms homework first but I also want to save it for last because that's what you do with the best and I just don't know what to do so maybe I can do some of it now and then the rest later but I don't know if I can make myself stop once I start-"

"Holy crap! Slow it down, butterfly!" I exclaimed, laughing at her enthusiastic flow of words. "I only understood about half of what you were babbling on about. Please, slow it down." I teased and she flushed but repeated herself slower. "We can do Charms last." I said and shrugged.

"Okay, I can work with that!" Sophie smiled brightly up at me and I rolled my eyes, grinning at how alike the two of us are at times.

We headed to the library, lowering our voices when we passed Madam Pince. That woman can be fierce and is among the list of people that I have never been able to charm, despite my best efforts.

We all gathered at one of the tables and I looked around at all of the kids. They were dutifully pulling their books out and I did the same, aimlessly scanning through my Transfiguration book before dropping it back into my bag and pulling out the necklace with the runic symbol on it.

The glittering silver pendent spun around on the golden chain as I stared at it until I dropped it back into my bag and stood, striding to the Runes section of the library and browsing, pulling out thick, dusty tomes until my arms were full.

Striding back to the table, I dropped them with a thud, a few of us sneezing at the cloud of dust. Waving my wand , I vanished the dust, covering my mouth with my sleeve.

"Sorry guys," I said apologetically, sitting back down in my seat and charming one of my quills to write my notes for me. It hovered over a piece of parchment as I picked up the first book, flipping through it in search of the right rune combination because the longer I thought about that rune, I realized it wasn't one rune but several combined and I had never even seen anything like it.

The rune seemed like something old and forgotten and powerful and I get the nagging feeling I am going to need to know what it means and how to use it. I just hope I won't need to soon because at the pace I am going, it is going to take me forever to find this runic combination.

**_~A-Future-Found~_**

"-and that is why we need to use the swish and flick for the levitation charm instead of a jab or slash. Those are generally reserved for spells like curses or hexes because it has a more violent action to go with it." I summed up to the group of wide-eyed First years.

"Thanks! This is really going to help us with our essays!" Arka exclaimed, scribbling down on her parchment like the others. I glanced at Sophie, smiling when I saw the tip of her tongue held between her teeth and a look of fierce concentration on her face while she tried to remember everything I just said and write it down.

That is almost identical to the look Harry gets when he is concentration and the comparison startles me for a moment. Casting the Tempus charm, I shook off my startlement and stood when I saw it was about half an hour past dinner starting.

"Alright guys, since we have finished homework, we can put our research books away, check out and go get dinner." I said and there was a mad scramble to finish writing, put away books, shove parchment into bags and get ready to leave.

Hefting up the last four large tomes I have yet to finish going through, I sling my bag over my shoulder and wait patiently for the group of six to finish.

"Done!" Sophie chimed, followed by four other voices.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked and they shrugged. "Crap." I muttered, flicking my wand out and gripping it. "Point Me Charlie." I chanted, concentrating on the image of the little blonde I was searching for. My wand spun in the palm of my hand, swinging one way then the other before finally settling on the rows of Transfiguration. "Come on guys, Charlie must still be putting away books. We can help her." I directed, making sure I had the rest of the kids with me and leading the way over.

"-jump for it, little badger!" Cruel laughter sounded and I quickened my pace, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

"She looks so pretty, hopping around like that." I rounded the corner in time to see a Ravenclaw and Slytherin taunting Charlie. The two students looked to be in their seventh year and were related, if the same hair color and stupid looks on their faces were any indication.

"Please!" Charlie cried, looking like she was nearly in tears. "I can't reach my books!" Her books were floating in the air around her and every time she jumped for them, they were jerked up out of her reach.

"Aww…don't cry little worm!" The Slytherin sneered, a mean, piggish glint in his eyes.

"We can help you." The second one cooed sickly, sliding closer and reaching out for her. With a crash, my books dropped to the floor, rage roaring through me at the implications of his actions. There was a loud crack, venomous green and dangerous black springing to life around me, writhing in the air, reaching angrily for the two boys but I reined it in the slightest bit so that it faded away but was still around me.

"What are you going the help her with?" I snapped, clenching my hand tightly around my wand, emerald eyes slowly darkening until they were nearly black. I lifted my chin, clenching my jaw fiercely, straightening my shoulders and prowling forward.

"Alisia!" Charlie called happily but her glee was tempered by the dangerous way I look. She shrunk back, furthering my anger even as the two boys grinned, expecting to beat me without a problem.

"We were going to help her out with several things but I think we can help you out too." The Ravenclaw said, scanning his eyes greedily down my form and moving closer.

"Is that so?" I stared boldly into his eyes, seeing his cruel intentions and _loathing_ it. "I won't let that happen." I tempered the rage in my voice with something a little softer, something infinitely more dangerous. "Charlie, love, back to your friends." I said, never moving my gaze.

"O-okay." She whimpered and tried to scurry forward but the Slytherin snatched up her arm, twisting it higher than it should be able to go.

"Let go of her!" I snarled, jerking forward before freezing when he twisted her arm higher, making her cry out and scrabble at his arm, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Alisia!" Charlie cried out and it wrenched at my heart but I ignored it. Right now, this is a hostage situation. I can't afford to lose my cool or I risk having Charlie injured even further.

"Alisia, save me!" The Ravenclaw mocked in a high falsetto. I clenched my jaw even tighter, narrowing my eyes at him, the furious rage building higher and higher inside of me. I am going to kill them.

"Look at her anger!" The Slytherin taunted, laughing mockingly. I shot him a poisonous glare, the storming fury in my darkened emerald eyes startling him for a moment before he got angry.

"Don't look at me like that, bitch!" He twisted Charlie's arm and when it snapped- I snapped.

**_Third Person POV_**

Alisia seemed to swell, her inky black locks swirling around her shoulders, the colored tips twisting and writhing even though there was no wind. She stood stock still, seeming to grow and grow even though she stayed the same.

The air smelled dangerous, a crawling, crackling feeling surrounding the small group of four.

Her eyes were nearly black with rage and her face was white as a sheet, two high spots of red burning on her cheeks. She was breathing evenly but there was a lethal, toxic look in her eyes that shook Charlie to her core. Alisia slowly, deliberately took a step forward and the Slytherin instinctively stepped back, pulling Charlie in front of him.

Alisia slowly smiled but it wasn't a smile. It was a twisted, sick sort of sneer that ruined her face, showing a demonic beauty that had the Ravenclaw paling and trembling.

She slowly lifted her hand, the one with the wand and- she dropped her wand, slowly slinking closer as the two boys stumbled back, dragging Charlie with them. Stark terror widened their gazes and they flicked their eyes from her wand, back to her because they couldn't believe it.

What their minds and their eyes were telling them were two different things.

Their eyes were saying she was unarmed and therefore, not dangerous but their mind…they were nearly frantic as she slowly hunted closer to them. The ease in which she slid closer to them…

"St-stay back!" The Ravenclaw demanded shakily, nearly tripping on his robes when he stumbled backwards.

"We aren't afraid of hurting you." The Slytherin added, wavering between pointing his wand at Charlie or at Alisia. He settled at pointing on Charlie before instinctively pointing it at Alisia when she swelled with rage once again.

"Don't be afraid of hurting me…be afraid _of_ me." Alisia hissed angrily, lifting her hand and twisting it in a slicing motion at them. The Ravenclaw cried out, a spray of red cutting through the air as he clutched his face, screaming and writhing on the ground. Alisia sent a bolt of red at him and he slumped, unconscious.

His hands fell limply to the ground, coated with glistening red that came from a large slash on his cheek where blood was still pulsing out. Charlie started screaming and Alisia jerked her hand over the Ravenclaw, casting a glamour over his face so none of the kids would see it.

Stepping over his prone body without another look back, Alisia continued with a steady, eerie pace towards the Slytherin, who was still backing away from her.

"S-stop! I'll hurt her!" He shouted but she didn't seem to hear him. That steady, calm walk was rattling him and he nearly tripped again but caught himself. He was nearly out of the stacks! Then…what would he say to the librarian?

"You might want to put her down now." Alisia said in a calm, conversational tone. "Or I'm going to hurt you _much_ worse than your friend."

He was tempted to not believe her but the fierce, hungry glint in her dark eyes said she _would_ hurt him and it would be so much _worse_ if he defied her. Dropping Charlie, he slashed his wand at her, hoping he could do the thing that could save him.

"_Cingo_!" The silver shield sprung to life around him and she slowly started laughing, flinging her head back and stopping right in front of him, laughing and laughing, the genuine humor in her tone scaring him far better than anything else.

"_Expulso_! _Reducto_. _Confundo_. _Diffindo_." He wavered at the steady stream of spells barraging the shield, the drain on his magic making him feel shaky. Swaying on his feet, he struggled to focus on her face as she slowly lowered her hands, a twisted, sneering smirk on her mouth. "_Solvite_." She breathed darkly and his shield felt like it was collapsing in on itself, twisting and breaking, snapping closed around him.

Crying out, he dropped to his knees, blasted backwards by a swift Expulso. He could swear his ribs were breaking under the pressure and he felt her glee at bringing him down so low. With a muffled crack, her magic squeezed tighter around him, snapping his ribs and- whining and wheezing, he stared up at her only for his world to go dark.

**_Normal POV_**

Turning away from the two bodies on the floor, I scooped up Charlie, burning liquid pressing at my eyes as she shook and cried in my arms.

I would send a Patronus message but right now, my mind is overwhelmed with darkness and not nearly enough light for that kind of spell.

"Sophie, run and get Madam Pince." I said softly and she nodded silently, turning and running away. Gently pulling Charlie away from me, I bit my lower lip hard when she cried out and tried to cling to me, blind fear in her eyes. "Hold on, love, I'm going to heal your arm." I whispered and reached deep into my magic, gently coaxing up a part of it that was gentle and soothing, not still wild with rage.

Directing the stream of magic into where her arm was swollen and bruised, I allowed the magic to wash over it, cooling her arm and fixing the broken bone inside at the same time numbing the pain. Charlie's sniffles slowly died down and she leaned into me, yawning as my magic finished working and withdrew from her, lingering just long enough to heal the bruise before pooling back in me.

The other kids hung back, watching me fearfully until I dropped down to my knees, rocking backwards until I fell onto my butt, leaning back against the shelf. "You shouldn't have had to see that and I'm sorry you did." I apologized quietly, resting my head back against the shelf and closing my eyes, too tired to do much else right now.

After a few moments, they moved until I could feel small bodies all around me. We sat there and waited until the rapid footsteps of several adults rounded the corner and I raised my head, opening my eyes and blinking tiredly when I saw Madam Pince, Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, James, Sirius, Professor Pomona, Lily and Professor McGonagall.

"What happened?" Lily cried, cradling Sophie in her arms. The little blonde was hiccupping into her mother's shoulder so I could only assume Sophie had succumbed to her tears when trying to tell them what happened.

"There are two Seventh Year students, one Ravenclaw, one Slytherin. They attempted to accost Charlie and-" I cut myself off. "The rest of what they intended to do is not for the ears of these ones." I slowly nudged the kids and they looked at me with wide, still scared eyes. "Come with me, we can go get some chocolate." I said quietly and they nodded, climbing to their feet. "Do you want to go too, Charlie?" I asked quietly and she whimpered but nodded into my neck.

Sighing, I climbed to my feet and hesitated before looking at the collected adults.

"Try not to judge when you see them. I suggest you Legimize them or view their memories in a Pensieve before you begin to judge me." I started walking and obediently, the little first years began to trail after me.

"Can I go, Mummy?" Sophie asked and Lily paused before nodding, pressing a kiss to her daughter's head and setting her on her feet. Sophie hurried forward, clutching onto my waist as we began to walk. Slowly traveling out of the library, I led the kids to the kitchen, instructing Arka to tickle the pear.

Some of the fear faded from their eyes and they giggled at the happy pear.

"Is the missy and childries wanting anything?" One of the house elves hurried forward, eyes wide. From the voice, I could tell it was a girl and smiled.

"Hello, what's your name?" I asked.

"I is Lainy." Lainy squeaked and I nodded.

"We would like some hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows." I decided and Lainy hurried away with a bright smile.

"What were those boys going to do to Charlie?" Natalie asked, her grey eyes wide as I herded them to a seat at one of the tables.

"They were going to hurt her. I couldn't let that happen." I replied softly, sitting down and gently rearranging Charlie on my lap so Sophie could crawl up too. The two little girls were crushing my lap so I silently cast a Cushioning charm, relieving the pressure.

"Are they dead?" Jonny asked and I shook my head. They all relaxed a little more and sat, staring around the kitchens until Lainy hurried up with a platter of hot chocolates and cookies.

"Yum!"

**_~A-Future-Found~_**

"I heard about what happened in the library." Harry said, sliding onto the Hufflepuff bench beside me. Sophie was excitedly chattering away with Natalie, Charlie and Arka. She didn't seem to have any negative lasting effects from the display of earlier. Of course, that could have had more to do with me keeping a glamour over all of their faces while I…ahem…corrected the two idiots that thought they could mess with a child under my care.

None of the kids really saw anything of the fight except for Charlie and after we returned from the kitchens, Dumbledore sent Charlie off to the infirmary to get a full check up from Madam Pomfrey. I went with her and stood close by the entire time with a few Calming Droughts handy should I need them.

Charlie was still very much shaken by what had happened but because she is eleven and a child, she didn't fully understand what those two boys were going to do to her. All she really understood is they were 'mean' to her and that is why I got mad.

She seems to be blocking the events of the day from her mind if the way she is laughing cheerfully and teasing Arka with Sophie is any indication.

"What of it?" I asked Harry, turning away from the girls and focusing on my meal.

"Don't blame yourself." Harry said quietly and I snorted, looking at him with faint amusement.

"I don't blame myself." I stated firmly and he opened his mouth but I held my hand up. "Look, I get it. If it were you in my place and you lost your temper, hurting two people like that, you would have been all torn up with guilt and denial. I am not you. I learned a long time ago who I truly am. I have no false ideas of myself. I know I can be dangerous. I know I have a deadly temper. I know I can fly off the handle but the key to keeping control of myself is knowing the situations that are going to put me over the edge." I set down my fork and faced Harry fully, a subtle flick of my fingers bringing up the Muffalito Charm. "I only did what I did to those two Seventh Years because I had no intentions of controlling myself, Harry. If I wanted to, I could have given them a tongue lashing and sent them off, thoroughly cowed but I wasn't going to do that and let them find a different first year to make a victim."

Harry's eyes widened as he listened to me speak, judgment flaring in his eyes. I accepted and it tucked it away, even as I desperately wanted to feel hurt and anger at his continued failure to completely and utterly accept me the way I do him.

"You shouldn't have hurt them that much. The one boy is going to be scarred on his face forever. There's nothing Madam Pomfrey could do for him. Does that mean nothing to you?" Harry asked accusingly and I shrugged, steadily holding his gaze so he could see the truth in what I am saying.

"I should have carved an 'R' on his face instead."

"Excuse me?" A timid voice asked.

I looked away from the shocked anger in Harry's eyes, sweeping my gaze over Hermione even as I flicked my wrist and dropped the charm.

"Yes?" I asked and she hesitated, her wide eyes locked on my hand before I cleared my throat, startling her. She clutched her books to her chest, a light blush on her cheeks.

"I was actually wondering if Harry wanted to go to the library after dinner?" Hermione turned to Harry and waited for his answer. For his part, Harry looked startled but pleased before a disgruntled look appeared.

"I can't. I have to go to my Aunt and Uncle's rooms after dinner to go through a settling in session." Harry said and I smirked.

"Oh? Suddenly you 'have' to go instead of 'get' to go?" I mocked and Harry shot me an annoyed look, turning back to Hermione.

"What were you planning on researching?" Harry asked and Hermione beamed, rambling on about her newest project.

"Are you guys coming tonight?" Sophie asked anxiously, looking up at me pleadingly with wide green eyes.

"I might have something to do tonight, butterfly." I said apologetically and her face fell, the glee leaving them. "I-" I hesitated and fuck it if she didn't give me the god-damn puppy dog eyes. "I'll try and make it." I sighed and she beamed proudly, knowing she was most likely going to get her own way.

She's such a little shit!

"Don't get your hopes up, Sophie." I warned and she nodded obediently before turning back to her friends.

Inwardly huffing, I stood and ruffled her hair before searching for my other…other-siblings. Jareth is chattering happily with his friends, gesturing wildly as he spoke, to the roaring laughter of his friends so I decided not to bother him. Scanning the Gryffindor table with Rae, I frown, a little concerned to see her so disheartened even if she was nodding along to what one of her friends was saying.

I started walking to her but Rae saw me and hid her face, whispering something to her friends that made them giggle and shoot me glances.

I stopped, a little surprised. That hurt. It shouldn't though but it really did. Since when is Rae embarrassed or ashamed of me? I narrowed my eyes in her direction but she refused to look at me so I spun around, easily riled up by one of my siblings.

It's extraordinary, how easily a younger sibling can shake an unflappable older sibling.

"Alisia!" I stopped when I saw Phoenix sitting, clearly the leader of the small group of people sitting around him. "You want to come eat with us?" Phoenix asked and I hesitated, checking where Harry was before shrugging and nodding, walking over and sinking down into a seat beside Phoenix.

"So, you're Alisia?" One of the girls asked, drawing my name out. She didn't have any outward signs but I got the distinct feeling she didn't like me so I raised my head, leaning forward and holding her gaze boldly.

"The one and only." The smug grin that crossed my mouth startled her, I could tell. She didn't expect me to realize her dislike for me until she chose to reveal it. She wanted to keep me on edge but pathetic ploys like that never work on a true Slytherin.

…of Hufflepuff…whatever. I'm a Slytherin through and through.

"Phoenix has told us a lot about you." A guy cut in. He had a Gryffindor badge on his chest and a welcoming smile. There was something about his floppy brown hair and sweet blue eyes that made me relax and I smiled, holding out my hand.

"All of it was good, I hope?" I shot a teasing look at Phoenix while the guy shook my hand.

"Most of it." The guy teased. "My name is Adrian but most people call me Addy." Addy said and I smiled, oddly at ease around him. I don't feel the need to flirt or tease him at all. Hell, I feel no need to manipulate or try to get my own way with him, odd.

"It's nice to meet you, Addy." I said sincerely and he smiled shyly, ducking his head down.

"Well, I'm Calista and that's Maddy and Drake." Calista introduced, pointing to a girl with soft golden-brown hair and blue eyes and a guy with dark hair and light blue eyes. I nodded at each of them, hit with the feeling that the five of them are a close-knit group and that I am intruding.

"Right, well, you guys were eating so I should go." I said, moving to my feet as Phoenix shot to his.

"Wait, you should eat with us." Phoenix suggested and I raised an eyebrow, slowly sweeping my gaze over his friends and looking him right in his dark eyes. He had a slightly pleading look on his face but I ignored it, looking around for some excuse to not eat with them.

"I'm actually busy so I have to go." I said, shrugging and casually taking a step back. "I'll see you later." I called over my shoulder, turning and striding away. I could feel his gaze boring into my shoulders and resisted the urge to curl them over as I strode away.

This is getting to be a problem.

The more time I spend around everyone in this world, the easier it is for me to see just how attached everyone- including myself is getting. That should be a good thing but I get this nagging feeling that it's not. Last night, all I could dream about was who I left alone back home.

I left people that I care deeply about.

I left my godson and- I pass a group of rowdy Gryffindors, a little boy that reminded me of Teddy the center of attention as he wielded a color-changing stuffed toy dragon that breathed smoke and moved as though it was alive.

I hastily averted my eyes, my pace quickening until I was nearly running to get out of the castle.

I don't understand how Harry does it. He has Hermione back home with Ron and Ginny and Molly and Arthur and Teddy and Tonks and Neville and…so many more people than my meager list of three. I have Teddy, George and occasionally Draco that I used to see and now I don't- I _can't_ see- and it kills me a little more every day.

How does Harry do it? How does he go through the days here like he doesn't remember everyone he left behind?

Racing outside, I started running blindly, tearing past the large, shady tree Fred, George and I would climb and relax under. I raced past the dock where we would do crazy jumps and flips into the lake. I raced past happy, oblivious kids and continued on until I reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Marauder was waiting and he stepped forward slowly, his head low as he crept closer, slowly lowering himself to his belly.

I dropped to my knees, burying my hands in his thick fur and pressing my head against his own. We just sat there for a moment until I tipped to my side, sprawling, boneless into the grass, arms splayed out as I stared sightlessly up at the brilliant blue sky.

Why couldn't it be storming?

I would actually prefer that to this.

On a sudden burst of inspiration, I turned my attention inward, closing my eyes and slowing down my breathing as I reached out to my Harry feeling. The bond inside that we both share resonates on my end with darker colors, sadness a dull gray that bleached the color away, contrasting sharply with the brilliantly happy colors on Harry's end.

I just lingered, getting a feeling to Harry's top emotions before slowly reaching further. I had to be careful because I didn't really want him to feel me searching him out.

I could feel a little dissatisfaction and irritation, likely aimed at me for insisting on challenging Harry in everything he does. I had to smile, if I don't challenge him, who will? It's not like Snape is going to go out of his way to taunt Harry in this world. They don't have that long, troublesome history together here- yet another difference from our world.

Delving deeper, I slipped down another layer to where there was lingering awe and extreme contentment. That's probably from the realization that our family is alive and beyond willing to welcome us with open arms in this world. It struck chord with me, one that was deeply painful so I hastily moved on, sliding down and down and down- until I found the bottom.

He…the maelstrom of hurt and anger and loneliness and fear and longing so heart-wrenching and _raw_ that it tore into me, startling me with the intensity of my own emotions that roared to life.

I frantically tried to retreat but the emotions followed me and I experienced a moment of shock, thinking it was Harry before I realized…I can't shake these emotions off because…they're mine. Harry's been feeling the exact same as me but the both of us have been ignoring how we truly feel about being in this world that it caught me off guard, overwhelming me without warning.

All of a sudden, without warning, my eyes spilled over with tears, body-wrenching sobs wracking my body and I curled into myself, bringing my arms up to wrap them around my head. My throat burned with the cries spilling out that I tried to stifle. My body felt weak as I cried out, my heart crumbling in my chest.

How…I miss them so much. Tears streamed down my face, burning hot and making my eyes feel like they are swollen, my nose is dripping with snot and I suddenly realize…this is what I should have done the very first night we were ripped here. I should have cried like I lost everything, because I _did_ lose everything even if no one addresses that at all.

It's like Lily and James have forgotten exactly why Harry and I are here. It isn't because we were given a second chance. That's _not_ why we are here!

Harry and I…we didn't _choose_ to come here and that is why it is throwing me off so much.

The hurt and anger is because…Dumbledore was supposed to be our affectionate pseudo grandfather/mentor. He wasn't supposed to exploit our abilities like this. He wasn't supposed to rip us away from everything we knew and loved and then smile like he hadn't. He was supposed to be caring and strong and unfaultable and own up to his mistakes instead of acting like he hadn't actually made any.

He wasn't….supposed to show a total lack of apology over tearing us away from our lives.

The loneliness was because…Harry and I have each other but it isn't enough. We have been by ourselves for so long that to suddenly have our parents here and alive-

We feel a burning _need _to get to know them but at the same time, it feels like a betrayal of the memory of our true parents. To the ones that sacrificed their lives for us. The ones that faced down an actual Dark Lord at the height of his power. They didn't flinch of quail in the face of Voldemort. They faced him down and died to protect us and here we are…with these people that have their faces, names and personalities but…they aren't actually the ones that belong to _us. _

So now, Harry and I feel guilt for the soul-deep longing we feel whenever we look at this James and Lily and their happy kids that take it for granted that yeah- they grew up with the people that created them, adored them, raised them.

Harry and I feel like….like we are jealous but at the same time, violently opposed to getting to know these people for the simple reason that…they aren't ours but they could be. Jareth, Rachel and Sophie don't have a clue about how truly lucky they are that they still have their family.

They don't know what it's like to grow up with people that are supposed to love them and raise them but instead hate, fear and revile. They grew up with James and Lily and Sirius and Remus and Dumbledore and…that's what Harry and I have always wanted.

That's what we have _always_ craved.

…and these kids got it…but we didn't.

I want to hate the three kids but at the same time, they are so innocent of the things Harry and I have gone through that I want to shelter and protect them the way I would have if they had been born in our world.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I shot up so fast when I heard Fred's voice. Turning my face away from him, I hastily wiped my eyes with my robes, running my hand through my hair and pulling the tangled curls to the side so I could shield my face,

"I'm fine!" I called, inwardly wincing at the clear sound that I was not clear in my voice. I could hear the tears and hurt in my voice which meant he definitely could too.

"You don't sound like you're fine."

Shit.

I know from experience when something catches either Fred or George's attention, they are next to impossible to shake off.

"Well I am, so go away." I snapped, shooting to my feet and glaring angrily at him. At my side, Marauder shot to his large paws, a deep, dangerous growl rumbling in his throat.

Fred's blue eyes widened and he held his hands up in a placating manner, George conspicuously absent from his side. He flicked his eyes down to Marauder, a smile crossing his mouth before he looked up at me.

"You can call off your guard dog." He joked, jerking his head at Marauder.

Pain tore through me, rippling, twisting, raking and I could tell my face crumbled even as I shoved past Fred. That…that was something _my _Fred used to call Marauder.

"Hey! Wait!" Fred hurried after me and I came to an abrupt stop, whirling around and storming at him, jamming my finger in his chest as he stumbled back, a stunned look on his face.

"Leave. Me. Alone! I don't want you around me, _Weasley!_" I spat fiercely, vibrating with my anger.

"What did I do?" Fred asked and I paused, heaving for breath and slowly lowering my hand, staring at him as my eyes filled with tears again.

"Nothing. It wasn't _you_ that did anything." I muttered, memories of my Fred alive crowding my brain. I whirled around and took off again and to my relief, he didn't follow me this time.

Tears started spilling down my face.

My Fred would have followed me.

Gasping sobs pulled out of me, I didn't bother slowing down as I reached the stairs that led into the castle. Jogging up them, I shoved past a few Slytherins, continuing forward as I tried to outrace my brain only it wasn't working.

"There you are, Alisia!" The sound of Lily's voice just tore into me anew and I didn't bother to slow down. Rushing past her, I raced up the staircase, taking them two at a time and being careful not to be caught in any of the trick stairs.

I was halfway up the staircase for the fifth floor when I finally lost my concentration, my leg sinking knee deep into a trick stair. Suddenly, irrationally angry, I tugged harshly at my leg, ignoring the pain I was causing myself because I didn't care since the physical pain couldn't compare to anything I was feeling emotionally.

"Come on!" I growled, tugging uselessly. "Fuck!" I swore violently, releasing my leg and glaring down at where it sunk in. Fumbling at my robes, I roughly yanked my wand out of my sleeve, nearly dropping it in the process. "_Relashio_!" I snarled and my leg shot out of the stair so fast that I fell backwards with a short, surprised scream.

It was lucky no one was on the stairs or I would have tumbled into them as I rolled down the staircase. The stairs hit and bumped spots that made me yelp and when I finally rolled to a stop at the bottom of the staircase, I burst into tears again.

Why am I feeling so worthless and pathetic?

Fuck!

Still crying, I rolled on my side and painfully pushed myself into a sitting position before wrapping my arms around my legs, burying my face into my knees while Marauder whined sadly beside me. The sound only seemed to strike something painful inside of me and my tears intensified. Gasping and choking, I coughed on my tears, the wet sound making me wince.

My eyes are swollen and sore from all of the crying but I can't seem to stop. There isn't an off switch or a pause button for my tears that that makes my wallowing seem all the worse.

I climbed to my feet, wincing and holding my side carefully as a flash of pain went through it. Sucking my breath in through my teeth, I slowly climbed the stairs, tears still slowly but stubbornly sliding down my cheeks, blurring my vision and making my breaths short, small, sad gasps still escaping from me.

I can't seem to calm myself down and it makes everything seem so much worse.

I reach the sixth floor and keep going, barely pausing at the seventh floor before continuing on up and up and up until I reached the door that would lead out onto the highest tower.

Shoving against the heavy wood, I stumbled outside and turned, shutting the door before sliding down it, my tears finally slowing down now that I was outside and by myself-

"Alisia?"

"Fuck." I swore again, the sound supposed to be loud and fierce but instead was quiet and more than a little broken. "Life just won't _quit_, will it?" My voice was small and hurt and…I sucked in a deep breath, closing my eyes and letting my head fall back against the door as Regulus waited for me to say something.

I could feel his gaze sweeping over me but he seemed to be able to tell something was off with me and didn't pry. We sat there in silence for a few minutes until my chest stopped feeling so tight and my tears slowed before finally stopping. Taking a few shallow breaths, I opened my eyes and looked at Regulus.

**_Regulus Black POV_**

Regulus sat and watched Alisia, her small form crumbled against the door, her hands clutching the back of her neck tight enough that her knuckles were white, her dark curls tangled and messy and hiding her face from him. He had a good guess about why she wouldn't look at him though, by the way her body trembled and the small gasps escaping her.

It seems she's hit a breaking point, one that he can sympathize with, having broken down last night; he had been too close to Sirius, seen his laughter and the familiar way he joked around all the time. It had been a punch in the gut to be so close to his older brother and yet so far away.

"I cried last night." Regulus said quietly, his voice calm and the trembles in her body paused before resuming. Staring off into the air, Regulus twisted his wand between his palms and continued, his stormy silver gaze distant and tumultuous. "I know you know who I am and why I am so out of place here, in this time and in this castle. I…I don't belong here. I used to be a simple nearly-seventh year Slytherin student that secretly despised the pressure his parents put on him. I used to wish I could be removed from all of the responsibilities being shoved onto my shoulders because my older brother wouldn't accept them. I am supposed to be seventeen and taking my last year of schooling in the year 1978…not in 1996. I'm eighteen years older than I should be and the worst part is…I have to act like I'm not." Regulus paused to clear his throat and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Alisia lift her head, shadowed emerald green eyes emerging behind a curtain of dark hair.

"I-" She paused and cleared her voice before lifting her head and sliding her hands from behind her neck to her lap, facing him so that her back was to the door and her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms tucked between her knees and her chest. "Can I-" She hesitated before pulling out her wand and holding it out to him. "Can I trust you to swear an oath?" She whispered, looking searchingly at him.

Regulus is a Slytherin so anything that could be binding normally makes him wary…but as she looks at him, something about the lost, lonely, searching look in her emerald eyes…it strikes a chord in him and he can see himself in her so he silently reaches out and places the tip of his wand against hers.

"I, Alisia Esperanza Potter, do so swear not to reveal anything said to me from Regulus Black on the Astronomy tower today until the time we leave to anyone in any way shape or form. This I swear upon my magic. So mote it be." A silver-tinged emerald light shone around the tip of her wand, flashing once before shooting out a thin stream of magic to light up the tip of his wand. Regulus steadily held her gaze as he spoke his part of the oath.

"I, Regulus Orion Black, do so swear not to reveal anything said to me from Alisia Esperanza Potter on the Astronomy tower today until the time we leave to anyone in any way shape or form. This I swear upon my magic. So mote it be." The light connecting their wands flared brighter before fading away.

Regulus noticed the way Alisia seemed to relax, falling boneless against the door behind her, dropping her head back and letting out a broken, relieved laugh.

"I have so many things I want to get out but…I don't know where to start." She whispered and he nodded in understanding.

"Try the beginning." Regulus suggested and she lifted her head, gazing at him with slightly brighter emerald eyes, the green colors shifting and playing against the daylight to give it a unique glow around velvet black pupils. She smiled the slightest bit, her mouth pulling to the side in a secret half-smirk half-smile, a small dimple in her cheek appearing. It was a smile filled with relief and understanding and thanking.

Regulus nodded at her before ducking his head down, staring down at his wand as she began to speak.

"My name is Alisia Esperanza Potter and…I was not born in this world." Regulus's eyes widened and his head shot up. He stared at her with stunned amazement as her incredible, amazing, hard to believe story poured out of her.

As a tale of death, Dark Lords, Chosen Ones and more unfurled before his ears, Regulus reluctantly began to believe her- because no one was _that_ creative.

…and…because the way she told the story, with extreme passion and moments of uncontrollable emotion were completely and utterly sincere. She ended with telling him how he was brought into this world and ended up saving him, all the way up to why she was crying and came up to the Astronomy tower before falling silent, an exhausted look about her.

Still, she seemed…lighter and Regulus finally began to speak himself.

He told her all about his childhood, how his mother was harsh and sometimes cruel but did love him and Sirius, she just didn't know how to show it because her own parents had been far crueler and it was all she had ever known so that was how she, in turn, raised her children. He spoke of how close he and his older brother had been and the hero-worship he regarded Sirius…until his brother went to Hogwarts and abandoned him to a life of burden by going into Gryffindor.

As he spoke, Alisia listened calmly, nodding in the right parts, her eyes shading with empathy in others. He hadn't expected how amazing it would feel to unburden himself onto ears that were equally weary of the chaos time and others had wreaked upon them.

By the time he finished his story of defying the Dark Lord and being hit with a spell that trapped him in time…leaving him aware of everything about him but completely and utterly defensive- helpless against everything his mind was subjugated to…the sky was an inky black, brilliantly shining stars cutting through the dark to provide points of brightness.

Regulus fell silent and sat there, comfortable there with her, the brick digging into his side but he was able to ignore that, silently lighting up the tip of his wand so that he could see her better. In his time being froze, Regulus hadn't had full access to his magic, he only had a thin spool but he had more than enough time to learn how to control it and use it in subtle ways around himself while he had been frozen.

Now that he is free and has access to all of his magic, he sometimes feels unbalanced and out of control, finding it easy to use more magic than strictly necessary or he meant to use.

Alisia- from what she had told him, often had the same problem with control; it was just one more thing they had in common and Regulus found himself smiling as he watched her.

"What?" Alisia asked quietly, exhaustion in her voice. He could relate to that too. After spilling his whole life's story, he found himself drained.

"Thank you." Regulus said and she smiled the slightest bit, softening her whole face and letting her eyes shine brightly at him.

"Thank you." She returned and he smiled back, the weariness falling away from the two of them and leaving them feeling tired- but refreshed all the same. They sat in silence for a little while longer before she suddenly sat up and swore, scrambling to her feet and flicking her wand, the time suddenly glowing in the air before them.

It was eight forty, not close to curfew so Regulus was startled when Alisia swore some more and whirled around, yanking at the door knob. He was starting to see that she didn't exactly have the cleanest of minds or vocabularies.

"What's wrong?" Regulus asked, standing up and following her when she finally yanked the door open before racing out and down the stairs.

"I have something I'm going to miss!" Alisia shouted over her shoulder, speeding up before skidding to an abrupt stop and whirling around. Regulus slammed into her and they stumbled backwards. He narrowly caught himself, angling them towards the wall of the staircase as they came to a stop.

Regulus stared down at her, noticing the spray of freckles across her nose and cheekbones, giving her a little bit of a wild look that was softened by the thick, dark lashes framing her startling green eyes.

"What?" Alisia asked and Regulus smiled the slightest bit before shrugging and taking a step back, still too close but not enough that she needed to ask him to back off more.

"Why did you stop?" Regulus asked and she blushed, gentle pink washing over her cheeks.

"Right, I am heading off to a f-" She hesitated before continuing. "A family meeting with Lily, James, the kids and Remus and…Sirius and…it suddenly occurred to me that…_you_ are family." She said before blushing again. "Not _my_ family but Sirius's!" She blurted out before sighing and shaking her head the slightest bit, lowering her lashes and avoiding his amused gaze. "The point is, you have family there and since it will be a family meeting, I figured you might want to be there but I don't think anyone invited you so I wanted to." Alisia got out all in one breath and Regulus started laughing.

Alisia glared playfully and punched his arm, startling him.

"Ow!" Regulus exclaimed, a playful half-smirk half-smile that she mirrored, green eyes glinting at him.

"Are you coming or not?" Alisia asked playfully and Regulus grinned, holding out his hand and gazing warmly at her.

"Of course." She smiled just as warmly back at him, able to drop her guard with him since he was the only person she knew she could trust with all of her secrets. They headed to the ground floor together, ignoring the blatant stares of the students around them, eyes lingering on their locked hands.

Exchanging an amused look with Alisia, Regulus allowed himself to be towed along beside her as she quickened her pace, finding the deceptively simple door and standing, staring at it for the longest moment.

"You want me to open it?" Regulus asked and Alisia hesitated, her breath quickening. Using the hand that she didn't have a death grip on, Regulus gently grasped her chin and turned her head to face his. "You want me to open the door?" He repeated quietly and she searched his gaze, finding strength in the quiet sincerity before steadily shaking her head and quirking their half-smirk half-smile at him.

"I've got this." She answered, quietly but confidently and turned back to the door, raising her hand and knocking without hesitation. They waited a moment before….

* * *

Shoutout to AnimeHunter411, Child of Music and Dreams, 4everreader3 and Padfootette, thanks so much for reviewing you guys!


	18. The dreaded AN

I can't believe I am doing this. I promised myself I would never be one of those authors that said that MY cannon life would get too busy and complicated for me to churn out regular chapters for my ever faithful readers. I was supposed to stay a nerd with no social life outside of Fanfiction to speak of. Alas, I am letting all of my readers know that for an unspecified (but not forever) amount of time I will be having ALL of my stories ON HOLD. Meaning…my soul is going to wither up and die because I won't be writing for my stories.

Scratch that.

I'll be writing for my stories but it will be so sporadic that I have no clue if or when I'll be able to post a chapter. I've been feeling so bad and dead exhausted lately that I have barely had time to sleep much less write for over twelve different stories. Not to mention the several original stories I have been writing and have yet to finish. I'm a bit of a chronic writer and apparently, I have no clue when too much is too much until it's too late and I'm nearly burnt out.

It is with a heavy heart that I post this as an A/N instead of a chapter.

(Yet another thing I promised myself I would never do and am doing. Bleh, it's a wonder you guys stick around to read my writing!)

So long for now.

Signing out,

TwilightWorshipper14 or Emma


End file.
